Glee - A New Era
by Jacob uwu
Summary: This fanfiction stars Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Unique, after they were forced to transfer off McKinley to the Thomas Riverdale High School. In their senior year, they are finally able to start a new Glee Club again - with new characters, new songs and new rules.
1. Episode 1: Wallflower's Rising

**Episode 1: Wallflower's Rising**

written by _Jacob Ludwig_

Announcer: So here's what you missed on GLEE! The New Directions kind of lost their 2013 Nationals Competition and so the Glee Club of the McKinley got disbanded. Boo! After that, everyone came back to celebrate, because of reasons, we don't even know ourself. The newbies - the one with the fat mom, Puck's brother, cross-dressing Mercedes, Kitty and Raydor, Richard, Randy, whatever – got completely ignored, until Sue decided to kick them off McKinley to make sure Glee never ever comes back.

And that's what you missed on GLEE!

 _Thomas Riverdale High School, office of the Principal_

(school bell rings.)

Principal Cassidy: ( _looks up from her desk, as Marley comes in.)_ So, Mrs... ( _looks quickly at her records)_ Rose was your name, wasn't it? I hope you know, why I let you come into my office. Come on, take a seat. ( _nips on her cup of coffee._ )

Marley: ( _sits down nervously_.) Actually, I am not quite sure. Did I do something wrong?

Principal Cassidy: ( _waves her hand in a dismissive gesture.)_ Mrs. Rose, you are about as memorable and special as a wallflower.

Marley: ( _confused._ ) Why did I have to come then?

Principal Cassidy: I need to talk to you about the sudden drop of your grades. ( _hands Marley a sheet of paper._ ) This is your school report, when your whe- re a sophomore at your old school – the William McKinley High School. Straight A's and B's everywhere. But now... ( _hands Marley a- nother sheet of paper._ ) … your grades rapidly fell into an alarming a- rea.

Marley: ( _sinks a little bit deeper into her chair._ ) You know, it's... it's really hard to adjust to such a new environment for a new student. I am-

Principal Cassidy: ( _raises her hand to stop Marley from talking._ ) Well, Mrs. Rose, I do not want to hear your poor reasons or some stories about your oh-so stressful teenage life. ( _leans a little bit towards Marley._ ) I am your principal and I simply neither have time nor the patience for that.

Marley: ( _looks down._ ) Got it. So is that all you wanted to tell me?

Principal Cassidy: ( _leans back into her chair._ ) Mrs. Rose, I am not heartless. You barely passed last semester and if you go on like this - with that attitude - you probably won't make it to graduation. This has to change and I will show you, how you are going to achieve that. ( _stands up and walks towards Marley, hands her another sheet of paper, then leans on her desk._ )

Marley: ( _frowns._ ) What is this?

Principal Cassidy: ( _self-pleased._ ) This, Mrs. Rose, is an extract of our school regulations. ( _points to the bottom left corner of the document._ )

Marley: ( _reads out._ ) „Any student, who is about to fail a semester because of his or her grades, is allowed to start an extracurricular project, whose success might lead to an improvement of the grade point average of all the participating students." ( _frowns even more._ ) Wait, does this mean that -

Principal Cassidy: Exactly, it means that you'll be able to pass this semester by creating a successful project, for which I already got an idea for you. ( _turns her laptop towards Marley._ )

Marley: ( _dumbfounded._ ) You want me to start an _Algebra-project_?

Principal Cassidy: So you _can_ read! Fantastic. This might appear really random to you, but many years ago, the Thomas Riverdale High School was one of the leading schools of Western Ohio in the math are. But then, the so called „creative" age began and students started to spend time on getting drunk, taking drugs, becoming homosexual or whatever is „fetch" ( _grimaces at the word._ ) these days, rather than concentrating on the beautiful art of algebra. So, ( _looks directly at Marley._ ) I want _you_ to bring this school back to its former glory.

Marley: ( _skeptical._ ) I am sorry, but math is not really... my thing, I am afraid.

Principal Cassidy: Come on, you could dress up like Lady Gaga and I still would find a dirty pair of socks more interesting than you. You seem quite adap- table, Mrs. Rose. ( _rolls eyes._ )

Marley: My apologies. ( _face suddenly lights up._ ) But see, you probably know that I was a part of a school choir called Glee Club on my own school, who won the National Championship. What if... what if I manage it to win such a competition for this school? Wouldn't that also be awesome? ( _looks euphorically and hopeful at Cassidy._ )

Principal Cassidy: ( _narrows her eyes and mutters._ ) Mhm, it's true, your previous „Glee Club" was quite successful and a Nationals trophy could make help this school to its old shine... Perhaps it would even attract new students - Mrs. Rose, your puppy eyes kinda make this decision hard for me, would you please stop? ( _glares at Marley._ ) ( _after a long pause._ ) You know what? Fine. You can establish a Glee Club at this school.

Marley: ( _starts up from the chair._ ) Oh my god, thank you Mrs. Cassidy, you are such a kind-

Principal Cassidy: _Wait_ , I wasn't done yet. ( _Marley sits down._ ) You are allowed to establish a Glee Club, but you have to be successful. You get one year. If you make it to the Nationals competition – which I highly doubt – the Glee Club is allowed to stay. If not, you won't get your certificate and you will have to leave this school. ( _fixates her gaze on Marley._ ) Do we have a deal?

Marley: ( _gulps._ ) Yes, I will do everything possible to win Riverdale a trophy. ( _determined._ )

Principal Cassidy: ( _smirks._ ) So be it. And now... would you be so friendly to get your pretty, boring face out of my office? Thank you.

 _Hallway_

Marley: If I have learnt something about growing up, it's that life will go on – no ( _voice-over._ ) matter what. ( _sees Ryder with other guys of the football team standing together and laughing._ ) Life doesn't give a damn, if you get left behind or if you fall back into old patterns. ( _looks at Jake, surrounded by some white girls and Kitty, chatting in cheerleader-uniform with other cheerleaders._ ) Either you go with the flow, or you get left behind. This happened to me, to all of us. After Glee Club ended we felt like the whole past year was meaningless and empty. Then the transfer followed and even though we promised to stay together, we grew apart. As soon as we got here, Kitty went back to being the bitch-in- charge on the Cheerios. Ryder joined the football team, while Jake returned being the womanizer he once was and successfully managed to get into the pants of almost every girl at school. ( _chuckles with bitterness._ ) Then there's Unique and me.( _Unique stands by her locker and winks towards Marley. Marley replies with a hand-kiss._ ) Nothing will ever tear us apart. Now it's senior year and I have felt never emptier in my whole life.

( _moves towards the auditorium of the school_.) But now I can feel that I am slowly starting to hope again. After the talk with Principal Cassidy I was left in disbelief. We could revive everything we once loved so much. Even though they would never admit it, I know that Jake, Kitty and Ryder all miss Glee Club. They miss the singing, the dancing and the atmosphere. Maybe I can make it happen again. ( _shakes head._ ) _I_ have to stop using the word 'maybe' _._ ( _stops at the stage of the auditorium and faces the empty seats of the audience._ ) I _will_ make Glee happen again.

 **Hero** by _Mariah Carey_

 **Marley:**

There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you

( _closes her eyes and smiles._ )

 _Kitchen of the school cafeteria_

Millie: ( _washes the dishes with Marley helping her_.) So the great news are, you get to start a new Glee Club? That's amazing! I am so happy for you, Marley. ( _smiles lovingly._ )

Marley: Thank you, I still can't believe it. ( _shakes her head._ ) This past year felt so rushed, it almost feels like yesterday that we've been in that choir room at McKinley.

Millie: ( _sad._ ) You really missed Glee, didn't you?

Marley: Of course I did! ( _sighs._ ) The singing, the dancing, the people... And now it all could return. It's like a dream.

Millie: You still seem so sad. Have you talked to your friends yet? Have you told Unique already?

Marley: That's the thing! We haven't talked for months, I think I don't really know them anymore. I... I don't know. Maybe I should talk to them all, but I... something's keeping me from doing that.

Millie: ( _smiles_.) Sweetheart, I never saw you happier than when you were with Unique, Kitty, Ryder and even Jake. I miss the old Marley. The Marley that sang the whole day and wrote songs, when she thought nobody was looking. The happy Marley.

Marley: ( _tears form in her eyes._ ) You're right, Mom. It's not that I don't _want_ to return to that. It's just... I am afraid that they'll say 'no'. ( _looks down._ )

Millie: Marley, listen. ( _stops washing the dishes._ ) They won't say 'no'. They were happy in that Glee Club. You might as well give it a shot. Sure, they'll probably need to think about it first, but like a wise person once said and I know that for certain: Don't let go, give it time. It's gonna be okay. You have more friends than you know.

Marley _:_ ( _laughs._ ) Mom, you are so cheesy.

Millie: ( _raises eyebrows_.) Honey, I am not the one who wrote these lyrics.

Marley: Just kidding. Thank you, mom. ( _hugs Millie._ ) I am going to talk to Unique first. Maybe together we'll find a way to reunite everyone back together.

Millie: Now that's my girl. ( _smiles._ )

Marley: ( _sighs._ ) I am so, so thankful that you managed to get a job at this school, after Principal Sue kicked you out.

Millie: That woman, I swear to god... ( _chuckles and shakes her head._ )

 _Hallways, Unique's locker_

Marley: ( _sees Unique and comes running towards her_.) Unique!

Unique: ( _startled._ ) Marley, girl, what the hell? How dare you scaring me like that?

Marley: ( _out of breath._ ) There's something... I need to tell you.

Unique: ( _curious_.) Spill the tea, sister.

 _Auditorium_

Unique: ( _shocked_.)Sweet baby Jesus, that bitch told you _what_?

Marley: ( _excited._ ) You've heard right, we can make Glee happening again!

Unique: That's f-a-b-u-l-o-u-s. But like how in the heavens did you manage to convince her to _that_?

Marley: ( _pouts and flutters her eyelashes._ ) You know? The little baby-doll-eyes trick?

Unique: ( _bursts out laughing._ ) Oh no, you didn't?

Marley: ( _laughs and lets her head fall against Unique's shoulder._ ) Just kidding, she told me that an extracurricular project would help me to compen- sate my bad grades.

Unique: Well, lucky us, then.

Marley: Yes, but you know, ( _sits up again._ ) she first wanted me to start an algebra-project to help the school coming back to its former glory or some stuff like that. ( _frowns._ )

Unique: Say what? Who the hell would like to do a project like that? She must've been thinking you're masochistic or don't have any respect towards yourself left.

Marley: I know, right? But like... ( _sighs._ ) …it's so weird. A whole year – literally nothing happens. And then – from one day to the next – everything will change. ( _frowns._ )

Unique: But this time it's a change for the good. Finally we are allowed to do the one thing we love the most again and we ain't gonna lose Nationals this year, now that's for damn sure. ( _stands up._ ) Marley, _this_ is going to be fantabulously amazing. You and I will slay this thing and we'll get Kitty, Jake and Ryder back on board! Y'know why I know this for sure?

Marley: You tell me.

Unique: Because _we_ are Beyoncé and Mariah. Those filthy peasants will bow down to us! ( _snaps_ ).

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) You definitely have to go into politics after college. ( _expres- sion saddens suddenly._ ) But how do we get the others to join us again? And we don't have a place yet. Nothing will be better than the old choir room.

Unique: We'll probably have to talk to them. I'll take Kitty and Ryder and you will talk to Jake, maybe. That boy may be total nutz, but he is a really good dancer and will probably only listen to you, girl.

Marley: What? But... ( _sighs._ ) Fine. I'll talk to him. ( _determined._ ) Unique, we will do this!

Unique: Of course we do. And we'll find a solution for that room problem. I mean, there's nothing to be said against Glee in the auditorium, right? ( _winks._ ) We will do this, Marley.

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) Pinky swear?

Unique: ( _snickers._ ) Pinky swear.

 _Football Field, practice of the Cheerios_

Coach Hurley: 5, 6, 7, 8! Everybody on position! Ready? Then let's do this, ladies! ( _Cheerios start the pyramid position with Kitty on the top to the rhythm of playing music._ )

Kitty: I am finally on the top again. I actually thought a new beginning would ( _voice-_ over.) be hard, but it seems like I was proven wrong. The cheerleading team of this amateur school welcomed me with open arms. Like what the hell? In comparison with Coach Sue this practice is easier than counting the Oscars of Leonardo Di Caprio. I joined the Cheerios and one week later I got promoted to co-captain. Another week later and I became the only captain of the Cheerios. And another week later I'd been the most popular girl at this miserable school. See? I don't need that stupid Glee Club to be happy and successful. Back then, I thought that with opening myself, people would accept me and care for me. But I was stupid and naive. Life simply doesn't work that way. If there's one thing I learned, it's that people only care for themselves. I am way better off without that Glee Club.

 **Since U Been Gone** by _Kelly Clarkson_

 **Kitty** [ _with a happy and easy expression_ ] **:**

Here's the thing we started out friends **  
**It was cool but it was all pretend **  
**Yeah yeah **  
**Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time **  
**Wasn't long till I called you mine **  
**Yeah Yeah **  
**Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say **  
**Is how I pictured me with you **  
**That's all you'd ever hear me say **  
**

 **Kitty with the Cheerios:  
** But since you been gone **  
**I can breathe for the first time **  
**I'm so moving on **  
**Yeah, yeah **  
**Thanks to you **  
**Now I get **  
**What I want **  
**Since U Been Gone **  
**

 **Kitty with Cheryl:  
** How can I put it? You put me on **  
**I even fell for that stupid love song **  
**Yeah, yeah **  
**Since U Been Gone **  
**

 **Kitty (with Cheryl):  
** How come I'd never (hear you say) **  
**I just wanna be with you **  
**I guess you never (felt that way) **  
**

 **(Kitty) with Cheryl and the Cheerios:  
** But since you been gone **  
**I can breathe for the first time **  
**I'm so moving on **  
**Yeah, yeah **  
**Thanks to you **  
**Now I get, (I get) what I want **  
**Since U Been Gone

 **(Kitty) with Cheryl and the Cheerios** [ _Kitty looking really angry and hurt_ ] **:  
** You had your chance you blew it **  
**Out of sight, out of mind **  
**(Shut your mouth I just can't take it) **  
**Again and again and again and again **  
**

 **(Kitty) with Cheryl and the Cheerios:  
** Since you been gone (Since you been gone) **  
**I can breathe for the first time **  
**I'm so moving on **  
**Yeah, yeah (Oh) **  
**Thanks to you (thanks to you) **  
**Now I get, (I get what I want) **  
**I can breathe for the first time **  
**I'm so moving on **  
**Yeah, yeah **  
**Thanks to you (thanks to you) **  
**Now I get (I get) **  
**You should know (you should know) **  
**That I get, (I get) what I want

 **Kitty** [ _looks sad suddenly_ ]: **  
**Since U Been Gone **  
**Since U Been Gone **  
**Since U Been Gone

Coach Hurley: Kitty!

Kitty: ( _startled_.) W-what?

Cheryl: We _always_ have to wait for her. ( _annoyed._ )

Coach Hurley: Kitty, what the hell? Would you please stop daydreaming and come back to practice?

Cheryl: I told you, she is _always_ distracted!

Kitty: Of course, if you tell ignorant roll-face here to shut the hell up. ( _returns back to practice, glares at Cheryl, who is still talking to Coach Hurley._ )

Kitty: Well, maybe not the most popular girl to all people.

( _voice-over._ )

Coach Hurley: ( _scratches his chin._ ) Well then, ladies. Back to work! From the begin- ning and 5, 6, 7, 8!

 _Bleachers of the Football Field, practice of the Cheerios is over_

Unique: ( _sees Kitty sitting alone on a bench, staring at the empty field_ ) Hey, Kitty girl, I knew I'd find you here. ( _sits down next to her._ )

Kitty: ( _advances a little away from Unique to form some kind of distance between them._ ) Well, if that isn't Cee Lo Green in drag. What do you want? ( _doesn't take her eyes of the field._ )

Unique: ( _rolls eyes._ ) No need to be rude. I came here to talk to you.

Kitty: ( _doesn't say anything, just raises her eyebrow._ )

Unique: Glorious news, Marley finally got the chance to start a new Glee Club again. ( _happy._ )

Kitty: ( _not impressed_.) So?

Unique: So... ( _moves a bit closer._ ) ...we made it our mission to get y'all back to Glee Club. Y'know? To get that good, old vibe of singing and belonging back. It is going to be great, it's going to be fabulous! ( _claps excitedly._ )

Kitty: ( _flinches._ ) So now you are talking to me again? The day Glee ended we all stopped interacting with each other. This whole past year all of you completely ignored me and no one even _bothered_ to ask 'Hey, Kitty, what's up?' or 'How are you?' ( _hurt and_ angry.) And now that you _need_ me, you come back and talk to me again. You don't even want me. I am actually surprised you remember my name.

Unique: ( _shocked._ ) Honey no, no, no! Kitty-cat, we love you and want you back. Listen, I am so, so sorry that we stopped talking, but-

Kitty: ( _shouts_.) Stop it! _(calmer.)_ You listen. It was a mistake opening up to all of you. All people want to do is hurting you. That's what I've learned.

Unique: ( _doesn't know what to say._ ) I am sorry.

Kitty: No, no, you know, what? ( _shakes her head._ ) I am sorry. I should have never shown you that other side of me. ( _stands up._ ) Thanks that you want me to join your stupid little Glee Club, but no thanks. ( _leaves furiously._ )

Unique: Kitty, don't! ( _yells after her._ ) Tomorrow, 3 p.m. in the auditorium, just in case you change your mind!

 _Senior Geometry Class_

Unique: Kitty has always been the best of us at burning others. I got totally ( _voice-_ over.) roasted out there. The worst thing though, is that I didn't say to her what I wanted to say. We didn't stop talking to her, because we didn't like her. We just lost all our hopes and dreams, thanks to that bitch Sue Syvlester or whatever, so we already thought, Kitty would go back being the high-bitch on the Cheerios and start completely ignoring us again. But we didn't have even the slightest clue that she would've liked stayin' friends with us. I ain't sayin' Marley and me did the right thing. Because we didn't. But can't she see that with the reincarnation of the Glee Club, we all would be stars? Smh. There's no giving up now. Marley and I are going to fight for this Glee Club, because we all would be happier with it! ( _looks up to the teacher._ ) What the hell that irrelevant bitch even talking about? Sorry huntie, but the queens's got things to do. ( _raises her hand._ )

Mrs. Sheppard: Yes, Wa-Unique? ( _some students laugh._ )

Unique: ( _ignores those filthy peasants._ ) Can I go to the bathroom, please?

Some student: ( _in the background._ ) Which bathroom? ( _more laughter._ )

Mrs. Sheppard: Yes, of course. ( _continues with class._ )

Unique: ( _gets up and leaves the classroom with a smile._ ) Oh y'all got a big (voice-over.) storm coming.

 _Church_

 **Happy** by _Leona Lewis_

 **Unique with the Church Choir harmonizing:**

Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
You might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
'Cause love won't set you free

I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be

 **(Unique) with Kayla with the Church Choir harmonizing:**  
So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be (happy, yeah)

 **Unique:**  
Just wanna be happy, yeah

 **Unique (with Kayla) with the Church Choir harmonizing:**  
Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
(Slowly disappear, oh)  
But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
(Get me out of here)

I can't stand by your side, oh no  
And watch this life pass me by, pass me by

 **(Unique) with Kayla with the Church Choir harmonizing:**  
So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be (happy, oh, happy, oh)

 **Unique** [ _the Church Choir clapping in the background._ ] **:**  
So any turns that I can't see,  
like I'm a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything

 **Unique and Kayla with the Church Choir (Kayla):**  
So what if it hurts me? (Oh)  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just wanna be

 **Kayla with the Church Choir (Unique):**

Happy (Oh yeah)

Happy (Oh)

Happy (I just wanna be)

 **Unique (Kayla):**

Oh, I just wanna be

Happy (Ah...)

Happy, oh...

Unique: ( _moves towards Kayla._ ) Damn girl, you got them vocals! ( _impressed._ ) Kayla was your name, wasn't it?

Kayla: ( _packs her stuff, doesn't look up._ ) Thanks. You weren't bad either.

Unique: ( _laughs._ ) Tell 'em, girl! ( _frowns._ ) Wait, don't you go to my school?

Kayla: ( _emotionless_.) I don't know, do I? Isn't every school the same bland place of sadness? Sorry, I have to go now. ( _leaves._ )

Unique: ( _puzzled_.) What the hell?

 _Boys Locker Rooms_

Unique: ( _stands in the door, watches Ryder lifting weights by himself in the Locker Rooms._ ) Knock-knock.

Ryder: 55, 56,... ( _looks up._ ) Oh, hey Unique. ( _puts the weights back and sits up._ ) What are you doing here? It's late.

Unique: ( _gulps nervously and comes in._ ) Same applies to you. What are you doing here alone at 7 p.m.?

Ryder: ( _laughs cautiously._ ) You know, it's always difficult for me to focus, when other people are here.

Unique: ( _raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything._ )

Ryder: You didn't quite answer my question.

Unique: Oh, right, it's... Listen, I need to tell you something and you have to promise me, you're not going to freak out.

Ryder: (shocked.) Oh my god, you're pregnant!

Unique: ( _excited_.) Yes. Wait, Ryder, what the hell? (puzzled.) I am trans. Do you have any idea of the human anatomy?

Ryder: (uncomfortable.) Well...

Unique: Anyway, so here's the thing. Marley and I want to start a new Glee Club again, so we thought, we might as well ask you guys, if you want to join us again, because you know? Our sophomore year was kinda the best year of our lives and it would certainly be fun and fab, if we all could be friends again. ( _a little helpless, because Ryder didn't say anything._ ) So... what do you say?

Ryder: (shorttaken.) I... I don't know, it's... You know, this is awesome. I would love to join you guys. Have you talked to Jake already?

Unique: ( _grimaces._ ) Marley wanted to do that tomorrow. A few hours ago I talked to Kitty and she said, she will... consider it.

Ryder: ( _chuckles bitterly._ ) She told you to piss off, didn't she?

Unique: (chuckles.) Kind of. ( _sits down next to him._ ) Ryder listen, it would mean so much to us, if you would join Glee again. ( _adds hesitantly._ ) It would mean so much to me.

Ryder: ( _expression hardens._ ) Unique, don't.

Unique: ( _looks away hurt._ ) Will you at least consider it?

Ryder: ( _looks at her._ ) Yes, I will. Like I said, I'd love to join, really. But I need to talk to Jake first.

Unique: Excuse me? You act like he's your husband. You don't need to ask him for permission to follow your dreams. ( _laughs._ )

Ryder: ( _laughs._ ) You know it's not like that...

 _Hallway, Jake's locker_

(school bell rings.)

Marley: ( _takes a deep breath, then approaches Jake, who's sorting books into his locker._ ) Hey...

Jake: I will not join your Glee Club, if that's what you wanted to ask. ( _doesn't look up from his locker._ )

Marley: ( _surprised._ ) Wait, how did you know?

Jake: Ryder told me. He also told me that you didn't find a place for practice yet. How the hell do you want to rehearse, if there is no room?

Marley: That's not entirely. We do have the auditorium.

Jake: ( _snorts and is about to turn away._ )

Marley: ( _grabs his_ arm.) Jake, please, come on. Why not Our time in the New Directions was the best time of our life. Don't you want that anymore? ( _sad._ )

Jake: ( _lets his arm rest on the wall and closes his eyes for a moment._ ) I loved Glee, that's correct. ( _then turns towards Marley._ ) But not as much as I loved you. ( _Pain in his eyes._ ) As much as I _still_ love you.

Marley: ( _searches for the right words._ ) I... I know. But maybe we should try a new beginning. Like... going back to the start to when it all began.

Jake: ( _turns away._ ) Marley... this isn't going to work that easy. We can't just be _friends_ again.

Marley: ( _leans against the lockers, sighs._ ) Will you at least consider it? ( _plea- ding._ )

Jake: Marley, you don't have the slightest idea, do you? Being in that choir room with you again every day and _knowing_ there's no possibility of us getting back together, would kill me inside.

Marley: ( _doesn't know what to say._ ) Jake, I-

Jake: ( _brushes her off._ ) Let's just leave it like this. ( _walks away._ )

(school bell rings.)

 _Auditorium_

Jake: ( _stands alone in front of the stage. Music starts playing._ )

 **Whataya Want From Me** by _Adam Lambert_

 **Jake:**

Hey, slow it down  
What do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
What do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oh, once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So what do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down

[ _Ryder comes in, joining the song._ ]

 **Jake with Ryder:**  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

 **Jake:**  
Hey, what do you want from me?

 **Ryder:**  
What do you want from me?

 **Jake:**

What do you want from me?

 **Ryder (Jake):**  
Yeah, it's plain to see (Plain to see)  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you (Nothing wrong with you)

 **Ryder (with Jake):**  
It's me, (I'm a freak) ( **Jake:** Yeah)  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly, oh perfectly

 **Jake (with Ryder):**  
There might have been a time  
(When I would let you slip away)

 **Ryder (with Jake):**

I wouldn't even try but I (think)  
(You could save my life)

Just don't give up

 **Jake:**  
I'm workin' it out

 **Ryder:**  
Please don't give in

 **Jake:**  
I won't let you down

 **Jake and Ryder:**  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

 **Ryder (Jake):**  
Hey, what do you want from me? (What do you want from me?)  
What do you want from me?  
What do you want from me? (What do you want from me?)

Oh... (Yeah)

 **Jake:**  
Just don't give up on me

Oh...

 **Ryder:**  
I won't let you down

 **Jake:**  
No, I won't let you down

So

 **Ryder (with Jake):**  
Just (don't give up)  
I'm workin' it out  
Please (don't give in)  
I won't let you (down)  
(It messed me up), need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

 **Jake:**  
Hey, what do you want from me

 **Jake and Ryder:**  
Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

 **Ryder (Jake):**  
(Hey), what do you want from me? (What do you want from me?)  
What do you want from me? (What do you want from me?)  
What do you want from me?

 **Jake and Ryder:**

What do you want from me?

[They share a hug.]

Ryder: Dude, are you alright? You seemed quite emotional there. ( _still breathes heavily._ )

Jake: I... I don't know. I think, right now everything's just too much for me to handle. ( _pants._ )

Ryder: I assume she talked to you?

Jake: ( _frowns._ ) Wait, you knew? Did she talk to you first?

Ryder: No, she didn't. Unique told me, she'd come to ask you, if you want to join Glee again. What did you say?

Jake: ( _sighs and sits down at the edge of the stage._ ) I told her, I can't. Not with her always being around, smiling and... just being her.

Ryder: ( _sighs and sits down next to him._ ) I know. It's hard. ( _gaze is fixed on an invisible spot at the wall._ )

Jake: Knowing now you had to endure that for almost an entire year... I am so sorry, man. ( _looks at Ryder._ )

Ryder: ( _chuckles._ ) It's fine now. I am over her. ( _hesitantly._ ) Maybe... you should try to get over her, too.

Jake: ( _buries his head in his hands._ ) What do you think I was trying to achieve this entire school year?

Ryder: You know, maybe that... just wasn't the right thing for you. Sorry to break it to you, but sex isn't always the solution for everything.

Jake: ( _looks up grumpily._ ) What if... What if I don't want to get over her? I don't want to give up on Marley.

Ryder: ( _hesitates for a second._ ) You could maybe accept her offer. You and I could both join their Glee Club.

Jake: ( _aghast._ ) How the hell is that supposed to help me getting over her?

Ryder: I am sure, Kitty, Marley, Unique, you and me won't be the only ones joining the Club. Maybe meeting these new people could help distrac- ting you a little. ( _hopeful._ )

Jake: Maybe you're right. ( _sighs._ ) You really want to join them again, don't you? ( _looks at him._ )

Ryder: Yes, I do. I miss everything. You know, it's senior year and I am nothing more than another football player. Being in Glee Club kinda made me feel, you know, special. Somehow.

Jake: I know. I felt like this, too. But what if everything's going to get taken away again? What if we lose Sectionals or Regionals and Glee's going to end again? ( _desperate._ )

Ryder: ( _grins._ ) Then, at least we had a lot of fun, while it lasted. Come on, it's at least worth a try.

Jake: (chuckles.) That's true. ( _hesitates._ ) Okay, fine. You got me. Count me in.

Ryder: ( _grins._ ) I knew, you'd say that. ( _They bro-fist._ )

 _Courtyard_

Marley: ( _Marley and Unique sit on the stairs at the courtyard of the_ school.) It's futile. We're never going to bring the group back together. ( _despon- dent_.)

Unique: Oh sister, you better not saying that! Ryder said, he'd consider it. ( _shrugs._ )

Marley: 'Consider' only means that he's to nice to say 'no'.

Unique: I think, he actually meant it. He also said he'll talk to Jake. You never know. They might change their minds. Y'know? The Jyder-feels are strong.

Marley: ( _bursts out laughing._ ) That may be right. If someone is able to convince Jake, it's Ryder.

Unique: And I'm gonna chat with Kitty again today. Maybe she cooled down a little bit.

Marley: I hope so. ( _sighs._ )

Unique: ( _sees some members of the school band passing by_.) And by the way... ( _stands up, the band magically starts playing._ ) ...we haven't duetted for a while!

Marley: ( _giggles._ ) Oh no...

 **Shake It Off** by _Taylor Swift_

 **Unique:**

I stay out too late

Got nothing in my brain

That's what people say, mh-mh

That's what people say, mh-mh

I go on to many dates

But I can't make 'em stay

At least that's what people say, mh-mh

That's what people say, mh-mh

 **Marley:**

But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright!"

 **Unique (with Marley):**  
'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
(And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

 **Marley:**  
I shake it off, I shake it off

[ _some students join in]_

 **Marley and Unique with some Riverdale students:**  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

 **Marley** _[eyes meet with a red-haired girl with big nerd-glasses, who's seemingly enjoying the song, Marley smiles at her_ ] _ **:**_  
I never miss a beat  
I'm landing on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mh-mh  
That's what they don't see, mh-mh

 **Unique (Marley with Riverdale students):**  
I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mh-mh

 **Unique and Marley:**  
That's what they don't know, mh-mh

 **Marley and (Unique):**  
But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
(Saying, "It's gonna be alright.")

 **Marley with Riverdale students:**  
'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

 **Unique with Riverdale students** _[Unique dances with a tall, pretty looking guy, who sings with her_ ] **:**  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

 **Marley with Riverdale students:**  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

 **Marley and Unique with Riverdale students:**  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

 **Marley with Riverdale students:**  
Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

 **Unique:**  
Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

 **Marley:**  
My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.

 **Unique:**  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake

 **Marley:**  
Yeah oh!

[ _Kitty and the Cheerios watch, Cheerios look deprecating, while Kitty looks rather sad._ ]

 **Unique with Riverdale students (Marley):**  
'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (Haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
( **with Marley:** I shake it off, I shake it off)

 **Marley with Riverdale students (Unique:)**  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (Mhm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (And fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake (Yeah)

 **Unique:**

I shake it off, I shake it off

 **Riverdale students (Marley)** [ _Marley and Unique dance happily through the dancing crowd_ ] **:**  
Shake it off, I shake it off (Oh)  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (Ah-ah-ah)  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off ( **Unique:** Yeah)  
( **with Unique:** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off)

 **Riverdale students (Unique):**  
Shake it off, I shake it off ( **Marley:** Whoo!)  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (Ah-ah-ah)  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (Yeah!)

 **Riverdale students (Marley):**  
Shake it off, I shake it off ( **Unique:** Shake it!)  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (You've got to)  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

 **Marley and Unique with Riverdale students:**  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off!

[ _the students laugh and cheer._ ]

Marley: ( _laughs and breathes heavily_.) Oh my god, this was amazing! Thank you all!

Unique: McKinley who? These definitely got the better vibe. ( _Marley and Unique share a hug._ )

Marley: I missed this.

Unique: And the others missed this, too. I'll talk to Kitty again. I saw her somewhere in the crowd. ( _smiles._ )

 _Girls Locker Rooms_

Unique: ( _comes in._ ) Kitty? ( _doesn't receive an answer._ ) Kitty, I know, you're here. The practice just ended. You better come soon, 'cause it ain't smelling like butterflies in here.

Cheryl: ( _appears with other cheerleaders behind Unique in the door frame with their hands behind their backs._ ) She's not here, nerd.

Unique: ( _irritated_.) Where is she, then?

Lindsay: We don't know, why would we care?

Cheryl: Look... ( _moves closer towards Unique._ ) ...the Cheerios don't like it, if _people_ like you draw all the attention on themselves. ( _emphasizes the word 'people' with a disgusted look on her face._ )

Kiara: Oh no, we don't.

Unique: Let me go.

Unique: ( _in panic_.) I really ain't liking where this is going.

( _voice-over._ )

Cheryl: ( _smirks._ ) So we looked up, what the people at your old school did to keep you losers in line. ( _Cheerios reveal what they had behind their backs the whole time._ ) How would you say it? You're about to get slushied.

Unique: ( _already got her eyes closed._ ) Please don't ruin the make-up, I looked ( _voice-_ over.) so cute today...

Kitty: Enough! ( _cleaves through the Cheerios to the front._ ) What the hell do you guys think you're doing?

Lindsay: This loser is about to get what he, she, it deserves. ( _giggles._ )

Kitty: ( _angry_.) You better not touch her with those filthy second-class- slushies, or I'll rip out your cheap, stinky extensions one by one.

Cheryl: ( _purses her lips scornfully._ ) So... Is this freak your friend or some crap like that? ( _raises an eyebrow._ )

Kitty: ( _shares a look with Unique, who looks scared and helpless._ ) Yes. Yes, she is. And y'all wannabe-mean-girls better back the hell off.

Cheryl: Tragic. Just when I started to like you... Well, never mind. I never liked you, Kitty. ( _throws Kitty her slushy in the face, the other Cheerios join in, some scream the word 'losers'._ )

 _Auditorium_

Marley: ( _rushes through the aisles to get to the stage, out of breath._ ) Unique, I came as fast as I could. What on earth- ( _sees Kitty and Unique standing on the stage together._ )

Kitty: ( _jumps down the_ stage.) Surprise!

Marley: Oh my god, Kitty! ( _gives her a long and warm hug._ )

Kitty: ( _laughs._ ) Hey, you're stifling me!

Marley: ( _lets go of her._ ) I am so, so sorry about everything that happened. ( _sees Kitty's and Unique's drenched clothes._ ) Wait, what happened to you guys?

Kitty: These basic bitches called Chip, Chap and the ugly one gave us the good, old slushie-treatment. ( _sniffs at the memory._ )

Unique: But we quickly cleaned ourselves up and ordered you here. Kitty-cat here needs to tell you something.

Kitty: ( _inhales deeply._ ) I'm in.

Marley: ( _surprised._ ) Really? I mean, oh my god! Kitty, that's amazing! ( _hugs her again._ )

Ryder: ( _comes in with Jake._ ) And guess, who is also in on it?

Jake: These hot guys here. ( _grins._ )

Unique: I knew, you two would come! ( _gives them both a hug._ )

( _Everyone is excited and joyful, everyone's talking at once and hugs, even Marley and Jake share a friendly, but still a bit awkward hug._ )

Marley: ( _suppresses a tear._ ) You guys don't know, how happy this makes me. This is all I've ever wanted and you should know that-

Kitty: ( _interrupts._ ) Sh-sh, you're ruining the mood here with your depressing, emotional babble.

Jake: ( _laughs._ )

Ryder: Now come on, let's hug!

( _group hug._ )

 _Auditorium_

 **Friends Will Be Friends** by _Queen_

 **Ryder:**

Another red letter day  
So the pound has dropped and the children are creating,  
The other half ran away  
Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber

 **Ryder with Kitty:**  
Got a pain in the chest  
Doctors on strike what you need is a rest

 **Unique:**  
It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust

 **Jake (with Marley) and the Newbies:**  
(Friends will be friends)  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
(Friends will be friends)  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cause friends will be friends right till the end  
Oh

 **Kitty:**  
Now it's a beautiful day  
The postman delivered a letter from your lover

 **(Kitty) and Marley:**  
Only a phone call away  
You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number, (oh yeah)

 **Marley:**  
As a matter of fact,  
You're getting used to life without him in your way.

 **Unique:**  
It's so easy now, 'cause you got friends you can trust

 **Unique with the Newbies:**  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cause friends will be friends right till the end

 **Ryder and Unique:**  
It's so easy now, 'cause you got friends you can trust

 **Jake and Kitty with the Newbies (Marley):**  
Friends will be friends (Oh)  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention (Care and attention)  
Friends will be friends (Oh)  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost (Now)  
Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end (Right till the end)

 **Marley and Ryder with the Newbies (Unique):**  
Friends will be friends (Hey)  
When you're in need of love they give you care and ( **with Unique:** attention)  
Friends will be friends (Oh)  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost

 **Jake with the Newbies:**  
Hold out your hand 'cause right till the end

 **Marley with the Newbies (Unique):**  
Friends will be friends (Yeah)

Friends will be friends (Oh)

 **Marley:**

Friends will be friends.

 **Songs**

 **Hero** by _Mariah Carey_ sung by **Marley Rose**

 **Since U Been Gone** by _Kelly Clarkson_ sung by **Kitty Wilde**

 **Happy** by _Leona Lewis_ sung by **Unique Adams**

 **Whataya Want From Me** by _Adam Lambert_ sung by **Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn**

 **Shake It Off** by _Taylor Swift_ sung by **Marley Rose and Unique Adams**

 **Friends Will Be Friends** by _Queen_ sung by **Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn and Unique Adams**

 **Guest Cast**

 **Special Guest Star:**

 **Julianne Moore** as **Amanda Bette Cassidy**

 **Guest Stars:**

 **Billie Lourd** as **Lindsay Buckingham**

 **Andrew Rannells** as **Francis Hurley**

 **Trisha Rae Stahl** as **Millie Rose**

 **Amandla Stenberg** as **Kiara Williams**

 **Bella Thorne** as **Cheryl Parker**

 **Absent Cast Members:**

 **Alfred Enoch** as **Cameron Ashworth**

 **IU** as **Jennifer Howan**

 **Carter Jenkins** as **Zach Lewis**

 **Gui Fedrizzi** as **Ramon Alvaréz**


	2. Episode 2: New Places, New Faces

**Episode 2: New Faces, New Places**

written by _Jacob Ludwig_

Announcer: So here's what you missed on GLEE! Marley, Jake, Kitty, Ryder and Unique – or, how we love to call them, the unloved second generation, managed to establish a new Glee Club again. They neither got a name, a place, nor a teacher for it, so it seems kinda hopeless by now, because they need to win Nationals. Besides, they'll need seven more members to participate in Sectionals and aren't even in harmony with each other, so good luck y'all.

And that's what you missed on GLEE

 _School cafeteria_

Jake: ( _sees Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Unique sitting together at a table, cheerfully talking, hesitantly sits down next to Marley, who moves a bit to the side._ )

Unique: ...and _that's,_ ladies and gentlemen, how Beyoncé will become the next president of America in two years.

Marley: ( _laughs._ ) And you will become her vice-president?

Unique: ( _winks._ ) You got it, sister.

Ryder: ( _does praising gesture with his hand._ )

Kitty: ( _lets her head rest against her hand._ ) Dear god, save me from this hell... ( _turns towards Jake._ ) Please, Jake, tell me that you've got something not that gay to talk about.

Jake: Actually, I have. Did you guys hear that they're about to shut down the geology room at this school?

Ryder: Oh yes, dude. I overheard the football guys talking something about a teacher getting fired because of sexual harassment.

Jake: Exactly. ( _conspiratorial._ ) Listen, Principal Cassidy decided to turn it into a storage room for old school books, because it needed renovation and the school doesn't have enough money for that. So I thought, what if...

Marley: ( _continues his sentece._ ) ...we volunteer to take on the renovation, but only, if...

Jake: ( _finishes the sentence triumphantly._ ) ...we can use the room as a place for our Glee Club rehearsals.

Unique: ( _euphorically_.) Unique likes that plan.

Ryder: ( _smiles_.) Me, too. That is genius. Cassidy can't say 'no' to that.

Kitty: Uhm, sorry to be the grinch here, but half of us don't even have enough money to buy intact pants... ( _points at Unique._ )

Unique: ( _protesting._ ) Hey, that's vintage! It's called fashion, you uncultured-

Kitty: ( _ignores her._ ) ...so how the hell are we going to find all that money?

Jake: ( _sheepishly._ ) Uhm, well... I didn't quite think about that.

Ryder: ( _gives him a pat on the back._ ) Well, at least you tried.

Marley: ( _said nothing the whole time._ ) I've got an idea, you guys! Doesn't that one girl that goes here have some kind of ridiculously rich family?

Unique: You mean that rich-ass-gothic-chick Kayla? ( _shivers._ ) Yes, that girl's got some fabulous vocals, but... ( _points at Marley with her fork._ ) ...is hella unlikable.

Ryder: (frowns.) And you know that, because of what?

Unique: Because she's singing in my the choir of my church. That's why, mister.

Marley: Naw, don't say anything like that. I mean, she can't be that bad, if she sings in a peaceful gospel choir.

Kitty: Marley, I see you. ( _narrows her eyes._ ) You want that spoilt girl to join the Glee Club, so her parents will pay for the renovation. ( _then smiles sneakily._ ) I like the way you're thinking, Rose.

Marley: ( _defending._ ) Well, she seems like a quite good singer, so it's not all because of her money.

Jake: But how do we get her to join? I don't think, we're that popular at this school.

Marley: ( _euphorically_.) Oh, I know something. How about some old-school spontaneous group number at the countyard?

Unique: Y-a-s! You guys weren't present, but we already did that last week and everyone loved it!

Ryder: ( _excitedly._ ) And while we're at it, we could also try to recruit some other potential members, because you know, we kinda need seven more members.

Kitty: ( _skeptically._ ) But what about Cheryl and the other blood-feeding insects also known as cheerios? They're probably also going to be there.

Marley: ( _facepalms._ ) Ugh, totally forgot about those...

Jake: They're probably going to ruin everything.

Ryder: Come on, you guys. It's at least worth a try! ( _encouraging._ ) It's not like we never had a slushie in our face before.

Unique: ( _stabs her fork into her oatmeal gruel_.) Better-Bieber's right. We shouldn't let these little punks let us stop from our time to shine!

Ryder: ( _smiles._ ) Exactly! So who's with us? ( _Marley and Jake raise their hands, Kitty hesitantly follows._ ) Then it's decided. Let's rock this thing!

 _Countyard_

Ryder: ( _arrives with the others, Jake and he each carry a ghettoblaster, they all wear colourful, summer outfits, the other students don't pay them much attention._ ) So, let's set these things up.

Kitty: ( _sighs, a little uncomfortable._ ) You really want to pull this through? ( _looks to the right._ ) Cheryl and the others are here.

Marley: But on the other hand, I can see that cute ginger girl and the boy Unique danced with!( _excited._ )

Unique: Kitty, I know you are worried, but we ain't gonna stop now! ( _snaps her fingers._ )

Jake: ( _rubs his hands._ ) Come on, guys. Let's do this!

 **Summer Paradise** by _Simple Plan feat. K'naan_

 **Jake with Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Unique whistling** [ _Jake begins making his way through the students, trying to raise the mood_ ] ** _:_**

Oh, oh  
Take me back, take me back  
Oh yeah  
Back to summer paradise

 **Ryder (with Unique)** [ _walks over to the football team, some of them start taking over the whistling, his eyes meet with a Brazilian boy, who is seemingly enjoying the song_ ] _ **:**_  
My heart is sinking  
As I'm lifting up  
Above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
(Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do)

 **Unique:**  
But someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand

 **Jake and Marley with the Newbies:**  
Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da

 **Kitty and Ryder with the Newbies** [ _Kitty is seen starting to warm up_ ] **:**  
Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you

 **Ryder with the Newbies (Jake):**  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat (Heartbeat)  
Oh-oh

 **Kitty with the Newbies (Jake):**  
I'll be there in a heartbeat (Heartbeat)  
Oh-oh (Tell 'em)

 **Kitty (with Marley)** [ _is now happy, moves towards a punk looking boy, who has watched the entire performance with a skeptical smile_ ] **:**  
My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
(I can't stop these feelings melting through)

 **Kitty with Jake (Jake)** [ _Jake joins Kitty and the boy and they manage to make him dance and enjoy himself_ ] **:**  
And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
Just to have another one with you (What'd you say)

 **Marley (Jake)** [ _sits down next to a alone sitting African American boy, whose face lights up, while she sings, they share a short dance together_ ] **:**  
Well real life can wait (It can wait)  
We're crashing like waves (Uh-huh)  
We're playing in the sand (Me and you)  
( **with Unique:** Holding your hand)

 **Jake and Ryder with Unique and the Newbies (Kitty):**  
Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da

 **Kitty and Marley with Unique and the Newbies:**  
Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you

 **Kitty with the Newbies (Marley):**  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat (Heartbeat)  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat (Heartbeat)  
Oh-oh

 **Jake (with Ryder)** [ _moves through the students while rapping, stops by the nerdy looking girl, kisses her hand which makes her blush, she then is seen clapping along_ ] **:**  
Yeah I remember sunny mornings  
And (summer evenings) ( **Kitty:** Mhm...)  
Now you're not next to me  
And (I am freezing) ( **Kitty:** Oh)  
Was it real?  
Oh baby, tell me, (was I dreaming)? ( **Kitty:** Oh-oh)  
How can you show me paradise,  
(When I'm leaving?) ( **Kitty:** Ah...)

Now my heartbeat is sinking  
(Hope's shrinking) ( **Kitty:** Yeah)  
When I try to speak no words  
(Lip-syncing) ( **Kitty:** No, no words)  
Hope this is not just (wishful thinking)  
Tell me that you care  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat

 **Marley (and Unique)** [ _Marley sings in front of a Korean girl, who wears a long, colourful dress and a flower crown and has been enjoying the song the entire time, Marley takes her hand while singing and dances with her, while Unique makes her way towards Kayla and manages to make her dance with her._ ] **:**  
Someday  
I will find my way back  
To (where your name)  
(Is written in the sand)

 **Jake:**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go

 **Ryder with the Newbies (Kitty):**  
Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye ( **Jake:** No, no, no)  
Singing la-da-da-da-da

 **Marley and Ryder with the Newbies (Jake):**  
Tell me how to get back to (Back to)  
Back to summer paradise with you (Yeah)  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat

 **Kitty with Marley with the Newbies (Unique)** [ _Unique is seen dancing with the pretty looking boy who she already danced with while belting her high notes_ ] **:**  
I remember when we first kissed ( **Ryder:** I remember) (Oh)  
How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I've never ever felt so high (So high)  
Singing La-da-da-da-da (Yeah)

 **Jake with Marley and the Newbies (Ryder)** [ _Jake and Marley dance together happily._ ] **:**  
To tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat (Heartbeat)  
Oh-oh

 **Ryder with Unique and the Newbies (Marley):**  
I'll be there in a heartbeat (Heartbeat) ( **Jake:** Yeah, the summer paradise)  
Oh-oh

 **Kitty:**  
I'll be there in a heartbeat.

[ _some students cheer, but not as much as the week before, others simply do not give a damn._ ]

Marley: ( _out of breath_.) If you want to join us, show up tomorrow at 3 p.m. at the auditorium for your audition, we're excited to welcome you guys!

Kitty: ( _mutters_.) And please don't suck.

 _Hallway_

Kitty: ( _walks with Marley and Unique down the Hallway to put the audition lists up._ ) Jake and Ryder are at the locker rooms right now, so where do you guys want to put these things up?

Marley: ( _happily._ ) I'd suggest the notice board.

Unique: You sure? Nobody gives a damn about that.

Marley: What should we do otherwise then?

Unique: Well... this round goes to you. ( _narrows her eyes._ )

Kitty: ( _sarcastically._ ) Fantastic. ( _They approach the notice board._ )

Unique: What the hell? There's literally nothing here. ( _surprised._ )

Kitty: Seems like no one here cares about anything.

Marley: But isn't that like so much the better for us? ( _cheerfully._ ) It will be much easier for people to recognize it.

Kitty: Yeah, but on the other hand, it also will be easier for people to spatter and to hate on.

Unique: Oh come on, Kitty, don't be such a grinch always.

Kitty: ( _sees Cheryl and her minions moving towards them._ ) Speaking of...

Cheryl: ( _smiles wide._ ) Hey, Kitty! ( _nods towards Marley and Unique._ ) Freaks.

Marley: ( _whispers to Unique._ ) Is that her?

Unique: ( _nods._ ) Yes, it is. And damn, that girl's crazy.

Kitty: ( _sighs and smiles._ ) Cheryl, what can we do for you?

Cheryl: Well, Kitty-Cat, we just wanted to tell you something. ( _looks briefly at the other Cheerios._ ) We just wanted to let you know that when you don't spend time with us, you spend time with them. And that is a total no-go, because if the head cheerleader doesn't hang out with the other cheerleaders, it makes us totally not cool. I can imagine what you might be thinking right now. „But boo-hoo, Cheryl, you are so mean! That girl with the fat mom and the drag queen are my friends" or „Boo-hoo, I can finally be myself, y'all don't accept me". But you know what? I do not give a damn. The cheerios do not give a damn. The school does not give a damn. And hell, you probably don't give a damn, either. ( _narrows her eyes a bit._ ) We saw what you did there at the countyard. You tried to humiliate us. Just because we didn't do anything against that tasteless attempt to attract willingless gays to join your little sect, doesn't mean we didn't notice. Because, believe me, honey, indeed we did notice. So Kitty, would you please do me a favor and get your pretty face out of your butt and see that you're being such an egoistical little bitch. Now, I know you and you probably won't stop doing what you're doing with your little bunch of inner dead irrelevants. So I blare out a threat: If you only accept _one_ new member to your stupid club, we – by we, I mean every single one of us – will do anything possible to ruin your pathetic little lives. ( _smiles again._ ) Have a nice day! ( _does a hair flip and turns away._ )

Kiara and Lindsay: ( _snap their fingers, do a hair flip and follow Cheryl._ )

Unique: ( _eyes widened_.) Better need recover from that sick burn.

Marley: ( _mutters._ ) That somehow seemed familiar to me.

Kitty: ( _shakes her head._ ) That bitch... only motivated me even more to put these lists up. ( _pulls pins our of her back._ )

Marley: ( _confused._ ) Are you just going to ignore that threat? ( _helps her putting up the list._ )

Kitty: ( _stops what she's doing._ ) So what do you think I am supposed to do then? I certainly won't end Glee, just because some random white chick says so. That's simply not me.

Unique: ( _cheers._ ) Yas girl, tell 'em! We ain't gonna let those skinny bitches tell us what to do!

Marley: ( _still worried, smiles nonetheless._ ) Okay, I trust you guys. We're going to do this.

Kitty: ( _struggles with the pins_.) And if I won't be able to pin this stupid list up, I'm seriously snatching a wig and it certainly won't be mine!

 _Office of the Principal_

Marley: ( _knocks at the door._ ) Principal Cassidy, can I come in?

Principal Cassidy: ( _on the phone, gives her 'wait a second'-signal with the hand._ ) What? No! What the hell, Heather? No, no, no, I will to tell you what you are going to do now. You will clean that kitchen up and pull your brother out of the sink! ( _there's a short break._ ) No, Heather, I don't care, how his head got stuck in there, neither do I want to know that. Heather, you can't call me everytime you mess something up, mommy is at work. ( _short break, sighs._ ) Yes, I love you, too. ( _hangs the phone up._ )

Marley: Uhm, I can come back later, if it's not appropriate right now. ( _uncom- fortable._ )

Principal Cassidy: No, Mrs. Rose, come in. ( _sighs again._ ) Kids...

Marley: ( _sits down._ )

Principal Cassidy: So, how can I help you? Did your change your mind about your project?

Marley: Actually, yes. Well, not really, but it is related to that theme. ( _nervous._ )

Principal Cassidy: ( _raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything._ )

Marley: Well, you should know that the new Glee Club already has five members, but- ( _Cassidy raises her hand._ ) Yes?

Principal Cassidy: ( _frowns._ ) You still don't have a name for it?

Marley: ( _surprised._ ) Well... No, we haven't given that much attention to a possible name yet.

Principal Cassidy: I looked up a few names of some other Glee Clubs and why the hell do they all sound like weird sexual practices? „Aural Intensity" or „Throat Explosion" - who comes up with these? What's next? „The Melodic Arousal"? Or I've got another one: „A Soothing Sensation".

Marley: ( _suppresses a laughter._ ) I think, we'll come up with a name ourselves, eventually. But thanks for your effort.

Principal Cassidy: What do you want, then? I am busy. (puts on her glasses and _opens a folder of old school records._ )

Marley: Well, at our old school, we had a special room for our Glee Club rehearsals, but we don't have something like that here. The place that comes closest is the auditorium, but we can't do everything there. ( _he- sitates._ ) But we heard that the geology room at this school is available right now, so we thought that maybe, you could leave it for our club. ( _adds._ ) We would pay for the renovation, of course.

Principal Cassidy: ( _doesn't look up from her records_.) Fine. Take it.

Marley: ( _surprised._ ) Just like that?

Principal Cassidy: ( _looks up and raises an eyebrow._ ) What do you expect me to do? Bow down to my knees and thank you?

Marley: ( _hasty_.) No, no, of course not. It's just that I thought this would be a lot harder.

Principal Cassidy: Lucky you, then, because it wasn't. ( _sighs._ ) Would you please get your mediocre-smelling butt out of my office, then? I don't got time all day.

Marley: Yes, of course. ( _sits up._ ) Thank you very much! ( _leaves._ )

Principal Cassidy: ( _shakes her head, mutters._ ) Now let's find some strong plungers...

 _3 p.m., Hallway_

Ryder: ( _is with Jake, Kitty, Marley and Unique about to enter the auditorium._ ) So, I'd expect at least seven people in there. I mean those who showed interest in the performance yesterday.

Marley: ( _cheerfully._ ) And there could be even more!

Jake: ( _stands at the door._ ) Are you guys ready? ( _excited._ )

Kitty: ( _inpatient_.) Just open the damn door already. ( _opens the door her- self, they enter the auditorium._ )

Unique: Now, that's... ( _there are only three people sitting at the aisles of the auditorium._ ) ...a let-down.

 _Auditorium_

Jake: ( _sits down with the others._ ) So, who wants to go first? ( _the nerdy looking girl walks towards the stage._ )

Rose: ( _wears a way too big hoodie with the caption „I am Sherlocked!" and a handbag with merchandize all over it, nervously adjusts her glasses._ )

Kitty: Dear god, she can't be serious.

Rose: H-hey everyone. ( _waves at them awkwardly, Ryder smiles and waves back_.) My name is Rose Sullivan and I'll be auditioning for the role Glee Club member. ( _bursts out in grunting giggling._ )

Unique: ( _no one laughs._ ) ...what?

Rose: No? Anyone? That... that auditioning meme on Tumblr...? ( _helpless._ )

Kitty: It just keeps getting better and better.

Rose: ( _clears throat._ ) ...anyway, I'll be singing Heavy Cross by the band Gossip. ( _embarassed._ )

 **Heavy Cross** by _Gossip_

 **Rose** [ _stands stiffly in front of the micro and starts to sing._ ] **:**

Oh...

Oh yeah...

It's a cruel cruel world to face on your own  
A heavy cross to carry along  
The lights are on, but everyone's gone  
And it's cruel

It's a funny way, to make ends meet  
when the lights are out on every street  
It feels alright, but never complete  
without joy

I checked you, if it's already been done, undo it  
It takes two, it's up to me and you to prove it  
On the rainy nights, even the coldest days  
you're moments ago, but seconds away  
The principal of nature, it's true but, it's a cruel world

Uh...

Uh...

Uh...

Oh woah!

[ _Marley stands up and cheer which makes Rose smile and grow a bit more confident._ ]

See, we can play it safe, or play it cool  
follow the leader, or make up all the rules  
whatever you want, the choice is yours  
So choose

[ _moves around the stage._ ]

I checked you, if it's already been done, undo it  
It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it

I-I-I-I-I, oh, yeah-oh-oh,  
I-I-I-I-I, oh-oh, yeah-oh, yeah-oh, yeah-oh

[ _Jakes shares a not-bad-look with Ryder, Marley and Unique start clapping with the rhythm._ ]

I just knew, it's already been done, so undo it  
It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it

I-I-I, woah oh, yeah-oh  
I-I-I-I-I, oh-oh-oh, yeah-oh, yeah-oh, yeah

[ _Rose starts jumping wildly around on the stage, Jake, Ryder, Marley and Unique clap enthusiastically._ ]

I checked you, if it's already been done, undo it  
It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it  
I-I-I, oh-oh, yeah-oh-oh  
I-I-I-I-I, oh, yeah-oh, yeah-oh, yeah-oh

I trust you.

[ _Jake, Marley, Ryder and Unique give standing ovation, Kitty slowly claps._ ]

Marley: That was... amazing! You've got such a powerful voice! ( _impressed._ )

Rose: ( _out of breath, laughs and takes a little bow._ ) Thank you guys! ( _leaves the stage, in comes a tall, pretty dressed boy with a wide smile._ )

Kitty: ( _adjusts herself in her chair, mutters._ ) Now this one rather suits my taste.

Unique: ( _pokes Kitty's_ shoulder.) Back the hell off, this one's mine.

Tyler: ( _cheerfully._ ) Hi, you guys, I am Tyler Morrison. ( _smiles brightly._ )

Unique: ( _whispers to Kitty._ ) He is Tyler and I am in love. Fits perfectly.

Tyler: Let me first tell you, how absolutely happy I am that you give us all the chance to audition for your Glee Club. You should know that I love singing and it just felt like, you know, something in my life was missing, but now that you are here, I can finally do what I love! And that Shake- It-Off-number you two performed? ( _points at Marley and Unique._ ) It was legendary, hadn't had that much fun for a pretty long time.

Marley: Thank you, that's so-

Tyler: ( _just keeps on talking._ ) I really think that we're going to have so much fun together! I have to admit that I got a bit jealous, when you performed Summer Paradise yesterday, because lord, was it good.

Jake: Well, it was nothing compared to-

Tyler: But like seriously, how the hell didn't you guys win Nationals two years ago? Because hello? You are obviously amazing! I really hope I can live up to your expectations and be a worthy member of the club.

Ryder: ( _whispers fearfully._ ) He won't stop talking.

Tyler: Anyway I want to audition with the glorious song When She Smiles of the musical Lysistrata Jones written by the genius called Lewis Flinn. You guys should know that I absolutely _adore_ that musical.

Kitty: ( _sinks back into her seat, whispers._ ) I can't believe it. Another musical- fairy... Unique, you can take him.

Tyler: ( _doesn't_ notice.) Never mind, I adore almost every musical. With the exception of maybe Funny Girl and-

Marley: ( _bursts out_.) Just sing your frickin' song already! ( _Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Tyler and Unique look at her astonished, Marley clears her throat._ ) I am sorry, would please sing your song? We don't have that much time. ( _smiles apologetically._ )

Tyler: ( _facepalms embarassed._ ) Oh no, no, I am sorry! I just... It's just so hard for me to believe... Anyway, here I come! ( _turns towards the band._ ) Hit it!

 **When She Smiles** by _Cast of Lysistrata Jones_

 **Tyler:**

Oh, there's a rumor in my heart

[ _Unique whispers 'Damn...' under her breath._ ]

It's saying there's a girl about to make me fall apart

Oh, should I run or should I hide?

God! It's like I'm back in junior high

I should just walk on out that door.

Oh, this is way much more than I bargained for

So stop staring in her eyes

[ _Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Unique share appreciatory looks._ ]

But when she cries

It's not some ornamental sigh

And when she breathes

It brings the world to its knees

And when she smiles

It's when she smiles

It's when she smiles

[ _Jake leans towards Ryder and mutters 'Not bad', Ryder nods._ ]

Oh, there's a dreamer in my soul

He's dreaming of a scene where we, like, really lose control

Oh, I think I'm pretty sure far gone

I feel this strange sensation like some poetry is coming on

You're like the sky so vast and blue

And I'm like a bird getting lost in you

Just floating on your song

Cause when she speaks

It's like my heart just skipped a beat

And when she moves

It's like the world is falling through

And when she smiles

It's when she smiles

It's when she smiles

This won't be another road that I didn't take

Not another day with the same mistake

Not another cake that I didn't bake

Not another Snow White that I didn't wake

Not another fear that I couldn't shake

Not another rhyme that I didn't make

Not another rule that I didn't break

Not another love that I had to fake

[ _Unique stands up, claps and cheers 'Yas, boy!' which makes Tyler smile._ ]

Oh

Oh yeah

'Cause when she cries

It's not some ornamental sigh

And when she breathes

It's when she smiles.

[ _Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Unique give impressed applause._ ]

Ryder: Dude, I don't even know that song, but that was fantastic. ( _Jake nods approvingly._ )

Unique: Yes, when you were belting those high notes, I was just like 'damn boy, you've got it!'

Tyler: ( _smiles._ ) Thank you, it was such an honour to-

Kitty: ( _gets up and walks towards him, takes him by the shoulder and leads him out of the auditorium while permanently talking at him._ ) Yes, you were so great, like you should to that maybe professionally! And that outfit you're wearing – amazingly complementary! Oh no, now we're at the door, we'll contact you, doesn't that sound good. ( _smiles._ ) See you! ( _almost_ _pushes him out the door, returns to the others, lets her smile fade._ ) Jesus!

Marley: ( _not too enthusiastic._ ) Was that really necessary?

Kitty: ( _snarky._ ) Well, I also could just have let him talk until tomorrow, if that's you would have done.

Marley: ( _thinks shortly._ ) Never mind, thank you.

Unique: But you guys have to admit, he's kinda cute. ( _shrugs._ )

Ryder: Maybe, if you glue his mouth shut.

Jake: ( _looks at him bemused, shrugs it off._ ) Just one more to go, then we're done.

Kitty: ( _sighs_.) You're right. ( _shouts._ ) Next!

Jennifer: ( _enters in a flower-themed, colorful, long dress and a flower-crown on top of her head, only wearing a guitar, adjusts the microphone towards her with a sweet, but a bit sad expression on her face._ )

Kitty: ( _mutters._ ) This must be some kind of a joke...

Marley: ( _smiles at Jennifer._ ) Hi, who are you and what song do you want to sing?

Jennifer: Hello, my name is Jennifer Howan and I'll be singing Somewhere Only We Know performed by Lily Allen, but originally composed by Keane. ( _smiles._ )

 **Somewhere Only We Know** by _Lily Allen_

 **Jennifer** [ _starts playing the first few chords on her guitar, Kitty softly whispers „Oh my god, I love this song!"_ ] **:**

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

[ _closes her eyes, sings really softly._ ]

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on

[ _takes a short break._ ]

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

[ _Kitty is seen really enjoying the song with a tear rolling down her cheek._ ]

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

[ _Marley and Unique snuggle up close to each other, Jake looks at Marley with a sad expression._ ]

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
'Cause this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

[ _Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Unique give standing ovation._ ]

Ryder: ( _whipes a tear out of his eye._ ) Thank you, Jennifer, that was really... special.

Marley: Yes, you have such a beautiful voice. ( _joyfully._ )

Kitty: ( _is a sobbing mess, mumbles._ ) You were quite good.

Jennifer: ( _smiles happily._ ) Thank you, that means a lot. ( _puts her hands to her chest._ ) You know, what I sing comes directly from my soul.

Jake: ( _smiles._ ) We'll contact you soon, is that alright with you?

Jennifer: Yes, of course. ( _does a little, adorable curtsy._ ) Thank you for your lovely world, they fill me with joy. ( _leaves._ )

Jake: ( _turns to the others._ ) So... this is it. Only three people auditioned.

Marley: This is not good. I mean, those three guys were amazing and we are totally going to let them join, but we still need four more people to be truly complete. ( _sad._ )

Ryder: ( _frowns._ ) But what in the world? During our fabulous song yesterday everyone seemed so excited and I could have sworn that there were at least four other people who had fun with us.

Unique: Honey, _all_ of them had fun with us. ( _narrows her eyes._ ) I bet it's the fault of that sneaky girl Cheryl.

Kitty: ( _has recollected herself._ ) No one wants to join a Glee Club that doesn't even have a name.

Unique: That chick ain't lying. How about 'Destiny's Infants'?

Ryder: ( _enthusiastically_.) Totally digging that!

Marley: Listen, just choosing a fancy new name won't help us here. We should... we should try to take the initiative and take the reins and approach the people ourself.

Kitty: ( _skeptical_.) How do you want to do that, Mona? They seemingly do not show any interest in us.

Marley: ( _hesitates._ ) We could at least try to talk to the ones that we interacted with during our song. Come on, guys... ( _looks help-seeking to the others._ )

Jake: ( _didn't say anything the entire time._ ) Marley is right. We should try to talk to those guys and convince them to join us. I mean, what do we have to lose? It certainly won't hurt us. Maybe they are just too shy and withdrawn to approach _us._

Unique: The black Bachelor is right. If they ain't coming to us, we'll come to them! ( _gets up._ )

Kitty: ( _sighs._ ) Ugh, okay. Fine.

Ryder: Count me in. ( _frowns._ ) But how do we want to do this? Should we approach every single one together or what?

Marley: I think it would be better, if we'd talk to them one-by-one. Ryder, you for one could talk to that guy who's in the football team. ( _suggestive_.) I mean, you already know each other, maybe it'll be easier then.

Ryder: ( _grimaces._ ) Seriously? Ramon? He's a man-whore. And not even nice.

Kitty: ( _raises eyebrow, with a quick look at Jake._ ) Funny. Then we'd have already two of those.

Unique: So what? If he can sing, we'll accept him. No slut-shaming in this room. Easy as that. ( _Marley nods at her thankfully._ )

Ryder: ( _sighs_.) Fine. But then you'll talk to that Kayla-girl. You know her, too. ( _Unique shrugs._ )

Jake ( _shares a look with Kitty._ ) Kitty and I could talk to that punk guy. He seemed to enjoy our performance yesterday.

Kitty: His name is Zach. ( _wrinkles her nose._ ) But I can hardly imagine someone like him joining a Glee Club.

Marley: You can at least try. ( _cheerfully._ ) I will talk to that sad looking boy and then it's decided!

Unique: This is gonna be fun... ( _rolls her widened eyes._ )

 _Boys Locker Rooms_

Ryder: ( _stands in front of a closed door, isn't quite sure whether to open it or not, decides eventually on an awkward knock, then enters._ ) Ramon, are you in here? ( _stops abruptly._ )

Ramon: ( _shirtless, is seen passionately making out with another girl, who is in the cheerleading team, they pause for a moment when he notices Ryder._ ) Hey Ryder, wanna join? ( _flirtatious._ )

Ryder: ( _stands awkwardly in the doorframe._ ) No, actually I meant to talk to you.

Ramon: ( _raises an eyebrow._ )

Ryder: ( _nods towards the puzzled looking girl._ ) You know? In private.

 _Countyard_

Zach: ( _is seen sitting alone on a bench, smoking a cigarette._ )

Kitty: ( _to Jake._ ) And you are completely sure that you want to do this?

Jake: ( _inhales deeply._ ) Of course I don't want to do this, but what else could we do?

Kitty: Ugh... but you'll do the talking.

Jake: Fine. Now let's go. ( _they approach Zach, who doesn't even look up until Jake begins to speak._ ) Hi, Zach is your name, isn't it?

Zach: ( _looks at them skeptically._ ) That's right. Who wants to know that?

 _Hallway_

Unique: ( _follows Kayla through the hallway._ ) Hey Kayla-girl, would you please stop?

Kayla: ( _rolls her eyes, and walks more slowly._ ) What do you want? I don't want to be late in class.

Unique: _(walks next to her._ ) Got time for a little girl-talk for a sec?

 _Boys Locker Rooms_

Ramon: ( _after the girl left the room, walks slowly towards Ryder with a smirk_ ) So, how may I help you?

Ryder: ( _uncomfortable._ ) I... I wanted to talk to you about Glee Club.

Ramon: ( _comes closer._ ) Yes?

Ryder: Ah... ( _looks Ramon's toned torso over, then sits down on a bench._ ) Yes. ( _shakes his head._ ) You know, I was wondering, if you'd like to join us.

Ramon: ( _sits down next to him, doesn't bother to take his shirt back on._ ) Why would I want to do that?

Ryder: ( _moves awkwardly a bit to the side, doesn't look directly at Ramon._ ) Because you know, I noticed you having fun and singing along with us yesterday and... ( _doesn't finish his sentence._ )

Ramon: ( _smirks at Ryder._ ) And you are sure that there isn't another reason why you want me to join? Don't think I don't notice your glances.

 _Countyard_

Jake: Hi, my name is Jake and this is Kitty. ( _hesitantly, sits down next to Zach._ ) Well, we wanted to ask you, why you didn't show up to audition yesterday.

Zach: ( _takes a last pull on his cigarette, then stubs it._ ) Excuse me?

Jake: Oh, I'm sorry. I meant the auditions for our Glee-

Zach: ( _interrupts_.) I know what you mean. But I'm not quite sure what you want.

Jake: Well, we noticed you enjoying the song we performed yesterday, so we assumed that you may be interested in what we do and maybe even joining us.

Zach: ( _frowns_.) I am afraid you may have misunderstood something.

Kitty: ( _impatiently_.) Please, we all know we slayed that Simple-Plan-song and you loved it.

Zach: ( _raises his eyebrow._ ) Well, I am sorry, but as you might have noticed, I'm not what some would consider a team-player. I don't do clubs or sects or whatever you want to call it.

Jake: But the Glee Club is something way more than just a regular club like the football team or the cheerleaders. Look...

 _Hallway_

Unique: ( _talks at an unemotionally looking Kayla._ ) ...look, Glee is about being part of something special and sharing it with other special people. In this choir room everyone is different, but in the end, we stand for each other. Glee Club is a place where you belong, no matter your gender, skin color... ( _looks Kayla over quickly._ ) ...sexual orientation...

Kayla: ( _looks down._ ) I don't think, I am the right person for you. This school is full of people who are way more talented than me.

Unique: ( _sighs._ ) Listen, Kayla. I see you at church every week and damn – you're slaying that like no one other could. So why not give it a shot? I bet...

 _Boys Locker Rooms_

Ryder: ...I bet you'd love it. Dude, I sometimes here you singing in the shower and you _can_ sing. So why the hell not? ( _looks at Ramon hopefully._ )

Ramon: ( _looks at Ryder intensely._ ) I'll think about it. But don't get your hopes up. I am happy with my life as it is. I don't need some elementary- school-Glee-Club to make me feel special or some crap like that. ( _gets up and puts his shirt on, looks at Ryder again._ ) See ya tomorrow. ( _leaves._ )

 _Countyard_

Zach: Damn, did you guys practice that speech before?

Kitty: ( _snarky._ ) So do you want to join or nah?

Zach: Well, let me thank you for your interest... But no, thanks. ( _leaves._ )

 _Hallway_

Kayla: No.

Unique: ( _smiles irritated._ ) Excuse you?

Kayla: I said no. I won't join your Glee Club. ( _leaves._ )

 _Office of the Principal_

Marley: ( _comes in and looks at Principal Cassidy suspiciously._ ) You wanted to see me?

Principal Cassidy: ( _looks up from her records._ ) Yes, you might need to sit down, I'll tell you right away.

Marley: ( _sits down awkwardly._ ) Okay?

Principal Cassidy: ( _folds her hands._ ) It is concerning the room you wanted to use for your project.

Marley: What about it? ( _excitedly._ ) You know, we already ordered some paint for the walls and some furniture. It is going to be so amazing, you probably won't recognize it, after we're done!

Principal Cassidy: Well, that is the point. ( _hesitates._ ) The room got already hired by another club-

Marley: ( _surprised and angry._ ) Why did you let that happen? You already promised it to us!

Cheryl: ( _stands in the doorframe._ ) Calm your non-existant tits, not every club has its own charity organization dedicated to it. ( _smiles fakely and sits down next to Marley._ )

Marley: ( _startled._ ) How long have you been standing there? ( _turns to Cassidy._ ) You can't let her do this, the Cheerios don't even need another room for practicing!

Cheryl: ( _astounded._ ) How would you know? The Cheerios would rather let a bowl of soup join than you.

Principal Cassidy: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) Sorry to interrupt, but let me clarify this: I don't care what you'll be using that room for or 'who asked first'. I only care for the amount of money I and this school get out of this.

Marley: ( _desperately._ ) But-

Cheryl: ( _smiles at her._ ) I think you did understood Principal Cassidy. That room belongs to the Cheerios. ( _gets up, smiles at Cassidy._ ) Thank you so much again! ( _leaves._ )

Principal Cassidy: What a lovely girl.

 _Auditorium_

Marley: ( _walks through the door with a sad expression on her face and frantically typing on her phone, sees the lonely looking boy sitting at the edge of the stage with a guitar, looking up, when she enters_.)

Cameron: ( _gets up, when she walks towards him._ ) Hi... I... I am sorry, I thought I'd be alone here.

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) Why would you be sorry? It's not like this place is owned by me or something. I just come here, when I am sad or depressed. It always manages to make me feel better.

Cameron: ( _doesn't look directly at her._ ) Then don't let me disturb you. ( _turns to leave._ )

Marley: Wait!

Cameron: ( _looks at her startled._ )

Marley: ( _embarassed._ ) I mean... wait. While you're here, I actually meant to talk to you.

Cameron: ( _surprised._ ) To me? Why?

Marley: ( _sits down and signalizes him to sit down next to her, he does so._ ) I wanted to ask you why you didn't show up at the auditions yesterday. While we sang with you, you seemed so happy. Why don't you want to join us?

Cameron: I figured you probably wouldn't like me to join. I don't exactly have what you'd call a good reputation at this school. ( _insecure._ )

Marley: ( _frowns._ ) Why would you think that? Look at me, my mom works as the lunch lady here. Do I look like I'd bother irrelevant things like reputations?

Cameron: Well, since there's a football guy and a Cheerio in your club, I kinda assumed you'd be like them.

Marley: ( _smiles happily._ ) Listen, that's what makes the Glee Club so special. When we're together, things like status, gender or sexual orientation just don't matter. We're like a family, who'd love to accept some new members to it. ( _adds._ ) A weird, messed up family, but yet a family. ( _chuckles._ )

Cameron: ( _chuckles._ ) That... that sounds awesome.

Marley: Does that mean you'll join? ( _hopefully._ )

Cameron: I... I don't know. Well, I want to, I really do. But I'm not a extraordinary good singer.

Marley: Well, we'll see about that. ( _peeks at his bag which lies open on the stage, a sheet of paper sticking out of it._ ) What's that?

Cameron: Just some... ( _bashfully._ ) It's nothing.

Marley: ( _grabs the paper._ ) These are notes for I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. ( _amazed._ ) Oh my god, I love that song!

Cameron: I had to print it out for my music class, nothing special.

Marley: Then what is your guitar doing here? ( _smiles._ ) If you don't want to sing it, I'll sing with you.

Cameron: I do not think this is-

 **I See Fire** by _Ed Sheeran_

 **Marley:**

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

[ _looks at Cameron encouraging, he grabs his guitar and starts playing._ ]

 **Marley with Cameron:**  
If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night

 **Cameron:**  
Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

 **Cameron with Marley:**  
Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

 **Marley (with Cameron):**  
Now I see fire  
(Inside the mountain)  
I see fire  
(Burning the trees)  
And I see fire  
(Hollowing souls)  
I see fire

 **Cameron and Marley:**  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

 **Cameron:**  
Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame

 **Marley:**  
Calling out father oh  
Hold fast and we will

 **Cameron:**  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

 **Cameron and (Marley):**  
Desolation comes upon the sky, (oh)

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees

 **Marley:**  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls

 **Cameron with Marley:**  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

 **Marley:**  
And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die

 **Cameron (Marley):**  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out (Oh)

 **Cameron:**  
Now I see fire

 **Cameron and Marley:**  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees

 **Marley (with Cameron):**

I see fire  
(Hollowing souls)

 **Cameron:**  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

 **Cameron (Marley):**  
I see fire (Oh you know I saw a city burning out)

Fire

 **Marley (Cameron):**  
And I see fire (Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah)

Fire

 **Cameron (Marley):**  
And I see fire (Oh...)

Fire

 **Cameron (with Marley):**  
And I see fire burn auburn on (the mountain side).

Marley: ( _looks at him for a short time, then shakes her head._ ) Your voice is really beautiful. Don't you know that?

Cameron: ( _smiles happily._ ) Thank you so much. You sounded like an angel.

Marley: So, my offer is still relevant... If you want to join...?

Cameron: ( _joyfully._ ) When can I audition?

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) You just did.

 _Auditorium_

Tyler: ( _sits with Cameron, Jennifer and Rose in the first aisle, they cheer, when Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Unique enter the auditorium._ )

Marley: ( _happily stops in front of the sitting new members and looks quickly at her friends._ ) Thank you all for coming to the first meeting of the Thomas Riverdale Glee Club!

Rose: ( _claps happily with the others._ ) Doesn't this club have a name? ( _horrified._ ) Wait, please tell me that what you just told us isn't our name.

Ryder: No, don't worry. That was just a temporary improvisation. We'll come up with a good name later. ( _smiles._ ) Together.

Kitty: But before we do that, listen up! We will tell you now, how this club is going to work. ( _the new members look at her curiously._ )

Unique: First of all, we don't have a teacher or any kind of authoritarian person - but let's be serious: who needs those anyways? - which means we have to rule everything by ourselves.

Jake: To not lapse into complete anarchy we established the rule that every week another person has to take over the role of the teacher, which means they have to pick the weekly assignment and the group number which we sing at the end of each week – fitting to the assignment. You guys get that?

Tyler: ( _raises his hand._ ) I've got a question.

Kitty: ( _mutters_.) Of course you do.

Tyler: Does that mean I can choose any assignment I want, when it's my turn to be teacher? Like I could choose 'songs about acne' or some stuff like that?

Marley: ( _smiles_.) Every single person in the club has to be comfortable with the assignment. ( _Tyler nods, seemingly pleased with the answer._ )

Ryder: And like you probably already know, there are these competitions we have to participate in. We decided that it would be best for the club, if we'd prepare out setlists all together. Nobody gets left out.

Cameron: That sounds fair. ( _nods._ )

Jake: Sweet, then we're already done. ( _grins._ ) Now you all are officially members of the club!

[ _Everybody gets up, they share a group hug._ ]

Rose: ( _bashfully._ ) Sorry to bring this up again, but... Don't you guys agree that this would feel even better with a proper name?

Ryder: Then suggest something. Being creative is hard.

Rose: Uhm... I don't know... Maybe some kind of self-ironic name like 'Tumblr-Trash Rising Up'.

Kitty: ( _irritated_.) What the hell? No!

Tyler: How about 'The Rising Orchestra'?

Jake: Way too aloof.

Jennifer: ( _didn't say anything the entire time, just listened and smiled._ ) I've got an idea.

Unique: Pocahontas says what?

Jennifer: ( _cheerfully_.) You guys are always talking about being a community and that we're all different. That we'll show the world that we're amazing. So I looked deep into my heart and found a name.

Tyler: And that would be...?

Jennifer: ( _smiles_.) The Crescending Outcasts.

 **Home** by _Dotan_

 **Cameron** [ _spotlight shines on him._ ] **:**

Run past the rivers **  
**Run past all the light

 **Cameron with Tyler** [ _another spotlight shines on Tyler._ ] **:  
** Feel it crashing and burning **  
**Till it all collides

 **Rose** [ _a third spotlight shines on her._ ] **:  
** Strike a match, lit the fire **  
**Shining up the sky **  
**

 **Jennifer** [ _a fourth spotlight shines on her._ ] **:  
** As it all comes down **  
**As it all comes down

 **Jennifer with Rose:  
** As it all comes down to the sound **  
**

[ _They happily dance with each other._ ]

 **Tyler with Crescending Outcasts:  
** The sound of the wind is whispering in your head **  
**Can you feel it coming back?

 **Rose and Tyler with Crescending Outcasts:  
** Through the warmth, through the cold **  
**Keep running till we're there

 **Tyler with Crescending Outcasts:  
** We're coming home now

 **Rose and Tyler with Crescending Outcasts:  
** We're coming home now

 **Cameron with Crescending Outcasts:**

The sound of the wind is whispering in your head **  
**Can you feel it coming back?

 **Cameron with Jennifer and Crescending Outcasts:  
** Through the warmth, through the cold **  
**Keep running till we're there

 **Cameron with Crescending Outcasts:  
** We're coming home now

 **Jennifer with Crescending Outcasts:  
** We're coming home now, oh

[ _spotlight from above them turns off._ ] **  
**

 **Marley** _[spotlight shines on her._ ] ** _:_  
** Hear the voices surround us **  
**Hear them screaming out

 **Ryder (with Marley)** [ _another spotlight shines on Ryder_ ] **:  
** We'll be crying for mercy **  
(** We'll be crying out loud)

 **Kitty** [ _a third spotlight shines on Kitty._ ] **:  
** Burn the bridges in our town **  
**Till the point where we drown **  
**

 **Jake (with Unique)** [ _a fourth and fifth spotlight shines on Jake and Unique._ ] **:  
** As it all comes down, again **  
**As it all comes down, again **  
**(As it all comes down, again, to the sound) **  
**

[ _they dance happily with each other._ ]

 **Jake and Ryder with Crescending Outcasts:  
** The sound of the wind is whispering in your head **  
**Can you feel it coming back? **  
**Through the warmth, through the cold **  
**Keep running till we're there

 **Ryder with Crescending Outcasts:  
** We're coming home now **  
**We're coming home now **  
**

 **Unique with Marley and Crescending Outcasts:**

The sound of the wind is whispering in your head **  
**Can you feel it coming back?

 **Unique with Kitty and Crescending Outcasts:  
** Through the warmth, through the cold **  
**Keep running till we're there

 **(Unique) with Crescending Outcasts :  
** We're coming home now **  
**We're coming home now

(Oh...)

 **Marley:**

Mhm...

[ _lights get turned off and one by one turned back on._ ]

 **Jennifer:**

We are coming home, we are coming home

 **Jennifer and Tyler:**

We are coming home, we are coming home

 **Jennifer, Rose and Tyler:**

We are coming home, we are coming home

 **Cameron, Jennifer, Rose and Tyler:  
** We are coming home, we are coming home

 **Jennifer:**

We are coming home, we are coming home

 **Jennifer and Tyler:**

We are coming home, we are coming home

 **Jennifer, Rose and Tyler:**

We are coming home, we are coming home

 **Cameron, Jennifer, Rose and Tyler:**  
We are coming home, we are coming home

 **Jake, Kitty, Marley and Ryder (Cameron, Jennifer, Rose and Tyler)** [ _Jake, Kitty, Marley and Ryder stand on the one side of the stage, Cameron, Jennifer, Rose and Tyler on the other side._ ] **:  
** The sound of the wind is whispering in your head (We are coming home, we are coming home) **  
**Can you feel it coming back? (We are coming home, we are coming home) **  
**Through the warmth, through the cold (We are coming home, we are coming home) **  
**Keep running till we're there (We are coming home, we are coming home) **  
**We're coming home now (We are coming home) **  
**We're coming home now (We are coming home) **  
**

 **Unique** [ _stands in the middle of the stage, belts her note, everyone comes running towards each other and everyone dances with everyone._ ] **:  
** We are coming home! **  
**

 **Cameron and Jake (with Unique) with Crescending Outcasts:  
** The sound of the wind is whispering in your (head) **  
**Can you feel it coming back?

 **Kitty and Tyler with Crescending Outcasts (Unique):  
** Through the warmth, through the cold **  
**Keep running till we're there (Oh)

 **Ryder with Crescending Outcasts (Unique):  
** We're coming home now (Oh yeah)

 **Jennifer with Crescending Outcasts (Unique):  
** We're coming home now(We're coming home now)

 **Rose with Crescending Outcasts:**

The sound of the wind is whispering in your head **  
**Can you feel it coming back?

 **Marley with Crescending Outcasts:  
** Through the warmth, through the cold **  
**Keep running till we're there

 **Crescending Outcasts:  
** We're coming home now **  
**We're coming home now.

 **Songs**

 **Summer Paradise** by _Simple Plan feat. K'naan_ sung by **Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn and Unique Adams**

 **Heavy Cross** by _Gossip_ sung by **Rose Sullivan**

 **When She Smiles** by _Cast of Lysistrata Jones_ sung by **Tyler Morrison**

 **Somewhere Only We Know** by _Lily Allen_ sung by **Jennifer Howan**

 **I See Fire** by _Ed Sheeran_ sung by **Cameron Ashworth and Marley Rose**

 **Home** by _Dotan_ by **Crescending Outcasts**

 **Guest Cast**

 **Special Guest Star:**

 **Julianna Moore** as **Amanda Bette Cassidy**

 **Guest Stars:**

 **Billie Lourd** as **Lindsay Buckingham**

 **Amandla Stenberg** as **Kiara Williams**

 **Bella Thorne** as **Cheryl Parker**


	3. Episode 3: Scandalously Controversial

**Episode 3: Scandalously Controversial**

written by _Jacob Ludwig_

Announcer: So here's what you missed on GLEE! The new Glee Club finally has a name and even a few new members – respect – but they still need three more to go to participate at Sectionals. Besides, the Glee Club still needs a room to rehearse in, but devil – oh sorry, my bad, Cheryl was her name, right? - decided to take it away from them. So what now? On a different note, Marley's family still doesn't have a lot of money, while going to college nowadays costs ridiculously much. How unfortunate!

And that's what you missed on GLEE!

 _Anteroom_

Kitty: ( _together with the other members of the Crescending Outcasts in the anteroom of the school, unsettledly walks up and down in front of the others._ ) How long does she want to keep us waiting?

Marley: ( _sighs_.) Kitty, sit down. I am sure, she'll be here soon.

Tyler: ( _inpatiently_.) Why are we even here in the first place?

Kitty: ( _cuts Unique an angry look._ ) Probably because _someone_ started a war in the cafeteria again and drew the rest of us in it, because they didn't offer vegan food.

Unique: ( _annoyed._ ) Calm your tits, girl, that was _one_ time. ( _adds._ ) And just a phase. Ain't no one gonna seperate Unique from her chicken wings!

Rose: ( _high-fives Unique._ )

Cameron: ( _startled_.) Hold on, you guys, I can hear someone coming.

Ellen: ( _opens the door of the anteroom._ )

Kitty: ( _mutters._ ) Now if that isn't Cassidy's personal slave.

Ellen _:_ ( _smiles stressedly._ ) Principal Cassidy shall see you now, come on. ( _waddles towards the office and gives the students a gesture with her hand to follow her._ )

Ryder: This doesn't sound too good...

 _Office of the Principal_

Principal Cassidy: ( _looks at the completely dumbfounded faces of the Crescending Outcasts._ ) You heard quite correctly. I want you to perform at this week's school assembly! ( _claps her hands quietly._ ) Yay.

Jake: ( _frowns._ ) Well, we did catch that part. But... why?

Principal Cassidy: ( _gets up and walks towards the window_.) As may have noticed in the past year, there is an assembly every year, where we inform the students about the college and overall-educational system of America. So if an outstanding person would take a look at this mess what we call the American educational system, they'd be profoundly shocked and interested in how in the world this still works ( _Jennifer is seen nodding in agreement._ ). But our students? They probably wouldn't give a damn, if Michelle Obama herself would give these information.

Jennifer: ( _euphorically_.) So you want us to make signs and posters to animate those students to develope interest in politics? I already did that like a thousand of times, for instance, when I chained myself to a tree in-

Principal Cassidy: I'd call the police, if you did that.

Jennifer: ( _mopes in disappointment._ )

Marley: ( _quickly._ ) So you think, it would help, if we perform?

Rose: ( _pats Jennifer's shoulder._ )

Principal Cassidy: ( _smirks._ ) A little musical accompaniment never hurt, right?

Jake: I'm not quite sure about that. I mean, we do not have the brightest reputation at this school. Are you sure, the students will enjoy it? ( _skeptically._ )

Principal Cassidy: For the sake of this school, I hope so. ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) So what do you say? Will you perform?

Unique: Hell yes, we will! ( _looks to the others._ ) Am I right?

Tyler: ( _nods euphorically._ ) Of course! Real artists never miss out on free gigs!

Ryder: ( _shrugs._ ) And maybe we could attract some new potential members that way.

Principal Cassidy: Fantastic. But before you leave, here's another thing: ( _clears her throat_.) Don't do some boring „Oh, we are so misunderstood, but we're going to find our way"-song, do you understand? ( _does a gesture with her hand that tells them to leave._ )

Marley: ( _waits until everyone is gone._ ) Uhm, Principal Cassidy, could I ask you another question?

Principal Cassidy: ( _sighs annoyed._ ) Yes, the geology room still belongs to the Cheerios.

Marley: But... but maybe, if the school assembly went down really successful I thought that maybe-

Principal Cassidy: ( _looks up from her records._ ) Mrs. Rose, desperation doesn't suit you. ( _then thinks about it for a moment._ ) But let us assume the assembly _will_ be an absolute success which I seriously hope for, we shall see, what I can do for you. ( _smirks._ )

Marley: ( _relieved._ ) Oh my god, thanks! You certainly won't be disappointed! ( _leaves excitedly._ )

Principal Cassidy: I better be not...

 _Broom Closet of the Janitor_

Jennifer: ( _enters with Tyler, everyone else is already there._ ) Sorry, we're late, we first didn't find it. ( _smiles apologetically._ )

Tyler: ( _frowns._ ) So this is seriously going to be our choir room for today?

Jake: ( _a little embarassed._ ) Well, the auditorium already got reserved by the Future-Canadian-Club and this was the only place we could come up with that fast.

Kitty: ( _annoyed._ ) Now would you please sit down? We have to figure out what to do next.

Rose: ( _eyes widened in admiration, whispers._ ) This could totally be the Room of Requirements.

Ryder: ( _gets up._ ) So... I'd suggest we'll put the first weekly assignment aside for now and start thinking about what we need to do.

Jake: ( _nods._ ) First we need to come up with a song to perform at the assem- bly.

Tyler: I already have so much ideas for it, like we could do a mash-up of-

Ryder: ( _raises his hands placatingly._ ) Dude, it's awesome that you're so creative, but maybe we could come to that later on.

Jennifer: Maybe we could talk to that Cheryl-girl again about the room problem. ( _shakes her head._ ) I can't imagine someone being so mean and petty. She's probably just insecure and lonely.

Unique: Girl, that bitch is Satan's spawn!

Jennifer: ( _looks at Unique a little sadly._ ) I do not believe that.

Rose: ( _smiles_.) Jennifer, if you want to talk to her, I'll come with you. Maybe we can turn her away from the power of the dark side. ( _giggles._ )

Kitty: Jesus...

Unique: Okay fine, I'll go with you. You're going to need star- ( _does a hairflip._ ) power to convince her to talk to us nicely. ( _turns to Kitty._ ) Kitty-cat, will you join us?

Kitty: Oh no, no, no, I won't join you. Can't you see that talking to her won't help? She's a toxic, little snake who doesn't give a flying fart about anyone but herself! ( _snarky._ )

Rose: But... you already know her, don't you? Wouldn't that be actually kinda helpful?

Ryder: ( _looks at Kitty who's about to snap at Rose and quickly begins to talk before she can._ ) I think what Kitty's trying to say here is that they're both members of the Cheerios and already on bad blood with each other. See, Cheryl already has turned some of the Cheerios against Kitty and she'll certainly do that again.

Kitty: Thank you. That actually sounded quite reasonable.

Ryder: But aside of that, we've got a plan now! Jennifer, Rose and Unique will talk to Cheryl again. ( _cheerfully._ )

Tyler: And I'm going to search for a song for the assembly? ( _euphorically._ )

Jake: Hold on bro, you certainly won't do that by yourself.

Tyler: I didn't mean to-

Ryder: ( _nods._ ) Yes, Jake and I will help you with that.

Cameron: I'd join you guys, too. ( _adds quickly._ ) If you don't mind, of course.

Jake: Nah, of course not. ( _claps him reassuringly on the shoulder._ )

Rose: ( _whispers._ ) Brand new shipping possibilities.

Unique: So then we got Tyler, Jake, Ryder and Cameron to find a song for the assembly and Jennifer, Rose and the queen to talk to Cheryl, right?

[ _Everyone nods and turns to leave._ ]

Jake: ( _walks next to Unique._ ) By the way, do you have a clue, where Marley is?

Kitty: ( _walks in front of them_.) True, I kind of missed her unremarkable, slightly depressing, but still cheerful comments.

Unique: ( _cagey_.) I... I don't know. She's probably sick or something.

Jake: ( _frowns, but doesn't say anything more._ )

 _Café de Bisou_

Frank Byers: ( _sits down._ ) Thank you for coming, Mrs. Rose.

Marley: No, I must thank you, Mr. Byers, for receiving me. ( _smiles, shakes his hand and sits down._ )

Frank Byers: ( _shakes her hand._ ) Quite charming, aren't we? Now you probably don't know how this works, do you?

Marley: Actually... no. This is my first job interview ever.

Frank Byers: I see. Well, first I will ask you some questions, does that sound good to you?

Marley: ( _nods._ )

Frank Byers: So, Mrs. Rose, am I right that you do not have any experience in this kind of job?

Marley: No, sir. Well, I kind of attended a wedding two years ago and worked as some kind of vocal entertainer, but in the end the bride ran away, so- ( _stops abruptly._ ) That wasn't a good thing to say, was it?

Frank Byers: ( _shakes his head slowly._ )

Marley: Oh my god, I am so sorry! I am... I am so nervous and-

Frank Byers: Well, at least you are being honest. But let me ask more in particular: I am right to assume that you do not have any experience in working as a waitress?

Marley: ( _ruefully_.) Yes, sir.

Frank Byers: That's unfortunate. ( _writes something down._ ) But you do know how to appropriately talk to customers, even if they're wrong?

Marley: ( _nods._ ) I think so. I am not that kind of person who randomly jumps at people.

Frank Byers: Good, because the customer is almost always wrong. ( _writes some- thing down._ )

Marley: ( _smiles nervously._ )

Frank Byers: ( _looks up from his records._ ) One last question: Do you think, you will withstand all the things your customers will throw at you, because – trust me – it is always going to be your fault.

Marley: Yes, sir. I am quite stable.

Frank Byers: ( _raises an_ eyebrow.) Well, your last school report suggests otherwise.

Marley: ( _shifts on her chair uncomfortably._ ) Last year was really tough and-

Frank Byers: ( _just goes on_.) Although I have to admit that you never attracted nega- tive attention in your school's pupil record which is a good sign. ( _thoughtfully._ ) I will consider it.

Marley: So... ( _hopefully._ ) Does that mean I have good chances of getting the job?

Frank Byers: This does mean that I will _consider_ it.

Marley: ( _hushes._ ) Okay, sir.

Frank Byers: ( _gets up._ ) I will contact you, Mrs. Rose. But for now, would you please tell the next applicant to come in?

Marley: Yes, thank you. ( _gets up and leaves with a sad expression in her face._ )

 _Tyler's Room_

Tyler: ( _stands in front of a board with one permanent marker in his hand and one behind his ear._ ) So come on, boys, it's brainstorm-time!

Ryder: ( _stands curiously at Tyler's desk._ ) Dude, is this... is this eyeliner?

Tyler: ( _impatiently._ ) Yes, but that doesn't matter right now. We have to find a song for the assembly, remember?

Ryder: Sorry. ( _sits down._ )

Tyler: So... any ideas?

Jake: ( _with chips in his mouth_.) Two words: Monster trucks.

Ryder: Dude... ( _They high-five._ )

Tyler: I am not quite sure, if that is... the right approach.

Cameron: ( _frowns._ ) I'd suggest something cheerful or emotional. Maybe... ( _snaps his fingers._ ) Maybe some Ray Charles or Aloe Blacc!

Tyler: ( _points at him enthusiastically and writes the word 'Soul' on the board._ ) That's a great idea! I'd add maybe some classy dance moves or epic spotlights to that.

Jake: ( _not that convinced looking._ ) If we bring something like that, the school is going to fall asleep when we're performing.

Tyler: ( _offended._ ) Uhm, don't you understand the charme of some fancy 80's soul music?

Cameron: ( _nods approvingly._ )

Jake: No, no, I do love me some Marvin Gaye or Ray Charles, but that's not the point. The point is that we're going to perform to appeal and _stop_ these students from falling asleep. ( _gets up._ ) I'd rather suggest something fun and... ( _starts body-rolling._ ) ...hot.

Ryder: ( _claps approvingly, laughs._ ) That's awesome, dude. Where the hell did you learn that?

Jake: ( _stops._ ) Sam showed me sometime back in sophomore year.

Cameron: ( _not too fond of that idea._ ) Seriously? Don't you guys think that would be maybe... a little too much for a _school_ assembly?

Ryder: Why not? It would at least shake up things a little.

Tyler: ( _skeptically_.) It's not just that. It's... I don't like the idea of doing that in front of so many people.

Jake: Dude, you just have to blank out all those people and do your thing. The only thing that counts is that we're having fun on that stage.

Tyler: ( _turns away._ ) That's not the point. It's more like... don't you guys think it would come across as a bit... ( _searches for the right words_.) cheap?

Ryder: ( _offended._ ) Look, we're not going to strip or shoot a porn there.

Cameron: ( _suggestive_.) I think I've got an idea on how to solve this problem. Why don't we each present a song and let the club decide?

Jake: Even better: We perform a mash-up and they will decide what they like better!

Cameron: That'll work, too. I guess. ( _shrugs._ )

Ryder: So what do you say, Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-have-fun?

Tyler: Cameron? We are going to kick their butts!

 _Football Field_

[ _the Cheerios stand in the ending pose of an impressive and athletic performance._ ]

Coach Hurley: ( _reproachfully_.) Come on, ladies what in Queen Beyoncés name was that? I know you can do better than that.

Unique: ( _stands with Jennifer and Rose at the side and watches the Cheerios rehearse._ ) So you guys really want to do this?

Jennifer: ( _persistent._ ) Yes. We should at least give her a chance, don't you guys think?

Rose: ( _tries an uneasy smile_.) Jen's right. Trying never hurt, right?

Coach Hurley: Now get a shower, girls. We'll rehearse again tomorrow and then I expect to see better results, do you understand?

[ _Cheerios ruefully start to leave the field._ ]

Cheryl: ( _reams some cheerleaders out._ ) ...and what in the world have you been _thinking_ when you started to move your little finger, Evelyn? Like what the hell, you _know_ that I can't have it, when someone disturbs me with their selfish horrendous habits! And don't even get me started on you, Helen!

Rose: ( _appalled_.) Well, seems like maybe trying will hurt now. I made up my mind. Come on, Jen, and let's get you a coffee or the vegan fairtrade tea that you like...

Jennifer: ( _ignores Rose and_ _already starts moving towards Cheryl._ )

Rose: ( _adjusts her glasses._ ) ...or just... go.

Unique: ( _pats her on the shoulder._ ) We better get moving, too. I don't want poor Jen getting roasted to death by that thing.

Cheryl: ( _still clamoring._ ) ...and then you are wearing this stupid red lipstick which totally distracts me, Susan! Like do you not have any respect? I. Am. Furious!

Kitty: ( _walks towards the locker rooms, stops to look at Rose and Unique._ ) Good luck, you guys.

Unique: Damn, we'll need it.

Jennifer: ( _calmly approaches Cheryl from the side and waits until she's finished._ )

Cheryl: ...now get your silly, little ass out of here and better come up with a good fashion sense next time or I will make sure that you are never going to be able to put on any kind of make-up again!

Susan: Yes, Cheryl. I- I am so sorry! ( _leaves crying._ )

Unique: ( _exchanges glance with Rose and does a 'damn, that gorl's cray-cray'- gesture._ )

Cheryl: ( _turns to Jennifer and groans in exasperation._ ) Oh my god, now what the hell do you want? This must be a joke.

Jennifer: Hi Cheryl, my name is Jennifer Howan and I'd like to talk to you about-

Cheryl: ( _narrows her eyes and looks at Unique._ ) You come from that stupid Glee Club, don't you? I can smell that scent of loser and desperation to high heaven.

Jennifer: ( _still smiling_.) Yes, I do. And what I wanted to say is, I wanted to talk to you about the room you reserved for the Cheerios.

Cheryl: ( _contained again._ ) I thought there's nothing more to say. I won, you lost. Easy as that. ( _nods unnoticedly at Kiara and Lindsay who are watching from distance._ )

Jennifer: ( _calm and empathetic_.) I know how you must be feeling right now. You are probably just scared, because the existence of this new club is such a big change and you don't know how to react to that, but let me tell you this with all my heart: It's completely fine to be scared of change. That's what makes us human. But why don't you take a deep glance into your soul and ask yourself, why you do this.

Cheryl: ( _doesn't say anything, just listens, mimic is unreadable._ )

Rose: ( _leans towards Unique, whispers._ ) Maybe she'll do it.

Jennifer: ( _smiles encouraging._ ) Maybe then you'll realize that there are so many better ways to deal with your fears and hopes than acting hateful. I know that you are a good person, Cheryl.

Cheryl: ( _looks down._ ) Maybe you're right and I could do that. But maybe...

Jennifer: ( _smiles happily._ )

Kiara: ( _arrives with Lindsay with their arms behind their back._ )

Unique: Oh boy, here we go again. ( _moves unnoticedly a bit behind Rose who looks at her in confusion._ )

Cheryl: …I am just so god-damn irritated by your pompous and unbearable demeanor that I want to punch you in the face right now. Like who the hell do you think you are? Female-Jesus?

Kiara and Lindsay: ( _reveal the slushies they had behind their back and slowly walk towards Jennifer, smile._ )

Jennifer: ( _slowly retreats._ ) You... you are just insecure and don't know what you're doing. Cheryl, listen to your heart. It will tell you that-

Cheryl: It would probably tell me to punch you in the face, you little freak. But I certainly won't do that. Kiara, Lindsay? ( _looks at her minions._ ) Would you please teach little Mother Teresa to never talk to us again?

Kiara and Lindsay: ( _laugh and throw their slushies at Jennifer, who squeaks in surprise and horror._ )

Rose: ( _stares at them in dismay with widened eyes._ ) Holy cow...

Cheryl: ( _simply snickers and walks towards the locker rooms, followed by Kiara and Lindsay._ )

 **Bad Blood** by _Taylor Swift_

 **Cheryl (with Kiara and Lindsay)** [ _starts singing while walking towards the locker rooms._ ] **:**

'Cause, baby, now we got (bad blood)  
You know it used to be (mad love)  
So take a look what you've (done)  
'Cause, baby, now we got (bad blood)  
Hey

 **Kiara and Lindsay:**  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood

 **Cheryl:**  
Hey

 **Jennifer (with Rose and Unique)** [ _stares deadpanly into the mirror, while Rose and Unique clean her up._ ] **:**  
Did you (have to do this?)

I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you (have to ruin)

What was shiny? Now it's all rusted  
Did you (have to hit me)

Where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe  
And rub it (in so deep)

Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

 **Rose:**  
Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I

 **Unique (with Jennifer and Rose)** [ _they walk down the hallway of the school._ ] **:**  
'Cause, baby, now we got (bad blood)  
You know it used to be (mad love)  
So take a look what you've (done)  
'Cause, baby, now we got (bad blood)  
Hey

 **Cheryl (with Kiara and Lindsay)** [ _they walk down the hallway from the opposite direction._ ] **:**  
Now we got (problems)  
And I don't think we can (solve them)  
You made a really deep (cut)  
And, baby, now we got (bad blood)

 **Cheryl, Kiara and Lindsay:**  
Hey

 **(Cheryl) with Kiara and Lindsay:**  
Did you think we'd be fine?

(Still got scars on my back from your knife)

 **(Kiara) with Cheryl and Lindsay:**  
So don't think it's in the past

(These kinda wounds they last and they last)

 **(Lindsay) with Cheryl and Kiara:**  
Now did you think it all through?

(All these things will catch up to you)

 **Cheryl (with Unique):**  
And time can heal (but this won't)

 **Jennifer:**

So if you're coming my way, just don't

 **Rose and Unique:**  
Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I

 **Cheryl (with Kiara and Lindsay):**

'Cause, baby, now we got (bad blood)  
You know it used to be (mad love)  
So take a look what you've (done)  
'Cause, baby, now we got (bad blood)  
Hey

 **Rose and Unique:**  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them

 **Rose:**  
You made a really deep cut

 **Unique:**  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

 **Jennifer (Cheryl with Kiara and Lindsay):**  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (Ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (Hey)

 **Jennifer and Rose (Cheryl with Kiara and Lindsay):**  
You say sorry just for show (Hey)

 **Jennifer, Rose and Unique (Cheryl with Kiara and Lindsay):**  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (Hey)

 **Jennifer:**  
Mhmmm

 **Unique:**  
If you love like that blood runs cold

 **Cheryl (with Kiara and Lindsay)** [ _Cheryl, Kiara and Lindsay come from the one side of the football field, while Jennifer, Rose and Unique come from the other, similar to the music video_.] **:**

'Cause, baby, now we got (bad blood)  
You know it used to be ( **with Rose:** (mad love))  
So take a look what you've (done)  
'Cause, baby, now we got ( **with Jennifer:** (bad blood)) ( **Jennifer:** Bad blood)  
Hey

Now we got (problems)  
And I don't think we can (solve them) ( **Unique:** Think we can solve them)  
You made a really deep (cut)  
And, baby, now we got (bad blood)

 **Cheryl, Kiara and Lindsay:**  
Hey

 **Cheryl (with Kiara and Lindsay):**

 **(with Jennifer:** 'Cause, baby, now we got (bad blood))  
You know it used to be (mad love)  
So take a look what you've (done) ( **Rose:** Look what you've done)  
'Cause, baby, now we got (bad blood) ( **Unique:** Oh, woah)  
Hey

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
Now we got problems

 **Cheryl, Kiara and Lindsay:**  
And I don't think we can solve them

 **Jennifer, Rose and Unique:**  
You made a really deep cut

 **Cheryl, Jennifer, Kiara, Lindsay, Rose and Unique:**  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey!

Unique: ( _stands with Rose in front of the still shocked Jennifer_.) Not gonna lie, I thought she'd take it better.

Rose: ( _worried._ ) Jen? Jennifer? Do you hear me?

Jennifer: ( _shaky._ ) Y-yes.

Rose: Come on, let's get you all cleaned up. ( _leads her back to the locker rooms._ )

 _Cellar_

Tyler: ( _enters together with Marley._ ) Out of all places we've rehearsed in so far, I like this the best. You know, it kind of has that rustical charme.

Marley: ( _chuckles and sits down next to him in a dusty chair._ )

Ryder: ( _waits until everyone is seated nicely._ ) May I ask for your attention, please?

Kitty: It's his coming-out. I knew it.

Unique: Jyder confirmed... ( _they fist-bump._ )

Jake: ( _gets up and walks towards Ryder, talks with a glance at Unique and Kitty._ ) No, Ryder's not going to come out.

Tyler: ( _stands next to them._ ) So, our assignment was to find a song we will perform at the school assembly on friday, but we couldn't agree on one whether we'd do a classy, soulful song...

Jake: ...or a hot, fun song. ( _does a little wiggle with his butt._ )

Kitty: ( _a short giggle bursts out of her._ ) This could be interesting.

Cameron: So we decided on performing a mash-up to combine these two styles and let you guys vote on what to perform.

Unique: Bring. It. On.

Marley: That sounds fair.

Ryder: ( _glances around._ ) Well this might not be the optimal surrounding for such a performance, but I guess it must do.

Tyler: Get ready!

 **Loving You is Killing Me/Talk Dirty** by _Aloe Blacc/Jason Derulo feat. 2 Chainz_

 **Tyler (with Cameron)** [ _they stand next to each other and do similar moves while snapping their fingers with the beat._ ] **:**  
Loving you is killing me  
(When you know it should be thrilling me)  
Loving you, is choking me slowly  
(When I'm with you I still feel real lowly)

 **Cameron (with Tyler)** [ _Crescending Outcasts start nodding their heads with the rhythm and some tap with the foot._ ] **:**  
Loving you is busting me  
(You don't ever put your trust in me)  
Loving you,should mean that I'm your king  
(You don't make me feel like anything)

 **Jake (with Ryder)** [ _does his dance moves in a sexy way,_ _Unique claps and Kitty's eyes widen_ ] **:**

I'm that flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable  
'Cause I know what the girl them need  
(New York to Haiti)

 **Ryder** [ _dances in front of the girls._ ] **:**  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport

 **Jake** [ _spins on his knees, Rose does a 'whoo'-sound._ ] **:**  
You make it hard to leave

 **Ryder (Cameron and Tyler):**

Been around the world, don't speak the language (Oh)  
But your booty don't need explaining (Oh)

 **Jake and Ryder:**  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me

 **Cameron (Jake and Ryder):**

Now I never knew you'd be so evil (Talk dirty to me)  
Now you telling me, I was bad to you (Talk dirty to me)

 **Tyler (Jake and Ryder):**  
Hear me when I say (Talk dirty to me)  
You can't just do whatever you want, girl

 **Jake and Ryder:**

Get jazzy on me

 **Cameron (Ryder):**

Loving you is killing me (You know the words to my songs)

 **Cameron with Tyler (Ryder):**  
When you know it should fulfill me (No habla inglés) ( **Jake:** Oh)

 **Tyler (Ryder):**  
Loving you is aching me sadly ( **Cameron:** Oh, so sadly) (Our conversations ain't long)

 **Tyler with Cameron (Jake and Ryder):**  
You know that it should make me happy (But you know what is)

 **Jake (with Ryder)** [ _does a little dance with Kitty, who laughs and looks amused and happy._ ] **:**

I know what the girl them wants  
London to Taiwan  
(I got lipstick stamps on my passport)  
I think I need a new one [ _kisses Marley's hand, who starts to giggle._ ]

 **Ryder (Cameron):**

Been around the world, don't speak the language (Children, what's that sound?)

 **Ryder with Jake (Cameron):**

But your booty don't need explaining (Heart all over the ground)

 **Ryder (Cameron):**  
All I really need to understand is (Children, what do you see?)

 **Jake and Ryder:**  
When you talk dirty to me

 **Tyler (Jake and Ryder)** [ _while Cameron and Tyler stay where they are, Jake and Ryder move through the girls and animate them to have fun._ ] **:**

Now I never knew you'd be so evil (Talk dirty to me)  
Now you telling me that I'm bad to you (Talk dirty to me)  
Hear me when I say (Talk dirty to me)  
You can't just do whatever you want, girl

 **Ryder:**

Get jazzy on me

 **Jake (Cameron and Tyler)** [ _lets Unique rest her hands on his chest and abs, Crescending Outcasts are seen enjoying themselves and laughing._ ] **:**

Dos Cadenas, close to genius (Loving you)  
Sold out arenas, you can suck my ( **Ryder:** Oh)  
Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck (Is killing me)  
Chest to chest, tongue on neck (Is killing me)  
International oral sex (Loving you)  
Every picture I take, I pose a threat  
Bought a jet, what do you expect? (Is killing me)  
Her kitty-cat so good I bought her a pet (Is killing me)

 **Ryder (Cameron and Tyler)** [ _moves towards the girls and lets Rose, who giggles amusedly, rumple his hair up._ ] **:**  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it (Loving you)  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it (Is killing me)  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty" (Is killing me, yeah)

 **Tyler (with Cameron)** [ _Tyler exchanges a desperate glance with Cameron._ ] **:**

Loving you is killing me  
(When you know it should be building me)

 **Cameron (with Tyler):**  
Loving you, is holding me back  
(Why the hell you make me feel like that)

 **Jake:**

Been around the world, don't speak the language

 **Ryder:**  
But your booty don't need explaining

 **Jake and Ryder:**  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me

 **Tyler (Ryder):**

Now I never knew you'd be so evil (Talk dirty to me) ( **Jake:** Oh)

 **Cameron (Ryder):**  
Now you telling me, I was bad to you (Talk dirty to me) ( **Jake:** Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Hear me when I say (Talk dirty to me) ( **Jake:** Talk to me, oh)

 **Cameron and Tyler (Jake):**  
You can't just do whatever you want, girl (Oh)

 **Jake and Ryder** [ _in a final pose, where they lift their shirts up and reveal their abs._ ] **:**

Get jazzy on me.

[ _Crescending Outcasts get up and cheer._ ]

Unique: That was... hot. Hot damn.

Kitty: ( _looks at Ryder in disbelief._ ) When did you learn those moves?

Ryder: ( _breathes heavily, just laughs and hugs Jake._ )

Cameron: ( _stands a bit apart next to Tyler._ ) Dude, that didn't go too well.

Tyler: ( _just_ _nods awkwardly._ )

Rose: ( _laughs_.) Do we even need to vote?

(school bell rings.)

 _Countyard, after school_

Kitty: ( _comes from Cheerios practice and just wants to go home, suddenly hears voices from the back and stops walking to listen._ )

Football Jock #1: ( _has Zach cornered with some other members of the football team, menacingly._ )...Now who the hell do you think you are and what you're doing here, fag?

Zach: I am sorry? If you'd stop talking like a gorilla, maybe I'd understand you. ( _tries to act calm, but is clearly a bit scared._ )

Football Jock #2: ( _angrily_.) You clearly understood Matt. We saw your little gay ass sneaking in our locker rooms and snitch some of my money.

Zach: ( _cagey, looks away_.) I... I don't know what you're talking about.

Mark: ( _grabs Zach's bag and empties it, his school books, some sheets of paper and cigarettes fall down, but no money, groans in anger._ ) Sean bro, there's nothing in here.

Sean: ( _grabs Zach by the collar and presses him against the wall._ ) You're going to tell me now, where the hell you put my money or...

Zach: ( _with clenched teeth, intensely._ ) Or what? You're gonna punch me? Guess what, we've already been there before.

Kitty: ( _comes over, right when the situation is about to escalate._ ) Stop it there, nerds, I think this might be a big misconception.

Zach: ( _seemingly surprised to see her, doesn't say anything, holds his breath._ )

Kitty: ( _to Sean._ ) You, how much did he snitch?

Sean: ( _doesn't let Zach out of his gaze._ ) 20.

Kitty: ( _fishes a banknote out of her bag._ ) Here you go. He gave it to me, be- cause my sister needs an operation badly, but I am sorry that it went down this way. He just wanted to help me. ( _keeps a straight face._ )

Sean: ( _first looks at Kirty, then at Zach._ ) Fine. ( _takes the money and lets Zach go, but looks at him with narrowed eyes._ ) But next time you won't be as lucky. ( _pushes him against the wall and leaves with his entou- rage._ )

Zach: ( _exhales deeply._ ) You didn't have to do that.

Kitty: ( _snarky._ ) If you want to get your face smashed in next time, fine. Won't happen again.

Zach: ( _doesn't say anything, just adjusts his jacket in silence._ )

Kitty: ( _mutters._ ) Ungrateful skank. ( _turns to leave._ )

Zach: Wait. Please.

Kitty: ( _stops._ ) What?

Zach: ( _looks away._ ) Thank you.

Kitty: ( _doesn't look very amused._ ) Sorry, didn't quite catch that.

Zach: ( _sighs._ ) Thank you, Kitty, for saving my ass.

Kitty: ( _smiles._ ) You're welcome. ( _turns to leave again._ )

Zach: Wait, is this... ( _hesitates._ ) Is this what your Glee Club is about? Having each others backs, even when all someone does is a pile of bullcrap? ( _looks at her curiously._ )

Kitty: Well, I wouldn't phrase it that way, but... yes. We are like a family, you know? We all act like we can't stand each other – and god forbid, I didn't tell you that – but we all stand for each other and nothing can separate us. ( _softly._ ) I had a hard time realizing that, too.

Zach: Good. ( _looks down._ ) Good.

Kitty: ( _bows her head slightly._ ) Is that all you wanted to know?

Zach: No... it's... ( _searches for the right words._ ) Would you still like me to join? Because I would love to.

Kitty: ( _smiles._ ) There we go! It really wasn't that hard, was it?

Zach: ( _smiles, too._ ) When can I audition?

Kitty: ( _thinks about it quickly._ ) Tomorrow. 3 p.m. at the auditori- well, never mind that, I'll keep you current about the place, okay? Don't be late.

Zach: ( _nods and turns to leave._ )

Kitty: Wait, let me check you out first. ( _curiously._ ) I assume, you've got some music on your phone. How about we try a little jam session together?

Zach: ( _taken by surprise._ ) I don't quite know, if-

Kitty: ( _goes through his music gallery._ ) Oh my god, I love this song. Come on, give it a try.

Zach: ( _clears his throat._ ) Fine. You won.

 **Irresistible** by _Fall Out Boy feat. Demi Lovato_

 **Zach:**

Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile  
I just follow your scent, you can just follow my smile  
All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind  
You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight 'til the ending  
This will not be a battle, might not turn out okay  
You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA

 **Zach with Kitty** [ _Zach smiles, when Kitty joins in._ ] **:**

Hey, hey, yeah, yeah

Hey, hey, yeah, yeah

 **Zach:**  
And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, oh

 **Zach with Kitty:**

Oh, oh

 **Kitty and Zach:**  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby

 **Kitty** [ _they start moving around the stairs of the countyard and enjoying themselfes._ ] **:**  
I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble

 **Zach:**  
Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble

 **Kitty:**  
Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation

 **Zach (with Kitty):**  
Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking (no inflation)

 **Zach with Kitty:**  
Too many war wounds and not enough wars  
Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores

 **Kitty:**  
Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves

 **Zach:**  
You know I give my love a f-f-four letter name

 **Kitty and Zach:**

Hey, hey, yeah, yeah

Hey, hey, yeah, yeah

 **Zach:**  
And I love the way you hurt me

 **Zach:**  
It's irresistible, oh

 **Zach with Kitty:**

Oh, oh

 **Kitty and Zach:**  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby

 **Kitty:**  
You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me  
Mon chéri but the truth catches up with us eventually

 **Zach:**  
Try to say live, live and let live  
But I'm no good, good at lip service

 **Kitty and Zach:**  
Except when they're yours, mi amor  
I'm coming for you and I'm making war

 **Kitty:**  
And I still love the way I hurt you

 **Zach (with Kitty):**  
It's irresisti(ble), oh

 **Zach with (Kitty):**

Oh (oh), oh

 **(Kitty) and Zach:**  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way (I love the way), I love the way (I love the way)  
I love the way you hurt me, baby

Hey, hey, yeah, yeah...

Zach: ( _speechless._ ) That was... that was amazing!

Kitty: I know, right? I slayed that song. ( _adds._ ) You weren't bad, either.

Zach: ( _smiles and catches his breath._ )

Kitty: ( _points at him._ ) Remember: Tomorrow, 3 p.m.! ( _leaves._ )

Zach: ( _looks after her, still stunned._ )

 _Kitchen of the Thomas Riverdale High School_

Zach: ( _stands awkwardly „onstage" and waves at them._ ) Uhm... Hi, every- one.

[ _Crescending Outcasts look at him not too impressed, Jennifer and Marley wave at him._ ]

Zach: So... my name is Zach Lewis and I want to audition today for your Glee Club.

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) Fantastic, what do you want to sing?

Zach: ( _scratches his neck_.) I'm going to sing Riptide by Vance Joy.

Ryder: Awesome song, dude. ( _nods approvingly._ )

Zach: ( _nods at the band whose members are awkwardly placed behind some bars._ ) Hit it.

 **Riptide** by _Vance Joy_

 **Zach:**

I was scared of dentists and the dark  
I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations  
Oh, all my friends are turning green  
You're the magician's assistant in their dream

Oh, oh, and they come unstuck

Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong [ _Ryder does a thumbs-up-gesture at Jake, who nods._ ]

There's this movie that I think you'll like  
This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City  
This cowboy's running from himself  
And she's been living on the highest shelf

Oh, oh, and they come unstuck

Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong

I just wanna, I just wanna know  
If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay  
I just gotta, I just gotta know  
I can't have it, I can't have it any other way  
I swear she's destined for the screen  
Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh

Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong

Oh Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong

Oh lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong  
And I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong.

[ _Crescending Outcasts get up and cheer._ ]

Zach: ( _grins happily._ ) Thank you.

Rose: That sounded so good, I love your voice. ( _admiringly._ )

Tyler: I agree. And that vocal run at the end – I couldn't have done it better.

Zach: Thank you guys. ( _flattered._ )

Jake: ( _leans towards Kitty, whispers._ ) He seems like a completely different person. What did you do to him?

Kitty: ( _smirks._ ) Just a little persuative magic. You know me.

Ryder: ( _gets up._ ) I think I can speak for all of us, when I say that you are ta- lented and we'd love to accept you in the Crescending Outcasts! ( _claps appreciatory, the others clap with him._ )

Unique: Now, newbie, come over and sit with us, we need to chat. You better be carrying a cup with you, because we're about to spill some.

Zach: ( _nods, joins the others and hesitantly sits down next to Cameron who smiles encouragingly._ )

Jake: ( _gets up_.) As you guys might already know, the sex has won over the soul, so Ryder, Marley, Unique and I decided on a song we're going to perform tomorrow. We decided on... ( _looks at Ryder._ ) Drum roll, please...

Ryder: ( _does the drum roll._ )

Unique: ( _grins triumphantly._ ) ...a mash-up of Rihannas S&M and Gagas Do What U Want.

Rose: ( _cheers excitedly._ ) Oh my god, those songs are classic. This is going to be fun.

Cameron: ( _nods in approval, smiles._ )

Jennifer: ( _frowns._ ) You do know that Do What U Want isn't actually about sex, but about the ruthlessness and relentlessness of the media and-

Kitty: ( _rolls her eyes._ ) Hush-hush Nelsina Mandela, we know. You are just still pissed about your recent totally predictable slushie-shower.

Marley: ( _pats Jennifer's shoulder, who still looks a bit traumatized._ )

Kitty: ( _looks at Ryder and shrugs._ ) I like the idea.

Ryder: Thank you.

Tyler: ( _hesitantly._ ) But don't you guys think, S&M will be a little... too much? Like remember that this is a schoolassembly. Everyone is going to watch, the principal and all the teachers will be there and-

Zach: ( _raises his hand._ ) Cassidy told you to be exciting, to be unconventio- nal, didn't she? ( _shrugs_.) So why not search for a little controversity?

Marley: ( _nods appreciatory._ ) I agree. Let's try something new.

Kitty: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) I never thought I'd hear something like that from you.

Unique: Let's make this easy. Who is fine with the idea of a mash-up of the two _true_ queens of Pop? Raise your hands, y'all.

[ _Cameron, Jake, Kitty, Marley, Rose, Ryder, Unique and Zach raise their hands, Jennifer and Tyler quickly glance at each other, then raise their hands a bit reluctantly._ ]

Unique: ( _smiles euphorically._ ) They better be holding on to their wigs, because we're about to snatch some! ( _the others cheer._ )

 _Auditorium_

Professor: ( _stands onstage with the spotlight upon him, students don't seem too interested_.) _..._ and this, children, is how you make perfectly sure that your glasses are clean, before you attend a job interview.

Zach: ( _peeps out behind the curtain, frowns._ ) Now I get why Cassidy was in such need of a bit variation.

 _Behind the Curtain_

Unique: ( _adjusts her cleavage._ ) True, because this assembly sucks booty. Lite- rally.

Marley: ( _stands cross-armed next to Kitty to hide her cropped black, top._ ) I don't really know, if I feel completely uncomfortable in this dress...

Kitty: Look at me. ( _looks at Marley intensely._ ) You, my friend, rock that dress and you are going to rock that stage. This time I didn't alter you costume. You look fierce!

Marley: Thank you, Kitty. ( _they hug._ )

Tyler: ( _unsettledly walks up and down._ ) I should have insisted on that sound check beforehand. This is going to be a total mess and everyone is going to watch-

Rose: ( _sighs._ ) Calm down, dude. Not even I have been that nervous in my life and trust me, I've been through some anxious Doctor-Who-hiatu- ses.

 _In front of the Curtain_

Principal Cassidy: Thank you very much, Professor Hogshead for this enlightening and helpful speech. You are a good man, may no one tell you otherwise. ( _adjusts the microphone._ ) But now, pay attention, because it's time for some variety. I present to you: The Crescending Outcasts. ( _claps slowly and leaves the stage._ )

 **S &M/Do What U Want **by **Rihanna/Lady Gaga feat. R. Kelly**

 **Kitty:**

Na na na, come on

Na na na, come on

Na na na na na, come on

Na na na, come on, come on, come on

 **Kitty and Rose:**

Na na na na na, come on

Na na na, come on

Na na na na na, come on

Na na na, come on, come on, come on

Na na na na na

 **Unique (Jennifer and Marley)** [ _Cassidy's eyes widen in horror._ ] **:**

Feels so good being bad (Oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure (Oh)

 **Kitty (Jennifer and Marley):**  
Love is great, love is fine (Oh)  
Out the box, out of line (Oh)  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

 **Jennifer and Marley:**

Oh-oh, oh

 **Rose with Jennifer:**

So do what you want  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want  
Don't stop, let's party

 **Marley:**  
Do what you want  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want  
What you want with my body

 **Rose with Jennifer:**  
Write what you want  
Say what you want 'bout me  
If you're wondering  
Know that I'm not sorry

 **Marley (with Unique):**  
Do what you want  
What you want with my body  
(What you want with my body)

 **Kitty:**

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it

 **Kitty and Unique:**

Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

 **Rose (Kitty and Marley):**

Na na na na, come on, Come on, Come on  
(I like it, Like it)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(I like it, Like it)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(I like it, Like it)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(I like it, Like it)

 **Ryder (Jennifer):**

Early morning, longer nights (Love is great, love is fine)  
Tom Ford, private flights  
Crazy schedule, fast life (Out the box, out of line)

 **Jake and Ryder:**

I wouldn't trade it in  
'Cause it's our life, let's slow it down

 **Cameron (with Zach):**  
I could be the drink in your cup  
I could be the green in your blunt  
Your pusher man, yeah, I got what you want  
(You wanna escape) all of the crazy stuff

 **Jennifer:**

The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

 **Rose:**

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it

 **Kitty:**  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it

 **Unique:**  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

 **Jake and Marley (Kitty and Rose):**

You can't have my heart (S-S-S and)  
And you won't use my mind but (M-M-M)  
Do what you want with my body

 **Unique:**  
Do what you want with my body

 **Jennifer and Tyler (Kitty and Rose):**  
You can't stop my voice 'cause (S-S-S and)  
You don't own my life but (M-M-M)  
Do what you want with my body

 **Unique:**  
Do what you want with my body

 **Kitty:**

Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on

 **Tyler:**  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong

 **Marley:**

I would fall apart

 **Zach:**  
If you break my heart

 **Unique:**  
So just take my body  
And don't stop the party

 **Rose:**

Oh

Do what you want

 **Cameron with Kitty (Rose):**

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it (Oh, do what you want)

 **Unique (with Marley):**  
Do what you want with my body  
(Do what you want with my body)

 **Ryder (with Unique):**

You can't stop my voice cause  
(You don't own my life but)

 **Zach:**

Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

 **Marley (Kitty and Zach):**

Do what you want with me (Na-na-na-na come on)  
What you want with my body (come on, come on)

 **Rose (Kitty and Zach):**  
Do what you want with me (I like it, like it, come on)  
What you want with my body world (come on, come on)

 **Unique (Kitty and Zach):**  
Do what you want with me (Na-na-na-na-na, come on)  
What you want with my body (come on, come on)

 **Marley, Rose and Unique (Kitty and Zach):**  
Do what you want with me (I like it, like it, come on)  
What you want with my body (come on, come on)

 **Kitty and Zach:**

I like it, like it

 **Rose (Cameron):**

S-S-S and (Help me now)

M-M-M (What you want with my body world)

 **Kitty and Rose:**

S-S-S and

M-M-M.

[ _students stare in shock, performance was full of controversial and sexual allusions._ ]

Jake: ( _out of breath_.) Maybe this... wasn't as good as-

Principal Cassidy: ( _still in shock._ )

Ellen: ( _nudges her shoulder and nods at the stage._ )

Principal Cassidy: Oh, right. ( _stumbles to the stage, is about to talk._ )

Cheryl: ( _stands up._ ) What disturbing bullcrap was that? ( _start animating others._ ) Booh, booh!

[ _other students hesitantly join Cheryl, bedlam slowly breaks loose._ ]

Principal Cassidy: Enough! Enough! ( _no one pays attention to her._ )

Tyler: ( _mumbles._ ) Told you, we should have sticked with the other plan...

Ramon: ( _gets up and starts clapping, some others join him, to Cheryl._ ) It was at least something different.

Cheryl: ( _glances at him murderously and sits down, while all students begin to cheer._ )

[ _Crescending Outcasts relievedly take a bow and leave the stage._ ]

 _Office of the Principal_

Principal Cassidy: ( _silently stands at the window, the Crescending Outcasts are anxiously waiting for her to speak._ )

Marley: ( _hesitantly_.) Uhm... Principal Cassidy, I'd like to apolo-

Principal Cassidy: ( _raises her hand to stop Marley from talking and turns around, with controlled anger, pauses after every word._ ) What in the name of god was that?

Ryder: We... we can explain. It was supposed to-

Principal Cassidy: ( _deeply inhales and exhales._ ) It was a disturbing and traumatizing ex- perience those students just witnessed. What in the world were you thinking?

Jake: Well, you told us to prevent the students from falling asleep. So... mission accomplished. I guess.

Principal Cassidy: ( _aghast._ ) Then tell me, how you interpreted the order to 'prevent students from falling asleep' as 'let's start a sex riot'? You pose a threat to the peace of America!

Jake: ( _doesn't say anything further, glares at Tyler, who gives him a trium- phant look._ )

Principal Cassidy: ( _sits down and deeply exhales._ ) Under normal circumstances I proba- bly should suspend you from school for at least two weeks.

Jennifer: ( _sinhales sharply._ )

Principal Cassidy: But- ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) because apparently those students actually _enjoyed_ your performance, I won't do that.

Jennifer: ( _exhales in relief_.)

Principal Cassidy: Instead I will give you a warning and you won't be punished. ( _sees that Marley is about to thank her._ ) But you will have to promise to _never_ do something like that again.

Marley: Don't worry, we won't. It was just a one-time-thing.

Unique: Yes, we just wanted to try something us to, you know, keep it spicy.

Principal Cassidy: ( _nods._ ) Good. ( _then shakes her head._ ) Your parents must be highly disappointed.

 _Geology Room_

Marley: ( _walks towards the room with her look fixed at her phone, received a message from Jake earlier saying 'Come to the geology room ASAP.', enters with a frown, then stops abruptly in surprise_ )

[ _the former geology room is almost completely empty with the exception of a piano placed in the middle of the room._ ]

Marley: ( _speechless._ ) ...woah...

Jake: Looks great, doesn't it?

Marley: ( _turns around, stunned, sees Jake standing in the doorframe, holding a bunch of peonies in his hand and wearing a suit._ ) Did... did you do this?

Jake: ( _nods smiling._ ) Looks like this is going to become our new choir room from now on.

Marley: Oh my god, Jake, this is... this is amazing! ( _hugs him overcome with happy emotions._ ) How in the heavens did you manage to convince Cheryl to allocate the room to us?

Jake: ( _smiles happily and relievedly when she hugs him._ ) Well...

 _FLASHBACK_

Cheryl: ( _while_ _passionately making out with a shirtless Jake, raises her head._ ) Say it again...

Jake: ( _while kissing her neck._ ) Cheryl Parker... will always be... the most po- pular girl... even after High School.

Cheryl: ( _sighs joyfully and continues making out with him._ )

 _FLASHBACK_

Jake: ( _after a short pause._ ) Does it really matter? ( _looks Marley in the eyes._ ) Let's say, Jennifer was right with Cheryl just being insecure and lonely.

Marley: You're right. It doesn't matter. What does matter indeed ( _smiles and looks around the room._ ) is that we finally have a chor room again! And that all thanks to you, Jake. ( _they hug again._ )

Jake: ( _flattered._ ) Don't mention it... ( _they release each other from their em- brace._ ) But... there's another thing. I did not just call you because of the choir room.

Marley: ( _a little sadly._ ) Jake... we already talked about this...

Jake: ( _helplessy._ ) No, Marley. No, we didn't. See, I did not just do this for the club. I did this for you. ( _hands the flowers on to her._ )

Marley: ( _takes them hesitantly._ ) Peonies... you still remember my favourite flowers?

Jake: Yes, of course. ( _smiles._ ) How could I possibly forget that?

Marley: ( _looks away uncomfortably, but can not help, but feel a little flattered._ )

Jake: Listen, I know that you're still hurt and insecure about the horrible things that I did back in sophomore year and that's completely under- standable, but- Marley, look at me.

Marley: ( _does so._ )

Jake: That happened almost two years ago. I changed, you changed. We're matured. I swear to god, I'll never let this happen again. ( _takes her hand hesitantly._ )

Marley: ( _diffidently_.) I... I don't really know, if I can believe you. This whole past year, you've been screwing with the whole school. How can you say, you've matured? ( _frees her hand._ )

Jake: I was trying to figure things out. I needed to find myself first.

Marley: ( _sighs._ ) Look, Jake, I am not trying to say that I don't want you any- more, because let me tell you, I'll always have feelings for you. But maybe... this is not supposed to work. You taught me not to trust peo- ple blindly and I am certainly not going to do that again. ( _sadly._ )

Jake: Marley, please just give me another chance. ( _despairedly._ ) I promise I won't screw up again.

Marley: I... I need to think about it. ( _turns to leave._ )

 **Stay With Me** by _Sam Smith_

 **Jake** [ _starts singing without any music, Marley stops walking._ ] **:**

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

[ _Marley turns around with a torn expression in her face, Tyler enters and starts playing the piano._ ]

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

[ _the other Glee Club members enter and stand behind Jake, while he's singing._ ]

 **Jake with Crescending Outcasts harmonizing:**  
Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

[ _so touched, she starts smiling, Jake notices it and starts smiling, too._ ]

 **Jake (with Crescending Outcasts):**

Oh, won't you (stay with me)?  
'Cause you're (all I need)  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, (stay with me)

 **Crescending Outcasts (Jake)** [ _Jake walks towards Marley and takes her hand._ ] **:**

( **with Jake:** Oh), oh (Oh)

Oh (Mhm), oh (Mhm)

 **Jake** [ _Jake and Marley start dancing a slow and close dance, Marley looks incredibly touched and emotional._ ] **:**

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

[ _they release each other from their embrace, Marley smiles._ ]

 **Jake (with Crescending Outcasts):**

Oh, won't you (stay with me?)  
'Cause you're (all I need)  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, please stay with me.

Marley: ( _claps slowly._ ) Jake, that... that was amazing.

Jake: Thank you. ( _puppy-eyes._ ) So... what do you say?

Marley: ( _still flattered._ ) I... I...

[ _suddenly the melody of You're All I Need to Get By by Marvin Gaye starts playing._ ]

Marley: Oh, that's... that's my phone. I am so sorry- ( _looks at her phone, it's Frank Byers calling her._ ) Oh-oh my god, I am so sorry, but I... I have to answer. Jake, I'll think about it, okay? ( _answers the phone_.) Hello? ( _leaves._ )

Jake: ( _stays_ _abandonedly with a sad expression in the choir room._ )

Zach: ( _leans over to Ryder, whispers._ ) Does this happen often? Because that was kinda awkward.

Ryder: ( _whispers._ ) Literally all the time. Just go with it.

 _Hallway_

Marley: Thank- thank you so much, Mr. Byers. I feel honoured to- ( _pauses and listens._ ) Yes, I know, it's just a job as a waitress, but it's still kind of a big deal for me. ( _pauses and listens again._ ) Okay, sounds good to me. I'll be there. ( _pauses and listens again._ ) Bye, you won't regret choosing me for the job! ( _hangs up and smiles happily._ )

(school bell rings.)

 _Choir Room_

(school bell rings.)

Jennifer: ( _sits next to Tyler on the floor and looks around the new room._ ) Woah, this is so unusual.

Tyler: I know, right? I almost got used to those disgusting, small cellar cham- bers we were at this week.

[ _the other Glee Club members arrive consecutively and sit down on the floor._ ]

Ryder: ( _the only one standing._ ) So, disregarding what just happened two hours ago, we should all give applause to Jake for getting us the choir room at the peril of his life. ( _they all cheer for Jake, Unique screams 'Yas, boy, get it!', Marley also cheers, but exchanges an awkward glance with Jake._ )

Jake: Don't mention it, sometimes you have to take one for the team, I suppose. ( _humble, with a look at Marley._ )

Rose: ( _whispers to Zach._ ) I still wonder who he sold his soul to to get _Cheryl_ to allocate the room...

Zach: ( _looks at her a bit weirded out, but doesn't say anything._ )

Ryder: ( _directs towards Tyler._ ) Tyler and Cameron, I think, Jake and I need to apologize for our ignorance. Next time, we'll listen to you.

Tyler: ( _puts him off_.) Nah man, we're good.

Cameron: We also shouldn't have acted that uptight, that was not okay. ( _they all hug._ )

Kitty: ( _mutters._ ) Just when you thought, it couldn't get any gayer...

Zach: ( _raises his hand._ ) I'm kinda new to all of this, could I ask something?

Jake: Sure. What's on your mind?

Zach: ( _frowns._ ) Uhm... how do I phrase this right... Why are we here?

Marley: ( _smiles patiently._ ) Because after each week the Glee Club meets to have a talk to give the week some kind of closure. Then we'll sing a conclusive group number.

Jennifer: Which is my favourite part of the week to be honest. ( _smiles happily._ )

Ryder: Speaking of, I think we should let the newbies get their time to shine this week.

Unique: ( _nods._ ) The queen needs to spare her voice.

Ryder: What do you guys want to sing?

Jennifer: ( _gets up and grabs her guitar._ ) I've got an idea, if you don't mind. It fits our little „Back to the Roots"-theme.

Jake: ( _nods at her._ ) Sure, go ahead.

Jennifer: So, I came up with the idea, after I got slushied by Cheryl Parker. First, I felt very angry and hurt, but then I looked deeply inside my soul and realized that that girl doesn't know us and therefore we shouldn't let her stop us doing our thing. ( _smiles._ )

 **FourFiveSeconds** by _Rihanna feat. Kanye West & Paul McCartney_

 **Jennifer (with Cameron):**

I think I've had enough

I might get a little drunk

I say what's on my mind

(I might do a little time)

 **Cameron:**

'Cause all of my kindness

Is taken for weakness

 **(Rose) and Tyler with Crescending Outcasts:**

Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'

And we got three more days 'til friday

(I'm just tryna) make it back home by monday (morning)

 **Tyler with Crescending Outcasts:**

I swear I wish somebody would tell me

 **Rose and Tyler with Crescending Outcasts:**

Oh, that's all I want

 **Zach (Rose):**

Woke up an optimist

Sun was shining, I'm positive (Yeah, we can run about)

Then I heard you was talking trash (I found a mystery)

Hold me back, I'm 'bout to spaz

 **Cameron and (Rose) with Crescending Outcasts:**

(Yeah), but FourFiveSeconds from wildin'

And we got three more days 'til friday

(I'm tryna) make it back home by monday (morning)

 **Cameron with Crescending Outcasts:**

I swear I wish somebody would tell me

Oh, that's all I want

 **Jennifer:**

And I know that you're up tonight

Thinkin', how could I be so selfish

But you called 'bout a thousand times

Wondering where I've been

 **Rose:**

Now I know that you're up tonight

Thinkin', how could I be so reckless

But I just can't apologize

I hope you can understand

 **Tyler:**

If I go to jail tonight, mhm

Promise you'd pay my bail

 **(Cameron) and Zach:**

See they want to buy my pride, (mhm)

(But that just ain't up for sale)

 **(Zach) with Jennifer:**

See all of my kindness, (mhm)

Is taken for weakness

 **(Rose) and Tyler with Crescending Outcasts:**

Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'  
And we got three more days 'til friday  
I'm tryna make it back home by monday (mornin')

 **Tyler (Cameron):**  
I swear I wish somebody would tell me (Ah, uh)

 **Rose and Tyler:**  
Ooh, that's all I want

 **Cameron, Jennifer and Zach with Crescending Outcasts (Rose):**

FourFiveSeconds from wildin' (Yeah)

And we got three more days 'til friday (Oh)

Just tryna make it back home by monday ( **Cameron:** mornin')

 **Jennifer and Zach with Crescending Outcasts:**

I swear I wish somebody would tell me

 **Jennifer:**

As that's all I want.

[ _they all cheer._ ]

(school bell rings.)

 **Songs**

 **Bad Blood** by _Taylor Swift_ sung by **Cheryl Parker, Jennifer Howan, Kiara Williams, Lindsay Buckingham, Rose Sullivan and Unique Adams**

 **Loving You is Killing Me/Talk Dirty** by _Aloe Blacc/Jason Derulo feat. 2 Chainz_ sung by **Cameron Ashworth, Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn and Tyler Morrison**

 **Irresistible** by _Fall Out Boy feat. Demi Lovato_ by **Kitty Wilde and Zach Lewis**

 **Riptide** by _Vance Joy_ sung by **Zach Lewis**

 **S &M/Do What U Want **by _Rihanna/Lady Gaga_ sung by **Crescending Outcasts**

 **Stay With Me** by _Sam Smith_ sung by **Jake Puckerman**

 **FourFiveSeconds** by _Rihanna feat. Kanye West & Paul McCartney _sung by **Crescending Outcasts**

 **Guest Cast**

 **Special Guest Stars:**

 **Julianne Moore** as **Amanda Bette Cassidy**

 **Sean Penn** as **Frank Byers**

 **Guest Stars:**

 **Andrea Denver** as **Sean Agosta**

 **Dave Franco** as **Mark Finley**

 **Billie Lourd** as **Lindsay Buckingham**

 **Amandla Stenberg** as **Kiara Williams**

 **Bella Thorne** as **Cheryl Parker**

 **Ellen D. Williams** as **Ellen Putney**

 **Co-Star:**

 **Courtney Kato** as **Susan Yang**

 **Absent Cast Member:**

 **China Anne Mcclain** as **Kayla Brooks**


	4. Episode 4: World War Glee

**Episode 4: World War Glee**

 _written by Jacob Ludwig_

Announcer: So here's what you missed on GLEE! Before they got completely for- gotten, every single one of the newbies had some kind of still ongoing arc: Jake and Marley were a couple, Unique kind of catfished Rick and Kitty – well, she was competitive a bitch then, she's a competitive bitch now. What can you do? Anyways, Marley got a job as a waitress, be- cause she needs some money for the crazily high college tution now- adays and the new newbies apparently enjoy their membership in the Glee Club. Love, peace and harmony! ...Right?

Anyways, and that's what you missed on GLEE!

 _Choir Room_

(school bell rings.)

[ _the members of the Glee Club cheer, as Ryder slides a brand-new board into the room._ ]

Jake: Finally!

Ryder: ( _excitedly_.) Now that we finally got a real board in this room, it's time for the...

[ _everyone with the exception of Zach, who looks around confusedly, and Kitty, who just looks annoyed, does a little drum-roll._ ]

Ryder: ...first weekly assignment! ( _fetches an Edding marker out of his po- cket, everyone cheers excitedly._ )

Zach: ( _frowns in confusion._ ) Wait, and you couldn't do that without a board, because...?

Kitty: ( _looks at him deadly serious._ ) Don't say something like that.

Ryder: ...anyways, the first assignment ever will be set by me and it will be... ( _writes something on the board._ )

Cameron: ( _reads it._ ) A mash-up competition? ( _frowns._ )

Rose: Sounds wild.

Ryder: Exactly. ( _smiles in excitement._ )

Jennifer: Are there any guidelines we need to respect while coming up with the songs or are we completely free? ( _curiously._ )

Tyler: I hope not, because I've got so many different ideas! ( _excitedly._ )

Ryder: Yes. Yes, there are. But I wouldn't exactly call them 'guidelines'.

Zach: ( _frowns._ ) Now I'm curious. What's that about?

Ryder: Well, to avoid that the competition will become a complete sausage fest or some kind of diva-off, each mash-up has to consist of one song originally sung by a female and one sung by a male.

Rose: ( _whistles._ ) Now he's coming up with the spicy stuff.

Tyler: ( _frowns._ ) Are you sure, this is going to work out that well?

Marley: You know, the styles of male and female singers often tend to differen- tiate a little. ( _doubtfully._ )

Zach: Why don't you give us a little example on how you imagine what such a mash-up should be like?

Jake: Yes, show us what you got.

Ryder: I had assumed that you drama-suckers would like me to do that, so I already prepared something for you. ( _grins._ )

Kitty: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) But please don't let it end up again in punching the crap out of Puckerman.

Ryder: Don't worry, I realized I would neep the help of a star to make this idea tempting for you guys, so please welcome with me... Unique Adams!

[ _nothing happens._ ]

Zach: ( _raises his eyebrows._ ) Huh?

Ryder: ( _clears his throat._ ) I said, welcome Unique Adams!

Unique: ( _struts in and waves at the Glee Clubbers, who start cheering._ ) Never heard of letting somebody wait to gain the excitement? ( _nods at the band and positions herself behind a standing microphone._ ) Hit it!

 **Real Love/Bills** by _Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne/LunchMoney Lewis_

 **Unique:**

Oh, you've got the feeling that I wanna feel  
Oh, you've got the feeling that I know is real, real, real

It's in the way you look, it's in the way you love  
And I can see that this is real, real  
It's in the way you talk, it's in the way you touch  
And I can see

 **Ryder:**

I got bills I gotta pay  
So I'm gon' work, work, work every day  
I got mouths I gotta feed,  
So I'm gon' make sure everybody eats

 **Ryder and Unique:**  
I got bills!

 **Ryder:**

Oh, before you I was searching for a rarity

 **Ryder with Unique:** _  
_Oh, you showed me things I'd never thought that I would see _  
_

 **Ryder (Unique):** _  
_It's in the way you look (It's in the way you love) _  
_

 **Ryder and Unique:**

And I can see that this is real

 **Unique:** _  
_It's in the way you talk, it's in the way you touch _  
_And I can see

 **Ryder (with Unique):**

I got bills I gotta pay _  
_So I'm (gon' work, work, work every day) ( **Unique:** Every day) _  
_I got mouths I gotta feed _  
_So I'm gon' (make sure everybody eats) _  
_I got bills _  
_

 **Ryder (Unique):** _  
_Woke up and I bumped my head (It's in the way you look) _  
_Stubbed my toe on the edge of the bed (Oh) _  
_Opened the fridge and the food all gone (It's in the way you love) _  
_Neighbor damn dog crapped on my lawn (Real love) _  
_Hopped in the car and the car won't start (It's in the way you talk) _  
_It's too damn hot but I still gotta walk (Mhm) _  
_Behind an old lady in the grocery line (It's in the way you touch) _  
_Praying that my card don't get declined (I can see) _  
_

 **Unique:**

You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling _  
_You give me that, you give me real love

 **Ryder (and Unique):** _  
_You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling _  
_You give me that, (you give me real love) _  
_

Bringin' everybody trouble

 **Unique:**

Time won't waste, and we just learn _  
_To take it slow and wait our turn _  
_Held my breath, cause I believed _  
_That you'll find me

 **Ryder (with Unique):**

Real, real, real, (real love) _  
_This is (real, real, real, real love) ( **Unique:** Hoo) _  
_

 **Unique (Ryder)** [ _they animate the others to dance with them._ ] **:**

You give me that love (Real love) _  
_You give me that love (Real love) _  
_You give me that love (Real love)

Real love

 **Ryder (with Unique):**

I got (bills) I gotta pay _  
_So I'm gon' (work, work, work every day) _  
_I got mouths I gotta feed ( **Unique:** Oh, I've gotta feed) _  
_So I'm gon' make sure (everybody eats) ( **Unique:** Yeah)

 **Ryder and Unique:**

You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling

 **Ryder (Unique):** _  
_You give me that, you give me (real love)

 **Ryder and Unique:** _  
_You give me that feeling, you give me that feeling

 **Ryder (with Unique):** _  
_You give me that, you give me (real love)

 **Unique (Ryder):**

You give me that love (Real love)

 **Ryder (Unique):** _  
_You give me that love (Real love)

 **Unique (Ryder):** _  
_You give me that love (Real love) _  
_You give me that love

 **Ryder and Unique:**

Real love!

[ _everyone cheers._ ]

Ryder: ( _out of breath, hugs Unique, who smiles happily._ ) I hope, we were able to show you, how this works!

Tyler: Well, that sure was... quite interesting. ( _smiles._ ) I already got an idea I can perform tomorrow!

Unique: ( _raises her hand_.) Hold on, pretty-boy, you certainly ain't goinna sing alone.

Ryder: You guys will be split up into two groups. Each group will perform one song and the star jury... ( _points at him and Unique._ ) will judge which one was better.

Marley: What does the winner get?

Ryder: The winner _group_ will get first class seats on our flight to the Nationals in... ( _everyone holds their breath in excitement._ ) San Francisco!

Tyler: ( _excitedly._ ) Oh my god, I've never been to San Francisco before!

Cameron: ( _dreamy_.) I never even traveled by air.

Jake: ( _not quite impressed._ ) Hold up, how the hell are we going to afford tickets for the flight, let alone _first-class_ tickets?

Jennifer: We couldn't even afford real paint for this room.

Unique: Ryder and I applied for an organization which fights for the funding of extracurricular activities and they were like „Yas, girl, bitch better take our money for that!"

Marley: How come we've never heard of that kind of organization before? That would have made everything in the past so much easier...

Ryder: But we still got a lot of time until nationals, so we first need to decide who will join which group.

Kitty: ( _sighs._ ) Let me guess, the groups will be decided randomly?

Ryder: ( _grins._ ) Exactly. ( _gets a bucket with eight pieces of paper in it out of the back of the room._ )

Unique: Jennifer, do you wanna be the good luck fairy?

Jennifer: ( _happily patters to them._ ) I'd be honoured.

Ryder: Let's start, then. ( _euphorically._ )

Marley: ( _keeps her fingers crossed._ )

Ryder: And the first group will consist of... ( _nods at Jennifer._ )

Jennifer: ( _draws the first slip out of the bucket._ ) Zach!

Ryder: ( _waves him nearer._ )

Zach: Well, then. ( _walks towards him._ )

Jennifer: Jake!

Jake: ( _gets up, walks towards Zach and high-fives him._ ) Dude, we got this.

Jennifer: Rose...

Rose: ( _awkwardly walks towards the guys._ ) I guess, we could call us Dum- bledore's Army now, couldn't we? ( _giggles._ )

Zach: ( _frowns._ ) Weird.

Jennifer: And the last member of the group is... ( _picks the last slip, smiles, when she reads it._ ) ...me! ( _walks over to the others, Rose hugs her and Jake nods approvingly._ )

Unique: So the other team will be Cameron, Marley, Tyler and the Kitty-cat. You guys know what to do?

Rose: ( _snickers confidently._ ) Winning of course.

Tyler: ( _winks at her._ ) We're going to see about that.

Unique: Now that that's out of the way, let me tell you one thing: We don't want you guys to do some lovey-dovey, friendly competition, we want drama and battles!

Ryder: Exactly, we want you to get competitive.

Kitty: It's hard to get competitive, if there isn't any competition to compete with. ( _teasingly._ )

Zach: What was that? I can't quite hear you about your desperation.

Ryder: ( _quickly._ ) Anyways, let the competition begin!

[ _everyone claps cheerfully._ )

Rose: ( _mutters._ ) And may the odds be ever in your favor.

 _Café de Bisou, Changing Room_

Marley: ( _while putting on her waitress-clothes._ ) First day at work. Let's see,

( _in voice-over_.) how it goes. I can not help, but feel a little nervous about it – I mean, it's kinda scary, isn't it? I know, I know, it's just a little part-time job as a waitress, but still. It feels so different. I am about to enter a completely new world, with so many new people. God, I never really had a job. Well, I was some kind of paperboy in sixth grade - which is by the way where I have all those fancy hats from - but I don't really think, I can count that. ( _looks at herself in the mirror._ ) I wish I didn't have to do this. But if I want to get into Spring Gardens Academy of Arts in Los Ange- les, I need to help my mom finance it. We already saved some money, but...

FLASHBACK

 _House of the Rose's_

Marley: ( _while turning the whole house upside down, while searching for bills and tutions, rummages through a box full of bank statements._ ) Mom, I think I found something!

Millie: ( _comes rumbling downstairs._ ) Something good? If it's something bad, ignore it and put it back in.

Marley: Well... ( _frowns and scans the statement._ ) ...No, never mind. This is not useful.

Millie: ( _sighs and leans onto the edge of the couch._ ) How much have you got already?

Marley: Wait, let me look. ( _grabs a pitiful amount of statements._ ) 100$ and two 50%-coupons for a car-wash, though we don't even have a car.

Millie: ( _exhales resignedly._ )

FLASHBACK

Marley: ...let's say, there's still some room for improvement.

( _in voice-over._ )

Janet: ( _from the outside._ ) How long do you plan on staying in there, newbie? We ain't got time forever.

Marley: I'll be right there!

Marley: Here we go. I can do this. ( _leaves the changing room._ )

( _voice-over._ )

Janet: ( _looks Marley over, while chewing gum._ ) Looking cute, aren't we?

Marley: ( _blushes._ ) Uhm...I...

Janet: But wait, something's missing. ( _undoes a button of Marley's blouse and smiles contentedly._ ) Now this will do.

Marley: ( _a little uncomfortable, but doesn't have the courage to say some- thing._ )

Janet: Anyways, hi, I'm Janet and I am going to show you around here on your first day of work, Miley. ( _shakes Marley's hand._ )

Marley: Actually, it's Marley, but nice to meet you, Janet. ( _smiles._ )

Janet: Huh, my bad, my bad. Come on, we better get going, this café ain't gonna run itself. ( _precedes, Marley follows._ )

 _Café de Bissou_

Janet: ( _opens the door._ ) ...now that you've seen the disturbingly dirty outside- toilets, Janet's gonna show you the place, where all the juicy stuff gets spilled. ( _looks at Marley scrutinizingly._ ) Be friendly, Missy. ( _walks in._ )

Marley: ( _nods_ , _follows Janet and faces three other employees, one of which she shockedly and fearfully recognizes._ )

Janet: ( _stands with Marley in the doorframe and watches the employees wor- king busily, not noticing Marley and Janet_.) So listen up, Miranda, be- cause I ain't gonna introduce them twice. ( _points at a white man in his mid-twenties_.) That tootsie there is Lance. He's probably gonna try getting in your pants, just to let you know, pal. ( _looks at Marley and raises her finger._ ) But I'm gonna tell you, that cutie is property of ma- ma Janet.

Marley: ( _nods._ ) Got it.

Janet: On to little Nancy here. ( _points at a tall, blonde girl._ ) You better be ca- reful around that one, because she ain't afraid to snatch your wig, Mi- chelle.

Marley: Avoid Nancy. Check.

Janet: ( _looks at the last employee._ ) And the last cinnamon roll there is...

Marley: ( _quietly_.) Cameron. Cameron Ashworth. ( _looks up, when he hears his name, recognizes Marley in surprise._ )

Janet: ( _looks at her in surprise._ ) You know that cutie-pie? ( _waves him over and looks at Marley interestedly._ ) Is he some sort of the loverboy of yours?

Marley: Kind of. We go to the same school.

Cameron: ( _smiles welcomingly._ ) Hey, Marley. What are you doing here?

Marley: ( _smiles awkwardly, doesn't want to tell the truth, because she's a little embarassed._ ) Uhm... I thought, I'd better start working in my senior year, just to get warmed up for after high school.

Cameron: Ah, I see. Do you need someone to show you around or did Jan al- ready do that?

Janet: ( _kind of offended._ ) You should know auntie Janet better, little one. Of course I did. ( _looks at Cameron and Marley scrutinizingly._ ) I am going to leave you two alone now, but always remember: ( _narrows her eyes knowingly._ ) Janet Whitfield sees all the sins you filthy teenagers are doing, but don't you dare staining her bar with your gross teenager sex! ( _leaves and does one last 'I see you'-gesture._ )

Cameron: ( _when she's gone, frowns._ ) What was that about?

Marley: ( _quickly, embarassed._ ) I don't know either, but she seems nice.

Cameron: ( _smiles._ ) Janet is hilarious. How about I'll introduce you to the others and after work we could go home together?

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) That'd be lovely.

 _Football Field, 12:00 a.m._

[ _the field is completely dark, until suddenly the music starts playing._ ]

 **Drag Me Down/Can't Remember to Forget You** by _One Direction/Shakira feat. Rihanna_

 **Zach** [ _one floodlight gets turned on and shines directly at him._ ] **:**

I've got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason

 **Jennifer (with Rose)** [ _two other floodlights start shining at them, as the two of them start walking from behind Zach to both sides of him, as they sing their lines._ ] **:**  
If I didn't have you there would be nothing left  
(The shell of a man who could never be his best)  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun  
(You taught me how to be someone)

 **Rose:**

Yeah

 **Jake** [ _suddenly all the lights get turned off, as Jake comes from behind them and one floodlight shines at him._ ] **:**

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

 **Rose and Zach** [ _all the lights shine at them, as they all dance around each other._ ] **:**

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me

 **Jake, Rose and Zach:**  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

 **Jennifer:**  
Nobody, nobody

 **Jake and Zach:**  
Nobody can drag me down

 **Rose:**  
Nobody, nobody

 **Jake and Zach:**  
Nobody can drag me down

 **Kitty** [ _while walking down the hallway under the stands which leads to the field._ ] **:**

I go back again  
Fall off the train  
Land in his bed  
Repeat yesterday's mistakes

 **Kitty (with Marley)** [ _Marley joins her from one sidewalk and they both enter the field._ ] **:**  
(What I'm trying to say) is not to forget  
(You see only the good), selective memory

 **Tyler** [ _waited on the field for Kitty and Marley and joins them as they walk to the middle of the field together._ ] **:**  
The way he makes me feel like  
The way he makes me feel  
I never seemed to act so stupid

 **Marley (and Tyler):**  
(Oh here we go)  
He a part of me now, he a part of me

 **Kitty (with Marley):**  
So where he goes I (follow, follow, follow, oh)

 **Cameron with Marley (Rose and Zach)** [ _Cameron joins them from the other side of the field and they all walk together to the middle, where they start dancing provocatively._ ] **:**  
Oh, oh (Nobody, nobody)

 **Cameron:**  
I can't remember to forget you

 **Cameron with Kitty and Marley (Jake and Jennifer):**  
Oh, oh (Nobody can drag me down)

 **Cameron:**  
I keep forgetting I should let you go

 **Kitty and Marley** [ _they arrive in the middle, where Zach's group just stands and watches them sing and dance in disapproval._ ] **:**  
But when you look at me, the only memory  
Is us kissing in the moonlight

 **Cameron and Tyler (Rose and Zach)** [ _Rose and Zach do one step forward._ ] **:**  
Oh, oh (Nobody, nobody)

 **Kitty:**  
I can't remember to forget you

 **Jennifer:**

Nobody can drag me down

 **Jake (with Jennifer)** [ _all lights but one get turned off, which shines at Jake and later another which shines at Jennifer._ ] **:**

All my life  
You stood by me  
(When no one else was ever behind me)  
All these lights  
They can't blind me

 **Zach (with Rose):**  
With your love, (nobody can drag me down)

 **Marley:**

Oh

[ _all the lights suddenly get turned on again and the groups start offensive battle-dances._ ]

 **Cameron and Tyler:**

Oh, oh

 **Kitty (with Marley):**  
I can't remember to forget (you)

 **Cameron and Tyler:**  
Oh, oh

 **Kitty (Rose):**  
I keep forgetting I should let you go (Drag me down)

 **Kitty with Cameron (Marley):**  
But when you look at me, the only memory ( **Rose:** Nobody)  
Is us kissing in the moonlight (Oh)

 **Cameron and Tyler (Marley):**  
Oh, oh (Oh)

 **Kitty:**  
I can't remember to forget you

 **Jake (Cameron and Marley):**

Nobody, nobody (But when you look at me)

 **Jake with Rose (Cameron and Marley):**

Nobody can drag me down (The only memory)

 **Jake (Cameron and Marley):**  
Nobody, nobody (Is us, kissing in the moonlight)

 **Jake and Rose:**  
Nobody can drag me down

 **Kitty:**

Oh, oh

 **Kitty (Zach)** [ _the song ends with Kitty and Zach oppositely standing close to each other with passionate and provocative facial expressions._ ] **:**

I can't remember to forget you. (Nobody can drag me down!)

Ryder: ( _stands with Unique cross-armedly at the side of the field._ ) Maybe we went a bit overboard with this.

Unique: ( _turns up her mouth._ ) This is going to get ugly.

 _Choir Room_

Zach: ( _stands in front of the board, armed with three different colored Edding markers, Jake, Jennifer and Rose sit on the chairs and look at him._ ) Now give me some ideas. Something useful.

Rose: ( _frowns._ ) Just for the record, you do know that I would be having Spa- nish class right now?

Zach: Yes and I do not care and you shouldn't either. Winning this... ( _points at the board which still has „Mash-Up Competition" written on it._ ) ...is more important than some irrelevant Spanish lesson.

Jake: Priorities are kept straight, I see.

Zach: Now come on. Let's get creative!

Jennifer: ( _euphorically gets up, while Rose stares at Zach in shock about his last line._ ) How about some acoustic guitar and piano mash-up? Maybe something from James Morrison and Taylor Swift and I could play the guitar and Rose could play the piano and it would be beautiful!

Zach: ( _looks at her not really impressed._ ) You don't want the others to fall asleep, do you?

Jennifer: ( _surprised._ ) Uhm... no, I just-

Zach: We need to do something else than that. I mean, you and an acoustic guitar – what would be so unexpected about that? We have to be un- expected. We have to flatter.

Jennifer: ( _sits down again disappointedly._ )

Jake: But you do remember what happened at the assembly last week, when we tried to be unexpected, punk? Please let us not try to be se- xy again.

Zach: With freakshow in that hoodie, _(nods at Rose._ ) I'd have not that high expectations anyways.

Rose: ( _looks at him offendedly._ ) Do you even have the slightest clue about how hard it was to scavenge this little piece of gold? ( _carefully cares- ses her colorful Avengers-hoodie._ )

Zach: ( _frowns._ ) Whatever. ( _looks at Jake._ ) Stripper-boy, do you have any ideas?

Jake: Been there already last week and my idea didn't exactly work out that good.

Rose: ( _carefully._ ) Maybe we could just do something... fun? But something not that current, that would give us the unexpected-factor.

Zach: ( _narrows his eyes._ ) What are you thinking of?

Rose: I love me some Jessie J, so maybe something with Price Tag? It's a fun song with a lovely message, so why not?

Zach: ( _nods._ ) Good one. ( _writes the song on the board._ )

Jake: We could mash it up with something from Ne-Yo to put some contrast-

Zach: Or we could not. Listen, we need to win this and that won't happen with some lushy 'Let me love you'-tralala.

Jake: ( _offended, but doesn't say anything._ )

Jennifer: Maybe you're taking this all a little too serious-

Zach: ( _suddenly snaps his fingers._ ) I've got an idea!

Rose: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) Let us hear that superior idea, then.

Zach: ( _writes something on the board, contendedly._ ) It's genius, isn't it?

Jake: ( _frowns._ ) Sounds wild, but could actually work out.

Rose: ( _nods affirmatively._ )

Zach: Then let me tell you: Don't you dare let me down. We will kick these guys butts!

[ _Jake and Rose cheer, but Jennifer looks a bit uncomfortable, Rose notices it and frowns, but doesn't say anything._ ]

 _Auditorium_

Ryder: ( _stands next to Unique in front of the Glee Club, while they sit on their chairs._ ) As we already told you, Unique and I will judge which group was better.

Unique: So you better not disappoint.

Ryder: So without further ado, give great applause, here is Team #1! ( _Unique and he cheer, Cameron starts to clap, but Kitty grabs his hands and shakes her head slowly._ )

Zach: ( _gets up with his group, as they walk onstage._ ) We just want to thank y'all beforehand for getting us first-class tickets to San Francisco.

Rose: Better hold tight on your seats, because you're about to get blown a- way. ( _nods at the band._ ) Hit it!

 **Price Tag/Dynamite** by _Jessie J feat. B.O.B./Taio Cruz_

 **Jennifer** [ _the song starts slow and in the acoustic version._ ] **:**

Seems like everybody's got a price  
I wonder how they sleep at night  
When the sale comes first  
And the truth comes second  
Just stop for a minute and smile

 **Rose:**  
Why is everybody so serious?  
Acting so damn mysterious?  
Got your shades on your eyes  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time

 **Jennifer:**  
Everybody look to the left

 **Rose:**  
Everybody look to the right

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
Can you feel that, yeah  
We're paying with love tonight?

 **Zach (with Jake)** [ _the band suddenly starts playing real fastly._ ] **:**

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
(Saying AYO! Gotta let go!)  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
(Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!)

 **Jake (with Rose):**  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
(We gon' go all night)  
We gon' light it up  
(Like it's dynamite)

 **Jake (with Jennifer):**  
'Cause I told you once  
(Now I told you twice)  
We gon' light it up  
(Like it's dynamite)

 **Rose:**

We need to take it back in time  
When music made us all unite  
And it wasn't low blows and video hoes  
Am I the only one getting tired?

 **Zach (with Jennifer):**  
Why is everybody so obsessed?  
Money can't buy us happiness  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?  
(Guarantee we'll be feeling alright)

 **Jake (and Rose):**

'Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on ( **Rose:** Yeah)

 **Zach:**

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag

 **Jake (Jennifer and Rose):**

'Cause we gon' rock this club (Ch-ch-ching ch-ching)  
We gon' go all night (Bl-bling-bl-bling)  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite (Forget about the price tag)

 **Jake with Zach (Jennifer and Rose):**  
'Cause I told you once (Ch-ch-ching ch-ching)  
Now I told you twice (Bl-bling-bl-bling)  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite (Forget about the price tag)

 **Zach:**

I'm gonna take it all  
I, I'm gonna be the last one standing

 **Jake:**  
Higher over all  
I, I'm gonna be the last one landing

 **Zach:**  
'Cause I believe it

 **Jake:**  
And I, I just want it all  
I just want it all

 **Jake and Zach:**  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands, hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air

 **Jennifer and Rose:**

Ah, ah

Ah, ah

 **Jennifer** [ _music suddenly stops._ ] **:**

It's not about the money, money, money  
Oh, we don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag

 **Rose:**

Forget about it!

 **Jake and Zach (Jennifer)** [ _Jake does his dance-stuff._ ] **:**

'Cause we gon' rock this club (Ch-ch-ching ch-ching) ( **Rose:** Yeah, we're gonna rock this club)  
We gon' go all night (Bl-bling-bl-bling)  
We gon' light it up ( **Rose:** Hey)  
Like it's dynamite (Forget about the price ( **with Rose:** tag))  
'Cause I told you once (Ch-ch-ching ch-ching)  
Now I told you twice (Bl-bling-bl-bling) ( **Rose:** Oh)  
We gon' light it up ( **Rose:** Oh, light it up)  
Like it's dynamite

 **Jennifer:**

Forget about the price tag!

[ _Ryder and Unique cheer delightedly, the others clap slowly._ ]

Ryder: ( _still clapping_.) Woah guys, that... that was amazing. Rose, I think you just blew us away. And Jennifer, you have such a lovely voice. I still have goosebumps all over.

Jennifer: How lovely, thank you. ( _smiles._ )

Unique: ( _fans herself_.) How I missed seeing you dance, Puckerman. ( _turns to- wards the other group, who sit intimidatedly in their seats._ ) You better slay hard, becaus _that_ was some high quality content.

Kitty: ( _turns up her mouth scornfully._ ) You call that high quality?

Zach: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) What would Madam Mim call it, then?

Kitty: Mediocre. At best. ( _a murmur goes through the other members of Kit- ty's group._ )

Zach: Now listen up, blondie-

Unique: Oh, I smell some saltiness here.

Ryder: ...before this gets out of hand again, I'd suggest we all calm down a little bit. Zach, your group was amazing. Kitty, your group will rock, too and you will perform the day after tomorrow, okay?

Kitty: ( _glares at Zach._ ) Fine.

Rose: ( _leans over to Tyler._ ) He really likes this teacher-thingy, doesn't he?

(school bell rings.)

Marley: ( _packs her stuff._ )

Jake: ( _waits until the other members left the room, then approaches Marley._ ) Hey.

Marley: ( _looks up._ ) Oh, hey. ( _apologetically and a little embarassed_.) Oh god, listen Jake, I am so sorry about what happened. I just... that call was really important.

Jake: ( _puts her off._ ) It's okay. You don't need to apologize, it's just...

Marley: What?

Jake: You... ( _hesitantly._ ) You didn't answer my question back then.

Marley: ( _astonished._ ) Oh, right. I didn't. I...I...

Jake: So... what do you say? Would you want us to be a couple again? ( _puppy-eyes._ )

Marley: ( _struggling._ ) I... I say... maybe.

Jake: ( _frowns._ ) Maybe?

Marley: Yes, maybe. Look, Jake. Everything is just so much right now. The Glee Club, I need to improve my grades again, my new- ( _stops abrupt- ly._ ) I am just up to my ears with work, do you understand?

Jake: Stop right there. I see that you need to figure things out first and that's completely understandable. But... how about you and I go on a date on friday? ( _quickly._ ) A friendly one, of course.

Marley: ( _thinks about it quickly, then smiles._ ) Okay, fine.

Jake: ( _smiles happily._ ) Oh my god, that's awesome.

Marley: But just as friends. Nothing more.

Jake: Yes, of course. Just friends.

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) It was nice talking to you, Mr. Puckerman. ( _they shake hands._ ) See you then, I guess. ( _she leaves._ )

Jake: See you. ( _punches the air in celebration, when she's gone._ )

 _Choir Room_

Ryder: ( _enters and sees Unique sitting alone on the piano stool and waiting for him._ ) Hey, what's the matter? We already have one song to go, before we decide.

Unique: ( _looks up, smiles._ ) Oh hey, babe! Just wanted to, you know, talk about... the performance of Zach's team yesterday. You know, to do some little conference beforehand? ( _points at a chair next to her._ )

Ryder: ( _a little confused, but sits down._ ) So... what do you think about it?

Unique: I thought it was fun. I nearly got up and danced with them and trust me, these hips don't lie.

Ryder: ( _chuckles, Unique smiles, when he does it._ ) You're right about that. It was fun. I also was impressed with the power of Rose's and Zach's voices.

Unique: ( _laughs_.) Y-a-s, boy! On point or how my auntie Felicia would call it: If you get slayed so hard, you better be up to Las Vegas, because those snatched wigs ain't gonna come back without a price. _(Ryder and Uni- que laugh.)_ And did you see Kitty's facial expression? Let me tell you: Priceless!

Ryder: ( _grins._ ) I can imagine. I'll better pay attention to her next time.

Unique: Oh damn, you better do.

[ _it occurs a short, peaceful moment of silence, in which Unique looks at Ryder._ ]

Unique: Could we... could we maybe stop beating around the bush and make it official?

Ryder: ( _frowns._ ) I'm sorry?

Unique: You know, with you asking me to help you with the weekly assignment and us singing a duet and-

Ryder: Oh! Oh... ( _facepalms._ ) Oh, Unique, no. There... there is nothing to be official about.

Unique: Say what?

Ryder: I am sorry, if I may sounded misleading to you, but I asked you to help me as a _friend._ Nothing more.

Unique: ( _aghast_.) Please, we sang a song called 'Real Love' and you tell me, you want me as a friend?

Ryder: That... that was just a random fun song.

Unique: ( _moves a bit closer._ ) Look, honey-

Ryder: Don't call me that.

Unique: Fine. Look, Ryder, I understand that you're still confused about that whole catfish-thing, but maybe it's time to get over it and-

Ryder: ( _bursts out a bitter laugh._ ) It's easy for _you_ to say that. You weren't the one, who got 'pranked' by one of the most important persons in his life.

Unique: I...I...

Ryder: ( _with a stony expression_.) Listen, Unique. You can't just ignore every- thing happened – no, wait, everything _you_ did – and think everything is like it always has been. Things do not work that way. I do not work that way.

Unique: ( _desperately._ ) Then let's talk about it now! Listen, I-

Ryder: ( _gets up._ ) You know, maybe there's just nothing left to talk about. May- be it's just too late to talk about it. ( _turns to leave._ )

Unique: Ryder, wait! ( _also gets up._ )

Ryder: No, please just don't. This was a mistake and I am sorry for putting us in this situation. I am still not over this and I probably never will be. Unique, you betrayed my trust!

Unique: ( _flinches._ )

Ryder: ( _doesn't say anything anymore, just leaves._ )

Unique: ( _just stands there and tears her hair with a painful and sad expression on her face._ )

 **Backstreets** by _Bruce Springsteen_

 **Ryder** [ _walks through the hallway with a cold facial expression, Unique watches him from the doorframe of the choir room._ ] **:**

One soft infested summer, me and Katie became friends  
Trying in vain to breathe the fire we was born in  
Catching rides to the outskirts, tying faith between our teeth  
Sleeping in that old abandoned beach house, getting wasted in the heat

And hiding on the backstreets  
Hiding on the backstreets  
With a love so hard and filled with defeat  
Running for our lives at night on them backstreets

[ _Ryder enters the auditorium and continues singing the song there, Unique watches him perform from the entrance, looking guilty and sad._ ]

Slow dancing in the dark on the beach at Stockton's Wing  
Where desperate lovers park, we sat with the last of the Duke Street Kings  
Huddled in our cars, waiting for the bells that ring  
In the deep heart of the night they set us loose of everything

To go running on the backstreets  
Running on the backstreets  
Katie, you swore we'd live forever  
Taking it on them backstreets together

Endless juke joints and Valentino drag  
Where famous dancers scraped the tears up off the street, dressed down in rags  
Running into the darkness, some hurt bad, some really dying  
At night sometimes it seemed you could hear the whole damn city crying  
Blame it on the lies that killed us, blame it on the truth that ran us down  
You can blame it all on me, Katie, it don't matter to me now  
When the breakdown hit at midnight, there was nothing to say  
But I hated him, and I hated you when you went away

Laying here in the dark, you're like an angel on my chest  
Just another tramp of hearts crying tears of faithlessness  
Remember all the movies, Katie, we'd go see  
Trying to learn to walk like the heroes we thought we had to be  
And after all this time, to find we're just like all the rest  
Stranded in the park and forced to confess  
To hiding on the backstreets  
Hiding on the backstreets  
Where we swore forever friends  
On the backstreets until the end

Hiding on the backstreets  
Hiding on the backstreets  
Hiding on the backstreets  
Hiding on the backstreets.

(school bell rings.)

 _Café de Bisou_

Marley: ( _while balancing several plates and tablets on her arms and cutting_

 _(in voice-over_.) _her way through the afternoon customer base._ ) Third workday and I totally got this. It almost feels like I never did anything else or in my past life I was a star waitress or something.

Marley: ( _stops at a table with two chatting and laughing women in their late fourties._ ) One small mocca latte with a shot of champagne for Barba- ra... ( _carefully places a cup in front of the first woman._ ) and a iced cap- puccino with an extra shot advocaat for Deborah. ( _smiles._ ) Is there anything else I could do for you?

Deborah: You could maybe talk to my daughter, so that she may take a page from your book! ( _they burst out in wild cackle._ )

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) See, I even already know some of the customers names.

( _in voice-over._ )

Cameron: ( _brushes her busily._ ) Are you already through with table 4?

Marley: Yes. ( _smiles._ ) You won't believe me how high of a tip they gave us...

Cameron: ( _smiles._ ) Alright, sent Barbara my regards?

Marley: ( _laughs._ ) Yes, she was totally flattered.

Marley: I totally got this. Cameron and I work awesome as a team. I'll be ha- ving those 15.000 $ in no time. Spring Gardens Academy of Arts, you better get ready, because- ( _gets bumped into by a customer and falls to the ground in a pitiful fashion with a loud squeal, clothes are soiled with coffee and other hot beverages._ )

[ _screen goes black._ ]

Janet's voice: Damn, Michelle! Told ya, you better not take a shower in coffee! That's not healthy for your pale-ass teint!

Cameron's voice: ( _worried._ ) Quick, Janet, help me carry her to the restroom and clean her up!

Marley: Welp, I had it coming... help...

( _in voice-over._ )

 _Choir Room_

(school bell rings.)

Kitty: We, my friends... ( _turns to the others._ ) ...have a major problem.

Tyler: ( _head is buried in his hands._ ) Tell me about it! How are we going to compete with that?

Cameron: Besides, we need to perform tomorrow and what do we have? ( _depressed._ )

Marley: ( _head resting on her hands, gloomily._ ) Nothing. Literally.

Cameron: ( _looks at her a little worriedly, but decides to talk to her about it later._ )

Kitty: Okay now, listen up, you miserable little skanks. We need to find a song _now,_ or we won't stand any chance! ( _nods at Marley._ ) Bridget Jones, I remember in sophomore year you being the creative master- mind behind all of our songs and mash-ups. Do you still got this?

Marley: ( _startled._ ) I... I suppose.

Kitty: Good. ( _directs towards Tyler._ ) You annoyed us every week yet with your so many fabulous and not even slightly gay ideas. Do you still have any?

Tyler: Yes, but I don't think they're as good as-

Kitty: ( _ignores him and turns to Cameron._ ) You, do you have any idea on how to approach this mash-up?

Cameron: I... I assume, our goal is it to be completely different from the other group and to be unexpected, isn't it?

Kitty: I guess so. ( _shrugs._ )

Cameron: Then I already got some ideas. ( _smiles._ )

Kitty: ( _smirks_.) Very well. Now better get to work y'all, because we are about to fabricate the most slaying mash-up this pitiful school has ever seen!

[ _the others cheer, seemingly appearing to have gained hope again._ ]

Kitty: ( _watches as they start getting to work, smiles contentedly._ ) I could get used to this. Now I'll just need a whip...

 _Choir Room_

Jake: ( _about to enter the room, sees Jennifer rushing from the hallway to- wards him, looking as if she had an urgent mission._ ) Hey, did you get that message from Zach, too?

Jennifer: ( _nods comittedly._ ) It sounded like such an emergency, so I brought my whole set of completely homeopathic medicinal herbs! ( _enters the_

 _room quickly._ )

Jake: ( _frowns, enters after her._ )

Jennifer: Zach, don't worry, we're here now, the most important thing is to not get into a panic and stay hydrated and- ( _stops abruptly, as she sees Zach standing by the board, looking at her flabbergastedly and Rose sitting on a chair nearby looking at her in surprise._ ) Wait, what is going on here?

Zach: I could ask you the same thing. What the actual hell?

Rose: ( _pats the seats next to her._ ) Jake, Jen, sit down. President Snow here needs to talk to us again.

Jennifer: I... I thought-

Jake: ( _pats her shoulder and leads her to the chairs, where they sit down._ ) So, what do you want now?

Zach: I called you, because we need to make sure that we'll win – once for all.

Rose: ( _sceptically._ ) But we already performed – and we rocked it. We're pro- bably going to win anyways. Are we about to get a little obsessive?

Zach: I am not quite positive about that. A little bird told me that Ryder, one of the judges, had like a super creepy, stalkery almost two-year-crush on that Marley-girl, who's in the other team.

Rose: ( _sighs._ ) I can see where this is going...

Zach: Furthermore, the other judges, Unique's, best friends are Kitty and Marley. And guess which team they are part of? Not frickin' ours!

Jennifer: ( _doubtfully_.) So what? Jake here is Ryder's best friend, so I do not think-

Zach: The problem is, just 'thinking' won't help us winning this! ( _smirks_.) So listen up, I've got an idea on how to completely make sure these basic suckers will flunk it.

Jake: I'm all ears.

Zach: ( _smirk grows wider._ ) We will sabotage the technique. Let me tell you, it's very hard to sing a good song without proper background music.

Rose: ( _aghast_.) Wow-wow-wow, easy there, young padawan.

Jennifer: ( _shocked._ ) Yes, what in the name of god are you thinking? We... we can't do something like that! It's just a competition. We don't need risk our friendships for that. Besides, that would be totally not fair.

Zach: ( _sniffs at her._ )

Jake: ( _hesitantly._ ) …but on the other hand, first-class-tickets would be, you know, kinda nice... I suppose.

Zach: ( _grins._ ) See? That's the spirit.

Jennifer: ( _shocked._ ) Jake, no! This is just... no!

Zach: ( _directs towards Rose._ ) What about you, Rose?

Rose: ( _seemingly a bit unsafer._ ) What... what about me?

Zach: ( _kneels down before her chair._ ) You've never traveled by air before, have you?

Rose: ( _shakes her head._ )

Zach: ( _seductively_.) Wouldn't it be absolutely fabulous, if – during your first flight ever – you'd right sit in the first class with champagne and fan- tastic view at the cloudscape and five-star-food and-

Rose: Okay, okay. I'm in. ( _looks away ashamedly._ )

Zach: ( _grins._ ) I knew you'd make the right decision! ( _he hugs her, while she has some kind of guilty expression on her face._ )

Jennifer: ( _stares at her in shock._ ) Rose! This is not... This is not what this whole competition should be about. ( _desperately._ )

Rose: ( _sadly._ ) Please don't be angry, Dobby is still a good elf!

Jennifer: ( _gets up and shakes her head._ ) No, I won't join you guys. This is terri- ble und you should know better than that.

Zach: ( _raises his eyebrow._ ) So what? Do you want to stop us?

Jennifer: ( _with suppressed anger._ ) No, because I know I couldn't. But I know that deep in your hearts you all know that you're wrong with this and you'll be ashamed later. ( _leaves._ )

Rose: ( _gazes after her sadly._ )

Zach: ...Now that that's out of the way, listen here...

 _Auditorium_

[ _Ryder and Unique stand in front of Zach's group, who sit in the aisles of the auditorium, there's clearly some unspoken tension between them, as there is a bit of distance between them and they don't look directly at each other._ ]

Unique: Now please welcome with us... ( _drumrolls on her hips._ ) Kitty-cat and the Supremes!

[ _the others clap listlessly, as the curtain rolls up and reveals Cameron, Kitty, Marley and Tyler just sitting on stools with a low-key looking background, instead of introducing themselfes, they start singing right away._ ]

Jake: ( _leans back in his seat to bro-fist Zach._ ) We got this, bro.

 **Photograph/Chandelier** by _Ed Sheeran/Sia_

 **Cameron (with Tyler)** [ _they start singing with just a guitar in the background._ ] **:**

Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
(When it gets hard)  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that (makes us feel alive)

 **Tyler with Marley with Cameron and Kitty harmonizing:**  
We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves

 **Tyler with Cameron and Kitty harmonizing:**  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still

[ _Zach nods at someone in the background of the auditorium, suddenly the music stops playing, Cameron, Marley and Tyler look surprised and confused, but Kitty continues to sing, Marley joins._ ]

 **Kitty (with Marley):**

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist  
(I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry)  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

 **Marley (with Cameron) with Kitty and Tyler harmonizing:**  
But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
(Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight)  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
(Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight)  
On for tonight

[ _they collected themselfes and sing the song now acapella, Zach exchanges a shocked glance with Jake._ ]

 **Kitty:**

Sun is up, I'm a mess

 **Marley:**  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this

 **Cameron:**  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame

 **Tyler with Marley (Kitty):**

We keep this love in this photograph (One, two, three, drink)  
We made these memories for ourselves (One, two, three, drink)

 **Cameron:**  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
Times forever frozen still

 **Marley with Cameron with Kitty and Tyler harmonizing:**

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone

 **(Tyler) with Kitty with Cameron and Marley harmonizing:**  
And if you hurt me  
(Yeah), that's okay, baby, only words bleed

 **Tyler with Cameron and Marley harmonizing:**  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go

 **Kitty and Tyler:**

Wait for me to come home

 **Cameron and Marley:**

Wait for me to come home

 **Kitty:**

Wait for me to come home

 **Cameron and Tyler:**

Wait for me to come home

 **Marley (with Kitty):**

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, (from the chandelier)  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, (like it doesn't exist)

 **Kitty (Marley):**  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry (Oh)  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier (From the chandelier)

 **Kitty with Cameron and Tyler harmonizing:**

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes

 **Marley with Cameron and Tyler harmonizing:**  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight

 **Kitty and Marley with Cameron and Tyler harmonizing:**

On for tonight  
On for tonight

 **Cameron:**

When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost  
Back on 6th street

 **Tyler:**  
Hearing you whisper through the phone

 **Cameron and Tyler:**  
"Wait for me to come home."

[ _they get slow, cautious applause, Jennifer gives standing ovations, Zach looks like he's choking back his anger._ ]

Cameron: Thank you guys. We originally planned to perform this with some kind of background music, but apparently that didn't work out exactly as we imagined.

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) Looks like less is more.

Ryder: ( _still clapping._ ) Don't worry, the acapella arrangement completely wor- ked. ( _directs towards everyone._ ) Now that that's out of the way... ( _ex- changes an passive aggressive glance with Unique._ ) ...tomorrow we'll be announcing the winner.

Zach: ( _collected himself, grins and mutters to Jake._ ) And we all know who that is.

Kitty: ( _glances deadly at Zach, mumbles with narrowed eyes._ ) We'll see a- bout that, you little spawn of Perez Hilton...

 _Choir Room_

Ryder: ( _is sorting CD's and records into some shelfes, sighs._ ) Unique, I know that you've been standing in the doorframe for a while and it's kinda creepy.

Unique: ( _enters._ ) I am sorry. ( _awkwardly stops in a bit of a distance of Ryder._ ) I... I really think we should talk about this.

Ryder: ( _without looking up._ ) I don't think there's anything left to talk about.

Unique: ( _sighs and sits down._ ) Listen Ryder, I am really, really sorry about... literally everything. But... I think we should do it now. Just to have it out of the way. Once and for all.

Ryder: ( _looks up._ ) You made your point quite clear, when you decided on just ignoring what happened a year ago.

Unique: You know, it wasn't like that. I tried to talk to you. I tried to explain why I did this. But _you_ send me packing, because you didn't want to hear anything of it – which you know, is completely fine, because I just be- trayed your trust, but... You should've at least given me the chance to explain myself. ( _sadly._ )

Ryder: You have to understand that back then, everything was just too much. There was a school shooting, the love of my life was in a relationship with my best friend and then, later, Finn died...

Unique: ( _mutters._ ) May he rest in peace.

Ryder: ( _buries his head in his hands._ ) And then... and then there was you. Betraying my trust and... I don't even know anymore. ( _gets up._ ) Uni- que, you know, I was over this. At least I thought I was. I asked you to help me to make sure, everything's alright again. That I am not angry anymore. ( _shakes his head._ ) It isn't. Nothing is.

Unique: ( _sadly._ ) Then let me explain it now! Let me try to show you how I felt back then.

Ryder: ( _hesitates._ ) Okay. Fine.

Unique: ( _relieved._ ) Thank you. But first, I do not expect you to forgive me or anything, I just want you to understand in what position I had been, okay?

Ryder: ( _nods and sits down._ )

Unique: ( _struggling._ ) I am... Unique. I am a strong, confident and sassy girl and soon-to-be woman – at least that is what I want to be and what I make me believe every day. But the truth is... When I'm on my own, it's easy. But... when someone else's around, especially if that someone doesn't know me, it becomes hard for me to stay true to myself.

Ryder: I get that.

Unique: Good. And then... there was you. ( _frowns._ ) Wait, let's stop right there, this did not start out as some kind of creepy love-at-first-sight-crap my auntie Felicia always talks about. It was more like... I thought, you we- re good looking, yes. But feelings started to grow later.

Ryder: ( _listens alertly._ )

Unique: Anyways, I wanted to get to know you. But... I knew you never would have taken me seriously back then. I wasn't that figured out like I am now and not gonna lie, those ugly sweaters were a complete fashio- nable 0.

Ryder: ( _sighs_.) That's not true, it's-

Unique: ( _raises her hand._ ) That's... when I came up with Katie.

Ryder: Well, I understand your thinking there, but why didn't you tell the truth earlier?

Unique: It was just... you know, it felt so great to connect so deeply with some- one on an emotional level and before I knew what was happening, I was way too deep in it to pull back. ( _looks down sadly._ ) Ryder, I am so, so sorry. I should have known and respected that you wouldn't want to be with someone... ( _points down her body._ ) ...like this and-

Ryder: Wait, hold on there for a second. ( _frowns._ ) I did not reject you, becau- se you are transgender or -sexual or whatever.

Unique: ( _looks at him insecurely._ ) You didn't?

Ryder: No. It was because my heart belonged to someone else back then.

Unique: ( _bites her lip._ ) To Katie.

Ryder: ( _nods._ ) To Katie.

Unique: ( _gets up._ ) I... I think I should go now.

Ryder: Wait. Unique, I... I think I need to apologize, too. ( _looks at her serious- ly._ ) I shouldn't have be quiet about it a year long. I should have con- fronted you and we should have talked it out. That was not okay and I apologize for that.

Unique: ( _smiles._ ) You really don't need to. If someone had to apologize, it's me.

Ryder: Indeed you had to. But I think I accepted it. Maybe this talk really hel- ped.

Unique: ( _nods in relief._ )

Ryder: I can't guarantee that it will be as it was once, though. You... you know that, don't you?

Unique: ( _nods, then smiles._ ) But maybe we could just be friends again. That would relieve me so much.

Ryder: ( _smiles._ ) Yes, we could.

Unique: ( _closes her eyes in relief._ ) You... you really don't know how much this means to me.

Ryder: ( _just shakes his head._ )

Unique: See you in Glee then, I guess. ( _turns to leave._ )

Ryder: Unique, wait.

Unique: ( _turns around and looks at him wonderingly._ )

Ryder: You... you are strong, confident and sassy. I understand your insecu- rities about you being you, but... they... they shouldn't even be there in the first place. It shouldn't even matter, if someone is a boy, a girl or something else. I can see that now.

Unique: Thank... thank you, Ryder. ( _they hug, a tear rolls down Unique's cheek._ )

(school bell rings.)

 _Choir Room_

Ryder: Now that everybody's assembled, it's time to announce the winners of this weeks assignment! ( _euphorically._ )

Zach: Bring on them tickets!

Unique: Slow down, boy. Even though I think everyone in this room knows that you basic bitches wouldn't even stand a chance, if Ryder and I would have competed with you... ( _Ryder and Unique high-five._ ) ...we're going to tell which team was... slightly less basic than the other.

Marley: ( _happy to see them happy, leans over to Kitty._ ) They seem so different to how they were two days ago.

Kitty: Maybe Catfish-boy's period is over.

Ryder: Anyway, what Unique was trying to say is that you all were great and did your best and even though there were some technical... difficulties, y'all managed to do a fabulous job.

Kitty: ( _raises an eyebrow and glances at Zach_.) Technical difficulties? So that's how you call it now, when the band suddenly stops playing.

Zach: Would you believe that? ( _shocked._ )

Kitty: Oh, shut up, you fake little-

Rose: ( _rolls her eyes_.) And bla, bla, bla. Just tell us. Now!

Ryder: Without further ado... the winner team of this year's epic Glee-Club- Mash-Up-Competition...

Unique: ( _waves four first-class-tickets._ ) …and therefore winner of these little darlings here...

Ryder: ...is...

Tyler: ( _resignedly._ ) This is officially it. They are becoming The-Voice-hosts.

Unique: ...Team...

Cameron: ( _keeps his fingers crossed and closes his eyes._ )

Ryder and Unique: Team Zach!

Zach: ( _gets up and exchanges happy and triumphant glances with his team members._ ) No real surprise here.

Ryder: Good job, y'all! Now come and get your tickets. ( _smiles._ )

Rose: ( _happily leaps to Unique and Ryder, hugs them and snatches her ticket._ ) Oh my god, thank you so much!

Marley: ( _looks disappointed._ ) That's not fair. The technical problems should get considered.

Unique: They did. It was just that, you know, you guys were a little... how would you call it?

Zach: Tiresome? ( _smirks._ )

Unique: Exactly!

Tyler: I bet you wouldn't recognize art, if it would be standing right in front of you. ( _turns up his mouth._ )

Ryder: ( _placatorily._ ) Well, I wouldn't exactly call it like that. You guys were also good... just not as good as them.

Kitty: ...Sounds fake, but okay.

Ryder: Anyways, give great applause to the winners! ( _Ryder, Unique and Zach's team cheer happily with the exception of Jennifer, who looks a bit sad and guilty, Rose notices this._ )

 _Hallway_

Zach: ( _closes his locker to find Kitty standing behind the door, winces._ )

Kitty: ( _smiles._ ) Hey, there.

Zach: God, you scared me to death! What the hell?! ( _turns to leave._ )

Kitty: ( _follows him._ ) Oh, you know, I just wanted to have a lil' friendly talk with the totally deserved winner of the competition and gratulate him..

Zach: ( _sovereignly._ ) Well, thank you. What a good sport you are.

Kitty: ...and I wanted to chat a little with you about you sabotaging our per- formance.

Zach: ( _continues walking._ ) You don't have any prove.

Kitty: ( _stops and pretends to be thinking._ ) Mhm... that's true... But how about I'd call your parents, Mr. Lewis? ( _smirks._ )

Zach: ( _freezes, but doesn't turn around._ ) What did you just say?

Kitty: ( _smirks sinisterly._ ) I know who you are, Zachary Matthew Lewis.

 _Some Classroom_

Zach: ( _looks down._ ) How... how did you find out?

Kitty: ( _sits down on the desk in front of him._ ) What an excellent question, Mr. Lewis. Well... I assume you remember our performance yesterday? The performance, where suddenly all the instruments stopped playing and you grinned in your self-centered little butt? Anyways, after our sabotaged performance I saw you sneaky, little snake bro-fisting the crap out of Puckerman, so I suspected you behind all of it. ( _does a thoughtful face_.) I talked to the band and they told me you _paid_ them to stop playing for us. Not gonna lie, I was not actually surprised. But _then_ I realized: Huh, funny, how we really don't know _anything_ about you, isn't it? Almost as if you would try to _hide_ something.

Zach: ( _straightfaced._ ) So you did a little research?

Kitty: ( _smirks._ ) Exactly. You really can't imagine where I've been yesterday to find out about your fake little ass and you certainly won't want to, but the point is... ( _triumphantly._ ) Zach Lewis aka Zachary Matthew Le- wis is one of the two Lewis-brothers aka the children of the leaders of the- ( _snickers._ ) I am sorry, but this is just too delicious. Anyways, your parents are Lucy and Matthew Lewis, the leaders of the Republican Party of America, also known as the GOP, in Ohio. ( _leans a bit forward._ ) You, my friend, hid your true identity, so that we won't asso- ciate you with those filthy republican skanks – completely justified, if you'd ask me. But- ( _smirk grows wider._ ) what if _someone_ presented the school who you really are? What would the oh-so-cool-and-inde- pendent Zach Lewis do then?

Zach: ( _eyes widen._ ) Oh no, you didn't... No...

Kitty: ( _puts him off._ ) Pff, remember I am not a horrible person. ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) Not like you. I can read in exact this moment in your face that you'd have told the school, if this was role-reserved.

Zach: Well played, Wilde. Well played.

Kitty: ( _smiles proudly._ ) Thank you. I can get quite passionate about things.

Zach: So... what are you going to do now? Will you tell the others? Or will you set the whole school against me? They sure as hell would follow your instructions.

Kitty: No, I won't. Your secret is safe. ( _looks at him reproachfully._ ) I just want you to realize that things don't work like this here. I don't doubt, it wor- ked in your past, when you were alone, but you're part of a team now, a community. ( _shakes her head._ ) And let me tell you this, Trump Jr., you're still far away from becoming a teamplayer. ( _gets up and walks to the door._ ) With _that_ attitude, you may reach your goals in a success- ful life. ( _turns around and looks at him a bit pitifully._ ) But it will be lonely life as well. ( _leaves._ )

Zach: ( _glances after her with a bit of fascination and acknowledgement and shakes his head._ )

 _Garden of the Forecourt of the Riverdale High School_

Jennifer: ( _sits alone on a rock in the sun and tries out some chords on her gui- tar._ )

Rose: ( _opens the door, sees her and hesitantly approaches her._ ) Hey, figured I'd find you here.

Jennifer: ( _stops playing and looks up._ ) Oh, hey Rose.

Rose: ( _sits down next to her._ ) Why are you sitting here so alone? Don't you have gym class right now?

Jennifer: ( _puts down her guitar._ ) My soul didn't feel like doing sports today.

Rose: I feel your soul. But I don't feel like sports any day. Or maybe I'm just lazy. ( _curiously._ ) What are you doing here, then?

Jennifer: ( _smiles._ ) You know, I come here, when I feel stressed out and confu- sed and I try to clear my mind by trying out some songs on my guitar.

Rose: Ah, I get that. Must feel relieving, I can imagine.

Jennifer: ( _nods._ ) But how did you know where to find me?

Rose: Well, I already knew you by face and saw you sitting here all by your- self sometimes, so it wasn't that difficult to figure out. ( _smiles._ )

Jennifer: ( _looks away and can't help, but blush about the fact that Rose already noticed her before._ ) So... is there any particular reason why you're he- re?

Rose: ( _sighs and looks straigh-forward_.) Phew... well... I saw you earlier loo- king a bit bummed out, when we won that competition and so I figured you'd may like to talk.

Jennifer: The victory just didn't feel right for me. We didn't win fairly. ( _looks down._ )

Rose: ( _looks down, too._ ) I know. But maybe, if it helps... You heard Unique, we probably would have won anyway. ( _tries a smile._ )

Jennifer: ( _snaps._ ) You know that's not the point!

Rose: ( _flinches in surprise._ )

Jennifer: ( _appalled._ ) Oh my god, I am sorry. I... I really don't know what has co- me over me lately. ( _looks down sadly._ )

Rose: ( _with a wave of her hand._ ) You just... surprised me a little bit. ( _frowns._ ) And what do you mean by something having come over you?

Jennifer: ( _looks down a little embarassed._ ) It's just that... I used to be so peace- ful and balanced and nothing could break my calm, just a few weeks ago. But now... since that incident with Cheryl I felt emotions like anger and... and hate coming over me and... now I didn't do anything about you, Jake and Zach sabotaging the performance of the others. I feel horrible. It's like... I am losing myself.

Rose: Ah, I see. ( _looks directly at Jennifer_.) Listen, Jen. You're still that sweet, peaceful, spiritual girl you were a month ago, honey. It's just your surroundings that change. Those emotions like... like anger, hurt or despair are what makes us human. Even you are allowed to have those feelings.

Jennifer: I... I don't know. It's just not typical for me.

Rose: Jen, we all have those emotions. You also had those before, you were just good in concealing them. It's like... you know, sometimes you have to let those feelings out. To set them free. ( _wildly gesticulating._ ) How good of a person you are doesn't depend on what you feel, but you deal with those feelings.

Jennifer: ( _looks at her impressedly._ ) That was... really inspiring. Thank you.

Rose: I know, right? ( _surprised and enthusiastical_ ) And it wasn't even a quote!

Jennifer: ( _just looks at her._ )

Rose: ( _admitting_.) Well, maybe there was a bit of Star Wars. ( _pauses._ ) And Lord of the Rings.

Jennifer: ( _chuckles._ )

Rose: But the point stays the same. You, my friend, ( _taps Jennifer's chest_.) shouldn't be so hard to yourself.

Jennifer: ( _smiles._ ) Thank you, Rose.

Rose: ( _smiles and looks down, then seems to have determined herself._ ) I... I need to confess you something.

Jennifer: ( _looks at her curiously._ ) Oh? Be sure, I won't judge you or make fun of you or-

Rose: ( _quickly._ ) I did not help Zach, because I wanted to win this competition so badly like him. I... I did it, because I... ( _looks up._ ) God, this is really hard. I never told anyone ever about this.

Jennifer: Just free your spirit and tell me what's on your mind. You can do this. ( _encouraging._ )

Rose: Okay... Well, the thing right now is that I share a bedroom with my two younger brothers. My mom... my mom died of cancer two years ago and my dad... well, he's working his ass off, but we can barely afford our school books and I never ever went on a vactation, let alone trave- led by air. ( _looks down._ ) There you go.

Jennifer: ( _shocked._ ) Rose, I... I am so sorry to hear that.

Rose: ( _quickly._ ) You really do not have to be. You know, I am happy like this. It's how things always have been. I don't need much to feel happy. Just give me some wi-fi and my laptop and I am happy. ( _smiles._ )

Jennifer: ( _smiles._ ) Rose, really, this is not a big deal. Do you know that every sixth American lives below the poverty line. ( _looks directly at Rose._ ) You really shouldn't be ashamed about this. This is not your our your parents fault, but only the fault of our deficient political and economic system.

Rose: N'aw, thanks you always make me better about myself by blaming the politics. ( _they hug._ )

 _Café de Bisou, shortly before closing time_

Marley: ( _is seen wiping the bar clean determinedly._ )

Cameron: ( _is seen leaving the staff room and walking towards the entrance of the café, then sees Marley still working in her uniform, surprisedly stops in the doorframe._ ) Hey, didn't your shift end like two hours ago?

Marley: ( _without looking up._ ) I need to get this done, before I leave.

Cameron: ( _understanding flashes in his face._ ) You want to make up for what hap- pened wednesday, don't you?

Marley: ( _looks up._ ) Yes, I do. What's wrong about that? ( _continues wiping._ )

Cameron: ( _sighs and walks over to her._ ) Listen, Marley, you really need to stop kicking yourself for what happened. It neither was your fault, nor was it really horrible. Those customers were probably happy that they didn't get their pumpkin spiced chilli lattes. Those are disgusting anyway.

Marley: ( _sadly._ ) You don't understand. I really need this job. I really can't allow myself mistakes.

Cameron: ( _sits down on one of the stools by the bar._ ) Those mistakes happened everyone who works here. Did you know that on his first day at work, Lance switched up the wastewater of the outside toilets with the water for the little rat-dog of some fancy, old lady?

Marley: ( _laughs in disbelief._ ) He seriously managed to do that?

Cameron: ( _laughs._ ) Yes and even worse, Nancy almost got sued by a man for not adding a little umbrella to his milkshake.

Marley: ( _with widened eyes._ ) And did he get thorugh with it?

Cameron: ( _with a wave of his hand._ ) No, Nancy was so desperate that she called Janet to help her and in the end they agreed on Nancy apologizing formally for forgetting the umbrella. It was a literal trainwreck. ( _Marley and he laugh, he then suddenly turns serious again._ ) But the point is that you shouldn't blame yourself too much for making these mistakes, because everyone makes them. God forbid I'm saying this, but Byers probably did some, too.

Marley: ( _smiles and looks down, stops wiping._ ) You're probably right. Thank you.

Cameron: Now change your clothes and leave this place. You'll be here again soon enou-

[ _suddenly there's a knock on the window._ ]

Cameron: ( _surprisedly._ ) Who's that?

Jake: ( _waves from the outside and points at his watch._ )

Marley: ( _gasps._ ) Oh no, that's Jake! I completely forgot! ( _directs at Cameron._ ) Thank you again for your cheery words, I... I really needed this, so thank you.

Cameron: ( _smiles._ ) You're welcome.

Marley: But... I really need to go now, so would you maybe be so nice and lock the doors, when you go?

Cameron: ( _surprisedly._ ) Uhm... yeah, I guess.

Marley: Thank you! ( _hugs him quickly, grabs her clothes and leaves the café._ )

Cameron: ( _looks after her taken aback._ )

 _Road from the Breadstix to Marley's home_

[ _Jake and Marley walk together in the moonlight, there's still some space between them, but they seem more comfortable with each other._ ]

Marley: So... that was actually quite nice.

Jake: ( _smiles._ ) I think so, too. I mean, who'd have known that you get 50% discount on breadsticks, if you simply eat literally fifty of it?

Marley: ( _defendingly._ ) It really weren't that many...

Jake: ( _grins._ ) That's true. Besides, I ate some, too.

Marley: ( _laughs, then pauses._ ) How did you know, by the way, that I was at the café?

Jake: Well, it wasn't actually that hard. I just showed up at your door and asked your mom, where you were and she told me.

Marley: ( _shakes her head with narrowed eyes, mutters._ ) That chatterbox...

Jake: ( _frowns._ ) What did you just say?

Marley: ( _quickly._ ) Oh, it was nothing. ( _they stop at the entrance of Marley's house._ )

Jake: Well... looks like we're there.

Marley: ( _awkwardly._ ) Yes, looks like it. ( _there's a short pause in which they sta- re at each other intensely._ ) Jake, I think there's something I need to tell you.

Jake: ...It probably won't help you, if I apologize again, will it?

Marley: Actually, it concerns exactly that topic. I... Someone taught me today a lesson about forgiving myself. ( _struggles_.) I think that this also applies to other people. Everyone makes mistakes and it's up to us, if we ei- ther just live with them or if we try to make up for them. ( _carefully_.) You tried the latter so, so many times. I learned that my vulnerability shoul- dn't get in the way of my happiness. And you... made me happy. I think I am ready again. I am... I am ready to be happy. Ready to forgive.

Jake: ( _eyes widen in surprise and joy._ ) Are... are you serious? That's awe- some. No, no, that's _amazing._ Marley, I... you can't imagine how happy you just made me. I-I am just so-

[ _Marley leans forward and they suddenly kiss on the mouth._ ]

Jake: ...What was that for?

Marley: ( _smirks._ ) You can take this as some sort of foretaste. ( _then suddenly serious again._ ) But promise me, we will take it slow.

Jake: Yes. Yes of course. ( _determinedly._ ) This time everything will be diffe- rent. I promise.

Marley: ( _nods._ ) Okay.

[ _they hug._ ]

Marley: ( _whispers and closes her eyes, while looking a bit painful and worried._ ] Okay.

Jake: ( _with a guilty facial expression._ ) I promise.

 **Brother** by _Mighty Oaks_

 **Jake with Crescending Outcasts:**

We had howl, ooh

 **Kitty:**  
We had run about  
In the summer in the nighttime  
We made no sound  
And deep in the forest we get lost  
Whistle to the birds as they call

 **Marley (with Cameron):**  
(Go on trips)  
Moving with the weather (as it shifts)  
We took to the seas and let it drift  
(How many islands could we hear?)

 **Tyler:**

1, 2, 3, 4!

 **Jennifer (and Rose):**  
I'd follow you  
(To the end of the world if only you would ask me to)

 **Ryder:**

On and on we go, my brother  
I've got you

 **Unique (with Ryder):**  
Nothing to stop us now  
Because we found in (life what's true)

 **Ryder and Unique:**  
Oh my brother I'd follow you

 **Unique:**

Ooh, oh-oh-oh

 **Jake:**  
In my faded truck  
We shot across the country to find our luck

 **Kitty (with Zach):**  
And the youth inside would scream and shout  
(Like a dagger in the heart we ripped it out)

 **Zach:**  
And we had laugh through the night  
Call the star's  
By the fire shining on

 **Cameron:**  
Through the night  
We will run  
To the rising life and on

 **Tyler:**  
Through the night  
Burn the flames  
The world will know our names

 **Zach:**  
1, 2, 3, 4!

 **Unique (with Ryder):**  
And I'd follow you  
To the end of the world if only you would ask me to  
(On and on we go, my brother)

 **Ryder and Unique:**

I've got you

 **Rose (with Jennifer):**  
Nothing to stop us now  
Because we found in life what's true  
(Oh my brother I'd follow you)

 **Jake:**  
I'd follow you  
To the end of the world if only you would ask me to

 **Marley with Jake:**  
On and on we go, my brother  
I've got you

 **Jake and Marley:**  
Nothing to stop us now  
Because we found in life what's true  
And I will follow you!

 **Jake:**

Ooh-oh-oh-oh.

 **Songs**

 **Real Love/Bills** by _Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne/LunchMoney Lewis_ sung by **Ryder Lynn and Unique Adams**

 **Drag Me Down/Can't Remember to Forget You** by _One Direction/Shakira feat. Rihanna_ sung by **Cameron Ashworth, Jake Puckerman, Jennifer Howan, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose Sullivan, Tyler Morrison and Zach Lewis**

 **Price Tag/Dynamite** by _Jessie J feat. B.O.B./Taio Cruz_ sung by **Jake Puckerman, Jennifer Howan, Rose Sullivan and Zach Lewis**

 **Backstreets** by _Bruce Springsteen_ sung by **Ryder Lynn**

 **Photograph/Chandelier** by _Ed Sheeran/Sia_ sung by **Cameron Ashworth, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose and Tyler Morrison**

 **Brother** by _Mighty Oaks_ sung by **Crescending Outcasts**

 **Guest Cast**

 **Special Guest Stars:**

 **Niecy Nash** as **Janet Whitfield**

 **Eva Longoria** as **Deborah Martinez**

 **Marcia Cross** as **Barbara Thompson**

 **Guest Stars:**

 **Bryant Wood** as **Lance Johnson**

 **Amanda Seyfried** as **Nancy White**

 **Absent Cast Members:**

 **China Anne Mcclain** as **Kayla Brooks**

 **Gui Fedrizzi** as **Ramon Alvaréz**


	5. Episode 5: Stripped Down

**Episode 5: Stripped Down**

 _written by Jacob Ludwig_

Announcer: So here's what you missed on GLEE! After nearly a year and a half Jake and Marley are finally managed to rekindle their relationship a- gain, although Jake slept with the high-bitch of the Cheerios earlier and Marley doesn't know this. What a naughty boy! While Ryder and Unique are friends again, there was some kind of sexual tension be- tween Ryder and one of the football jocks, but that's none of our busi- ness, I suppose. Anyways, Jennifer and Rose, two of the new guys, seem to have developed a totally platonic friendship, while Tyler... well, he actually was doing nothing this entire time. I wonder what he's up to. That Kayla-girl is still out there somewhere, but she really doesn't seem interested in the Glee Club, as well as that Ramon. Boo.

And that's what you missed on GLEE!

 _Meadow in the Park of Lima_

[ _Jake and Marley are seen sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket between them; it's a sunny day._ ]

Marley: ( _while taking a sandwich out of the basket._ ) I am glad you convinced me to this late-summer picnic. ( _smiles._ ) This place is beautiful.

Jake: Gotta enjoy those last summer days while we still can, right? ( _smiles and grabs in the basket._ )

Marley: ( _takes a bite out of her sandwich._ ) Exactly. ( _raises her fist._ ) We won't surrender to this miserable system called winter!

Jake: ( _laughs_.) But since there probably won't be another beautiful day like this anytime soon... ( _takes two fancy glasses and a bottle of champa- gne out of the basket._ )

Marley: ( _eyes widen, with her mouth full._ ) Is that... is that _champagne_? ( _blu- shes, as she realizes she talked with her mouth full, puts her hands in front of it_.) But seriously, are you crazy?

Jake: ( _shrugs smiling._ ) In celebration of us being together for almost a week now...

Marley: Oh, what a milestone, indeed.

Jake: ...I thought we should treat ourselves. ( _pours champagne into the glasses and hands her one, Marley accepts it with a raised eyebrow.)_

Marley: Thanks. You're a real gentleman, aren't you.

Jake: ( _chuckles._ ) That's what I'm known for. ( _raises his glass._ ) To us.

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) To us. To a new start without lies. ( _their glasses touch, she takes a careful sip, while Jake looks at her strangely, she doesn't see the guilt in his face, but notices it nonetheless._ ) Is something wrong? ( _frowns._ )

Jake: ( _quickly takes another sip, then looks at her with a lovey-dovey face._ ) No, it's... you look really beautiful today.

Marley: Thank you. ( _smiles and looks down._ ) You look quite handsome, too, I have to admit.

Jake: ( _has contained himself._ ) So? You really think that? ( _tilts his head a bit closer with a seductive smile on his lips._ )

Marley: ( _also leans forwards._ ) Indeed, young man.

[ _they share a kiss._ ]

Marley: ( _leans back and looks up to the sky with a joyful expression on her face._ ) I really missed this. You know, us.

Jake: ( _moves next to her and lets her rest her head against his shoulder._ ) Me too. ( _gives her a kiss on the forehead._ )

 _Choir Room_

[school bell rings.]

Unique: ( _while sitting next to Tyler and Rose._ ) And then she was like 'Bitch, if you think you're that great, then why don't you try singing that solo' and so I sang that solo and I slayed so much she literally lost her wig and weave. She's still recovering.

Tyler: ( _nods praisingly._ ) You're an inspiration.

Rose: Wait... are we still talking about your 5-year-old cousin? ( _confusedly._ )

Unique: Uhm yes, because damn son, that little worm needed a little reality check!

Ryder: ( _loudly._ ) Guys, could I please get your attention? ( _watches as the noi- ses slowly die down._ ) Thank you.

Kitty: You're welcome. ( _winks._ )

Ryder: ...so, since it is monday again, it's time for a new assignment.

Zach: ( _frowns._ ) Wait, is he doing another one?

Ryder: This time presented by... Cameron Ashworth! ( _claps and sits down to make room for Cameron, who enters with his guitar on his back, the others join the applause sceptically._ )

Zach: Oh, well.

Rose: ( _whispers to Unique._ ) Who is this? I swear I am seeing him for the first time in here.

Cameron: ( _looks everyone in the expecting faces, gulps uncertainly, his mouth feels dry._ ) Uhm...

Kitty: So, what is it? ( _impatiently._ ) What's the assignment?

Cameron: ( _looks at Marley, who's giving him an encouraging thumbs-up, con- tains himself._ )

Zach: ( _turns up his mouth scornfully._ )

Cameron: ( _a bit more confident now._ ) Since there's Sectionals in less than a month I think we should try out some other genres besides fun party and loud screeching diva songs, so I came up with this. ( _writes some- thing on the board._ )

Jake: ( _reads it loudly._ ) Stripped down? ( _sceptically._ )

Kitty: ( _moans in disappointment._ )

Zach: I am really sorry, but- ( _looks at Ryder._ ) ...this assignment is some lame sh-

Cameron: ( _tries to explain the assignment_.) Wait, let me-

Unique: ( _horrified_.) How is Unique supposed to shine, when there isn't the right musical arrangement to keep up with her amazing voice?

Marley: ( _tries to calm the others down._ ) I think you guys are overreacting a bit. Acoustic songs afford great opportunities to try out a different kind of music than we are used to. Besides, a lot of other Glee Clubs will try to score with loud upbeat songs at sectionals. ( _shrugs._ ) So why don't we listen to Cameron first? I am sure he thought of something, while co- ming up with that assignment. ( _smiles encouragingly._ )

Zach: ( _raises his eyebrows._ ) Because you know so much about being exci- ting, Bambi?

Cameron: ( _gives Marley a thankful smile._ ) I think what you guys don't get is the magic acoustic songs bring, if you put all your heart in it. When my mom died, I had nothing left but my seven-year-old sister and my gui- tar. ( _suddenly the room becomes silent._ ) So I sang acoustic songs to her everyday and it helped us to come to terms with our feelings.

Kitty: ( _whispers._ ) Does literally no one in this room have an intact family?

Jake: ( _not convinced._ ) But what are you going to do to keep the audience from falling asleep?

Cameron: ( _smiles and gives Rose and Tyler a nod, who get up and sit down on stools next to him._ ) If you really mean, what you sing, no one will fall asleep. Rose and Tyler helped me preparing this little song for you guys.

Rose: Maybe our talent can convince you that this actually is a great assign- ment. ( _looks mischievously at Tyler, who however doesn't look too pleased._ )

Kitty: ( _throws back her head in resignation._ )

 **Heroes (We Could Be) (Acoustic Version)** by _Alesso feat. Tove Lo_

 **Cameron:**

We could hide away in daylight  
We go undercover, wait out the sun  
Got a secret side in plain sight  
Where the streets are empty, that's where we run

 **Cameron with Rose and Tyler harmonizing** [ _Zach raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything._ ] **:**  
Everyday people do everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
We can do anything

 **(Cameron) with Rose and Tyler** [ _Marley looks at Jake in a lovey-dovey manner, who returns the look._ ] **:**  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, (me and you)  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, (me and you)  
(We could be)

 **Cameron with Tyler (and Rose):**  
Anybody's got the power  
(They don't see it, 'cause they don't understand)  
Spin around and round for hours  
(You and me, we got the world in our hands)

 **Cameron with Rose and Tyler harmonizing** [ _Jennifer and Unique start swaying to the music, Jennifer is seen smiling enchantedly, Rose notices and smiles at her knowingly, Jennifer blushes._ ] **:**  
Everyday people do everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
We can do anything

 **(Cameron) with Rose and Tyler:**  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, (me and you)  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, (me and you)  
(We could be)

 **Rose and Tyler (Cameron):**  
We could be heroes (Oh)  
We could be heroes, me and you (Mhm)  
We could be

 **Cameron (Rose and Tyler)** [ _even Kitty and Zach are seen enjoying the song._ ] **:**  
All we're looking for is love and a little light  
Love and a little light  
(We could be)

 **Cameron with Rose and Tyler:**  
All we're looking for is love and a little light  
Love and a little light

 **(Cameron) with Rose and Tyler:**  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, (me and you)  
(We could be.)

[ _everyone cheers, Tyler looks a little displeased._ ]

Kitty: ( _yieldingly._ ) Maybe we can give it a chance...

Cameron: ( _smiles._ ) By the way, I booked us a gig this friday evening.

Rose: ( _claps excitedly._ )

Tyler: ( _interested._ ) What kind of gig?

Zach: ( _with raised eyebrows._ ) Probably just some family event...

Cameron: Well... we are booked to perform at the retirement home. On bingo night.

Zach: Even better.

Kitty: ( _crocks._ ) Jesus Crist, just when I was hoping for some spice...

Jennifer: ( _folds her hands, smiles._ ) I think it's lovely.

Jake: ( _frowns._ ) Seriously? _Bingo night_?

Cameron: ( _helplessy_.) You know, it might not be the, you know, most helpful op- portunity, but it's... it's something.

Ryder: He's right. We should take every chance we get to live perform.

Marley: ( _nods._ ) I completely agree. With Sectionals in three weeks...

Cameron: Alright, then it's set! ( _happily._ )

Zach: ( _mutters._ ) The ideal friday night...

 _Hallways_

Tyler: ( _is seen walking towards his locker with a neutral facial expression._ ) ( _in voice-over_.) Frustration. A feeling to express your dissatisfaction with certain events or things happening. A feeling you get when your voice isn't heard. A feeling I never knew before, but constantly live with now. I thought by joining the Outcasts, I'd find like-minded people, who love to perform and talk about it. Instead, I am finding myself within a pile of immature and ignorant teenagers. ( _sighs._ ) First I lose this ridiculous mash-up competition to that vocal disaster and then no one will listen to me. There are so many ideas in my head I thought I could put into practice with the help of the Glee Club, but instead...

FLASHBACK

 _Choir Room_

Tyler: ( _enthusiastically._ ) Oh my god, we could do this amazing Cats-medley I came up with! ( _gets up._ ) I already got the sheets, I just need to-

Zach: ( _groans in annoyance._ ) Sit down, no one wants to sing songs of a mu- sical that has not been performed in decades.

Tyler: ( _enters the room in excitement._ ) There's this amazing idea I got for Sectionals! We first start to perform Beyoncés Love on Top and then suddenly switch to-

Kitty: ( _eyes widened in annoyance._ ) Geez, would you please shut your an- noying mouth? We'll come up with something eventually!

Tyler: Listen guys, I found these fantastic sheets for-

Jake: No.

Tyler: ( _disappointedly._ ) But-

Jake: Just no.

FLASHBACK

Tyler: But it's not only the dissatisfaction and the frustration that I am feeling ( _in voice-over_.) right now. I haven't talked to my friends in weeks. As surprising as it might sound – yes, I have friends, who are not in Glee Club. They are in the football team and the Cheerios in fact. Of course we texted, but between school, vocal practice, dance classes and Glee Club fricking five times a week, I can neither find the time nor the motivation to talk to them and that scares me. ( _looks at himself in the mirror within his locker._ ) I used to be such an outgoing guy, who wouldn't let anyone put him in the back, but look at me now. I am stuck with doing back- ground-oh's and being underappreciated. ( _closes his locker to find Ki- ara and Josh standing behind the door, Josh's arm around Kiara._ )

Kiara: Hi, there.

Tyler: ( _startled._ ) Jesus Christ, why would you hide behind my locker door?

Kiara: ( _grins._ ) Makes for the dramatic appearance.

Josh: Dude, we haven't talked since like forever! How are you doing?

Tyler: ( _starts walking next to them._ ) I am doing fine, I guess. It's just... I am really busy right now. ( _cagey._ )

Kiara: ( _links arms with Tyler while walking._ ) Anyways, there's this awesome party at Lindsay's place on friday. ( _turns to Tyler._ ) Do you want to go with us?

Josh: ( _adds._ ) Her parents aren't home, so everyone is allowed to come. Well, besides your geeky Glee-Club-friends of course. ( _accentuates the word Glee-Club-friends in a scornful manner._ )

Tyler: ( _seemingly torn._ ) I... I'm not entirely sure, if I can come.

Kiara: ( _groans in annoyance._ ) Is it because of your Glee Club?

Tyler: ( _ruefully._ ) ...yes. There's this late-night-rehearsal Jennifer's been plan- ning for weeks and-

Josh: ( _cuts in and carefully looks around_.) Man, you need to get your crap together and your priorities straight! ( _looks directly at Tyler_.) Look, the more often you hang with those losers, the more it looks like _we_ and _you_ are losers, too.

Tyler: ( _puzzled._ ) I am sorry, but I won't stop doing what I love, because it ma- kes me look like a _loser._ ( _not entirely confident of himself._ )

Kiara: Listen, Tay, what exactly does the Glee Club do for you? Do they ap- preciate you? Are they seriously doing what you expect them to do? ( _raises her eyebrows._ )

Tyler: I-

Josh: ( _with narrowed eyes._ ) You can't just be with them _and_ be with us. This just doesn't work. They neither make you feel nor make you look good.

Tyler: ( _sighs._ ) Listen, I love you guys, but I won't quit Glee, just because you tell me to do it.

(school bell rings.)

Kiara: ( _pissed off._ ) Then you better find yourself some new friends for par- tying and all that fun stuff, because _we_ are certainly not going to put up with that. Come on, Josh! ( _turns to leave._ )

Josh: ( _looks at Tyler one last time and shakes his head, then follows her._ )

Tyler: ( _is left puzzledly standing in the hallway._ )

 _Unique's Room_

[ _Marley and Unique sit in pyjamas on Unique's bed, while watching Sex and the City._ ]

Unique: ( _while braiding Marley's hair._ ) Girl, what the hell were you doing with your hair lately? ( _eyes widened._ ) If I was able to grow mine as beau- tifully as you can, I'd definitely take better care of it.

Marley: ( _with chips in the mouth._ ) I can barely motivate myself to not repeat the same outfit everyday, so I'll sure as hell not spend two hours a day tossing all kinds of conditioner into it. ( _groans._ ) And what the hell is Samantha even trying to do there? Why does she always push the nice guys away?

Unique: ( _sighs._ ) Oh dear, how glad I am that you're currently not dating...

Marley: ( _hesitantly._ ) Well, regarding that...

Unique: ( _frowns and stops braiding her hair._ ) Excuse you? You don't keep sec- rets from Beyoncé!

Marley: ( _turns around._ ) You're probably not going to like this, but...

Unique: ( _eyes narrowed._ ) Spill it.

Marley: I am kind of back together with Jake.

Unique: ( _groans in dissatisfaction._ ) Girl, what the hell? Don't you remember what I told you back in sophomore year?

Marley: ( _sighs._ ) That a tiger...

Unique: ...ain't going to change it's stripes. Never!

Marley: Yes. You told me that, but now... I swear, it's different now. Listen Uni- que, he really regrets what he has done and I think that, after a year, I am finally ready to forgive him. ( _serious._ )

Unique: ( _raises her eyebrows._ ) And how exactly do you know that?

Marley: I just know it. ( _shrugs._ )

Unique: But have you thought about what would be, if he does something like that again?

Marley: It won't. I am sure. ( _looks directly at Unique and smiles._ )

Unique: ...if you say so. ( _not convinced_.) But _I_ wouldn't put my pyjama on that. And not just because I paid a lot for this cute little thing. ( _sighs._ ) Ac- tually, it was just a matter of time until you and Magic Mike get back together.

Marley: So... you greenlight Jarley 2.0? ( _smiles adorably._ )

Unique: Yikes.

Marley: I'll count that as a yes. ( _hugs her._ ) But... another thing.

Unique: Please don't tell me you're pregnant, too.

Marley: ( _eyes widen_.) God, no! It's just... please don't try to, you know, tear us apart.

Unique: ( _spuriously offended._ ) What, me? I'd never do that!

Marley: No, seriously. ( _pleadingly_.) Please don't.

Unique: ( _sighs._ ) Fine. I'm just going to let you two live your boring lovey-dovey romance.

Marley: ( _giggles._ ) That's right. ( _looks back at the screen._ ) What the hell is Car- rie doing now? You seriously can't leave them alone for two minutes and they already screwed up again. ( _turns back around._ )

Unique: White people be crazy... ( _returns to braiding Marley's hair, mumbles softly to herself_ ) Guess we'll see about that...

 _Hallways_

Cameron: ( _stands next to Rose in front of the notice board, as they go through the audition list for the Glee Club._ ) Man, this really doesn't look good, does it? We still need two more members two even participate in Sec- tionals and those names they have written here aren't even funny.

Rose: True. Sadly. ( _suddenly bursts out in giggling._ ) Although I have to admit that I kind of like the 'Doctor Who-the-hell-cares-get-a-life-and-leave- this-school-alone-jesus-christ-you-are-so-frustrating' one.

Cameron: ( _looks at her._ ) Glad to see you take it with humor. ( _sighs._ )

Jennifer: ( _is seen standing at her locker and watching them tensedly._ ) Alright, I got this. ( _approaches them._ ) Hey, what're you guys talking about?

Rose: Just these ridiculously bad fake audition names. You've gotta see this one. ( _takes Jennifer's hand to show her what name she means._ )

Jennifer: ( _blushes by the touch._ ) 'Hugh Dickballs'? That... that isn't even funny.

Cameron: Exactly what I said.

Rose: I love it.

(school bell rings.)

Cameron: Sorry guys, but I've gotta posh off now, my history teacher will kill me, if I am late another time. ( _walks towards the classrooms._ )

Rose: ( _calls after him._ ) And don't let Mufasack Mongoli get the better of you!

Cameron: ( _simply shakes his head._ )

Rose: ( _to Jennifer._ ) Welp, I've gotta head straight to math class now, mind if I leave you alone for a while? ( _grins._ )

Jennifer: Of course not. Have fun. ( _smiles._ )

Rose: ( _turns to leave._ )

Jennifer: ( _finally brings herself to ask Rose._ ) Rose, wait!

Rose: ( _turns around._ ) What? Did you notice another hilarious name? Or did the way I walk offend some aboriginal tribe in Australia and you need to red-flag me? ( _smirks._ )

Jennifer: No, no, it's... ( _then frowns._ ) Am I seriously doing that _that_ often?

Rose: Well...

Jennifer: ( _quickly._ ) Anyways, would you like to... sing a duet with me for the weekly assignment?

Rose: ( _smiles._ ) Of course.

Jennifer: ( _relievedly exhales._ )

Rose: ( _with a raised eyebrow_.) You probably already got a song in mind for that?

Jennifer: Actually... yes. You know me so well.

Rose: ( _curiously._ ) So what is it?

Jennifer: I thought about Lost and Found by Ellie Goulding in an acoustic ar- rangement.

Rose: ( _smiles._ ) Love it. ( _eyes narrow snidely._ ) But wait, isn't that song pretty much about love?

Jennifer: ( _caught._ ) Uhm, well-

Rose: Oh, don't say anything further. ( _comes closer._ )

Jennifer: ( _heart beats faster, gulps nervously._ )

Rose: Apparently you want me to act as some kind of helping Amor! ( _claps excitedly._ ) I love it!

Jennifer: ( _puzzled_.) Wait, what?

Rose: ( _smirks._ ) Don't think I hadn't noticed the enamoured glances you dar- ted Tyler with during our performance in Glee Club.

Jennifer: I wasn't-

Rose: ( _shakes her head knowingly._ ) Of course you weren't. ( _then winks at her._ ) But don't worry, we got this. ( _eyes widen in excitement._ ) I will be your wingman! ( _leaves._ )

Jennifer: ( _speechlessly_ _watches her leave._ )

 _Choir Room_

 **Lost and Found (Acoustic Version)** by _Ellie Goulding_

[ _Jennifer and Rose sit on stools next to each other, through the song, Rose is seen looking at Jennifer encouragingly, while Jennifer looks a bit uncomfortable._ ]

 **Rose:**

Gotta love this field and the cherry sky  
Under blossom clouds, though it's late July  
You don't even try, still, you look so cool  
Like a cover boy when you light the moon

 **Jennifer and Rose:**

Ahh...

Ahh...

 **Rose (with Jennifer):**  
Near the countryside but I just forgot  
(All the things that matter I forget a lot)  
I get so caught up in the city cloud  
(But this place is still my first love)

 **(Crescending Outcasts) Jennifer:**  
(Hey) Is there anybody out there waiting for me on my way?  
(Hey) If that somebody is you, then baby, I just wanna say

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
Tonight, nothing will bring us down  
Tonight, we're at the lost and found

 **Jennifer (with Rose):**  
Guess I need to run, take me to the bus  
But don't let me go, no, don't let me on  
(Gotta hold me tight, won't put up a fight)  
Of course I'll stay, I'll stay the night

 **(Crescending Outcasts) Jennifer:**  
(Hey) Is there anybody out there waiting for me on my way?

 **(Crescending Outcasts) Rose:**

(Hey) If that somebody is you, then baby, I just wanna say

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
Tonight, nothing will bring us down  
Tonight, we're at the lost and found

 **Jennifer:**

Ahh...

Oh...

 **Rose:**  
We're at the lost and found

 **Jennifer:**  
We're at the lost and found

 **(Crescending Outcasts) Jennifer with Rose:**  
(Hey) ( **Rose:** Mhm) Is there anybody out there waiting for me on my way?  
(Hey) If that somebody is you, then baby, I just wanna say

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
Tonight, nothing will bring us down  
Tonight, we're at the lost and found

We're at the lost and found  
We're at the lost and found.

[ _everyone cheers._ ]

Cameron: ( _gets up and still claps enthusiastically._ ) See, you guys? This is what I meant by that you don't need some extraordinary dance performance or light show. You just need a guitar and emotion. ( _high-fives both Jen- nifer and Rose, who giggles._ )

Zach: That was magically... actually.

Kitty: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) Woah there, don't exaggerate.

Marley: ( _with her head resting on her hands, smiles._ ) That was raw emotion here. It seemed so real the way you sang it. Especially you, Jennifer.

Rose: ( _nudges Jennifer encouragingly._ )

Jennifer: ( _frantically._ ) No, that was nothing!

Unique: ( _flinches._ ) Girl got temper!

Jennifer: ( _contained herself._ ) I mean... thank you.

[ _Kitty and Marley look at each other suspiciously, but don't say anything further._ ]

Cameron: ...Anyways, give it up to Jennifer and Rose!

[ _they all applaud._ ]

 _Hallways_

Unique: ( _is seen strutting around the hallways in a prideful manner, the other_ ( _in voice-over._ ) _students completely ignoring her._ ) Watch carefully and take notes, my fellow subjects, because this is how a queen looks and acts like. An uncrowned one, but undoubtedly a queen, who ain't never gonna get fooled by y'all's little tricks. ( _stops at her locker, while watching Jake, who's standing at his locker._ ) Oh well, well. Look, who we got here. The half-black Barney Stinson of the real life, who just happens to ha- ve gone through an entire change to become my best friends boyfriend. ( _shakes her head with puckered lips._ ) She might believe you, but I don't. I can tell what a hypocrite looks like, because – not gonna lie – I saw my own aunt trying to switch her child with another, because it looked too white for her liking and you – Jacob half-Black – didn't pass the test. I know I promised my little Marley not to go after you, but I had parsnips that day, so it didn't really count as a promise anyways.

Cheryl: ( _passes by, while chatting and laughing with Lindsay and the other cheerleaders._ )

Jake: ( _shoots an awkward glance at her._ )

Unique: ( _her eyes narrow._ ) Now look at this. ( _eyes twitch from Cheryl to Jake_ ( _in voice-over._ ) _and back._ ) If that wannabe-gigolo and Becky the Vampire Slayer or whatever her name was don't look suspicious I will give away my who- le Beyoncé-live-CD-collection. But why would they look at each other like that? ( _mouth gapes open._ ) Looks like Jason Deruhoe cheated on her _again_. Busted! ( _quickly turns around and bumps into Kayla._ )

Kayla: ( _drops her books startledly._ ) Jesus, can you not?

Unique: Oh girl, I am sorry! I was so caught up in my inner monoloque that I wasn't paying attention. ( _kneels down to help Kayla picking up her books._ )

Kayla: ( _looks at her weirded out._ ) I see.

Unique: ( _finished helping her and turns to leave, then remembers something._ ) Oh, I almost forgot, will you come to the annual all-diva-evening at church on saturday?

Kayla: ( _raises her eyebrows_.) It's an obligatory event, isn't it?

Unique: Well... I think so. Yes.

Kayla: Then I assume I'll go.

Unique: ( _enthusiastically._ ) Yas girl, that's great! ( _puts her arm around Kaylas shoulder and turns to leave, Kayla looks a bit overwhelmed._ ) Which diva are you going to pay tribute to? Let me take a blind guess... Alicia Keys? ( _sees the look on Kaylas face._ ) Oh, I got you there-

Cheryl and Lindsay: ( _slushie them directly into their faces._ )

Kayla: ( _gasps in shock._ )

Cheryl: That's for watching me, you creepy little stalker! I know, your life must be pretty boring and probably really depressing, too – I mean, who wouldn't be with that outfit – but mind your own frickin' business! ( _with- out flinching._ )

Kayla: ( _angry and ready to fight._ ) Oh, you spoiled, little white piece of-

Cheryl: I am sorry, what was that? ( _cocks her head to the side._ ) You call _me_ spoiled, while you are wearing those 150-$-Dr.-Martens and that 300- $-Calvin-Klein-dress? Looks like someone is in the urge need of a little reality-check: You probably always think that you are such a special princess that's wearing total different clothes than the rest of us and is never going to surrender to this so called system of popularity, but news-flash: You probably care more about your looks than anyone else at this school and your constant sad gothic-emo fashion style or however you want to call it will never cover the fact that you are just a needy, attention craving twat, whose parents never loved her! ( _quickly slaps on her smile again._ ) Have a nice day!

Unique: ( _speechless and shocked._ )

Lindsay: ( _simply chuckles and follows her._ )

Kayla: ( _just stands there and watches them leave, mimic is unreadable._ )

Unique: ( _mutters._ ) And another victim gets burned to death... ( _then louder to Kayla._ ) Come on, let's get cleaned up. ( _they walk towards the girls bathroom together._ )

(school bell rings.)

 _Girls Bathroom_

[ _Kayla and Unique sit next to each other in front of the mirrors and clean themselfes up._ ]

Kayla: ( _mutters while cleaning her face with a bit of make-up remover._ ) This is humiliating.

Unique: ( _looks at her in a pitiful manner._ ) You'll get used to it, believe me.

Kayla: ( _snaps._ ) But I don't want to get used to it! ( _stares at herself in the mir- ror emotionlessy._ ) This girl needs to pay.

Unique: ( _appalled._ ) Woah girl, I know you are savage, but keep it cool!

Kayla: ( _rolls her eyes._ ) Gosh, don't wet your ridiculous rainbow leggins. I don't mean to hurt her. ( _adds quietly._ ) Fatally.

Unique: ( _focuses on the cleaning process again._ ) Good luck, girl, we've all been there.

Kayla: ( _puts her eye make-up back on._ ) She ain't gonna get away without some deep emotional scars though.

Unique: ( _smiles devilishly._ ) Now you've got me interested.

Kayla: ( _smirks._ ) You're in?

Unique: ( _nods._ ) Oh, hell yes, girl. That bitch had it coming! ( _then thinks for a little._ ) I bet the rest of the Glee Club would be with us, too.

Kayla: ( _surprised._ ) They would?

Unique: ( _surprised that she's surprised._ ) Of course? We're a team and have each others backs. ( _adds._ ) And we also all hate Cheryl.

Kayla: ( _chuckles, but seems to be a bit pensive._ )

 _Football Field, Practice of the Football Team_

Ken Tanaka: ( _blows his whistle._ )Alright, alright, stop. I said STOP! ( _beckons the team._ )

[ _the football team rallies round him._ ]

Ken Tanaka: ( _mad._ )That was horrific. You guys were so bad that I am one step from going back to rehab! Your draw was ridiculously slow. Anyone younger than 103 would have outplayed you and danced on your tombstone!

Mark: ( _defendingly._ ) We would have drawn back faster, if lady-legs here wouldn't have gotten in the way of everyone! ( _glares at Ryder._ )

Ken Tanaka: I noticed that, too. You were unconcentrated. ( _aggressively to Ryder._ ) Lynn, do I need to degrade you to the water boy again?

Ryder: Mark literally ran directly into me! What the hell was I supposed to do in your opinion? ( _gets up in upset._ )

Mark: ( _pushes Ryder._ ) I don't know, maybe you should focus your thoughts on the game and not on what faggy song of Britney Spears you sing next in your loser club.

Ken Tanaka: Oh, not again...

Ryder: ( _exhales deeply and calmly, but doesn't say anything and just waits for Ken to move on._ )

Sean: ( _teasingly._ ) Or maybe you should stop thinking about how to seduce that dirty drag queen we saw you with last week.

Ryder: ( _can't control himself any longer, angry._ ) Don't call her that!

Sean: ( _pushes him._ ) Make me.

Ryder: ( _charges at him._ ) You can have that!

Ken Tanaka: ( _defeated, as they start throwing punches at each other._ )Oh geez, I am too old for this...

Ramon: ( _steps in between._ ) Hey, hey, hey, stop right there! Leave it alone.

Ryder: ( _with a bleeding lip, spits to the ground._ ) Tell that to the son of the god- father there.

Sean: ( _angry._ ) What did you just call me? ( _they come at each other again._ )

Ramon: ( _glares at Ryder._ ) It doesn't matter. ( _looks at Sean._ ) You stop now ma- king fun of the Glee Club and you... ( _looks at Ryder._ ) stop making ra- cist remarks. Not cool.

Sean: ( _scornfully._ ) And why would I do what _you_ say?

Ramon: Because _I_ am the quarterback, who will also soon be part of the Glee Club, so you better start showing some respect or you won't have too much of a lucky charm next match. ( _grins sovereignly._ )

Ryder: ( _looks at him in surprise._ ) You... you're joing Glee?

Ramon: ( _nods._ )

Mark: ( _mutters._ ) Amazing. Another musical fag.

Ken Tanaka: ( _suddenly blows his whistle at enormous pitch, everyone flinches, shouts._ ) Now that your girly little problems, which I literally couldn't care any less for, are out of the way, you better give me two extra rounds and then we'll see how your bootleg works! ( _blows his whistle again._ ) Go, go, go!

[ _the football team starts jogging._ ]

 _Hallways, Partly Dream Sequence_

 **Primadonna (Acoustic Version)** by _Marina and the Diamonds_

 **Cheryl** [ _stands in front of the mirror in the girls bathroom and puts fresh make-up on._ ] **:**

Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall

[ _Cheryl struts through the hallway, flanked by Kiara and Lindsay._ ]

You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave  
Primadonna girl

[ _Kayla and Unique start following her._ ]

 **Kayla:**  
Would you do anything for me?  
Buy a big diamond ring for me?  
Would you get down on your knees for me?  
Pop that pretty question right now, baby

 **Unique:**  
Beauty queen on a silver screen  
Living life like I'm in a dream  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

[ _Cheryl talks to some random boys, while Kayla and Unique exchange some glances._ ]

 **(Cheryl) Kayla and Unique:**  
(Ooh) And I'm sad to the core, core, core  
(Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore  
(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more  
I wanna be adored

[ _Kayla and Unique imitate Cheryl's girly walk, while following her at the Countyard._ ]

 **Unique (with Kayla):**  
'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
(All I ever wanted was the world)  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall

 **Kayla:**  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave

 **Kayla and Unique:**  
Primadonna girl

[ _Cheryl is seen sitting with Kiara and Lindsay in the park, while drinking wine and taking selfies, Kayla and Unique are seen watching from the distance._ ]

 **Cheryl (with Kayla and Unique):**

(Fill the void up with Celluloid)  
Take a picture, I'm with the boys  
(Get what I want 'cause I ask for it)  
Not because I'm really that deserving of it

 **Kayla:**  
Living life like I'm in a play

 **Unique:**  
In the lime light I want to stay

 **Cheryl:**  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

[ _Kayla and Unique are seen snooping around the school data with Kitty's help._ ]

 **(Kayla and Unique) Cheryl:**  
(Ooh) Going up, going down, down, down  
(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown  
(Wow) When the lights dimming down, down, down

 **Cheryl:**  
I spin around

[ _Cheryl is seen enjoying herself at a party._ ]

 **Cheryl with Kayla:**  
'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall

 **Kayla (with Cheryl):**  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
(But it's always someone else's fault)  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

 **Cheryl and Kayla:**  
You can count on me to misbehave

[ _Kayla and Unique watch Cheryl at Cheerios practice._ ]

 **Unique:**  
Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall

 **Cheryl (Kayla):**  
You say that I'm kinda difficult (Oh, you say)  
But it's always someone else's fault  
( **with Kayla:** Got you wrapped around my finger, babe)  
You can count on me to misbehave (Oh)

 **Unique:**

Primadonna girl!

[ _Kayla and Unique fist-bump._ ]

 _Choir Room_

Tyler: No. Oh no-no-no-no-no. Over my dead, cold, flawless body.

Ramon: ( _stands in front of the Glee Club and was just announced to join, the clubbers look at him skeptically, he raises his eyebrows._ ) Woah there, calm down, Frankie Grande, I'm as excited to see you.

Zach: He's one of those football idiots, isn't he?

Ryder: ( _offended._ ) Woah?

Rose: ( _frowns._ ) Didn't your ex-girlfriend put depilatory cream into my sham- poo after gym class, because then I wouldn't be able to 'steal her first- born'?

Ramon: I... I guess so. I'm sorry, I can't remember the exact thing...

Tyler: ( _mad._ ) You cheated on my best friend. With my _other_ best friend!

Unique: ( _whispers to Marley._ ) He's got other friends than us?

Marley: ( _in awe._ ) He seems to be connected with th d.

Ramon: Well, might be. I am sor-

Jennifer: ( _still sad about what happened._ ) Your football-friends destroyed my favorite self-made hemp skirt by setting it on fire to see if they get high.

Ramon: They seriously thought that? ( _embarassed._ ) Listen, I am sorry for everything that has been done to you in the past, but let me tell you that I've never been involved in any of this.

Tyler: ( _upset._ ) You want to tell me that you haven't been involved in cheating on your girlfriend.

Ramon: Well, except that one maybe.

Kitty: Technically it's possible, though.

Ryder: ( _gets up._ ) I think, what Ramon is trying to say, is that he is sorry for everything that happened to us, but that he never took an active part in it, nor had any bad intentions in mind.

Ramon: ( _nods helplessy._ ) Exactly!

Jake: That's all well and good, but... can he sing? ( _doubtfully._ )

Ramon: I would consider myself a pretty decent singer, yes.

Unique: Oh bring it on, baby.

Ramon: ( _sits down on a stool and takes his guitar out of his basket._ ) I am pretty sure you all know this song, but for those who don't: It's called Penny- royal Tea by Nirvana.

Tyler: Are we seriously just letting him sing and that's it, although he and his friends caused us so much trouble in the past? ( _mad._ )

Kitty: Ugh, shut up, we need every member we can take. ( _annoyed._ )

Tyler: ( _pissed._ ) Oh, well. Alright. ( _silent now._ )

 **Pennyroyal Tea (Acoustic Version)** by _Nirvana_

 **Ramon:**  
I'm on my time with everyone  
I have very bad posture

 **Ramon (with Kayla):**  
(Sit and drink Pennyroyal Tea)  
Distill the life that's inside of me  
(Sit and drink Pennyroyal Tea)  
I'm anemic royalty

[ _Kayla sits next to her parents at the kitchen table, her parents are shouting at her, but she's just staring at her still untouched rich-people-food._ ]

 **Kayla:**  
Give me a Leonard Cohen afterworld  
So I can sigh eternally

[ _Tyler is standing on the stage in the auditorium and singing his pain out._ ]

 **Tyler (with Ramon):**  
I'm so tired I can't (sleep)  
I'm a liar and a thief  
Sit and drink Pennyroyal (Tea)  
I'm anemic royalty

[ _Kayla walks through the hallways in slow-motion._ ]

 **Kayla:**  
I'm on warm milk and laxatives

[ _Tyler walks through the hallways in slow-motion._ ]

 **Tyler:**  
Cherry-flavored antacids

 **Ramon (with Kayla and Tyler):**  
Sit and drink (Pennyroyal Tea)  
Distill the life that's inside of me  
Sit and drink (Pennyroyal Tea)  
I'm anemic royalty.

[ _everybody cheers, while Tyler leaves the room._ ]

 _Boys Locker Room_

[ _Jake and Ryder are seen lifting some weights, working out, doing fitness stuff._ ]

Jake: ( _is_ _strainedly lifting a very heavy looking weight, Ryder is standing a- bove him._ )

Ryder: ...and 50. Good job, man! ( _takes the weight from Jake, who collapses on the bench._ )

Jake: ( _out of breath._ ) I'm... a beast...

Ryder: ( _chuckles._ ) Yes, you are. Have you been working out more often la- tely? It almost seems like you need to impress someone.

Jake: ( _needs to catch breath._ ) Actually, yes. Five times a week, bro...

Ryder: ( _frowns, but doesn't say anything further._ ) Anyways, now it's my turn! Move, dude. ( _gets up._ )

Jake: ( _fully conscious of himself again._ ) Wait, I need to tell you something first.

Ryder: ( _frowns, but sits down again._ ) What is it?

Jake: I... I am back together with Marley.

Ryder: ( _grins and claps Jake on the shoulder._ ) Awesome, dude. I always as- sumed, you guys would reconcile soon, though.

Jake: It's not as easy as that.

Ryder: Oh no, did you cheat on her again? If yes, I will take this weight and-

Jake: No, no. I didn't exactly cheat on her.

Ryder: ( _sighs._ ) That doesn't sound as good.

Jake: ( _tries to convince himself._ ) Actually, it happened before we got toge- ther, so it isn't technically cheating.

Ryder: Dude, you know how vulnerable she is and you certainly can imagine how she reacts, when she learns about it. ( _then a little curious._ ) Who was the other girl, though?

Jake: ( _grumpily._ ) Cheryl. Cheryl Parker.

Ryder: What? ( _shocked_.) Out of all girls on this school, hell even boys, you chose _her_?

Jake: I did not exactly 'chose' her or anything, I just... Marley really needed the Glee Club, so I helped getting the room. ( _looks down._ )

Ryder: Ugh, you seriously screwed up bad, dude.

Jake: I did. ( _hesitantly._ ) But you know, I needed to get this off my chest.

Ryder: I know. ( _grabs him by the shoulders._ )It's still not too late, though. You know that?

Jake: I know what?

Ryder: You still can fix this. You just... need to tell her, before she gets wind of it herself. ( _strongly._ ) She may be able to take it, then.

Jake: ( _mutters_.) Hopefully.

 _Auditorium_

[ _the Crescending Outcasts are seen sitting on some random stage utensils, Cameron, Jake, Jennifer and Ramon got their guitars, Kitty, Marley and Rose got tambourines, while Ryder, Tyler, Unique and Zach got some percussions in front of them._ ]

 **Under the Bridge** by _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_

 **Cameron** [ _strikes up the song_.] **:**

Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend

Is the city I live in  
The city of angels  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry

[ _the other guitars start playing._ ]

 **Ramon with Ryder:**  
I drive on her streets  
'Cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills  
'Cause she knows who I am

 **Ramon:**  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie

[ _Kitty, Marley and Rose start playing their tambourines, Kitty seems to enjoy herself._ ]

 **Kitty:**  
I don't ever wanna feel  
Like I did that day

 **Rose:**

Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way

 **Kitty and Rose:**

I don't ever wanna feel

Like I did that day

Take me to the place I love

Take me all the way

 **Kitty:**

Yeah, yeah

 **Cameron:**  
It's hard to believe  
That there's nobody out there  
It's hard to believe  
That I'm all alone

 **Ryder:**  
At least I have her love  
The city she loves me  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry

[ _everyone starts playing their instruments._ ]

 **Zach:**  
I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way

 **Zach with Kitty and Rose:**

I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way

 **Rose:**

Yeah, yeah

Oh, oh

 **Kitty:**

Yeah, yeah

[ _everybody gets up and joins in, Jake has a dance-solo._ ]

 **(Cameron) with Crescending Outcasts:**  
Under the bridge downtown  
(Is where I drew some blood)  
Under the bridge downtown  
(I could not get enough)

Under the bridge downtown  
(Forgot about my love)  
Under the bridge downtown

 **Cameron with Kitty:**  
I gave my life away!

 **Zach (Rose):**

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah (Oh yeah)

 **Ryder:**

Oh no, oh yeah yeah

 **Ramon with Crescending Outcasts:**

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

 **Cameron with Crescending Outcasts:**

Oh no, oh yeah yeah!

[ _everyone but Tyler cheers._ ]

Marley: ( _while hugging Kitty._ )That was amazing!

Kitty: ( _nods excitedly._ )

Zach: ( _high-fives Rose._ ) Damn, you slayed that high note.

Cameron: ( _watches them proudly._ ) See? This is where the magic comes from. Because everyone came together and played a part in-

Tyler: ( _can't contain himself any longer, snaps._ ) Are you sure, everyone pla- yed a part in this? I am sorry, but I couldn't quite make out the voice of Asian Taylor Swift and literally the other half of this choir, including me.

Unique: Drama alert...

Cameron: ( _surprised._ ) Woah, dude, calm down-

Tyler: No, I won't calm down. You all can suck it, because you can sing your next songs without me. I am leaving this ignorant club. ( _bitter, every- one is silent._ )

Marley: ( _shocked._ ) What?

Tyler: You heard correctly. I quit. ( _leaves the stage, everyone watches him leave in shock._ )

Ramon: ( _when the doors close with a loud bang._ ) Does this happen often?

 _Girls Locker Rooms_

Unique: ( _stands next to Kayla, who hatefully watches Cheryl chatting with her friends through the glass window of the door._ ) You really think, we should do this?

Kayla: ( _nods, her eyes are narrowed._ )

Unique: ( _hesitantly._ )I... I actually don't. Don't you think that this is a little too... how would you call it... horrible?

Kayla: ( _glares at her._ ) Listen up, you wannabe-supergirl! This girl there made fun of you, made fun of your friends and publically humiliated you.

Unique: ...yes, she did, but-

Kayla: And she leads an anti-Beyoncé-Tumblr-Blog.

Unique: ( _eyes widen in horror._ ) Oh no, oh hell to the no, she totally deserves this!

Kayla: ( _smirks._ ) That's the spirit. ( _deeply inhales and exhales._ )Alright, are you ready? It'sshowtime.

Unique: ( _rubs her hands._ )

[ _they enter._ ]

Cheryl: ( _notices them, groans loudly in annoyance._ )Ugh, who let these psy- cho freaks in?

Lindsay: ( _spitefully._ ) This is the _girls_ locker room. I thought nerds and gender- confused freaks weren't allowed in here.

Kayla: ( _suddenly becomes angry at the remark._ ) Cheryl? We need to talk to ya nasty little face.

Cheryl: ( _raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything._ )

Unique: You really seem to enjoy having fun at other people's costs, don't you?

Cheryl: It does bring quite the charm, indeed. ( _nods at Kiara and Lindsay, who are about to disappear through the door._ )

Unique: ( _notices it._ ) Oh, hell to the no, you two stay stay here. No one's getting slushied today!

Kiara: ( _glares at her, but stays in the room._ )

Cheryl: ( _looks at them scornfully._ ) What do you want? Do you want me to a- pologize? Do you want to tell me what a evil, mean bitch I am and that you are way better then me, because you sing happy, gay songs about being a loser instead of bringing other people down?

Kayla: ( _smirks._ ) Actually... ( _Unique hands her a photograph._ ) ...we want you to take a look at this picture.

Cheryl: If that makes you happy. ( _snorts scornfully, but takes it, suddenly her facial expression hardens._ )

[ _the picture is a screenshot of a videotape of a security can see a crying 15-year-old Cheryl getting inappropriately touched by a grown man._ ]

Kayla: Do you recognize them?

Cheryl: ( _tears the photograph, her voice hard and emotionless._ ) Where did you get this from?

Kayla: Just did a little research...

Unique: ( _sees Cheryl's pain, tugs at the sleeve of Kayla's dress._ ) I think, this is it. We should go now.

Kayla: ( _looks at her surprisedly._ ) This is it? But the fun part just started!

Cheryl: ( _clearly traumatized, but tries to cover it up._ )So what are you going to do now? I got touched by an adult. So what? I slept with a lot of guys. Agosta, Finley, Puckerman-

Unique: ( _chokes._ ) Did you just say... Puckerman?

Cheryl: ( _through clenched teeth._ ) Yes, I did. Is that a problem for you?

Kayla: ( _shakes her head._ ) Oh no, we don't have a problem with that. Every- one should be entitled to choose who they want to screw, but...

Cheryl: ( _tensed, doesn't say anything._ )

Kayla: ...wouldn't it be such a shame, if someone would show it to all of your fellow cheerleaders?

Cheryl: ( _eyes widen._ ) Oh no-

Kayla: ( _smirks._ ) Oh yes.

Susan: ( _you can hear her from the back._ ) Cheryl? Is the girl in this picture you?

Cheryl: ( _stiffens._ )

Kiara: ( _from the back._ ) Oh my god, show me!

Cheryl: ( _tears start to build up in her eyes._ )

[ _you can hear some shocked gasps which slowly turn into laughter._ ]

Cheryl: ( _painfully_ _glances at Kayla one last time, then rushes in the back of the locker room._ )

Unique: ( _watches her leave in shock._ )

Cheryl: ( _from the back, crying and shouting uncontrolledly._ ) Give me this!

Kayla: ( _with hands in front of her mouth, shocked_.) Maybe this exaggerated a tiny bit.

Unique: ( _still shocked, simply shakes her head and leaves._ )

 _Hallways, school is almost over_

Marley: ( _rushes through the hallways, sees Jake standing at his locker, settled to leave._ ) Jake!

Jake: Hey, babe- ( _turns around happy to see her, freezes as he sees her hurt and tear-stained face._ ) Marley, are... are you alright?

Marley: ( _hurt and upset._ ) Is it true?

Jake: ( _surprised, stammers._ ) Wha-what do you mea-

Marley: ( _slams his locker shut._ ) Is it true? Did you sleep with that... with that beast?

FLASHBACK

Unique: ( _on the phone._ ) Oh yes, he slept with that sneaky little piece of glitter crap! She personally told me! Girl, you need to end this ASAP!

FLASHBACK

Jake: I...I...

Marley: ( _looks him directly in the eyes, she looks hurt and sad, hervoice barely more than a whisper._ ) Did you?

Jake: ...yes, I did.

Marley: ( _simply turns around to leave, while using the sleeve of her dress to whipe the upcoming tears away._ )

Jake: Wait, Marley! We should... we should talk about this! ( _tries to grab her by her arm._ )

Marley: ( _backs away._ ) Don't you dare touching me!

Jake: ( _slowly lets his hand sink down, looks at her sadly._ ) I... I am so sorry. I am an idiot. I thought, because we weren't together back then that... I just... I love you so much, Marley. ( _his eyes glaze over._ )

Marley: ( _stays silent, bites her lip._ )

Jake: ( _painfully._ )You were so happy about the Glee Club and... and Cheryl wanted to take it away from you. I couldn't let your dreams get crashed again after last years Nationals. I... I just didn't realize back then, how _horrible_ this must feel to you.

Marley: ( _takes a deep breath, calmly._ ) Maybe you should have considered that first, before you jumped into her bed.

Jake: You know, it wasn't like that. ( _softly._ )

Marley: ( _closes her eyes for a short while, then shrugs._ ) But you know what? I should thank you. I should thank you for breaking my heart again. Be- cause now I can finally get closure on this. On us.

Jake: ( _sadly._ ) What do you mean?

Marley: Now I am completely certain that this – _we –_ will never happen again. ( _leaves, bursts out into tears as she passes the corner._ )

Jake: ( _punches his locker in frustration and pain._ )

 **Broken Strings (Acoustic Version)** by _James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado_

 **Jake** [ _as he watches her leave._ ] **:**

Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything

When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else

 **Marley** [ _while leaving the school building._ ] **:**  
Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay

 **Jake:**  
You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

[ _Jake and Marley stand together on the stage in the auditorium._ ]

 **Jake and Marley:**  
Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

 **Marley:**  
Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

 **Jake with Marley:**  
Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late, too late

Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay

 **Marley:**  
You can't play on broken strings

 **(Jake) and Marley:**  
(You can't feel anything) that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell something that ain't real

 **Jake:**  
Well the truth hurts  
And lies worse

 **Jake with Marley:**  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

 **Jake and Marley:**  
But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train

 **Jake:**  
When we both know it's too late

 **Marley:**

Too late...

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

 **(Jake) and Marley:**  
Oh, the truth hurts  
And lies worse, (yeah)  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

 **(Marley) Jake:**  
(Oh) Oh, you know that I love you a little less

 **Jake and (Marley):**

(Less) than before

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again.

(school bell rings.)

 _Retirement Home, Bingo Night_

Geriatric nurse: And now, they came all the way from the Thomas Riverdale High School... the Crescending Outcasts! ( _softly knocks on the desk, the elders join in._ )

 **Paradise** by _Coldplay_

 **Jennifer and Rose:**

Whoo...

 **Cameron:**

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep

 **Ramon (with Ryder):**  
And dreamed of  
(Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise)  
Every time she closed her eyes

 **Zach:**

Whoo...

 **Jake:**  
When she was just a girl  
She expected the world

 **Marley:**  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth

 **Kitty (and Unique):**  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
(Every tear a waterfall)

 **Unique (with Ryder):**  
In the night the stormy night she'll (close her eyes)  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

 **Kitty with Crescending Outcasts:**  
And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh, oh

 **Kitty and Zach with Crescending Outcasts:**  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh, oh

[ _the scene switches to Tyler, who is seen at the party at Lindsay's place, standing next to his friends, who watch Josh drinking from a beer barrel, everyone laughs and cheers._ ]

 **Tyler:**  
Lalalalalalalalalalala  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies

[ _the scene switches to Kayla who sits at home alone looking at herself in the mirror with a sad and torn expression._ ]

 **Kayla:**  
She'd say, "Oh, I know the sun must set to rise"

 **Tyler with Crescending Outcasts:**  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh, oh

 **Kayla with Crescending Outcasts:**  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh, oh

 **Cameron with Crescending Outcasts (Marley):**  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise (Paradise)  
Para-para-paradise (Ah...)  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh, oh

 **Marley:**

Whoo...

Whoo...

 **Songs**

 **Song Title**

 **Original Artist**

 **Performer(s)**

 **Heroes (We Could Be)** by _Alesso feat. Tove Lo_ sung by **Cameron Ashworth with Rose Sullivan and Tyler Morrison**

 **Lost and Found** by _Ellie Goulding_ sung by **Jennifer Howan and Rose Sullivan**

 **Primadonna** by _Marina and the Diamonds_ sung by **Cheryl Parker, Kayla Brooks and Unique Adams**

 **Pennyroyal Tea** by _Nirvana_ sung by **Kayla Brooks, Ramon Alvaréz and Tyler Morrison**

 **Under the Bridge** by _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_ sung by **Crescending Outcasts**

 **Broken Strings** by _James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado_ sung by **Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose**

 **Paradise** by _Coldplay_ sung by **Crescending Outcasts, Kayla Brooks and Tyler Morrison**

 **Guest Cast**

 **Guest Stars:**

 **Andrea Denver** as **Sean Agosta**

 **Dave Franco** as **Mark Finley**

 **Patrick Gallagher** as **Ken Tanaka**

 **Lucien Laviscount** as **Josh Edwards**

 **Billie Lourd** as **Lindsay Buckingham**

 **Amandla Stenberg** as **Kiara Williams**

 **Bella Thorne** as **Cheryl Parker**

 **Co-Star:**

 **Courtney Kato** as **Susan Yang**


	6. Episode 6: Here's to Better Days

**Episode 6: Here's to Better Days**

 _written by Jacob Ludwig_

Announcer: So here's what you missed on GLEE! In the Glee Club everything's a little topsy-turvy right now. Jennifer seems to kind of have developed a little crush on Rose, while Jake and Marley recently broke up. Well, that didn't last as long. That Ramon-guy joined the Glee Club, while the ultimate drama queen a.k.a. Tyler Morrison left. Kayla and Unique discovered a shocking secret in the past of demon spawn Cheryl which may or may not affect the whole school hierarchy. With Sectio- nals not that far away anymore, the Outcasts need to get their crap together! Damn! So intense!

Anyways, and that's what you missed on GLEE!

 _Choir Room_

[ _everyone in Glee Club is seen doing some random stuff and enjoying themselfes except Jake and Marley, who sit with a lot of distance between them apart of everyone, Jennifer and Rose aren't there yet._ ]

Kitty: ( _finished her dance move, everybody cheers._ )

Unique: ( _to Ramon, cheering._ ) Now _this_ is how you do a decent bodyroll, Al- batros!

Ramon: ( _coughs slightly._ ) First, it's Alvaréz, and second-

Unique: ( _waves her hand._ ) Whatevs, Kitty-cat slayed it! ( _they high-five._ )

 _Outside the Choir Room, Next to the Door_

Rose: ( _stops at the door._ ) Oh no, good god, we're already there! When did that happen? ( _panicking._ )

Jennifer: Well, you were so into your monologue about the new episode of Doc- tor Who that just couldn't bring myself to interrupt you. ( _sheepishly._ )

Rose: ( _suddenly seems collected._ )Totally understandable, though. My ana- lyses rock. ( _sniffs_.) Still crying because of Clara.

Jennifer: ( _chuckles, then hushes as she sees Rose's glare._ ) Didn't you already talk to some of them already?

Rose: Yes, but that's not the point. ( _while fidgeting panicky._ ) How am I going to be able to talk in front of a whole club, when I am barely able to talk to my dog?

Jennifer: ( _holds Rose by the shoulders to calm her._ ) Listen up, Rose Sullivan. Who rocked the whole auditorium with Heavy Cross and left them speechless?

Rose: ( _hesitantly._ ) Well... I did.

Jennifer: ( _reassuringly._ ) Then this won't be a big problem for you, either. Every- one in this club knows stagefright and I know that you can get the bet- ter of yours, because you are a really special person. Just feel all of those friendly auras. No one in there is going to make fun of you, if you fail.

Rose: ( _flattered._ ) Woah, that was... that was really.

Jennifer: ( _blushes._ ) I... I do this pretty often.

Rose: ( _smiles._ ) Whatevs, thank you, sweet Jen. ( _they hug, Rose deeply ex- hales one last time and walks through the door._ )

Jennifer: ( _follows her and sits down next to Marley._ )

Rose: ( _awkwardly positions herself in front of the board, everyone slowly stops talking and starts drawing their attention to her._ ) ...surprise bitch, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

Jake: ( _frowns._ ) We already saw you this morning at lunch.

Unique: Didn't quite get that reference...

Zach: ( _whispers to Kitty._ ) Just when I thought that after the fourth season of American Horror Story it couldn't get any worse...

Rose: ( _looks a bit hurt, but tries to hide it, looks at Jennifer seeking help._ )

Jennifer: ( _gives Rose an encouraging thumbs-up._ )

Rose: ( _slowly._ ) ...anyways,this weeks assignment will be presented by no one else than me and it will be... ( _writes something on the board._ ) ...Europe! ( _everyone seems quite interested and happy with the as- signment._ ) Because my family originates in England I have quite the personal relationship to that continent and since I noticed that we're almost exclusively only perform American songs I thought to myself 'Let's turn it upside down a little!'.

Unique: ( _claps excitedly._ ) Yas girl, let the Adele-songs rise!

Cameron: ( _smiles._ ) There are some amazing European rock bands.

Kitty: ( _raises her hand hesitantly._ ) I really don't think I know that many songs from European artists...

Rose: That is because we always assume that all those famous pop stars are American, although a lot of singers like Adele, Amy Winehouse, David Bowie or Freddie Mercury come from Great Britain. ( _enthusia- stically._ )

Marley: ( _smiles cheerfully._ ) There also some amazing German and Swedish artists I love.

Rose: ( _points at her with her Edding marker._ ) See? That's the spirit. ( _smiles furtively._ ) And to start off this week with a little kick-off, give it up for One Direction 2.0 or as I like to call them: dem boyzzz! ( _cheers, the other girls surprisedly gasp and join in._ )

 **Best Song Ever/Kiss You** by _One Direction_

 **Zach (Ryder)** [ _quickly_ _gets up from his chair, Ryder joins him._ ] **:**

Maybe it's the way she walked (Ow)  
Straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the doors and passed the guards (Ow)  
Just like she already owned it

 **Ramon:**

And if you  
You want me, too  
Let's make a move

 **Zach:**  
Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

 **Cameron with Crescending Outcasts Boys (Ryder with Crescending Outcast Boys):**

To-o-uch (And we danced all night)  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush (To the best song ever)  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow (We knew every line)  
And you just wanna take me home (Now I can't remember)  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 **Jake with Crescending Outcasts Boys:**

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes

[ _from this moment the girls happily sing along and enjoy the song, the boys interact with them and everyone is seen enjoying themselfes._ ]

 **Ryder:**

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on, come over here, over here  
Come on, come over here, yeah

 **Jake:**

I said, "can I take you home with me"  
She said, "never in your wildest dreams"

 **Zach:**

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

 **Ramon and Zach with Crescending Outcasts (Jake and Ryder with Crescending Outcasts):**

To-o-uch (And we danced all night)  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush (To the best song ever)  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (We knew every line)  
And you just wanna take me home (Now I can't remember)  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 **Ramon:**

And let me kiss you

 **Cameron (Ramon):**

You know, I know, you know I'll remember you (And let me kiss you)  
And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me (And let me kiss you)

 **Cameron with Zach (Crescending Outcasts Boys):**

(Oh-oh-oh, yeah-yeah-yeah) You know, I know, you know I'll remember you ( **Ramon:** And let me kiss you)  
(Oh-oh-oh, yeah-yeah-yeah) And I know, you know, I hope you remember how we danced

(Oh-oh-oh, yeah-yeah-yeah) How we danced

 **Ryder:**

1, 2, 1, 2, 3

 **Cameron, Jake and Ryder with Crescending Outcasts Boys (Ramon):**

( **with Zach:** How we danced) all night to the best song ever  
( **with Zach:** We knew every line)  
Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know  
That I won't forget her  
Cause we danced all night to the best song ever (We danced, we danced, it goes something like this)  
Danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
Now I can't remember (Oh)  
How it goes but I know  
( **with Zach:** That I won't forget her)  
Cause we danced all night to the ( **with Zach:** best song ever)

[ _everyone looks stunned and speechlessly at Zach, as he belts out the high note._ ]

 **Jake and Ramon with Crescending Outcasts Boys:**

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes

 **Ryder:**

And let me kiss you

 **Cameron:**

Best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever.

[ _everybody cheers, the boys high-five._ ]

Unique: ( _still clapping_.) The British magic as how I like to call it!

Cameron: ( _frowns._ ) Wasn't that Ireland with the magic?

Unique: ( _does a wave with her hand._ )Whatever, still Europe.

Rose: ...anyways... I want you guys to pick a song of a European artist of your choice and perform it in front of the club. ( _claps excitedly._ ) May the force be with you.

Jennifer: ( _smiles at her warmly, while Zach simply shakes his head._ )

Kitty: ( _looks at her phone, when suddenly her eyes widen._ ) Oh-oh, the other clubs performing at Sectionals just got announced!

Marley: ( _excited and stressed._ ) Oh my god, and?

Ryder: Who is it?

Kitty: The first team is called... ( _frowns while reading the name off her screen._ ) ...the Disneynauts. ( _looks up puzzledly._ )

Unique: ( _dumbfounded._ )The _what_?

Kitty: Disneynauts.

Jennifer: ( _confused._ )Like... from the word Disney?

Kitty: ( _sarcastically._ ) No, from the word diarrhea.

Marley: I love Disney!

Cameron: ( _sceptical._ )Kind of sounds like a hit-or-miss to me.

Zach: Entirely miss to be honest.

Ramon: To sport that kind of name, they either must be _really_ good or really stupid.

Kitty: ( _annoyed._ )Whatever, let me finish. The Disneynauts aren't the threat here. The other club is the real problem.

Jake: ( _sighs._ )What is it, then?

Kitty: They are called 'The Unitards' and their star performers are two lovely ladies we know too well.

Marley: ( _moans._ ) Oh, please don't let it be Rachel Berry.

Kitty: Harmony Westbrook and Frida Romero.

Unique: ( _gasps._ ) Oh no-no-no-no-no! Hell no!

Ryder: ( _scared._ ) We have a major problem.

Zach: ( _exchanges a confused glance with Ramon._ ) Well... regardless of the fact that those two sound like drag queens... Who are they?

Unique: ( _eyes narrow._ ) Harmony Westbrook was a sophomore back, when I was in my freshman year – dark times. That chick was frighteningly talented and to that time, I was glad I didn't have to actually compete with her.

Rose: ( _frowns._ ) Seeing _you_ scared actually makes _me_ feel scared.

Unique: But shouldn't she already have graduated by now?

Rose: ( _whispers._ ) Sorcery.

Cameron: ( _frowns._ ) Are you sure, she didn't just repeat the grade?

Marley: ( _panicky._ ) Whatever she did, it reduces our winning chances to... well, zero!

Ramon: ( _tries to be a bit cheery._ ) But didn't you guys already win against the other girl before? I am pretty sure our chances aren't that bad...

Jake: We neither have started practicing for Sectionals nor have enough members to compete. So... yeah. Our chances are indeed bad.

Unique: Only because pretty-boy I already forgot the name of left us! ( _shakes her head._ ) That little snitch.

Cameron: You have to admit, he had a point, though.

Unique: ( _points at him._ ) Don't you dare sassing at me like that, boy!

Jennifer: ( _raises her hands placatorily and smiles cheerfully._ ) Come on, every- body, let's calm down a little bit. Deeply inhale and exhale and get your minds cleared. All of these problems can be solved. Always re- member that.

Zach: Yikes. ( _sighs._ )

Jennifer: ( _shrugs_.) It is not for nothing that Rose gave this great assignment for us to consider to include in our ideas for Sectionals.

Rose: ( _smiles._ ) That's what I love to hear.

Jake: ( _doubtfully._ )Still doesn't solve the problem with Tyler Swift, though.

Unique: ( _gets up._ ) I will talk to him. Let's see, if the queen can blow some sen- se into that selfish wannabe-diva.

Kitty: Oh, what a fantastic idea. Let the greatest stage hog of the club try to convince the guy who feels underappreciated. 10/10.

Unique: ( _does an 'I see you'-gesture, but sits down again._ )

Cameron: ( _shrugs._ )I can talk to him. We've been on quite good terms lately, so I don't see why not.

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) Already looks brighter now, doesn't it?

Zach: ( _looks at her dismissively._ ) You really can't let anything not get cheesy, do you?

Marley: ( _offended._ )

Kitty: ( _mutters to Zach._ ) That doesn't work. Trust me, I've been trying for al- most two years now.

Rose: ( _gets up._ ) Anyways, come on, you guys! Let's be motivated! Glee is fun! Europe is fun!

Unique: ( _also gets up._ ) You know, what's also fun? _Winning_ is fun. And _that's_ what we're about to do! ( _Cameron, Jennifer, Marley and Ryder cheer, while the others look a bit skeptical._ )

(school bell rings.)

 _Parking Area in front of the School, just after school finished_

Zach: ( _stands leant against the wall of the building, takes a pull on his ciga- rette, as he sees a big, white Lexus arriving, snorts scornfully and mutters to himself._ ) This is ridiculous.

[ _the car stops and the car window of the driver slowly stirs open to reveal Zach's brother Jackson, who's driving the car._ ]

Jackson: ( _grins at him._ ) Need a ride?

Zach: ( _raises his eyebrows._ ) I do not particularly need one, no. ( _stubs his ci- garette out._ )

Jackson: ( _rolls his eyes._ ) Get in here, punk dwarf.

Zach: ( _tenses, glances around to make sure nobody sees him, then quickly walks towards the car._ )

Jackson: ( _waits until Zach closed the door and starts driving._ ) Had a fun day, little one?

Zach: ( _shrugs._ ) It was alright.

[ _a short, uneasy silence comes up, while they're waiting for a traffic light._ ]

Jackson: ( _looks at him._ ) You really shouldn't be embarassed by this.

Zach: ( _cringes._ ) Oh, I sure as hell do.

Jackson: ( _grinds his teeth, but doesn't say anything further and looks at the road again._ )

Zach: ( _sighs and stares out of the window._ )

[ _the silence comes up again._ ]

Jackson: ( _wrinkles his nose._ )You stink of cheap tobacco.

Zach: ( _groans in annoyance while still staring out of the window._ ) Did you ask me to let you drive me home to talk or do you just want to criticize me with your usual crap?

Jackson: ( _snickers and keeps looking at the road._ ) You are so touchy.

Zach: ( _looks at him now._ )Can we just get this over with?

[ _they stop at a red light again.]_

Jackson: ( _sighs and stops the car._ )Alright, then. ( _raises his eyebrows._ ) You know about the dinner party with the Brooks planned for thursday next week?

Zach: Yes, Lucy told me. ( _frowns._ ) Did you just say 'Brooks'?

Jackson: ( _nods._ ) Yes, I did. In case you didn't know, the Brooks are this nouve- au family, who want to support us with our election campaign-

Zach: ( _snaps._ ) I know who the Brooks are. ( _stares back at the road._ ) I am probably gonna skip it, though.

Jackson: ( _looks at him._ ) That's the thing: No, you won't.

Zach: ( _frowns._ )Yes, I do? I really don't want to be involved in your little mafia games.

Jackson: ( _laughs bitterly._ ) You know, normally we'd automatically assume that you won't show up and god bless – we look better that way.

Zach: ( _cringes._ ) _We_?

Jackson: ( _ignores him._ ) But _this..._ ( _looks directly at Zach, who tries to shirk from his look._ ) ...this is important. This is PR-stuff. And mom and dad need you to be there. We need to be complete to make the best impression possible. That means-

Zach: Ugh, I thought we were already through with this...

Jackson: ( _undeterred._ ) _That means_ that you will have to, you know, stop being the spoiled, little wannabe-punk you are and drop this ridiculous faca- de. Just for that day.

Zach: ( _snorts._ ) And they send _you_ to tell me that? Should I maybe bring a cake? Or play those guests a song on the piano? You can pass this on to them: I won't be playing happy family with you. You are all _horrible_ human beings and I _never_ want to be associated to you – not even in the slightest. ( _gets up to open the car door._ )

Jackson: ( _smirks._ ) I already assumed you'd say that.

Zach: ( _opens the door._ )That seriously wasn't that hard.

Jackson: I don't want you take this down the wrong pipe, but we can't just let you do that.

Zach: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) So what? Do you want to chain me up?

Jackson: ( _frowns._ ) Gross. No.

Zach: ( _gets out of the car and closes the door._ ) Greetings.

[ _the window of the co-driver opens, Zach sighs and turns around to see Jackson casually leaning out of the car._ ]

Jackson: But wouldn't it be a shame, if someone paid your principal to shut down your precious, little warble club?

Zach: ( _freezes and tenses._ )

Jackson: ( _smirks._ )Yes, you heard correctly, I already made it out with mom and dad and they agreed to pay it.

Zach: ( _clenches his fists in anger._ ) You are not going to do this.

Jackson: Yes, I'll sure as hell do. You'll either join us at dinner next week... ( _shrugs._ )or your after-school schedule will be poorer by a lot of ap- pointments. It's your decision. ( _the window closes again._ )

Zach: ( _furiously pounds against the glass of the window._ ) I won't attend that stupid dinner and you are not going to do this, you stinky, little-

[ _the car starts driving and disappears around the next corner._ ]

Zach: ( _curses loudly and kicks his bag._ )

 _Café de Bisou_

[ _the Café is well patronized, but not too crowded, Cameron and Marley work behind the bar, serving some customers, while their other co-workers whizz around busily._ ]

Deborah: ( _to Marley, while she's mixing her coffee._ )...and then he was like '100 000 dollars for that necklace? Are you crazy?' and I'm going 'Yes', sto- ne cold, I reckon, 'Crazy _and_ rich. So give me that necklace and bring on the champagne, because _I_ am not a woman that likes to wait!' ( _sighs._ ) Poor people can be funny sometimes...

Marley: ( _forces a smile, while putting the finishing touches to the coffee._ ) You're such an inspiration, Deborah.

Deborah: ( _raises her hand._ ) A little bit louder for the people in the back!

Marley: ( _smiles and hands over the coffee._ )By the way, here's your iced va- nilla flavored cappuccino with a little shot of liqueur and another shot of vodka.

Deborah: ( _eyes narrow._ ) Diet?

Marley: Yes.

Deborah: Decaffeinated?

Marley: ( _nods._ ) Of course.

Deborah: Lactose-free?

Marley: Yes.

Deborah: ( _nods slowly and takes the coffee._ ) Thank you. Since that horrific e- vent two weeks ago, I have a hard time trusting you.

Marley: ( _still smiling._ ) Oh, Mrs. Martinez, I promise something like that will ne- ver happen again.

Deborah: I hope so. Never can be sure enough with you poor people, right?

Marley: ( _still smiling._ ) Right.

Deborah: ( _nods and leaves._ )

Marley: ( _turns to help Cameron clean the coffee filters, in the exact moment she turns around her smile fades._ ) I swear I could punch that snobby bitch in the face everytime she opens her ignorant mouth.

Cameron: ( _amused._ ) Don't worry, you'll get used to it.

Marley: ( _grunts dissatisfied._ )

Cameron: Besides, actually, you are acting more professional than almost every other co-worker I've ever had did in their first two weeks.

Marley: ( _laughs and slaps him slightly with her dishtowel._ ) Oh, come on, now you're just making things up to cheer me up.

Cameron: ( _smiles and looks down._ ) You got me there. You're still not doing bad, though.

Marley: ( _offended._ )Not bad? Actually, I prefer you sugar-coating me. I appre- ciate it.

Cameron: ( _laughs._ )

[ _suddenly Marley's phone, which is lying on the sink, starts aggressively vibrating._ ]

Marley: ( _snarls in annoyance and grabs it._ )

Cameron: ( _sighs._ ) It's been doing that the whole day. When it was still in the staff room, Nancy told me she almost shattered it with her baseball bat, while Janet just called it witchcraft and left the building.

Marley: ( _looks at him weirdly._ ) It seriously did? I am sorry, I didn't realize that. ( _rejects the call and purses the phone._ )

Cameron: ( _suggestive_.) Maybe... maybe you should answer it.

Marley: ( _waves her hand decliningly._ ) No, that's just Jake.

Cameron: ( _puzzled._ ) But... haven't you guys been on quite good terms last week?

Marley: ( _focuses on wiping out a stain on the sink._ ) We were, but then Jake seriously screwed up.

Cameron: _That_ bad?

Marley: ( _nods._ ) And now he's calling me like ten times a day and sends me like one thousand of text messages.

Cameron: ( _frowns._ ) And you didn't answer one?

Marley: ( _shakes her head._ )

Cameron: ( _eyes widen._ ) Woah, he seriously must have screwed up bad.

Marley: ( _consecrates herself on the cleaning again._ ) Oh, trust me, he did.

[ _a short silence comes up between them, where only the busy noises of the café can be heard, Cameron seems to carefully think about what to say next._ ]

Cameron: ( _hesitantly._ ) Listen, I am not sure, if I am the right person for you to take advice from, because I am one of the first people to run away from problems, but-

Marley: ( _chuckles bitterly and raises her eyebrows._ ) No, you really aren't.

Cameron: ( _carefully._ )...but maybe you guys should talk about. I'm not telling you to get back reunite again or to forgive him, but maybe that would help you to, you know, get some closure.

Marley: ( _stays silent for a while, then harshly._ ) I really don't think you are in the position to give advice to me right now.

Cameron: ( _nods and looks down, but is seemingly surprised and a bit hurt by her reaction._ ) Yes, of course, I just meant to-

Marley: ( _snaps at him._ ) I know what you meant to do, but my statement stays as it is. My problems are really none of your business.

Cameron: ( _taken by surprise._ ) Right, I'm sorry-

Janet: ( _from the restrooms of the café._ ) Melinda! Table 4 is waiting for their caramel moccas, could you please take over that task? I am... uhm, a little indisposed right now. The little Red Army, you know? Anyways, it would be lovely, if you could do that!

Marley: ( _takes the moccas and passes Cameron._ ) Excuse me, I've gotta go.

Cameron: ( _looks after her and bites his lip thoughtfully._ )

 _Classroom_

(school bell rings.)

Jennifer: ( _enters to see Kitty sitting on a table and Marley standing near the door, confused._ ) Guys, I came as fast as I could, but I'm still confused as to what those cryptic text messages even mean-

Kitty: ( _nods at Marley._ )

Marley: ( _quickly glances around, flits to the door and closes it._ )

Jennifer: ( _befuddled._ ) Could someone tell me what's going on?

Kitty: ( _closes the curtains, then turns around to Jennifer, dead serious._ ) Has anyone seen you? Did someone follow you?

Jennifer: ( _frowns._ ) No... I mean – yes – the whole hallway is full of people, so-

Marley: So did anyone see you? ( _determined._ )

Jennifer: ( _slowly shakes her head._ ) N-no. I don't think so.

Kitty: ( _points at a chair._ ) Then have a seat. We need to talk.

Jennifer: ( _exchanges an uncertain glance with Marley, who nods at her, sits down._ ) Alright. But could you please tell me what this is about?

Marley: ( _sits down next to Kitty._ ) I think you know what this is about.

Jennifer: ( _shrugs helplessly._ )

Kitty: ( _knowingly._ )You, my dear, have a crush on Sullivan.

Jennifer: ( _eyes widen in shock and embarassment._ ) I...I don't have a crush on her. ( _stutters and blushes._ )

Marley: ( _exchanges a knowing glance with Kitty._ )

Kitty: ( _shakes her head slowly._ )Oh sweet, innocent and pure Jennifer...

Marley: ( _smiles slightly._ ) There's no need to hide it, Jen. We know it. There really is nothing to be ashamed of.

Jennifer: ( _still blushing, looks down._ ) I- I'm not ashamed of it.

Kitty: We basically knew, since Rose helped the black Mary-Sue perform last week and damn, are you in love, sweetheart. ( _chuckles._ )

Marley: ( _quickly and excitedly._ ) Anyways, we're here to help you.

Jennifer: ( _still taken by surprise._ ) ...huh?

Kitty: ( _grins._ ) Oh hell yes, you heard her right – we... ( _points at her and Mar- ley, who smiles excitedly._ ) ...are going to help _you..._ ( _points at Jennifer, who's still sitting there insecurely._ ) ...performing some cheesy, but still adorable love song in front of the Glee Club!

Jennifer: ( _gasps horrifiedly_.) What? I am so _not_ doing that! I... I don't even know, if she's into girls in the first place!

Kitty: ( _crosses her arms._ ) Oh, please...

FLASHBACK

 _Girls Locker Rooms_

 _[is seen chatting with Kiara and Lindsay only wearing underwear while still being sweaty from gym class, Kitty and Rose are seen getting changed a little offside._ ]

Rose: ( _watches them almost creepily._ )

Kitty: ( _looks at her, then at Cheryl and her friends, slowly twists her mouth._ )

FLASHBACK

Jennifer: ( _not convinced._ ) Wow, she thinks emaciated white girls are hot. That still doesn't mean, she's actually into _me_.

Marley: ( _nudges her softly._ ) Naw, come on, honey. You are a beautiful and kind girl, who wouldn't harm a fly. How could a queer girl possibly _not_ be into you?

Jennifer: ( _blushes._ ) You think that?

Marley: ( _nods._ ) Everyone thinks that. You just don't know it.

Kitty: ( _gets up and slides a board, covered with writing, into the room._ ) ...a- nyways, this is where we come in. No one can resist the charm of Wo- manfierce and Femme Fatale combined! Not even the weirdest geek at this school!

Jennifer: ( _smiles._ ) You've got a point there. So what's your plan?

Marley: ( _points at the board._ ) This is the masterplan.

Kitty: After we performed that number, the whole club will be melted!

 _Hallway_

Tyler: Now look at me. Back on the road again! Finally I can strut through the ( _in voice-over._ ) hallway again without having to be afraid of getting slushied or other kinds of unhealthy liquid refreshments thrown into this face. ( _some football jocks nod at him, Tyler nods back at them._ ) It feels good to be on top of the foodchain again. I also don't have to worry anymore a- bout being torn between parties and some lame-ass gigs at retirement homes. I am with my real friends now. ( _passes by the choir room and looks through the window in the door sadly, the Crescending Outcasts are seen singing and enjoying themselfes._ ) But I can't pretend that I don't miss it, because I do. I love singing and dancing and- ( _Unique sees_ _him and friendly waves her hand at him to join them._ ) What am I doing here? I don't want to be with them anymore. They were quite clear about how they felt about me. ( _snorts bitterly._ ) No one even _tried_ to stop me from quitting let alone tried to talk to me, after I left. This is it. I am done with Glee. I am way better off without this club.

 **Bulletproof** by _La Roux_

 **Tyler** [ _turns around and walks the hallway back up again with a hard expression on his face._ ] ** _:_**

Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you in again  
The messages I've tried to send  
My information's just not going in

[ _the cheerios start walking beside him._ ]

I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap  
Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

[ _the scene switches to Tyler having fun at a party with his friends._ ]

This time baby,  
I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be bulletproof

[ _Tyler watches the Crescending Outcasts rehearsing._ ]

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead  
Do, do, do your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are hurt  
There are certain things that should be left unsaid

[ _Tyler gets up walks through the rehearsing Glee Clubbers, while they rehearse in slow-motion._ ]

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh, baby, your time is running out  
I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill me up with doubt

This time baby,  
I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be bulletproof

This time baby,

I'll be bulletproof

This time baby,

I'll be bulletproof

This time I'll be bulletproof

This time I'll be bulletproof

[ _everyone at the party sings with Tyler._ )

 **Tyler with Riverdale students:**  
This time baby,  
I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be bulletproof

This time baby,  
I'll be bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be bulletproof!

[ _Tyler ends the song on a high note and everyone cheers and looks happy, although you can see that he's missing something._ ]

 _Football Field_

Ken Tanaka: ( _shouting furiously at the team, who's rallied round him._ ) This was hor- rible! Horrifying! Ray Lewis is currently digging his own grave, lies down into it just to turn over in it! That's how horrible you were! You little twats are disgraces to this school! Hell, you are disgraces to the history of football! ( _blows his whistle very loudly._ ) Now get the hell out of here!

[ _the football team submissively leave the field._ ]

Ken Tanaka: Alvaréz! Lynn! You two stay with me!

Ryder: ( _softly curses, but returns to Ken._ )

Ramon: ( _defensive._ ) I swear, I didn't foul Agosta on purpose, I just slipped and-

Ken Tanaka: ( _blows his whistle another time, Ramon and Ryder wince._ ) Would you shut your mouth, Alvaréz? I don't care, why you fouled him. I don't ca- re, if your girlfriend cheated on you with him. Hell, I don't even care, if he cheated on he cheated on his girlfriend with you! That's not the rea- son, why you're here.

Ramon: Scuse me...

Ryder: What do you want from us, then?

Ken Tanaka: ( _sighs and deeply inhales, then focuses at them._ ) In view of the game next week, we need to be better than this. If we keep on playing like we're playing _now,_ we'd lose against a team of cripples.

Ryder: ( _frowns._ ) And how can _we_ help you there?

Ramon: ( _helplessly._ ) It's really not like we're _that_ horrible...

Ken Tanaka: ( _sternly._ )You've got the tactics, that's true. What you guys seriously suck at is working as a _team._ But because that's something you can't simply learn, we just need to step up our game by improving our tac- tics even more.

Ryder: I don't think that-

Ken Tanaka: ( _blows his whistle again, Ryder flinches, shouts at him._ ) What did I say to you? Stop interrupting me!

Ryder: ( _mutters._ ) Sorry.

Ken Tanaka: Where was I? Ah, right. Tiki-taka.

Ramon: Excuse me?

Ken Tanaka: The tiki-taka is one of the most demanding football tactics out there and I want you two nitwits to practice it and teach it to the whole team.

Ramon: I swear you just made up that term.

Ryder: ( _not convinced._ ) How are supposed to learn a football _tactic,_ when we're only two people?

Ken Tanaka: ( _rolls his eyes._ ) You don't necessarily have to practice it, you just have to learn it and translate it to the rest of neanderthals.

Ramon: ( _puzzled._ )But... why we of all people? Mark is way faster than me.

Ken Tanaka: ( _sighs._ ) Because you two are the only ones I have actually trust in _not_ start quarrelling as soon as you're left alone in a room together.

Ryder: You've got a point there.

Ken Tanaka: So? Do we have a deal?

Ryder: ( _quickly exchanges a glance with Ramon._ ) I... Yes, I suppose.

Ramon: ( _nods eagerly._ ) We won't disappoint you, Coach.

Ken Tanaka: ( _sighs resignedly._ ) I really hope so. Otherwise, you two can find your- self another school club you can suck at.

 _Choir Room_

 **Euphoria** by _Loreen_

[ _Rose and Unique sit next to each other on stools, while Jake stands between them._ ]

 **Unique** [ _Jake starts doing the dance moves similar to the ones of the live version._ ] **:**

Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?  
Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door...  
No, don't ever stop doing the things you do.  
Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you…

 **Rose:**  
Euphoria  
Forever, 'till the end of time  
From now on, only you and I  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

 **Rose and Unique:**  
Euphoria  
An everlasting piece of art  
A beating love within my heart  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

[ _everyone cheers at Jakes dance._ ]

 **Rose (with Unique):**  
(We are here), we're all alone in our own Universe,  
(We are free), where everything's allowed and love comes first,

 **(Rose and) Unique:**  
(Forever and ever together), we sail into infinity,  
(We're higher and higher and higher), we're reaching for divinity, oh

 **(Rose) with Unique:**  
(Euphoria)  
Forever, 'till the end of time  
From now on, only you and I  
(We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up)

 **Unique:**  
Euphoria

 **Rose:**  
An everlasting piece of art

 **Unique:**  
A beating love within my heart

 **Rose and Unique:**  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

 **Rose:**  
Forever we sail into infinity

 **Unique:**  
We're higher, we're reaching for divinity…

 **Rose (with Unique):**  
Euphoria, euphoria  
(We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up)

[ _Kitty joins Jake with the dance and they dance together fascinatingly._ ]

 **Rose (and Unique):**  
Euphoria ( **Unique:** Euphoria)  
An (everlasting piece of art)  
A beating love within my heart ( **Unique:** Oh, within my heart)  
We're going (up-up-up-up-up-up-up) ( **Unique:** Oh)

 **Rose (Unique):**  
Euphoria, (euphoria)

 **Rose and Unique:**  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up!

[ _everyone gets up and cheers except Marley and Zach, who slowly clap, Jake and Kitty share a hug._ ]

Jennifer: ( _speechlessly._ ) I... This was... wow.

Jake: ( _grins._ ) True European magic y'all!

Rose: ( _wiggles her eyebrows._ ) And some sexy magic as well.

Cameron: Hell, even _I_ want to date him.

Kitty: ( _notices Zach's still unimpressed face, rolls her eyes resignedly._ ) Now let's wait and hear, if Miss Banks has a photo for us.

Zach: ( _raises his hands in defence._ ) This was a really good performance, that's beyond debate, but-

Unique: ( _gets up._ ) Oh, you better shut your white, little mouth, because this performance wasn't good – it was _flawless_!

Marley: ( _hesitantly._ )I have to agree with Zach. Your singing was on point, but the dancing?

Jake: ( _looks at her inscrutably._ )

Kitty: ( _offended._ )Excuse you? I want so see _you_ doing those moves, Thek- la!

Marley: ( _quickly._ ) No, no, you're getting me wrong. There really was nothing wrong about the dance. It's just... those artistic character dances have been used so much this decade.

Kitty: ( _narrows her eyes, but listens._ )

Marley: There are so many songs that feature those free dancers in their mu- sic videos, hell, there's even an artist who only does those type of things! ( _firmly._ ) How are we different from all of those?

[ _everyone starts talking randomly._ ]

Ramon: ( _tries to get himself heard._ ) Guys, guys! ( _the voices slowly subside, he clears his throat._ ) I think she's actually right. Unique herself even told us that The Unitards are quite scary. How are we going to put up with them, when we don't have anything really innovative?

Zach: ( _notices that even Kitty and Unique start looking a little more doubtful, gets up._ ) See? We don't even really _know,_ how good they are or what type of songs we have to expect to see at Sectionals. ( _grins._ ) That's why I think we need to take on a little spy mission.

Unique: ( _cheers._ ) Omg yas! Unique's always in for some extra spiciness!

Jake: ( _shrugs._ ) That actually sounds like a good plan.

Ryder: ( _frowns._ ) Does anyone know where they practice, though?

Unique: ( _narrows her eyes._ ) I can smell that little gnat Harmony even from this place. ( _shakes her head._ )

Jennifer: ( _hesitantly._ ) But... but isn't it against the rules to spy on another team before the competition? ( _sadly._ )

Zach: ( _looks at her for a while, then again at the others._ ) ...so, it's decided! Tomorrow we'll go and see, how our fellow show choirs are doing!

Jennifer: Wait, I-

(school bell rings.)

[ _the Crescending Outcasts start to leave, Jennifer is left behind puzzledly._ ]

 _Hallway_

Kayla: ( _stands next to the door, approaches Zach, as he leaves the choir room._ ) Lewis? We need to talk.

Zach: ( _frowns and looks at her._ ) Excuse me? Who are you again?

Kayla: Kayla. Kayla Brooks.

Zach: ( _eyes widen in realization and disgust._ ) You and your rich-ass family will be coming to the dinner party next week, won't you?

Kayla: Keep it down! ( _quickly glances around, then looks at him again._ ) Yes, I probably will.

Zach: ( _glances around._ ) What the hell do you want?

 _Parking Area in front of the School_

Kayla: ...I am barely able to talk to my parents and now I need to get know another ridiculously rich family. I really don't want to do this.

Zach: Tell me about it. ( _chuckles bitterly, while lighting a cigarette, looks up to her._ ) Want one, too?

Kayla: ( _shakes her head._ )

Zach: ( _shrugs and takes a pull._ ) I don't want to go, either. But it looks like have to. ( _exhales the smoke, while staring into the distance._ )

Kayla: ( _looks at him curiously._ ) Why do you have to?

Zach: ( _cagey._ ) You wouldn't understand.

Kayla: ( _accepts it with a nod._ ) I just wanted to get to know you first, before I meet your stinky, racist parents.

Zach: ( _laughs._ ) How do your parents even happen to meet _my_ parents? Pro- bably the most hated people in the entire state of Ohio?

Kayla: ( _shrugs._ ) Probably because there's a lot of money involved. ( _looks at his jacket._ ) While we're at it, your parents probably also force you to wear _that_?

Zach: ( _tenses._ ) What do you mean?

Kayla: ( _chuckles scornfully._ ) I mean seriously. That ridiculously expensive loo- king punk jacket?

Zach: ( _sternly._ ) I don't have anything to do with my family.

Kayla: ( _rolls her eyes._ ) Alright, I'm sorry.

Zach: ( _raises his eyebrows and looks at her._ ) Your parents probably force you to wear _that_?

Kayla: ( _defensive._ ) My parents aren't actually that bad.

Zach: ( _scornfully takes a pull on his cigarette._ )Oh please, your parents are literal billionaires and did they ever use anything of their money for charity or other good things?

Kayla: ( _looks down, clearly offended._ ) You don't know anything about them.

Zach: ( _shakes his head bitterly._ ) No, I don't. And I really do not want to. Nei- ther do I want to know anything about you, so would you please...? ( _looks at her asking to leave._ )

[ _an uneasy silence comes up between them._ ]

Kayla: ( _coldly_.) Maybe you're not that different from your parents after all.

Zach: ( _stiffens._ ) Take that back.

Kayla: (shrugs.) You're bitter and narcissistic and you try so hard to be diffe- rent from them that there has to be something inside of you that re- minds you of them. ( _turns to leave._ ) You are scared of that part of you. Pathetic.

Zach: ( _shakes his head slowly._ ) You don't know anything about me.

Kayla: ( _smirks bitterly._ ) And neither do I want to. See you. ( _leaves._ )

Zach: ( _looks after her with a cold expression._ )

 _Courtyard_

[ _Tyler is seen sitting together with his friends, chatting and laughing, the courtyard is full of students._ ]

Cameron: ( _watches Tyler and his friends, looks worried and doubtful, mutters to himself._ ) Alright, Cam. You can do this. ( _deeply inhales and exhales, then hesitantly approaches the group._ )

Mark: ( _while unpacking his protein-based meal._ ) ...has anyone of you guys seen her lately?

Kiara: ( _conspiratorially._ ) You guys should have seen her. She went off like she was about to have a mental breakdown or something creepy like that. No wonder she hasn't come to school this week so far.

Josh: ( _hangs on her every word._ ) And then what? Like did she say even any- thing to it? Or did she simply freak out?

Lindsay: She called us sluts and told us to go suck it. Totally crazy. ( _shrugs._ ) Although I don't get why she's making such a big fuss about it. No one besides us and those two black chicks knows about it.

Sean: ( _snarls._ ) She should just get over herself. Didn't it like happen a year ago?

Lindsay: ( _sighs._ ) Whatever, we need her for sectionals this friday!

Tyler: ( _uncomfortably picks at his food, clearly has a different opinion on this kind of topic than his friends, but doesn't want to start a discussion._ )

Kiara: ( _notices Cameron walking towards them and nudges Tyler slightly._ ) Ay Tay, looks like that rundown ghetto kid needs something from you.

Josh: ( _frowns._ )Wasn't he one of your weird grinch friends?

Tyler: ( _cagey._ ) They're not my friends.

Lindsay: ( _cloudy._ ) Doesn't matter what he is, he smells like depression and po- verty. Totally spoiling my vibes.

Tyler: ( _about to defend Cameron, but then changes his mind and sighs._ ) Fi- ne. I'll talk to him. ( _gets up and walks towards Cameron, his friends look after him dismissively._ )

Cameron: ( _sees Tyler coming towards him, relieved, smiles._ ) Oh hey dude, I al- most thought you'd bring your friends with you and I-

Tyler: ( _crosses his arms._ ) What do you want, Cameron?

Cameron: ( _smile fades._ ) I... I wanted to talk to you.

Tyler: ( _coldly raises his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything._ )

Cameron: ( _hesitantly._ )I.. I... I know you are angry. And disappointed. And that you probably don't feel as appreciated as you wish to be and I'm not here to tell you that there isn't a reason for you to feel that way, becau- se we were horrible to you. We didn't listen to your ideas and we didn't let you shine enough.

Tyler: ( _quickly glances around, but keeps listening._ )

Cameron: It was wrong of us to treat you like that and I am being completely ho- nest with you, when I am telling you that – in the name of the whole club – we are sorry for all of that.

Tyler: ( _nods._ ) Apology accepted.

Cameron: And that we- ( _stops abruptly and frowns._ ) Wait, apology accepted?

Tyler: ( _nods again._ ) Yes. Apology accepted. I'm not a person who bears grudges. It's fine.

Cameron: ( _smiles in relieve._ ) Does this mean you'll-

Tyler: ( _shakes his head._ ) No, it doesn't. I won't join the club again.

Cameron: ( _puzzled._ ) But... but you said-

Tyler: Yes, I said I accepted your apology, but not that I'll be returning. You know I just don't want to be overshadowed by anyone. ( _shrugs._ ) May- be I am just not born to be part of a team.

Cameron: ( _sadly._ ) Come on, that's not true. I noticed how happy you looked, when we performed our first group number as a team. You're just... you are scared.

Tyler: Excuse me?

Cameron: That's right. You're just scared of being part of a team, because you've never been that before. ( _smiles._ )

Tyler: What... what the hell? I am not scared?

Cameron: ( _continues talking._ )But that's completely okay. Guess what, I've never been part of a team either and I-

Josh: ( _appears with Mark and Sean behind Tyler._ ) Yo, Tay, is this little mutt bothering you?

Tyler: ( _turns around to him._ ) It's alright, Josh. I'm capable of doing this my- self.

Sean: ( _looks at Cameron minacingly._ ) We don't like it, when little dickheads like you try to brainwash one of us.

Cameron: ( _raises his hands slowly and placatorily._ ) Dude, lay off, I'm not trying to-

Mark: How about you try this instead? ( _throws a slushie directly into Came- ron's face, who simply stands there and endures it._ )

Sean: ( _throws another slushy into his face, the other students on the cour- tyard start bursting out in laughter one by one._ )

Tyler: ( _watches in shock._ )

Josh: ( _slushies Cameron one final time, more people join in the laughter._ )

Sean: ( _warningly._ ) Next time a slushy won't be the only thing that will touch your face.

Cameron: ( _motionlessly stands there with closed eyes._ )

Josh: ( _chuckles._ ) Come on, let's go. ( _they all turn to leave, looks at Tyler._ ) Let's go, Tyler. He deserved it.

Tyler: ( _looks at Cameron one last time, then returns to his friends._ )

[ _the school bell rings, as slowly all the students leave, Cameron keeps standing there watching them leave._ ]

 _Choir Room_

[ _Jennifer, Kitty and Marley stand in triangle position in front of the Glee Club, their backs turned to them._ ]

Kitty: ( _leans to Jennifer._ ) You alright?

Jennifer: ( _nervous, eyes are wide open._ ) You mean, despite the fact that I am so nervous I can barely stand and you expect me to dance? No, I am not!

Marley: ( _smiles encouragingly._ ) You can do this! You've got us by your side.

Rose: ( _clears her throat noisily._ ) You can start anytime you want...

Jennifer: ( _quickly glances at Kitty and Marley._ ) Ready?

Kitty and Marley: ( _nod._ ) Ready.

 **Little Numbers** by _BOY_

[ _the beginning beats play, Jennifer, Marley and Kitty synchronously start move their hips to the beat of the drums._ ]

 **Jennifer** [ _they all turn around when she starts singing._ ] **:**

Waited for your call and for the moon  
To release me from the longest afternoon  
I've rearranged parts of my living room  
But time is hard to kill since I met you

[ _through the whole song they dance simultaneously and rhythmically, in perfect synchronicity, Jennifer repeatedly glances at Rose, who, just like all the other members, enjoys the song._ ]

 **Jennifer (with Kitty):**  
(Looking at the cars that drive on by)  
While spring is making promises outside  
(Red cars are quite rare I realize)  
Then I wonder which colour you'd like

 **Jennifer:**  
Seven little numbers  
Baby, they could be a start  
Seven little numbers  
Baby, I know yours by heart and

 **Jennifer (Kitty and Marley):**  
(Woah, woah) All the pretty things that we could be  
(Woah, woah) I feel you in every heartbeat  
(Woah, woah) Were you ever in a dream that could come true  
These numbers could be lucky for you

 **Jennifer with Kitty:**  
Watch the sky change to a darkened blue  
I can't think of another thing to do  
And every song just makes me think of you  
Because the singers sounds as if she was longing,  
As if she was longing, too

 **Jennifer:**  
Seven little numbers  
Baby, they could be a start  
Seven little numbers

Baby, I know yours by heart

 **Jennifer with Marley:**

Seven little numbers

Baby, they could make a change

Seven little numbers  
Make a fire out of this flame

 **Jennifer (Kitty and Marley):**  
(Woah, woah) All the pretty things that we could be  
(Woah, woah) I feel you in every heartbeat  
(Woah, woah) Were you ever in a dream that could come true  
These numbers could be lucky for you

 **Jennifer:**  
I read your name on every wall, on every wall - tell me  
Is there a cure for me at all, for me at all - tell me

 **Jennifer with Kitty:**  
I read your name on every wall, on every wall - tell me

 **Jennifer with Kitty and Marley:**  
Is there a cure for me at all, for me at all

 **Jennifer (Kitty and Marley):**  
(Woah, woah) All the pretty things that we could be  
(Woah, woah) I feel you in every heartbeat  
(Woah, woah) Were you ever in a dream that could come true  
These numbers could be lucky for you

 **Jennifer and Marley** [ _Jennifer and Marley step in the background to let Kitty do a little solo-dance._ ] **:**  
Woah, woah

 **Jennifer and Kitty** [ _Jennifer and Kitty step in the background to let Marley do a little solo-dance._ ] **:**  
Woah, woah

 **Kitty and Marley** [Kitty _and Marley step in the background to let Jennifer do a little solo-dance._ ] **:**  
Woah, woah

 **Jennifer (Kitty and Marley):**  
These numbers could be lucky (These numbers could be lucky)

 **(Jennifer) with Kitty and Marley:**  
(These numbers) could be lucky for you.

[ _everyone gets up and cheers._ ]

Rose: ( _speechlessly turns around to the others._ ) See, this is exactly what European magic is about. The dance, the vocals... flawless!

Ramon: ( _still clapping._ ) That was... truly magical. How in the heavens...

Ryder: Now this is serious sectionals material!

[ _Zach whistles and Unique lets out a lout 'Whoo'-sound, Jennifer, Kitty and Marley look at each other happily and share a group-hug._ ]

Jennifer: ( _while still in the hug._ ) Thank you guys so much! This was... so special to me.

Marley: ( _smiles joyfully._ ) Naw sweetheart, anytime. ( _while they hug, her eyes meet with Jake's, she quickly looks away, but suddenly seems deter- mined to do something._ ]

Kitty: ( _sternly to Jennifer._ ) _G_ irl, you've got something to do! ( _nods at Rose._ )

Rose: ( _notices it and_ _exchanges a glance with Jennifer._ ) Uhm, everything alright?

Kitty: ( _glances at Jennifer, who's too flummoxed to say anything._ ) Actually, no, because Jen here needs to tell you some-

Jennifer: ( _quickly steps in front of Kitty._ ) No, I don't everything's alright. Thanks y'all! ( _looks at Kitty helplessly, who simply shakes her head, Marley looks a bit disappointed, but still sympathetic._ )

Rose: ( _a bit puzzled._ ) Well, then... Give it up for the Powerpuffs- I mean Jen, Kitty and Marley!

[ _they all cheer._ ]

(school bell rings.)

 _Auditorium_

[ _Marley is seen standing on stage waiting for someone to appear. She looks pensive and insecure and glances up, as Jake enters._ ]

Jake: ( _quickly rushes towards Marley._ ) As soon as I got your text I immedi- ately got here. Are you ready to talk about it now? ( _carefully._ )

Marley: ( _waits for him to get on stage._ ) Yes. I am.

Jake: ( _relieved._ ) Oh my god, thank you. Listen, I am so unbelievably sorry about-

Marley: ( _stops him._ ) I know. You already told me. A million of times. ( _shaky._ ) I read every single text you sent to me and listened to every single au- dio message you left for me.

Jake: So... ( _hesitantly._ )

Marley: ( _looks away._ ) I believe you. ( _inhales deeply._ ) I believe you, when you say you're sorry and you feel horrible and... and that you're blaming yourself.

Jake: That's because I do. I really don't know what went into me. I... I... I just feel so bad about... everything I've done to you.

Marley: ( _closes her eyes, then looks at him._ ) That's why I texted you. I want you to stop doing that. There is a limit of the sorrow and despair one man can feel and you've reached it, Jake. ( _shakily exhales._ ) Jake, you are who you are. And I can't be angry at you for being yourself. I al- ready told you this, back in sophomore year. I was a fool for thinking I could change you in the first place. This was never meant to last. ( _gets teary-eyed._ ) And it will never be.

Jake: ( _pleadingly._ ) Marley, don't say that. We... we can make this. I simply _know_ that! Marley, I... I love you.

Marley: ( _looks exhausted._ ) Jake, let it be. We already tried it. Several times. I accepted it and you should accept it, too. I am not angry at you any- more and you should stop blaming yourself. ( _a tear rolls down her cheek_.) This is not going to work. We should stop right here.

Jake: ( _looks at her unbelievably sad and disappointed._ ) So you're saying... this is it?

Marley: ( _deeply inhales and exhales._ ) This is it.

Jake: ( _gets teary-eyed, but nods and turns to leave._ ) I never wanted this to happen.

Marley: I know. ( _watches him leave, as another tear rolls down her cheek, whispers._ ) I know.

 **In Reverse** by _Isabel Ment_

 **Marley** [ _watches Jake leave._ ] **:**

I know the truth but I'm missing words  
I won't believe all the things I've heard  
I walk this path and i chose you turn

Around and around and around

Around and around and around

Around and around and around

Around and around and around

Around and around and around

[ _Marley is seen walking around on the stage, looking torn and thoughtful._ ]

I'm caving in  
You lay it on too thin  
I need these loosings tight  
The path I'm heading is no longer mine  
You push I pull  
This glass is getting full  
We both know it's not fair  
But the barn in between is begging to tear

[ _Marley is seen watching Jake flirting with other girls._ ]

I know the truth but I'm missing words  
I won't believe all the things I've heard  
I walk this path and I chose you turn  
Around and around and around

Around and around and around

[ _Marley is seen watching herself crying in Jake's arms with a sad expression on her face._ ]

Change of heart look at me  
I won't be a part used to read  
I'm in reverse, set me free  
To keep my sanity

[ _back in the auditorium Marley is getting into the song and emotionally dancing a little bit._ ]

Change of heart look at me  
I won't be a part used to read  
I'm in reverse, set me free  
To keep my sanity

This can't go on  
Against not with feels wrong  
I'd rather chased my pause  
Than make you a promise that's already false

[ _Marley sits on the bleachers of the football field watching Jake, who watches Cheryl and the Cheerios rehearse._ ]

Being young feeling old  
I can sense what is true  
I love being alone  
But I'm here needing you

[ _back in the auditorium Marley is seen getting worked up._ ]

Change of heart look at me  
I won't be a part used to read  
I'm in reverse, set me free  
To keep my sanity

I know the truth but I'm missing words  
I won't believe all the things I've heard  
I walk this path and I chose you turn  
Around and around and around

Around and around and around

Around and around and around

Around and around and around

Around and around and around.

[ _Marley is looking to the ground, all the lights go off._ ]

(school bell rings.)

 _Hallway_

[ _Rose is seen sorting books into her locker, Jennifer is seen taking a deep breath and approaching her._ ]

Jennifer: ( _smiles softly._ ) Hey...

Rose: ( _looks up and smiles._ ) Oh, hi there! Aren't you already finished with all of your classes for today? ( _grins._ ) You probably can't wait for the snea- ky spy action we're going to do this afternoon? It's going to be like in Kim Possible!

Jennifer: ( _leans against the lockers._ ) Actually... I'm not going to come with you guys.

Rose: ( _surprised and disappointed._ ) Oh. Why's that?

Jennifer: It's not fair of us to spy on the other teams. We wouldn't want them to do that, either. ( _insecure._ )

Rose: ( _smiles and shakes her head._ ) Naw, sweet, innocent and pure Jenni- fer. The world needs more people like you. Sadly, there aren't. So here we go this afternoon.

Jennifer: ( _nervously messes around with a lock of her hair._ ) Thank you, but... I need to talk to you about something.

Rose: ( _alert._ ) Oh, alright? What's wrong?

Jennifer: ( _hesitantly searches for the right words._ ) I wanted to talk about our du- et and the song I performed yesterday in front of the Glee Club.

Rose: ( _understanding flashes in her face._ ) You feel sad, because Tyler left the club, don't you?

Jennifer: ( _breathes shakily._ ) It's not because of Tyler. Actually, yes, it's sad he left, but... That's not the reason I need to talk to you.

Rose: ( _frowns._ ) What is it, then? You know, you can talk to me about every- thing. ( _grins._ ) You know we're like the even more awesome version of Tastee and Poussey from Orange Is the New Black.

Jennifer: ( _bursts out._ ) My song was for you.

Rose: ( _astonished._ ) What?

Jennifer: The... the song I performed yesterday, Little Numbers. It is about... a person that makes you happy. A person that makes you feel light and free. ( _looks down._ ) I sang the song to you.

Rose: ( _blushes flatteredly._ ) Are... are you kidding me? No one would sing a song to me. I am trash. A joke. ( _quickly._ ) Cool and hilarious trash of course. But still nothing to dedicate a song to.

Jennifer: ( _surprised by Rose's reaction._ ) What? No, you're not! ( _collects herself._ ) Rose, you aren't trash or anything like that. Don't listen to Zach or Kitty or the others, because they don't know you. ( _adds hesitantly._ ) You are so special, Rose.

Rose: ( _overwhelmed._ ) I... I don't really know, if... if that's... ( _stops._ )

Jennifer: I... I just wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me and that... that I really like you. ( _looks directly at Rose._ )

Rose: ( _eyes widen in understanding._ ) Oh, so you're like...

Jennifer: ( _nods slowly._ )

Rose: ( _facepalms._ ) Oh god, oh god, oh god, I am so sorry I didn't notice that. I... I... am flattered. ( _gulps._ ) God, this is so awkward.

Jennifer: ( _quickly._ ) There's no need to apologize. Really.

Rose: ( _uncomfortably shifts from one foot to another._ ) I... it's just that... I'm not that type of person a lot of people have a crush on. It's... I mean, look at me. It's like they all say: I'm a mess. ( _shrugs bitterly._ )

Jennifer: ( _sadly._ ) Rose, that's not true. You know that.

Rose: I... listen, Jen, you are such a strong and beautiful person and I am so, so sorry for leading you on, but... ( _looks away._ ) I... I am not good for you.

Jennifer: ( _shocked and unhappy._ ) Rose, please...

(school bell rings.)

Rose: ( _shakes her head._ ) I'm sorry, but I need to go to class now.

Jennifer: Rose, please stay and let us talk about this. ( _sadly._ )

Rose: ( _turns to leave._ ) No, I already said way too much, I'm sorry. ( _turns a- round to smile at Jennifer sadly._ ) See you in Glee Club. ( _rushes to her Spanish class._ )

Jennifer: ( _is left standing alone in the hallway and watches her leave._ )

 _Auditorium of the Unitards_

[ _the Crescending Outcasts are standing in front of the postern leading to the superior seats of the auditorium and are about to enter._ ]

Zach: ( _scrutinizingly looks at his fellow Glee Club members._ ) So, what do we say, in case we get caught?

Kitty: ( _rolls her eyes._ ) That we're lost members of the club of the kids with special needs.

Zach: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) And...?

Jake: ( _sighs._ ) The Unitards were so good we immediately felt safe and calm. That's why we're watching them perform.

Zach: ( _nods pleasedly._ ) Good boy.

Marley: ( _impatient._ ) Can we please just enter? I need to know _now_ , if I have to cry myself to sleep at night or not.

Unique: Unique needs to take a seat. These staircases aren't good for my ma- ke-up!

Zach: ( _eyes narrow._ ) Alright. Now let's go. ( _opens the door._ )

 **Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)** by _ABBA_

 **Frida and Harmony with the Unitards** [ _the Crescending Outcasts sit down on their seats looking at each other not impressed._ ] **:**

Half past twelve

 **Harmony:**  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own

 **Frida and Harmony with the Unitards:**  
Autumn winds

 **Frida:**  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom

 **Harmony (with Frida):**  
There's not a soul out there  
(No one to hear my prayer)

[ _Marley and Unique look at each other skeptically, Unique whispers „Told ya, she slays!"._ ]

 **Frida and Harmony with the Unitards (Frida and Harmony with the Unitards harmonizing)** [ _from now they are performing an unbelievably complicated and amazing dance choreography._ ] **:**  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
(Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away)  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
(Take me through the darkness to the break of the day)

[ _from this moment the Crescending Outcasts only exchange terrified and intimidated glances and look incredibly small in their seats._ ]

 **Frida and Harmony with the Unitards:**  
Movie stars

 **Frida:**  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in

 **Frida and Harmony with the Unitards:**  
Tired of T.V.

 **Harmony with Frida:**  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight

 **Harmony (Frida):**  
There's not a soul out there (Oh)  
No one to hear my prayer (Oh yeah)

 **Harmony with the Unitards (Frida with the Unitards harmonizing):**  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
(Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away)  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
(Take me through the darkness to the break of the day)

 **Frida with the Unitards (Harmony with the Unitards harmonizing):**  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
(Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away)  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
(Take me through the darkness to the break of the day)

[ _the Unitards do some sick dance routines, the Crescending Outcasts look horrified and intimidated._ ]

 **Frida and Harmony with the Unitards:**

Half past twelve

 **Harmony:**  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own

 **Frida and Harmony with the Unitards:**  
Autumn winds

 **Frida:**  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom

 **Harmony:**  
There's not a soul out there

 **Frida:**  
No one to hear my prayer

 **Harmony with the Unitards (Harmony with the Unitards harmonizing):**  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight ( **Frida:** Oh, a man after midnight)  
(Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away) ( **Frida:** Oh yeah)  
Gimme gimme gimme a ( **with Frida:** man after midnight)  
(Take me through the darkness to the break of the day) ( **Frida:** Oh)

 **Frida and Harmony with the Unitards (Frida and Harmony with the Unitards harmonizing):**  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
(Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away)  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
(Take me through the darkness to the break of the day!)

[ _the song ends with the Unitards doing an impressive ending pose, while the Crescending Outcasts look terrified._ ]

Ryder: ( _gulps._ ) We are so gonna lose.

 _Boys Locker Room_

[ _Jake is in his workout-clothes, looking lost and clearly waiting for someone, he decides to call the person._ ]

Jake: ( _on the phone, dials Ryder's phone number._ )

Ryder: ( _through the phone._ ) Yo Jake, what's good?

Jake: Dude, it's thursday afternoon. Where are you?

Ryder: Oh my god, dude, I'm sorry! I completely forgot!

Jake: ( _pissed off._ ) I see. ( _repeats._ )Where are you?

Ryder: Practicing the tiki-taka.

Jake: ( _weirded out._ ) You're doing _what_?

Ryder: ( _quickly._ ) Tanaka charged me to rehearse this hardcore football-tactic called tiki-taka for the game next week.

Jake: ( _frowns._ ) Sounds like some sexual practice out of the Kama Sutra to me.

Ryder: ( _sheepishly._ ) Trust me, it's not.

Jake: ( _sits down disappointedly._ ) But why are you guys doing this today? Thursday's lift day! You know that.

Ryder: ( _sighs._ ) I do, but- ( _tries to find the right words._ ) You know, this is impor- tant. We need to win this game.

Jake: I know, but... ( _looks sad._ ) Dude, I need you. Something happened.

Ryder: ( _worried._ ) What? What happened? Did your mom buy the wrong Lucky Charms again?

Jake: Even worse. ( _hesitantly._ ) It's because of Ma-

Ramon: ( _from the back to Ryder._ ) Are you guys done with chattering soon? Come on, pretty-boy, we need to get back to work.

Jake: ( _frowns._ ) Wait, who was-

Ryder: ( _sounds like he muffled the phone with his hand, says something un- distinguishable to Ramon, then back to Jake._ ) Sorry, what was that?

Jake: ( _puzzled._ ) Who was that?

Ryder: Who was what?

Jake: The voice in your room. Who's with you?

Ryder: Oh, that's... that's Ramon. ( _a remote „Hi" can be heard through the phone._ )

Jake: What is _that guy_ doing with you?

Ryder: He helps me with the tiki-taka. ( _quickly._ ) I'm sorry, Jake, but I have to hang up now. We can hang tomorrow, alright? Lift-friday. How does that sound?

Jake: Wait, Ryder, I-

Ryder: ( _hasty._ ) Sorry, see you tomorrow! ( _hangs up._ )

Jake: ( _sits there with his phone still on his ear._ ) Ryder? Hello? ( _realizes Ry- der hang up, slowly puts down his phone, mutters._ ) Oh, bullcrap. ( _looks hurt and sad._ )

 _Ryder's room_

Ryder: ( _pockets his phone and turns around to a shirtless Ramon sitting on his bed._ )

Ramon: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) Did he sense something?

Ryder: ( _shakes his head._ ) I don't think so.

Ramon: ( _grins, as Ryder approaches him and they continue making out._ )

 _Café de Bisou, Backyard_

[ _Cameron is seen standing leant to the banister and gazing into the distance, he's looking thoughtful and worried._ ]

Marley: ( _is seen leaving the café, sees Cameron standing there, takes a deep breath and approaches him._ ) Hey...

Cameron: ( _turns around, smiles slightly as he sees her._ ) Oh, hey.

Marley: I... I think I owe you an apology. ( _a little embarassed._ ) I'm sorry for snapping at you on monday. You only wanted to help me and make me feel better, but I was still so hurt and sad that I took it the wrong way and... and I just wanted to say that I am really, really sorry about that.

Cameron: ( _shakes his head._ ) You really don't need to apologize for that. Your relationship with Jake is really none of my business and I am sorry for butting it.

Marley: ( _surprised by his reaction._ )That's not entirely true. ( _sighs._ )I constantly took my feelings out on everyone here, which includes you, which ac- tually kind of makes you involved and I am sorry about that.

Cameron: ( _shrugs and smiles._ ) It's alright. That's just human.

Marley: ( _looks at him fascinatedly._ )

Cameron: ( _looks at her._ ) Is something wrong?

Marley: No, no, it's just... ( _laughs awkwardly._ ) How do you do that?

Cameron: ( _frowns._ ) How do I do what?

Marley: You got snapped at for literally no reason, then you constantly get re- ferred to as a 'nobody' even by your Glee-Club-friends and then you get not one, but _three_ slushies in your face. You must feel so angry and hurt. ( _shakes her head slowly._ ) At least I would feel that way. How are you... ( _gesticulates vaguely._ ) ...you know, able to stay such a kind and precious person, even after all of that crappy stuff happened to you?

Cameron: I... ( _frowns._ ) I actually don't have a clue. Maybe it's because _this_ is no- thing compared to the crap that's happened to me in the past.

Marley: ( _alarmed._ ) What... what happened in the past?

Cameron: ( _looks away_.) It doesn't matter.

Marley: ( _frowns._ ) So... you don't want to talk about it.

Cameron: ( _shakes his head._ ) No, not really. It's in the past. What matters, is the here and now.

Marley: ( _nods._ ) Alright. But you can talk to me anytime you want, do you get that? I've got myself under control now. Jake and I are over and I... I feel free now. As if some of my worries just went away.

Cameron: ( _smiles._ ) That's amazing, really.

Marley: ( _hesitantly._ ) But I wouldn't have been able to do that, if it wouldn't have been you who told me to face it, so I want to... I want to thank you.

Cameron: I'm glad I could help you. ( _smiles._ )

Marley: Thank you so much. ( _they hug._ )

 _Sectionals of the Cheerleaders, Locker Room_

Coach Hurley: ( _drums the Cheerios up._ ) Alright girls, since Cheryl is nowhere to be found... ( _nods at Kiara._ ) ...Kiara, you're going to take her place. Just like we practiced.

Kiara: ( _grins proudly._ ) You can count on me, coach.

Coach Hurley: ( _looks a bit helpless._ ) Uhm... well... even now that our star performer is not present, we can win this, alright?

Lindsay: You don't sound that convinced.

Coach Hurley: ( _nervously scratches his neck._ ) I know you can do this. We are a team. We don't have to depend on one single person. ( _suddenly sounds mo- re confident._ ) Alright, hands in the middle! ( _reaches out with his hand, the cheerleaders hesitantly join._ ) 1, 2, 3-

Cheryl: ( _enters._ ) Oh, now don't tell me you wanted to do the circle without me! ( _grins._ )

[ _Coach Hurley gasps in relief, some of the cheerleaders smile happily and approach Cheryl to hug her, while some others, including Kiara, look skeptical and pissed off._ ]

 _Auditorium / Gymnasium where the Sectionals of the Cheerleaders take place_

 **Wild & Free **by _Lena_

[ _parallel to the performance of the Crescending Outcasts the Cheerios perform their number at their Sectionals, in which Cheryl is the star Kiara clearly looks pissed off._ ]

 **Rose** [ _stands alone on the stage doing similar moves to the music video._ ] **:**

What if all the chips were down  
And you feel you've hit the ground  
And truth is to be found  
There's a place where we can go  
When the time has come we know  
It's engraved inside our soul

 **Cameron (with Jennifer)** [ _Cameron and Jennifer walk towards Rose from both sides, Cameron claps her on the back, while Jennifer and Rose exchange awkward glances._ ) **:**  
Here's to being braver  
(Here's to better days)  
We are standing stronger

[ _all Crescending Outcasts enter the stage._ ]

 **Unique with Crescending Outcasts:**  
Let's go oh, oh, oh woah  
Go oh, oh, oh woah

 **Ramon with Crescending Outcasts:**  
We are who we wanna be  
Running wild & free, yeah

 **Kitty and Unique with Crescending Outcasts:**  
Let's go oh, oh, oh woah  
Go oh, oh, oh woah

 **Ramon and Ryder with Crescending Outcasts:**  
We are more than powerful  
It's all possible

[ _Tyler is seen entering the auditorium watching the performance with a sad expression and moving his lips to the lyrics._ ]

 **Rose (with Zach):**  
All the horses shake the dirt  
(Throw the dust back to the earth)  
A change is (coming soon)

 **Unique:**  
And the new days gonna rise  
And the sun will kiss the sky

 **Jennifer:**  
Then the stars shine with the moon

 **(Jake) with Jennifer:**  
Here's to being braver  
Here's to better days (and)  
We are standing stronger, (oh)

 **Unique with Crescending Outcasts:**  
Let's go oh, oh, oh woah  
Go oh, oh, oh woah

 **Ramon with Crescending Outcasts:**  
We are who we wanna be  
Running wild & free, yeah

 **Kitty and Unique with Crescending Outcasts:**  
Let's go oh, oh, oh woah  
Go oh, oh, oh woah

 **Ramon and Ryder with Crescending Outcasts:**  
We are more than powerful  
It's all possible

 **Kitty with Crescending Outcasts Boys (Unique with Crescending Outcasts Girls):**  
Wild & free, yeah (Go oh, oh, oh woah)  
Wild & free, yeah (Go oh, oh woah)  
Wild & free, yeah (Go oh, oh, oh woah)

Wild & free, yeah

[ _Kayla enters the auditorium from the other entrance and starts watching the performance with an unreadable expression on her face._ ]

 **Rose:**  
We are the lionhearted  
We are not afraid  
We can be a burning light  
And we will never fade

 **Rose and Unique with Crescending Outcasts:**  
We are the lionhearted  
We are not afraid  
We can be a burning light  
And we will never fade

 **Marley:**

Let's go!

 **Unique with Crescending Outcasts (Marley):**  
Let's go oh, oh, oh woah  
Go oh, oh, oh woah (Whoo...)

 **Ramon with Rose and Crescending Outcasts:**  
We are who we wanna be  
Running wild & free, yeah

 **Kitty and Unique with Crescending Outcasts (Marley):**  
Let's go oh, oh, oh woah  
Go oh, oh, oh woah (Whoo...)

 **Ramon and Ryder with Rose and Crescending Outcasts:**  
We are who we wanna be  
running wild & free, yeah

 **Cameron and Zach with Crescending Outcasts Boys (Unique with Crescending Outcasts Girls):**  
Wild & free, yeah (Go oh, oh, oh woah) ( **Marley:** Oh, whoo...)  
Wild & free, yeah (Go oh, oh woah)  
Wild & free, yeah (Go oh, oh, oh woah)

Wild & free, yeah (Go oh, oh woah) ( **Marley:** We're running wild & free)

 **Jennifer and Rose with Crescending Outcasts Boys (Kitty and Unique with Crescending Outcasts Girls):**

Wild & free, yeah (Go oh, oh, oh woah)

Wild & free, yeah. (Go oh, oh woah)

( _they all cheer and the school bell rings, parallel the Cheerios end their performance with great applause, Kiara gives Cheryl a deadly glance._ )

 _Gymnasium where the Sectionals of the Cheerleaders takes place_

[ _the three competing cheerleading teams are assembled in the gymnasium, waiting for the winner to get announced, suddenly a loud screech rings out and the speakers start working._ ]

Announcer #1: ( _through the speaker_.) And now we're back, live from the Holy Oaks School for Girls!

Announcer #2: Woah, what a commercial! Seeing that commercial of Yeast-I-Stat al- most made me want to have a yeast infection!

Announcer #1: ( _laughs feignedly._ ) Oh, Stella, you and your funny kinks...

Stella: Oh, you got me there, Hank! ( _laughs._ )

Cheryl: ( _twists up her mouth._ ) Gross.

Hank: ( _suddenly more serious._ ) But now it's time to announce the winner of this years Western Ohio Cheerleading Sectionals!

Stella: ( _excited._ ) And to celebrate the winner we make use of the newly pur- chased projector of this gymnasium to project the best moment of the performance onto the wall! ( _giggles._ ) Now isn't that amazing?

Cheryl: ( _rolls her eyes._ ) No. That's 2006.

Hank: Anyways, without further ado... the winner team of this years Western Ohio Cheerleading Sectionals is...

[ _all the cheerleaders close their eyes and are seen crossing their fingers, Kiara is seen glancing mischievously at Cheryl._ ]

Hank: ( _softly._ ) Stella, do we want to say this together? Yes, that line. You've got it right. Alright I- No, Stella! God, I am sorry I asked!

Susan: ( _whispers._ ) Get your crap together, Stella!

Hank: Anyways, regardless of my drunk and incompetent partner, the winner team of the competition is...

[ _everyone's holding their breath, Kiara grins._ ]

Hank: ...The Gymnas-Chicks from the Thomas Riverdale High School! Con- gratulations, girls! You were fantastic!

[ _stereotypical slow-motion-winning-an-competition-shot, the Gymnas-Chicks hug happily and cheer, when suddenly the projector gets turned on. All the cheering and the applause stops, as everybody stares at the picture projected onto the wall: it's the picture of Cheryl getting sexually assaulted Kayla and Unique discovered._ ]

Coach Hurley: ( _gasps and puts his hands in front of his mouth._ ) Oh god...

Lindsay: ( _stares at the picture in shock, horror and disbelief._ )

Susan: ( _faints._ )

Kiara: ( _suddenly starts laughing, some others join in._ )

Cheryl: ( _horrifiedly shakes her head._ ) No, no, no, no, no, no, no-

Coach Hurley: ( _approaches her and raises his hands._ ) Cheryl, it's alright, let's-

Cheryl: ( _screams uncontrolledly._ ) No! Get off me! ( _starts crying and screaming and leaves the building._ ) No!

Stella: ( _stopped giggling._ ) I really hope it's not the alcohol and this seriously is happening right now.

Hank: ( _mouth is dry._ ) It's... I... Uhm... Time for a commercial break. We'll be back soon!

(school bell rings.)

 **Songs**

 **Song Title**

 **Original Artist**

 **Performer(s)**

 **Best Song Ever/Kiss You** by _One Direction_ sung by **Crescending Outcasts Boys**

 **Bulletproof** by _La Roux_ sung by **Tyler Morrison**

 **Euphoria** by _Loreen_ sung by **Rose Sullivan and Unique Adams**

 **Little Numbers** by _BOY_ sung by **Jennifer Howan with Kitty Wilde and Marley Rose**

 **In Reverse** by _Isabel Ment_ sung by **Marley Rose**

 **Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)** by _ABBA_ sung by **The Unitards**

 **Wild & Free **by _Lena_ sung by **Crescending Outcasts**

 **Guest Cast**

 **Special Guest Stars:**

 **Niecy Nash** as **Janet Whitfield**

 **Eva Longoria** as **Deborah Martinez**

 **Guest Stars:**

 **Andrea Denver** as **Sean Agosta**

 **Dave Franco** as **Mark Finley**

 **Patrick Gallagher** as **Ken Tanaka**

 **Colton Haynes** as **Jackson Lewis**

 **Lucien Laviscount** as **Josh Edwards**

 **Billie Lourd** as **Lindsay Buckingham**

 **Lindsay Pearce** as **Harmony Westbrook**

 **Andrew Rannells** as **Francis Hurley**

 **Jessica Sanchez** as **Frida Romero**

 **Amanda Seyfried** as **Nancy White**

 **Amandla Stenberg** as **Kiara Williams**

 **Bella Thorne** as **Cheryl Parker**

 **Bryant Wood** as **Lance Johnson**

 **Co-Star:**

 **Courtney Kalo** as **Susan Yang**


	7. Episode 7: Tag, You're It

**Episode 7: Tag, You're It**

 _written by Jacob Ludwig_

Announcer: So here's what you missed on GLEE! With Sectionals just around the corner the Crescending Outcast probably should start preparing for it, but – surprise, surprise – they don't, because crap is going down at the Riverdale High School: Cheryl's secret got revealed and the whole school, hell, the whole population of Lima knows about it by now. To- tally crazy! Kids these days... Oh yeah, and also, something happened between Ryder and this new hot football guy. And between Jennifer and Rose. And Cameron and Marley. Teenagers are so thirsty these days! Totally CRAZY!

And that's what you missed on GLEE!

 **Tag, You're It** by _Melanie Martinez_

 **Cheryl** [ _sitting emotionlessly and without any make-up in front of her mirror._ ] **:**

Looking at me through your window  
Boy, you had your eye out for a little

[ _she closes her eyes and imagines her dad singing the next two lines._ ]

"I'll cut you up and make you dinner  
You've reached the end, you are the winner"

[ _Cheryl rises and gets dressed up in non-revealing clothes, while she continues singing, still straightfaced._ ]

Rolling down your tinted window  
Driving next to me real slow, he said,

[ _Cheryl looks out of the window and her neighbor mouths the next two lines, while looking up to her, she quickly turns away._ ]

"Let me take you for a joyride  
I've got some candy for you inside."

[ _Cheryl leaves the house and she's seen walking through the streets, looking at people bitterly and in disgust and trying to hide her face._ ]

Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand and pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

[ _she suddenly thinks someone noticed her, she starts to glance around in panic._ ]

Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground  
Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?  
Saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."  
He's saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."

[ _the scene flashes back to the Sectionals of the Cheerios, Kiara is seen hiding an USB stick behind her back and making her way through the audience._ ]

Little bit of poison in me  
I can taste your skin in my teeth

[ _Hank is seen mouthing the next two lines into Stella's ear, who just laughs, while they continue making out._ ]

"I love it when I hear you breathing  
I hope to God you're never leaving"

[ _Kiara_ _enters the room with Hank and Stella and unnoticedly connects the USB stick with the computer which is connected with the projector._ ]

Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

[ _the scene's focus lies on Hank and Stella making out._ ]

Grabbed my hand and pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

[ _flashback to the moment the picture of the sexual molestation got revealed to the whole gymnasium, when Cheryl storms out of the building._ ]

Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground  
Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?  
Saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."  
He's saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."

[ _Cheryl runs into a nearby park and breathlessly stops by a big tree, her facial expression is painful and inscrutable._ ]

Eeny, meeny, miny moe  
Catch a lady by her toes  
If she screams, don't let her go  
Eenie meenie miny mo  
Your mother said to pick the very best girl

[ _suddenly her facial expression turns desperate and broken._ ]

And I am

[ _Cheryl is seen running through the school, all the male students stare at her and try to approach her, everytime she sings the words 'tag, you're it' they mouth the words along with her. Tears run down Cheryl's face, she looks traumatized and desperate._ ]

Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

[ _Mark_ _tries to grab her by the hand, but Cheryl pulls away and continues running aimlessly and hysterically._ ]

Grabbed my hand and pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

[ _Cheryl finds herself in the gymnasium, cornered by all the male students, who come closer and closer, her facial expression looks full of panic and fear._ ]

Running through the parking lot  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, you're it

[ _Cheryl closes her eyes and the screen starts to go black._ ]

Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Take the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it...

[ _the screen goes black._ ]

(the school bell rings.)

 _Choir Room_

[ _the whole club is assembled and silently watching Ryder writing the words for the weekly assignment on the board._ ]

Ryder: ( _while turning around._ ) 'Acceptance'. Does anyone have a clue what this is about?

[ _no one says anything, they all are still in shock and disbelief about the whole situation._ ]

Ryder: ( _sighs._ ) Okay, fine. I will start, then. ( _sits down on a chair in front of the club and raises his eyebrows._ ) I assume you all probably know who I am referring to with this assignment.

Zach: ( _notices that again no one is saying anything and just awkwardly sta- ring down at their feet, tries to lift the mood._ ) Probably not Totally Spy's beyond-remedy wardrobe? ( _winks at Rose, who looks at him offen- dedly._ )

Ryder: ( _looks at him not amused._ ) Zach, this is serious.

Zach: ( _quickly glances around, then sighs._ ) I know, I'm sorry.

Jennifer: ( _bursts out._ ) And Rose looks awesome, okay? ( _glances to Rose, who awkwardly looks away._ )

Zach: ( _looks at her astonished and weirded out._ )

Jake: ( _sighs and looks at Ryder._ ) We all know this is about Cheryl.

Ramon: Like everything lately.

Marley: ( _snaps._ ) Yes, but because she's going through a god-damn trauma and an overall horrible situation, so-

Cameron: ( _softly touches her by the arm to calm her._ ) Ryder, what is your inten- tion with your weekly assignment, though? I mean, I know acceptance and especially self-acceptance are wonderful things, but how does anything we do matter to the situation?

Marley: ( _darts an angry glance at Jake and Ramon, but seems as if she got calmed a little bit by Cameron, looks at Ryder expectantly._ )

Ryder: ( _deeply inhales._ ) You may not all know this, but I kind of went through a similar situation, when I was younger, so I actually really empathize with Cheryl.

Ramon: ( _looks at him alarmedly._ ) Are... are you serious?

Ryder: ( _notices it, quickly continues._ ) Yes, I am, but don't worry. I put this part of my life behind myself. I am aware that we probably can not imagine what she must be going through right now, but... ( _looks down._ )I still remember how I felt back then. I was completely by myself with no one to talk about it and that... That was a horrible feeling and I don't want the same to happen to Cheryl. That's why we need to help her. Or at least do all we can to help her. ( _determined._ )

Jennifer: ( _nods approvingly._ )

Unique: Ryder-sweetheart, with all respect to you and your past and believe me – we all feel so, so sorry what happened to you back then, but- That Cheryl-girl is like the meanest thing to ever happen to this school. I doubt she would help one of us, if this happened to them and neither do I think she would appreciate it, if we try to crowd her. ( _frowns_ _doubtfully._ )

Zach: ( _nods._ ) I agree with plus-sized Beyoncé. That girl made our life to the living hell the past two months. ( _glances around._ ) I won't say that I don't feel sorry for what happened to her and all, because it is, in fact, horrible. But I think that we are probably the last persons to feel res- ponsible to her. After all she did to us.

Ryder: ( _looks at them sadly and disappointedly._ ) I know, but... We have to do something. We can't just leave her all by herself with it.

Jennifer: ( _nods._ ) Yes, she did hurt us in the past, but... We are all human. We make mistakes. And so did she.

Marley: ( _firmly._ ) We can't just do nothing. ( _looks up into the faces of the others._ ) Right?

[ _Jennifer and Ryder nod, Kitty stares straightfaced at the board, while all of the others are seen akwardly looking down, scratching their neck or playing with their hair._ ]

Marley: Oh my god, you guys seriously think nothing should be done? ( _shakes her head in disbelief._ )

Zach: ( _hesitantly exchanges a few glances with the others who look at him expectantly._ ) Well... Listen, we don't think _nothing_ should be done. Just not... by us.

Rose: ( _nods._ ) She wouldn't appreciate us helping her anyways. Maybe we could get her professional help, but I don'r really know...

Jake: Besides, next week is Sectionals and we literally don't have anything except a few ideas. We need to focus on that.

Unique: Sadly I have to agree with Charlie Man-Slut-Sheen. We only have one week to treat Unique as the star she is.

Ryder: ( _looks at them in disappointment._ )

Kitty: This is enough. ( _gets up angrily._ ) Are you guys even listening to your- self? To all the bullcrap you are talking? You all don't have the slightest clue what this girl is going through right now. Her whole world lies shattered. Everyone talks about her and judges her. She feels sad, angry, confused and hurt – everything at once and she is all alone with it. You are talking about her, as if she's some kind of object and that's disgusting. All of you.

[ _everyone looks at her in surprise and shock._ ]

Zach: ( _shocked._ ) Woah, Kitty, I- ( _can't find the right words._ )Calm your tits, girl, we are just telling it the way it is.

Kitty: You are telling it the way it is, my ass! ( _shakes her head bitterly._ ) You all don't have the slightest clue what you're even talking about. About what _level_ of horrible we are talking about right now.

Cameron: ( _exchanges a short glance with Ryder._ ) Guys, I think we should maybe calm it down a little-

Kitty: ( _snorts angrily._ ) Y'all are already calm. Way too calm for a topic like this. You're talking with privilege. And the way you're talking about this is disgusting. ( _looks around the club one last time, bites her lip._ )You don't get to say anything about this. ( _leaves._ )

[ _the Glee Club is left in shock and guilt._ ]

Zach: Woah...

(the school bell rings.)

 _Hallway_

[ _Unique is seen standing at her locker and looking into the mirror, while putting on lipstick._ ]

Rose: ( _approaches her hesitantly._ ) Unique, can I talk to you for a second?

Unique: ( _purses her lips to make sure the lipstick looks good, then turns around._ ) Of course, Flower. What gives?

Rose: I... ( _searches for the right words._ ) I wanted to ask you, if you could do me a favor.

Unique: Oh honey, I thought had I already told you I ain't be joining you on that Kim-Possible-Convention.

Rose: No it's not because of that, it's... ( _shocked._ ) Wait, you won't? But it's like... _the_ event within the fandom. ( _pouts._ ) I thought you, Marley and me were gonna cosplay Kim, Monique and Bonnie!

Unique: I'm already busy that day. I have that... ( _struggles to come up with a- nything._ ) ...something.

Rose: ( _frowns._ ) That something?

Unique: ...Yes. _That_ something. ( _shrugs._ ) It's a senior thingy. You wouldn't un- derstand, my young precious soul. ( _quickly._ ) Anyway, how can I help you?

Rose: I... ( _sighs._ ) God, this is so hard. ( _looks at Unique._ ) I need you to make- over me.

Unique: ( _gasps._ ) Oh. My. Beyoncé. You seriously want me to do that?

Rose: ( _nods._ )

Unique: ( _raises her eyebrows._ )How come? Well, just looking at that dress ma- kes it pretty clear, that you are in the real damn need of a makeover. But how come you're approaching me now?

Rose: ( _leans against the lockers._ ) I've had enough of this. People making fun of me or looking down on me because of the way I look. ( _sighs._ )Don't get me wrong, I love my fashion, it's just... I'm a sophomore now. Al- most an adult. Maybe I should start to act like one. And the first thing to achieve that could be dressing like one.

Unique: ( _nods slowly._ ) Well said, Rosie.

Rose: ( _giggles._ ) Thank you.

Unique: ( _closes her locker._ ) Anyway, you definitely approached the right person for this. I am an icon. You will be the Nicki to this Beyoncé. ( _smiles._ ) Only in white. And not as cool. But it's something.

Rose: ( _shrugs._ ) I can live with that. But... ( _hopeful._ ) Does that mean you'll help me?

Unique: Oh, that means hell yes, of course I'm gonna help you! ( _enthusiastic._ )

Rose: ( _claps excitedly._ ) Yes, oh my god, that's amazing!

Unique: Before you celebrate though... There will be a lot of stuff that we'll ha- ve to sort into the trash directly. ( _raises her eyebrows._ ) Do you think you will be able to do that? I know you white girls. Clingy as hell.

[ _the camera slowly starts moving away from them._ ]

Rose: I... I know it will be hard, but... ( _determined._ ) I really want to do this. I want to feel more confident and better in general. If sorting my old stuff into the trush helps, I will do it.

Unique: ( _smiles._ ) Yas girl! That's the right attitude!

[ _the camera reveals Jennifer standing round the next corner, having listened to the whole conversation and looking sad and shocked._ ]

(the school bell rings.)

 _Ryder's Room_

[ _Ryder and Ramon are seen intensely making out on Ryder's bed for some time, suddenly Ryder's phone vibrates._ ]

Ryder: ( _stops for a moment to check the phone._ ) Oh, just Jake again.

Ramon: ( _lets himself fall down into the sheets again, groans in annoyance._ ) Can't you just pick it up and tell him you're busy?

Ryder: ( _types something._ ) No, I can't. He doesn't know I'm here with you.

Ramon: ( _sighs._ ) And why don't you just tell him? Maybe he'll stop stalking you then.

Ryder: ( _looks away._ ) I... I don't know.

Ramon: ( _frowns and sits up._ ) Oh crap, you're not a couple, are you? If so, then I-

Ryder: ( _quickly._ ) No, no, we're not.

Ramon: ( _raises his eyebrows._ )Why can't you tell him then?

Ryder: He's going through some pretty bad stuff right now and I should be there for him, but I... ( _looks at Ramon._ )

Ramon: Listen, you don't have to feel guilty about this, Ryder. You shouldn't feel that responsible to him, you have to think of yourself, too. You're also going through some stuff. And if this is, what makes you happy right now – which I am pretty sure, it does – ( _grins._ ) then he should respect that.

Ryder: ( _blushes and looks away again._ ) You're right.

Ramon: ( _narrows his eyes._ ) You aren't afraid of only that, though. There's so- mething else bothering you.

Ryder: What? There's nothing-

Ramon: ( _raises his eyebrows._ )

Ryder: ( _sighs._ ) Okay. Fine. Yes, there is another reason why I can't tell him or anyone. ( _deeply inhales._ ) It's because I don't even know what's hap- pening myself.

Ramon: ( _shrugs._ ) You're making out with another guy. ( _grins._ ) No big deal.

Ryder: Well, it is to _me._ I... I have to figure some stuff out, before I can be o- pen about this.

Ramon: ( _nods quickly._ ) Yeah, of course. And that's completely fine. You can tell people about this, about _us,_ when you feel ready for it.

Ryder: About _us_? ( _shakes his head._ ) Ramon, there is no _us._ It's just you and me having some fun together. Nothing more.

Ramon: There's no us. Of course. ( _a little bummed out, but hides it._ ) Nothing exclusive.

Ryder: ( _nods._ ) Nothing exclusive. ( _quickly looks at his phone, then turns it off._ )

Ramon: ( _raises his eyebrows._ ) Did you just...?

Ryder: ( _nods and grins._ ) Yes, I did. I'll call him later.

Ramon: You don't know how often I get to hear that...

[ _they continue making out._ ]

 _Café de Bisou_

[ _the employees are standing bolt-uprightly next to each other, Frank Byers is seen walking from one side of them to the other, they all look nervous._ ]

Byers: I hope, all of you know the gravity of the situation. This week... ( _stops and walks again to the other side._ ) ...is probably one of the most im- portant weeks this café has ever seen since the whole crew of Hannah Montana came together after their series wrap to feast within these holy halls.

Marley: ( _looks at Cameron quizzically._ )

Cameron: ( _shrugs and looks back at Byers._ )

Byers: You probably must be thinking with your bovine minds „But Mr. Byers, what can be more important than a rich white girl visiting your café with her friends and co-workers?" I will tell you. ( _stops right in front of Cameron._ ) An even richer, even whiter girl visiting my café with her friends and co-workers. ( _looks at his employees triumphantly._ ) Paris Hilton will be visiting the café!

Janet: ( _gasps._ )Sir must be kidding!

Byers: ( _shakes his head._ ) Oh no, sir definitely is not kidding. A relative of mi- ne told me Paris Hiltons dog Tinkerbell will get surgery by an expert here in Lima this week. So I contacted and asked her, if she'd like to come over for a delicious, salvation spending coffee, and she said yes. ( _looks at his employees scrutinizingly._ )She probably won't be in the best mood, so you all should try to act comforting and empathetic-  
( _notices Nancy looking at her phone, approaches her until he stands right in front of her._ )

Nancy: ( _frightened, quickly tries to hide her phone._ )

Byers: ( _eyes are narrowed._ ) White, what is this?

Cameron: ( _whispers._ ) Oh no...

Nancy: ( _quickly._ )I... I... my mom lies in hospital right now and I... I had to check on her, I am so sorry, I-

Byers: Excuse me, what was that? Did I ask you to tell me your life story?

Nancy: No, you didn't, but I-

Byers: ( _with controlled anger._ ) So your family affairs are more important to you than your work?

Nancy: ( _shocked._ ) Well... no, of course not. I promise my personal problems won't affect my work-

Byers: You're fired.

Nancy: ( _surprised._ ) Excuse me?

Marley: ( _bursts out._ ) What?

Byers: ( _slowly._ ) You're fired. Get changed and return your clothes to Janet. This place doesn't need such self-centered and half-hearted workers like you.

Marley: ( _looks like she wants to say something, but decides not to, just wat- ches with an expression full of disgust and pity._ )

Nancy: ( _tears form in her eyes._ ) I... I am so sorry, Mr. Byers. It won't ever hap- pen again, I promise. I need this job and I-

Byers: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) Do I need to call the police, White?

Nancy: ( _slowly takes a step back._ ) I...

Byers: Get out, White. If you're still not out of here within the next ten minu- tes, I will call the police.

Nancy: ( _bursts out into tears and disappears to the changing rooms._ )

Byers: ( _turns around to the other employees._ ) Anyone else here, who'd like to tell me something? ( _looks specifically at Marley._ )

[ _the employees shake their heads, Marley doesn't do anything, Cameron looks at her worriedly._ ]

Byers: ( _smiles pleasedly._ ) Just what I thought. ( _then looks at them scrutini- zingly._ ) I want this evening to be perfect. From the food and drinks to the lighting to the musical entertainment. We can't allow ourselves to be flawed. You got that? ( _smiles, as everyone nods intimidatedly._ )  
Good. Now back to work, everybody!

[ _Cameron and Marley exchange a worried glance and they all get back to work._ ]

 _House of the Lewis' / House of the Brooks_

[ _the Lewis family sits at their dinner table together, sharing a dinner, while Zach isn't there yet, the scene repeatedly switches to the Brooks family in a similar situation._ ]

Zach: ( _enters the room._ )

Lucy Lewis: ( _looks up from her plate._ )You're late, Zachary.

Zach: ( _shrugs._ ) I'm sorry, ma'am. I had stuff to do.

Jackson: ( _wrinkles his nose._ ) And you smell like you brought a whole smoking bar with you.

Zach: ( _darts a cold glance at Jackson, but doesn't say anything, sits down._ )

Matthew Lewis: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) Zachary, you know that you can't let this happen on thursday again, don't you? It's important for you to be punctual.

Zach: ( _picks at his food._ ) I know.

Lucy: Also, if you smell like this, we won't even let you inside.

Zach: ( _sighs._ ) I know.

 _House of the Brooks_

Dr. Philip Brooks: ( _looks at Kayla scrutinizingly._ ) You know why you're here?

Kayla: ( _shakes her head slowly while taking a sip of her water._ ) No, I don't. And neither do I care.

Sally Brooks: Oh honey, don't say that. This dinner is really important to us.

Kayla: ( _looks at her grimly._ ) Don't call me that, Sally.

Sally: ( _hastily looks at her food again._ )

Kayla: ( _turns to her father._ ) So what do you want? To tell me that thursday will be so important and whatnot and I should act kindly? I already know that.

Philip: ( _exchanges a quick glance with Sally._ ) No, it's not only that. We wan- ted to check on you, too.

Kayla: ( _laughs scornfully and lets her fork drop._ ) You wanted to check on me my arse. It's only their money you're after...

Zach: ...that's all you ever want from people. ( _looks at his father defiantly._ )

Matthew: ( _looks at him and sighs._ ) What are you talking about, Zachary? Stop making us responsible for your paranoia.

Lucy: ( _looks at him pitifully._ ) Zachy, don't project your bad attitude towards people from you onto others. How many times do we need to tell you? It's just a regular, friendly dinner and we want you to be nice to them.

Zach: ( _looks at her coldly._ ) Stop twisting my words, you know exactly what I mean. They're black. You wouldn't even want to go to the same toilet as they do, so stop it.

Lucy: ( _exchanges a reproachful glance with Matthew._ ) There it is again. Zach, it's 2014. You should stop projecting yourself onto others. The same also goes for your racism.

Zach: ( _shakes his head slowly._ ) You're doing it again. The leaders of the  
GOP of Ohio are accusing me of racism. Don't you notice how ridicu- lous you sound?

Sally: Kayla, stop always being so negative. What are we supposed to do with you? It's just a friendly dinner to get to know another family.  
( _sighs._ )

Kayla: ( _clenches her fists in disbelief, doesn't know what to say._ ) Stop playing the victim

Philip: Can't you be a nice and courteous girl just for that day? ( _looks at her sadly._ )

Kayla: ( _shakes her head._ ) So you want me to play a role?

Lucy: ( _smiles._ )No, Zachary. We want you to be yourself. The old you. The  
kind, supportive and well-raised boy we all love. Not this... ( _looks  
scornful for a moment._) ...spoiled, selfish brat full of anger and jealou- sy.

Zach: ( _doesn't say anything, his facial expression is unfathomable._ )

Matthew: We want you to be the son we always wanted you to be. ( _looks at  
Jackson._) Why don't you try to follow Jackson's example.

Zach: ( _tonelessly._ ) Fine. I'll be your puppet for that day.

Lucy: ( _looks at him sadly._ ) Zachy, what have we ever done to you to treat us like this?

 **Dollhouse** by _Melanie Martinez_

 **Kayla (with Zach)** [ _while watching Sally and her dad eating their food and talking as if nothing happened._ ] **:**

Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.  
When you walk away, is when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
"Mom, please wake up.  
Dad's with a slut, (and your son is smoking cannabis.")

 **Zach** [ _while watching his family enjoy their food and conversation as if nothing happened._ ] **:**  
No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.

[ _the rest of the performance is similar to the music video: both of their families act like the perfect families and like dolls._ ]

 **Kayla (with Zach):**  
Places, places, (get in your places)  
(Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.)

 **Zach:**  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect

 **Kayla:**  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

 **Kayla (with Zach):**  
Picture, picture, (smile for the picture)  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
(Everyone thinks that we're perfect)  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

 **Kayla and Zach:**  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.

 **Zach:**  
Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity.

 **Kayla (with Zach):**  
Woah, she's coming to the attic, plastic,  
(Go back to being plastic.)

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.

 **Zach (with Kayla):**  
Places, places, (get in your places)

 **Kayla:**  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.

 **Kayla and Zach:**  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

 **Zach (Kayla):**  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother (won't you be a good sister?)

 **Kayla and Zach:**  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

 **(Kayla) and Zach:**  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
(I see things that nobody else sees)

 **Kayla and (Zach):**  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
(I see things that nobody else sees)

 **Zach:**  
Hey girl

 **Kayla (and Zach):**  
Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
(We'll be a perfect family.)

 **Kayla (with Zach):**  
Places, places, (get in your places)  
(Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.)

 **Kayla and (Zach):**  
(Everyone thinks that we're perfect)  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

 **Kayla and Zach:**  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?

 **Zach:**  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect

 **Kayla:**  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

 **Kayla and Zach:**  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.

[ _the performance ends with Kayla and Zach getting dressed for the dinner and looking into the mirror to see the respective other._ ]

 _Cheryl's Home_

[ _Kitty is seen standing in front of the door, she seems to ponder, then deeply inhales and knocks at the door._ ]

Sharon Parker: ( _opens the door a tiny crack._ ) Who is this?

Kitty: ( _tries a smile._ )It's Kitty Wilde. I'm the captain of the cheerleading team your daughter is part of and I-

Sharon: ( _brusquely._ ) I know who you are. And Cheryl doesn't want to see you. ( _attempts to close the door._ )

Kitty: ( _quickly._ ) I know that. She probably doesn't want to see anyone right now. It's just... ( _pleadingly._ ) Could you at least ask her, if she'd like to see me? I really need to talk to her.

Sharon: ( _lances around, seems to reconsider, sighs finally as she sees Kitty's hopeful face._ ) Fine. Wait right here. ( _closes the door._ )

[ _while waiting for Sharon's answer Kitty glances around: the Parkers own a relatively big suburban house in a rich neighborhood, there are two cars standing in front of the garage, the word 'cheap slut' is written on one of the cars front window, Kitty notices it in shock, as suddenly the door opens._ ]

Sharon: She says you can talk to her. But keep it short. ( _notices Kitty's  
shocked face and sighs._) Some boys from your school did this last night. ( _facial expression is unreadable._ )

Kitty: I... I am sorry.

Sharon: ( _opens the door completely._ ) Just get in already, it's not your fault. It's hers.

Kitty: ( _tenses, but enters nonetheless._ )

 _Cheryl's Room_

Kitty: ( _knocks at the open door and enters to see Cheryl sitting in front of and staring emotionlessly into her mirrow._ )

Cheryl: ( _coldly._ ) You won. I give up.

Kitty: ( _appalled._ )I _what_? Cheryl, it's me, Kitty.

Cheryl: I know it's you. You and your pathetic Glee Club won. I will leave the school. Maybe even leave this town.

Kitty: ( _quickly glances around Cheryl's room which is kept pretty tidy and clean, even though Cheryl's currently in a crisis, eventually decides to sit on a chair located next to Cheryl's bed._ ) I don't know what you  
mean. How on earth did we win?

Cheryl: Isn't this what your club of cripples always wanted? ( _turns around to look Kitty directly into the face._ ) I am defeated. I finally get what I de- serve. Everyone turned their back on me. Kiara, Lindsay, even Mark... They think I am disgusting. ( _looks at herself in the mirror again._ ) And they are right.

Kitty: Cheryl, we did not do this. It's true, Unique helped discovering what happened to you, but she did not reveal that to the school. No one of us would. I promise that. ( _serious._ )

Cheryl: ( _raises her eyebrows._ ) Oh, I know none of you guys did it. You would never do that, because you're way too busy singing about how fanta- bulous life is and how fun it is to be an outcast. It was Kiara who did it.

Kitty: ( _shocked._ ) _What_? Isn't that sneaky bitch one of your best friends?

Cheryl: ( _chuckles bitterly._ ) You just answered your own question, Katherine. Why are you even here in the first place? Do you want to tell me how disgusting and what a horrible person I am? Go ahead then. I've al- ready heard it a lot of times. Might be quite interesting to actually hear that from a decent person.

Kitty: No, god forbid, I am not here because of that. ( _looks at Cheryl. firmly_ ) I am here, because I want to help you. I want to prevent you from ma- king the probably biggest mistake of your life.

Cheryl: ( _snorts._ ) It's funny you say that, because apparently I already made that.

Kitty: No, you did _not._ Cheryl, please look at me.

Cheryl: ( _sighs and turns around on her chair._ )

Kitty: Exactly _that_ is what they make you think. Don't let them get to you.  
( _firmly_.) I am not saying that I could imagine in the slightest what you must be going through and what you must be feeling right now. But I want to tell you that I can relate to you. ( _quavering voice._ ) And I don't want you to make the same mistake I did.

Cheryl: ( _looks at Kitty sadly._ ) And that mistake would be?

Kitty: Running away, because other people told you so. Listen Cheryl, I'm not telling you what to do here, because I don't have any right to do that. But... Please let me help you. Don't make the same mistake I did. I also got blamed for sexual assault committed by a man a few years ago and so I ran away. I ran away, because everyone said it was my own fault what happened back then. That I only wanted attention. Loo- king back, I realized that I'll never be able to leave that behind me,  
because I ran away from it. ( _looks Cheryl directly into the eyes._ ) This is not your fault, Cheryl.

Cheryl: ( _looks very sad and touched._ ) Kitty, I... I was such a bitch to you. How could you still say all of this to me? After I treated you like... like crap basically?

Kitty: ( _firmly._ )Because this is a complete different thing than all of this high- school-bullcrap. This is serious. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. ( _deeply inhales._ )I want to be there for you, because I know that I needed that person, when I was in that situation.

Cheryl: That's... that's kind of you. Really. And I appreciate that. But I... I won't change my mind. I will leave this school. I am never going to walk a- round those hallways again. ( _quavering voice._ ) Not with all of these people watching... and judging me. I don't want to deal with this. I want to start again.

Kitty: ( _pleadingly._ ) Cheryl, please at least think about it. This is not your fault.

Cheryl: ( _facial expression becomes hard again._ )Kitty, I won't change my mind. This has nothing to do with you, so please stay out of this.

Kitty: Cheryl, please-

Cheryl: ( _turns away._ ) I think you should leave.

Kitty: ( _wants to say something, but decides against it, gets up and leaves._ )

Cheryl: ( _waits until Kitty is gone, suddenly breaks down into her chair, lets her head rest onto her palms and starts crying uncontrolledly._ )

 _Hallway_

[ _Rose is seen standing at her locker, Jennifer seems to struggle with herself, but approaches her._ ]

Jennifer: Hey...

Rose: ( _looks up._ ) Oh, hey! Is that a new dress?

Jennifer: ( _smiles and looks down._ ) Kind of. I made it myself and yesterday, I finished it. ( _shyly._ ) Do you like it?

Rose: ( _grins._ ) Of course I do. You look like the Asian Pocahontas.

Jennifer: ( _blushes and looks away._ ) Thank you.

Rose: ( _quickly._ ) But anyway, my science class should be starting in a few minutes and you know, I always feel like I'm a Maze Runner in this highschool. ( _turns to leave._ )

Jennifer: Rose, wait! ( _follows her._ )

Rose: ( _turns around and raises her eyebrows._ )

Jennifer: I... I really think we should talk.

Rose: About what?

Jennifer: About what happened between us. You can't just pretend nothing hap- pened. That's not healthy. ( _looks at Rose._ )

Rose: And why not? It works pretty well so far. It always works for me, be- cause that's what I always do. ( _bitterly._ )

Jennifer: ( _carefully._ ) I... I really don't know, if this sounds creepy, but I heard that you want to get a makeover.

Rose: ( _starts walking._ ) Oh dear... Unique told you?

Jennifer: ( _starts following her._ ) No, I just kind of... witnessed it, I guess. But that doesn't matter anyway. Rose, could you please stop?

Rose: ( _stops, turns around and sighs._ ) Listen Jen, I know what you're doing here. You're trying to stop me from changing my looks by ranting some twenty-minutes-lecture about how awesome it is being myself, aren't you?

Jennifer: ( _looks caught, doesn't say anything._ )

Rose: Aha, I got you there. And I appreciate you caring about me and all. I really do. But Jen... ( _firmly._ )This has nothing to do with you. I'm doing this for me. Not for anyone else.

Jennifer: ( _sadly._ ) No, you're not. You're doing this for everyone who ever made fun of you. If you were doing it for yourself only, you wouldn't be this defensive about it.

Rose: ( _snaps._ ) So what? What's wrong about that? You... you wouldn't un- derstand it. You're always so happy and confident and whatnot. You always seem so balanced and figured out. But guess what, not all  
people are like that. Not all people can just block other people's voices out of their mind, Jen.

Jennifer: ( _for a short moment shocked at Rose's emotional outburst, then really softly_.) I understand you, Rose. I do. It's just that I think that you  
should maybe try to think about it one more time. And ask yourself, if it is what you really want.

Rose: ( _chuckles bitterly._ )Trust me, I already did that literally a thousand ti- mes already. And yes, this is what I want. I will get that makeover and either you support me... ( _gulps._ ) Or not.

Jennifer: ( _nods slowly._ ) I won't tell you what to do here, because like you alrea- dy said, you have to do what you think is best for you. ( _then pleading- ly._ ) But then let me at least be with you, while you're doing that. I'm probably not that much of a help I admit, but I could at least offer some emotional and spiritual support.

Rose: ( _sighs._ ) Jen...

Jennifer: ( _looks at her hopefully._ ) So, what do you say?

Rose: ( _exhales deeply._ ) Okay, fine. You're in. Then it says ladies night on wednesday. ( _smiles._ )

Jennifer: ( _shocked._ ) What? Thursday already? How can Unique even get all  
those new clothes that fast?

Rose: ( _shrugs._ ) She called it Black Girl Magic, I call it obsessive power-shop- ping, but we'll see I guess. I trust her in this.

Jennifer: ( _simply nods, but you can see that she's still not too fond of this whole makeover-idea._ )

(school bell rings.)

 _Bleachers of the Football Field, Practice of the Cheerios_

[ _Kitty is seen sitting on the bleachers, watching the Cheerios practice as if the whole thing with Cheryl didn't happen, Ryder is seen making his way up the bleachers, searching for her. When he sees her, he approaches her._ ]

Ryder: Hey there, figured I'd find you here. ( _looks at the Cheerios practicing._ )

Kitty: ( _without taking her exes off the cheerleaders._ ) I couldn't bear being with them right now.

Ryder: ( _sits down next to her._ ) It's okay. ( _looks at her._ ) This really gets to you, doesn't it? This whole thing with Cheryl.

Kitty: It's like watching myself in sixth grade all over again. ( _looks at him._ ) Doesn't it get to you, too?

Ryder: I don't know. ( _looks back at the field._ ) It's just that maybe I already put what happened there behind myself. Like I told you guys in Glee Club already.

Kitty: I thought I had, too. ( _chuckles bitterly._ ) But looks like I didn't.

Ryder: ( _looks at her again._ ) Do you want to talk about it?

Kitty: ( _shakes her head._ ) Only for you to ditch me for some creepy internet catfish again and then pretending as if nothing happened? No, thank you very much.

Ryder: ( _sighs and looks to the ground, doesn't know what to say._ )

[ _an uneasy silence comes up between them._ ]

Ryder: ( _hesitantly_ _nods at the Cheerios._ ) Did Hurley excuse you from the  
practice?

Kitty: ( _deeply inhales._ )Nope, I guess I'm kind of skipping it. I just can't be with them right now. They don't have to know disgust me.

Ryder: They just proceed as if nothing had happened.

Kitty: ( _nods._ ) Even though one of them is the reason all of this even happe- ned in the first place.

Ryder: ( _frowns._ ) Wait what?

Kitty: ( _eyes narrow._ ) Kiara Williams, that little snitch.

Ryder: ( _shocked._ ) How do you know that?

Kitty: I already suspected her, when we were at the sectionals, because she seemed oddly pleased, when the picture got projected on that wall. ( _looks down._ ) But Cheryl confirmed it.

Ryder: Wait, you... you talked to her?

Kitty: ( _nods._ )

Ryder: ( _worried._ ) How is she? Can we help her somehow? Does she want to return to school soon?

Kitty: ( _gloomily._ ) She doesn't want any help. Thinks it's her own fault. I can't blame her for thinking that though. This society literally forces their victims to believe that.

Ryder: ( _stubborn._ ) But there has to be at least _something_ we can do.

Kitty: ( _sarcastically._ ) What do you want to do? Punch them until they realize rape is an actual problem?

Ryder: No, not exactly. ( _shrugs._ ) Although actually that's not that bad of an idea, if you'd ask me.

Kitty: ( _raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything._ )

Ryder: Well... we could at least try to get that evil girl Kiara the punishment she deserves.

Kitty: But how would that help Cheryl? ( _unhappy._ )

Ryder: ( _shrugs._ )Maybe eradicating the roots of the problem will make the problem go away a little quicker.

Kitty: I've never heard anything more stupid in my entire life.

Ryder: ( _defensively._ ) Well, it's better than not doing anything, don't you think?

Kitty: True... I guess.

Ryder: Then how about tomorrow, you and I go to Cassidy together and tell her about what Kiara did? ( _smiles._ )

Kitty: ( _sighs._ ) Fine. Tomorrow.

Ryder: ( _looks at her with a little more seriousness in his face._ ) Kitty, we can help Cheryl.

Kitty: I hope so. ( _exhales shakily._ ) I don't want her to make the same mis- take I did.

 _Boys Locker Room_

[ _Ryder rushes in to see Jake already working out._ ]

Jake: ( _stops lifting weights as he notices Ryder entering._ ) Dude, you're late. Where have you been?

Ryder: ( _throws his rucksack to the ground and starts putting on his gym clo- thes._ ) I'm sorry, I had stuff to do.

Jake: ( _raises an eyebrow and sits up._ )What kind of stuff, if I may ask?

Ryder: ( _puts on his shirt._ ) I had a talk with Kitty. You know, she really takes all of this to heart and... I don't know. I kind of still feel guilty for what hap- pened in sophomore year.

Jake: ( _nods slowly._ ) Oh, okay.

Ryder: ( _finished._ ) But now I've got time. I'm sorry I was so late, but now we can start.

Jake: Funny that you say that, because – without wanting to sound salty – we said we'd meet at 4 PM and stop at 6 PM.

Ryder: ( _alarmed._ ) Uhm... and what time is it now?

Jake: 5.30 PM.

Ryder: ( _eyes widen._ ) Wait, are you serious?

Jake: ( _nods._ )

Ryder: ( _facepalms._ ) Oh god, I am so sorry man! I... I don't know, the talk didn't even feel that long.

Jake: ( _clearly pissed._ ) Well, we can't change it now, can we? ( _frowns as he watches Ryder starting to pick up his stuff again._ ) Wait, what are you doing now?

Ryder: ( _while hectically putting his old shirt on again._ ) Listen Jake, I am so, so sorry, but I've gotta head off again.

Jake: ( _aghast._ ) You're kidding, right?

Ryder: No, I... I have to meet Ramon. To put the final touches on the Tiki-Ta- ka.

Jake: ( _shakes his head._ ) Seriously?

Ryder: Yes. I'm so sorry, it's just... the match on friday is really important. We have to win it, so the Tiki-Taka has to work perfectly.

Jake: ( _hurt._ ) Then go.

Ryder: ( _worried._ ) Are... are you okay?

Jake: I'm alright, yes. Go and practice your Tiki-Taka. The match is more important than our workout-sessions. ( _tries a smile._ )

Ryder: ( _not convinced._ ) Are you sure?

Jake: ( _simply nods._ )

Ryder: Uhm... alright then. See you tomorrow. ( _leaves._ )

[ _Jake is left behind looking hurt and a bit sad._ ]

 _Ramon's House_

Ryder: ( _knocks at his door._ ) Ramon? Are you there? I'm sorry I'm late.

[ _it takes a while until someone opens the door._ ]

Ramon: ( _opens the door, but not completely, looks as if he had just waken up with messy hair and an everted shirt._ ) Oh, hey Ryder... I... I didn't think you'd still be coming.

Ryder: Hey man... oh god I am so sorry I'm late. ( _apologetically._ )

Ramon: ( _smiles._ ) It's alright.

Ryder: ( _puts his arms from behind his back to reveal a plastic bag._ ) I've got us some tacos on my way here, though. ( _grins._ )

Ramon: ( _smiles joyfully._ ) Oh my god, I love me some tacos! How did you know that?

Ryder: ( _shrugs._ ) I don't know, I think you meantioned it at some point. ( _looks at Ramon hopefully._ ) Anyway, can I come in?

Ramon: ( _looks a bit overwhelmed and caught._ ) Uhm, well...

[ _suddenly a voice can be heard from the inside of the house._ ]

Some Cheerleader: ( _annoyed._ )Ramon, how long is this going to take? Are you planning on coming back soon or should I finish without you?

Ramon: ( _winces and looks at Ryder awkwardly._ ) Maybe it would be a bit... in- convenient right now.

Ryder: Oh, I... I see. ( _looks very disappointed._ )I... I guess I will just leave this here. ( _thrusts the plastic bag into Ramons hand and turns to leave._ )

Ramon: ( _puts the bag down._ ) Ryder, wait...

Ryder: ( _turns around and tries a smile._ ) What?

Ramon: You... you said 'nothing exclusive'. ( _looks at him._ )

Ryder: ( _smiles forcedly._ ) Yeah, nothing exclusive. It's alright, Ramon. Have fun. ( _walks away._ )

Ramon: ( _looks after him and bites his lip._ )

 **Stitches** by _Shawn Mendes_

 **Ramon:**

I thought that I'd been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

 **Ryder (with Ramon):**  
Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that (I'll make it out alive)  
If I quit calling you my lover  
(Move on)

 **Ryder (with Ramon):**  
You watch me (bleed until I can't breathe)  
Shaking, (falling onto my knees)  
And now that (I'm without your kisses)  
I'll be (needing stitches)  
Tripping (over myself)  
Aching, (begging you to come help)  
And now that (I'm without your kisses)  
Yeah, I'll be (needing stitches)

 **Ramon**  
Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain

 **Ramon with Ryder:**  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own

 **Ryder (with Ramon):**  
Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll (make it out alive)  
If I quit calling you my lover  
(Move on)

 **Ramon and Ryder:**  
You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees

 **Ryder:**  
And now that I'm without your kisses

 **Ramon:**  
I'll be needing stitches

 **Ramon and Ryder:**  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help

 **Ryder:**  
And now that I'm without your kisses

 **Ramon and Ryder:**  
I'll be needing stitches

 **Ramon:**  
Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead

 **Ryder:**

Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead

 **Ramon (Ryder):**

Needle and the thread (Gonna wind up dead)  
Gotta get you out of my head (Gotta get you out of my head)  
Needle and the thread (Gotta get you out of my head)  
Gonna wind up dead (Gotta wind up dead)

 **Ramon and Ryder:**  
Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

 **Ryder (Ramon):**  
( **with Ramon:** You watch me) bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees (Falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (And I'll be needing stitches)

 **Ramon (Ryder):**  
Tripping over myself, (Oh)  
Aching, begging you to come help (Begging, "Baby, please.")  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 **Ramon:**  
And now that

 **Ramon and Ryder:**  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 **Ryder:**  
And now that

 **Ramon and Ryder:**  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches.

 _Office of the Principal_

[ _Kitty enters the office with Ryder following her, Ellen, Cassidy's secretary, swarms past them, Cassidy looks up from her work and raises an eyebrow questioningly._ ]

Ellen: ( _hectically and apologetically._ )I'm... I'm sorry, Principal Cassidy. They insisted on talking to you, should I call the police or-

Principal Cassidy: ( _smiles at Ellen._ ) Ellen, it's alright. Just take your pills and you should be fine.

Ellen: ( _nods and smiles in relieve, then leaves the office._ )

Principal Cassidy: How can I help you? ( _sighs._ )Please don't tell me you want to ruin ano- ther school assembly with your Glee Club.

Ryder: ( _firmly._ )We're here to talk to you about the treatment of Cheryl Parker.

Principal Cassidy: ( _takes off her glasses._ ) You don't know how often I had to hear this sentence this week, but go ahead.

Kitty: This needs to stop. All of this. The animosity, the hate and the inaction. Especially the inaction. Has this school even _tried_ to help that girl? ( _can barely contain her anger._ )

Principal Cassidy: Excuse me? ( _raises an eyebrow._ )

Ryder: ( _darts a warning glance at Kitty._ ) What Kitty's trying to say here is that every student and every teacher here knows about the ongoing hate and mobbing towards Cheryl Parker. Why isn't the school doing any- thing about it? There are so many ways how you could help her and not doing anything certainly isn't one of them.

Principal Cassidy: ( _sighs._ ) Would you please take a seat?

[ _Kitty and Ryder exchange an uncertain glance, but sit down eventually._ ]

Principal Cassidy: Now this whole situation looks way more professional. I like that.

Kitty: Don't change the subject.

Principal Cassidy: ( _looks at them scrutinizingly._ ) Do you students even have the slightest clue, how many students enter this office everyday? "Principal Cas- sidy, why don't you do something about the lack of vegan food in the cafeteria?" or "Principal Cassidy, my chemistry teacher is grading un- fairly?" or sometimes even "Principal Cassidy, why isn't it obligatory for students to drive an electric car to school?"

Ryder: ( _mutters to Kitty._ ) Why does every single thing of this sound like Jen- nifer could have said it...

Principal Cassidy: And do you even have the slightest clue about what being the principal of a _highschool_ is about and what kind of things a principal has to take care of?

Ryder: Yes, of course, but-

Principal Cassidy: I feel really, really sorry for what happened to Mrs. Parker, but that is literally on of the smallest problems I have to deal with right now. ( _smi- les._ ) I appreciate your visit, though.

Kitty: ( _bewildered._ ) Even if that so called 'smallest problem' is affecting the whole goddamn school?

Principal Cassidy: ( _sighs._ ) What problem does not affect the whole goddamn school,  
though, Mrs. Wilde? ( _gets up and looks out of the window._ ) Everyday countless women worldwide get sexually assaulted and even raped. But we are told to stay quiet about it. To hide what's happening to us. I know what you might be thinking right now. That as a woman, espe- cially _I_ should be able to relate to Mrs. Parker. And I really do. What happened to her happens everyday. That's life.

Kitty: ( _shakes her head._ ) But it shouldn't be. Maybe we should start chan- ging that. At least at this school. Principal Cassidy, you'd even have the power to do that. So why not at least try turning this school into a better place?

Principal Cassidy: Because... ( _looks at Kitty._ ) ...things aren't always as easy and black or white as you think they are, Mrs. Wilde.

Ryder: ( _quickly, before Kitty is able to say something._ ) But what if we could tell you who did this?

Principal Cassidy: ( _sits down again._ ) Who did what?

Ryder: What if we could tell you who published the picture of Cheryl getting sexually assaulted? Would that be enough to draw attention to this problem? ( _hopeful._ )

Principal Cassidy: ( _seems to ponder._ ) Depends on if you have any valuable proof for your assumptions or not.

Ryder: Well, we only have two witnesses, but-

Principal Cassidy: That's not enough. I can't rely on the words of two random students, I am afraid.

Kitty: ( _has had enough, gets up._ ) So this is your last statement?

Principal Cassidy: ( _doesn't say anything, but looks very unhappy._ )

Kitty: ( _nods slowly._ ) You're not any better than all of those who are making fun of her. ( _shakes her head._ ) You're even worse. ( _leaves the office._ )

[ _Principal_ _Cassidy and Ryder look after her._ ]

(school bell rings.)

 _Rose's Room_

[ _Jennifer, Rose and Unique are sorting some stuff out into different boxes: one box is for stuff Rose will keep, one box is for stuff that comes into the trash._ ]

Unique: ( _disgustedly holds up a way too big, cord sweater._ ) Honey, how in Lord Jesus' name have you been able to exist peacefully these past sixteen years? ( _throws the sweater into the trash-box._ )

Rose: ( _while rummaging through a drawer full of rainbow-themed socks._ ) At this point, I really don't know anymore.

Unique: And what in the heavens is this? ( _horrifiedly stares at a very, very ga- rish colored dress that looks way too small for Rose._ )

Jennifer: ( _while examining some old jackets, looks up and smiles._ ) Rose, is that that limited Homestuck-dress you told me so much about?

Rose: ( _also looks up and smiles._ ) Oh my god yes! You remember that?  
( _walks towards Unique to hold the dress onto herself and look at her- self in the mirror._ ) I loved this thing, when I was younger. ( _dreamy._ )

Unique: ( _approaches her from behind and lays her hand down on her shoul- der._ ) Huntie?

Rose: ( _looks at her._ ) Yeah?

Unique: I hate to say this, but it has to go.

Rose: ( _first shocked, but then looks at herself in the mirror again._ ) You're pro- bably right. ( _throws the dress into the trash-box._ )

Jennifer: ( _shocked._ ) Are you guys serious? Rose, there are so many memories you connect with that dress. Are you sure you want to just throw them away? ( _sad_ )

Rose: ( _without looking up._ ) I will still remember those memories. It's only a dress. Sometimes you have to let things go.

Jennifer: ( _disappointedly turns towards the jackets again._ )

Rose: ( _blurts out a loud squeal as she pulls out a really old, dusty hoodie  
from under her bed._) Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

Unique: ( _eyes widen in horror._ ) What the hell is that?

Rose: This... this is the old Lizzie-McGuire-hoodie my mom bought me.

Jennifer: ( _smiles warmly._ ) It must have looked adorable on you, when you were a child.

Rose: She bought me this hoodie three years ago.

Jennifer: Oh.

Unique: Awkward...

Rose: ( _walks over to the mirror._ ) I wonder, how it would look on me now.

Unique: ( _disgustedly walks over to her._ ) You know what _I_ wonder about? How in the heavens you haven't been abducted by aliens yet with a fashion sense like that.

Rose: ( _looks at herself in the mirror sadly._ ) This... this was one of the last  
things my mom bought me, before she died.

Unique: ( _a little more softly._ ) I am really sorry to hear that. And that was such a sweet gesture, but... remember, it's just some piece of clothing. We already talked about that.

Rose: ( _sad_.) But...

Unique: You'll still have the memory, sweetheart. Just let things go.

Rose: ( _nods slowly._ ) You're right.

Jennifer: ( _shockedly gets up._ ) No, she's not. This hoodie is obviously very im- portant to you. You don't have to let go of everything. It should be fine to just keep some things. Right, Unique? ( _looks at Unique sternly._ )

Unique: ( _disgusted._ )Yeah, some things. Not this... abomination though. I  
mean, just look at it. It looks like something an old, grumpy looking grandma who likes to suffocate little children while watching old Dis- ney-TV-shows would wear.

Jennifer: ( _shocked._ ) Unique! This is the last thing she has left of her mother. How could you say something like that?

Unique: Fashion is no joke, little one. ( _points with her finger at Jennifer._ )

Jennifer: ( _shakes her head disbelievingly and looks at Rose, who said nothing the entire time._ ) Rose, it's completely okay, if you don't want to part with this hoodie.

Rose: ( _deeply exhales and throws it into the trash-box._ )

Jennifer: ( _takes a step back, sad._ ) Rose...

Rose: Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom for a sec. ( _leaves the room._ )

[ _Jennifer and Unique look at each other in confusion and worry._ ]

 _House of the Lewis'_

[ _the two families are sitting at a well laid dinner table together, everyone is dressed up and having some nice, but shallow conversations, every now and then you can see some cameras flashing from the outside._ ]

Matthew: ( _gets up and raises his glass._ ) If I may get the attention of all of you?

[ _everyone stops what they're doing and looks at Matthew._ ]

Matthew: ( _solemnly._ ) Before we start with the meal, I would like to bring out a toast. ( _looks around._ ) A toast to a magical evening, a delicious meal made by my wonderful wife ( _winks at Lucy._ ) and a hopefully everlas- ting friendship between the Brooks and the Lewis'. ( _raises his glass._ ) Cheers!

Everyone: Cheers!

[ _everyone chinks glasses, Kayla and Zach force some smiles and laughs, but clearly seem very uncomfortable._ ]

Lucy: Now sit down, honey. I don't want the food to get cold. ( _laughs._ )

Matthew: ( _sits down and kisses Lucy on the cheek, Zach twists his mouth._ )

[ _everyone starts eating and making some conversation, Kayla and Zach silently eat their food without taking part in the conversation until suddenly Sally starts talking to Zach._ ]

Philip: ( _to Zach._ ) So... you're going to the same school as our girl Kayla, a- ren't you? How do you like it there?

[ _Kayla tenses when she hears her name._ ]

Zach: ( _first doesn't realize it's him that she's talking to you, looks at her in surprise._ ) Huh?

Sally: ( _laughs a bit contemptuously._ ) You're adorable, Zachary. How do you like the school you and Kayla are attending? Kayla told us quite a lot about you, if you know what I mean. ( _winks at him._ )

Zach: What? ( _eyes widen and he blushes a bit, he glances over to Kayla, who simply shrugs helplessly._ ) Uhm... I...

Jackson: ( _interrupts him, before he can say anything._ ) Oh, Zach loves the River- dale School. ( _grins at Zach._ ) Don't you, little brother? ( _then again to Sally._ ) Especially since he joined that Glee Club there. So don't worry about the wellbeing of your daughter, because Zachy's clearly playing on another team. ( _twists his mouth meaningfully._ )

Sally: ( _smile fades a bit, looks at Jackson, doesn't directly adress Zach._ )  
Oh... so he's one of _those_?

Lucy: ( _barges in the conversation._ ) We're still hoping it's just a phase...  
( _laughs._ )

Zach: ( _clenches his fists under the table, but doesn't say anything._ )

Kayla: ( _looks at Zach sympathetically._ )

Sally: ( _laughs at Lucy's comment._ ) Oh, I think there's really nothing wrong with those kind of people. Well, actually, I do. ( _laughs again, then  
looks at Zach._) But you still got a lot of time to figure everything out. ( _doesn't sound too friendly._ )

Kayla: ( _lets her fork drop, has had enough, looks at Sally._ ) Sally, could you please stop it? Could you please stop talking to him, as if you would know him? Maybe he is gay, so what? You are really not in the position to judge or give any kind of advice.

Sally: ( _rolls her eyes and looks back to her food._ )

Lucy: ( _cringes a bit._ ) I see, we got a little social justice hero over there...

Kayla: ( _gets up, full of anger._ ) The same goes to you, Mrs. Lewis. How dare you talking to me like that? How dare all of you in this room to talk like that about literally anything? Your family is not better than us, because you are white. Yes, I notice the way you look at us. There's always this subtle animosity you are looking at us with.

[ _everyone stares at her in shock._ ]

Sally: ( _smiles at Kayla._ ) Kayla, would you please sit down again?

Kayla: ( _also smiles._ ) No, Sally, I certainly won't. I've had enough of this. You, Sally, aren't better than Zach, just because you think he's gay. And we all are certainly _not_ better than everyone in this town, just because we are rich.

Philip: ( _looks at his daughter warningly, through clenched teeth._ ) Kayla, let it be.

Zach: ( _also gets up._ ) No, Kayla, you know what? Don't let it be. I've had e- nough of this, too. For quite a long time, actually. This whole room is disgusting me. I can't bear being with you for any second longer.  
( _walks towards the door._ )

Lucy: Zachy, please stay! ( _still smiling, with a nervous look to the window, where the journalists and paparazzis are located._ )

Zach: Be damn sure, I will not stay. And for the record: I'm not gay.

Kayla: ( _puts on her jacket and leaves the house._ )

Zach: ( _turns to follow her._ )

Matthew: ( _gets up from his chair, looks at Zach menacingly._ ) Zachary Matthew Lewis. If you leave this house, there will be no going back.

Zach: ( _simply shakes his head and chuckles bitterly._ ) Piss off. ( _leaves._ )

 _Rose's Apartment_

Jennifer: ( _knocks at the door of the bathroom._ ) Rose, are you still in there?

Rose: ( _through the closed door, sniffling through her tears._ ) Yes.

Jennifer: ( _relieved._ ) Oh thank the nature deity, you were gone for quite some time and Unique and I were kind of worried and-

Rose: ( _while looking at the mirror._ )Please leave me alone, Jen.

Jennifer: ( _still standing in front of the door._ ) Are you sure about that? Rose, I really think we should talk. ( _hesitantly._ ) Can I come in?

Rose: ( _closes her eyes._ ) No. Please, just leave. I am fine.

Jennifer: You don't sound fine. ( _worried._ ) Please just open the door.

Rose: ( _doesn't answer, just continues crying._ )

[ _you can hear steps from the other side of the door, then you can hear a pen scratching on paper._ ]

Rose: ( _shaky voice._ )Jen, please just leave. I will get out of here soon e-  
nough.

[ _suddenly, a sheet of paper gets slid through the crack at the bottom of the door._ ]

Rose: ( _sniffs._ ) Jen, what is this?

Jennifer: Just read it.

Rose: ( _gets up and takes the sheet of paper, she begins to read._ )

[ _the letter says: "Dear Rose,_

 _I certainly don't know what you must be going through and how you must feel right now and I am not trying to say that. I just want to tell you that I completely support you. No matter what. I understand your actions and I know how it feels like to be excluded or made fun of. You said that I always look so confident and figured out, because you don't know that I am the exact opposite. I am simply trying to use all those restless and contradicting feelings lying deep within me to build a shield made out of calm- and happiness to protect me from getting hurt. I don't know, if that's a good thing or not. But what I know is that I admire you. Your entire life you have been true to yourself no matter what. I want to be able to handle things just like you, without getting completely torn up on the inside. I know you can get through this without losing yourself. Do you remember, when we sat on that rock and you told me "Don't be so hard on yourself"? I am telling you the exact same right now, Rose. You are beautiful, both inside and out. And so, so special. I will support you no matter what. You can get through this. Or how a very special person I know would say: The force inside of you is strong._

 _Or something like that._

 _Jennifer"_ ]

[ _Rose stopped crying while reading the letter and started looking more determined._ ]

Rose: ( _looks into the mirror one last time and wipes her tears away, then she opens the door to find Jennifer leaning against it and almost falling into the bathroom._ )

Jennifer: ( _surprised._ ) Did you read the-

Rose: ( _pulls Jennifer closer to her and kisses her on the mouth._ )

Jennifer: ( _completely overwhelmed, kisses her back._ )

[ _they kiss for quite the long time, eventually, they part._ ]

Jennifer: ( _smiles dreamily._ ) What was that for?

Rose: ( _smiles._ ) That letter was really nice. Especially that last part got to me.

Jennifer: ( _smirks._ ) I tried my very best.

Rose: ( _looks Jennifer deeply into the eyes._ ) Thank you, Jen. I... I really nee- ded this.

Jennifer: ( _smiles._ ) It was my turn to do the pep-talk anyways, so I-

[ _they start kissing again._ ]

 _Streets of Lima_

 **Don't Be So Hard on Yourself** by _Jess Glynne_

[ _throughout the performance Jennifer and Rose are seen happily dancing through the streets of Lima, a little bit similar to the original music video._ ]

 **Rose:**

I came here with a broken heart that no one else could see  
I drew a smile on my face to paper over me  
But wounds heal and tears dry and cracks they don't show  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no

 **Rose with Jennifer:**  
Let's go back to simplicity  
I feel like I've been missing me  
Was not who I'm supposed to be  
I felt this darkness over me

 **Jennifer:**  
We all get there eventually

 **Rose:**  
I never knew where I belonged

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
But I was right and you were wrong  
Been telling myself all along

 **Jennifer with Rose:**  
Don't be so hard on yourself, no  
Learn to forgive, learn to let go  
Everyone trips, everyone falls  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no

 **Rose:**  
'Cause I'm just tired of marching on my own  
Kind of frail, I feel it in my bones

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
Won't let my heart, my heart turn into stone  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no

 **Jennifer (with Rose):**  
I'm standin' on top of the world, right where I wanna be  
So how can this dark cloud be raining over me  
(But hearts break and hell's a place that everyone knows)  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no

 **Jennifer:**  
Let's go back to simplicity  
I feel like I've been missing me  
Was not who I'm supposed to be  
I felt this darkness over me  
We all get there eventually

 **Rose:**  
I never knew where I belonged

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
But I was right and you were wrong  
Been telling myself all along

 **Jennifer:**  
Don't be so hard on yourself, no  
Learn to forgive, learn to let go

 **Rose:**  
Everyone trips, everyone falls  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no

 **Rose with Jennifer:**  
'Cause I'm just tired of marching on my own  
Kind of frail, I feel it in my bones

 **Jennifer with Rose:**  
Won't let my heart, my heart turn into stone  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no

 **Rose:**  
Oh, Oh, Oh, I  
I learned to wave goodbye

 **Jennifer:**  
How not to see my life

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
Through someone else's eyes

 **Jennifer:**  
It's not an easy road

 **Rose:**  
But no I'm not alone  
So I, I won't be so hard on myself no more

 **Jennifer:**  
Don't be so hard on yourself, no  
Learn to forgive, learn to let go

 **Jennifer with Rose:**  
Everyone trips, everyone falls  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no

 **Jennifer (Rose):**  
'Cause I'm just tired of marching on my own (Oh, on my own)  
Kind of frail, I feel it in my bones  
Won't let my heart, my heart turn into stone (Turn into stone)  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no (No)

 **Jennifer:**  
'Cause I'm just tired of marching on my own

 **Rose:**  
Kind of frail, I feel it in my bones

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
Won't let my heart, my heart turn into stone  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no!

[ _they kiss again._ ]

 _Café de Bisou_

[ _the café is way too crowded, Paris Hilton brought more people with her than expected, everyone is dressed in black, the surgery didn't go as well, Byers assembled his employees in the back of the café._ ]

Byers: ( _panicky._ ) This is a giant disaster. There are way too many people and the staff is way too little. The musical act is still not here yet, our reser- ves of coffee and cake are slowly running out and little Tinkerbell is getting worse and worse and so is the mood. ( _rubs his chin with wi- dened eyes._ ) Doesn't anyone in here have good news for me?

Lance: Then why are we here? Wouldn't it be way more efficient, if we would be, you know, serving the people?

Byers: ( _angrily plants himself in front of Lance._ ) Now, listen up, Mr. Know-It- All, I don't pay you to give me crappy suggestions I already know are not any less dumb than Paris Hilton herself. ( _to the others._ ) Can't any- one in here give me some good news?

Marley: ( _enters the room with her phone in her hand._ ) Bad news!

Byers: Please god, have mercy...

Marley: ( _panicky._ ) The band you ordered for seven PM got involved in a car accident and... and they are on their way to the hospital.

Byers: Now this is... just fantastic. ( _already gave up._ ) I will lose my job. My café. My everything. Paris Hilton will post on her website about this. I can already see it right in front of me with poor grammar: "Café de Bi- sou more like Café de Bi-sucks."

Cameron: I'm sure it won't be that bad...

Janet: ( _storms in._ ) Mrs. Hilton is furious. She wants to hear some live acts or she will leave this place immediately and tell her rich-ass white dad to buy this place and burn it for her.

Byers: Oh, good god. Of course she wants her live act. Of course she does. ( _buries his face into his hands._ ) And the live acts isn't here yet. Of  
course.

Cameron: ( _exchanges a glance with Marley._ ) Maybe... we could step in.

Byers: Excuse me? ( _looks up._ ) This is not funny.

Cameron: ( _firmly._ ) We're in a singing club at our school who's about to win this years Sectionals. We can do this.

Byers: Are you kidding me? Paris Hilton will freeze you alive with her deadly glances!

Marley: But can't we at least try? It surely can't get any worse than this. ( _looks at Byers pleadingly._ )

Janet: You should listen to Melanie here. ( _raises her eyebrows._ ) Maybe this white chick and her black sidekick are our only salvation out of this mess.

Byers: ( _first looks at Marley and then at Cameron._ ) Okay, fine. You'll get _one_ chance. If you screw this up, I will fire both of you.

[ _Cameron and Marley exchange a glance, then they nod._ ]

 _Behind the Stage of the Café_

Cameron: ( _has a guitar in his hands and looks at Marley._ ) Are you sure, you want to do this?

Marley: ( _simply nods._ ) I need to face my fears. ( _looks at Cameron._ ) We can do this. She will love it!

Cameron: ( _grins._ ) Yes, she will.

Marley: We will just start singing and they will love it. Easy as that.

[ _they enter the stage, first no one seems to notice them, but when the microphone gets turned on, the dissatisfied crowd starts getting more silent until everyone stares expectingly at Cameron and Marley, Byers looks at them coldly._ ]

Cameron: ( _stands in front of the microphone, his mouth is dry._ )

 **Elastic Heart (Acoustic Version)** by _Sia_

 **Cameron (with Marley)** [ _Cameron sits on a chair, while Marley is standing next to him, looking down to the ground._ ] **:**

And another one bites the dust  
(Oh why can I not conquer love?)  
And I might have thought that we were one  
(Wanted to fight this war without weapons)

And I wanted it, I wanted it bad  
But there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust  
Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one

 **Marley (with Cameron)** [ _Marley starts looking at Cameron, who's looking back at her._ ] **:**  
You did not break me  
(I'm still fighting for peace)

 **(Cameron) with Marley** [ _they look at each other intensely._ ] **:**  
But I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
(But your blade, it might be too sharp)  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
(Yeah, I may snap and I move fast)  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart

 **Cameron:**  
I've got an elastic heart

 **Marley:**  
Yeah, I've got an elastic heart

[ _Marley starts moving around on the stage, keeping a bit distance between Cameron and her, but still looking at him._ ]

 **Marley:**  
And I will stay up through the night  
And let's be clear, won't close my eyes  
And I know that I can survive  
I'll walk through fire to save my life  
And I want it, I want my life so bad  
I'm doing everything I can

 **Cameron (with Marley)** [ _Cameron gets up and they stand right in front of each other, looking into each others eyes._ ] **:**  
Then another one bites the dust  
(It's hard to lose a chosen one)

You did not break me  
(I'm still fighting for peace)

 **(Marley) with Cameron** [ _they completely forget the crowd in front of them._ ] **:**  
I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
(But your blade - it might be too sharp)  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
(Yeah, I may snap and I move fast)  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart

 **Cameron:**  
Oh woah, oh oh oh

Oh woah, oh oh oh

 **Cameron with Marley:**

Oh woah, oh oh oh

Oh woah, oh oh oh

 **Cameron and (Marley):**  
'Cause I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
But your blade - it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
Yeah, I may snap and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart (No)  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart

Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
But your blade—it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
Yeah, I may snap and I move fast

 **Marley:**  
But you won't see me fall apart

 **Cameron:**  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart

 **Cameron and Marley:**  
I've got an elastic heart.

[ _the crowd cheers, some even give standing ovations, Paris Hilton starts crying and holds Tinkerbell tight, Byers quickly looks around and joins the applause. Cameron and Marley look at each other and Marley smiles at him._ ]

Marley: ( _smiles._ ) You were amazing.

Cameron: ( _smiles wryly._ ) You are amazing.

[ _Marley blushes and the screen goes black._ ]

 _Hallway_

[ _Kitty is seen standing depressedly by her locker, she looks really angry and as if she's about to cry, Zach sees her and approaches her._ ]

Zach: Hey.

Kitty: ( _closes her eyes to calm herself._ ) What do you want, Lewis?

Zach: Tell you that your eyeliner looks like a hot mess today.

Kitty: ( _almost punches him._ ) Maybe that's because I do not give a damn, how my eyeliner looks like right now. ( _closes her locker and turns to leave._ )

Zach: ( _gets over himself._ ) Kitty, wait, that's not why I'm here.

Kitty: ( _stops, but doesn't turn around._ ) Why are you here, then? I won't lend you money again.

Zach: ( _hesitantly._ )I wanted to apologize. ( _quickly glances around._ )For my stupid and petty behavior on monday.

Kitty: ( _doesn't say anything_.)

Zach: ( _sighs._ ) Yes, you heard correctly. I, Zach Lewis, want to apologize. I acted like a meninistic, self-centered child that day and I want you to know that I feel sorry about that. ( _frowns._ ) But please don't expect me to get down on my knees for this. That would be a little too degrading. Even for me.

Kitty: ( _simply nods, but still doesn't turn around._ ) Apology accepted.

Zach: I even came up with something to make up for all of this. ( _hopeful._ ) Kitty, would you please turn around?

Kitty: ( _sighs and turns around._ ) So? ( _raises an eyebrow._ )

Zach: You want to get heard, don't you? You want people to realize that what they are doing is total bullcrap. You want the world to see sexual as- sault and rape as real problems.

Kitty: ( _eyes narrow._ ) What do you have on your mind, Lewis?

Zach: ( _smirks._ ) You know about the football game tomorrow night?

(school bell rings.)

 _Football Field, First and Second Period of the Game_

[ _the whole school and a lot of families are assembled to watch the game which is currently not going that well for the Riverdale Football Team: the opposing team is in the leading position and the Riverdale Team far behind. Ken Tanaka is losing his mind, because the Riverdale Team fails at working as a team: They don't pass the ball to each other and rather try to do it on their own. Ken Tanaka is angry and disappointed_ ]

 _Boys Locker Rooms, Half_

[ _the foot ball team is assembled on the benches, Ken Tanaka is furious._ ]

Ken Tanaka: This was pathetic! A disaster! A complete disappointment! If your pa- rents don't disown you after these most pathetic two periods I've ever seen – and trust me, I've been coaching the McKinley Titans – I will personally convince them to do that! ( _turns to Mark._ ) Finley, what did I tell you little dwarfs to do last week?

Mark: ( _scratches his neck awkwardly._ ) To play the best we could?

Ken Tanaka: ( _to Sean._ ) Could you please punch your comrade, so I don't have to? I don't want to lose my job to this.

Sean: ( _punches Mark._ )

Ken Tanaka: ( _turns to Ryder now._ ) And Lynn! What on _earth_ was that, when you finally had the ball? You could have easily passed it on to Alvaréz, but you just let yourself get run over by their quarterback. ( _furious._ )

Ryder: ( _looks down._ ) I didn't see him.

Ken Tanaka: You didn't _see_ him? You didn't see your own _quarterback_? ( _laughs bit- terly and turns to the team again._ ) See, this is why you never won a match and you probably never will. If you don't change that. You don't see each other. You'd rather do it completely alone than trust another team member. Now get out of my sight! I don't want to get into therapy again just because of you! ( _blows his whistle._ ) Now go and take a  
short shower or whatnot and get out there again!

[ _everyone gets up._ ]

Ramon: ( _approaches Ryder, who's about to walk towards the showers._ ) Hey Ryder, I really think we should talk.

Ryder: ( _doesn't stop walking._ ) Do you? I think you were actually quite clear about everything.

Ramon: ( _walks past him to blocks his way._ ) Ryder, stop.

Ryder: ( _sighs and stops, raises his eyebrow._ )

Ramon: ( _deeply inhales._ ) It's not fair of you to be angry at me.

Ryder: Excuse me?

Ramon: I know you're pretending as if nothing happened and you're probably telling yourself the same thing, but I know that you're hurt about what happened on tuesday.

Ryder: ( _quickly glances around._ ) Man, it's cool.

Ramon: ( _stubbornly._ ) No, apparently, it's not. You don't even look me in the e- yes.

Ryder: Okay fine. So what do you want to hear from me? That I am angry at you for sleeping with another person? Because I am. And I know it's stupid, because I specifically told you that it's okay with me. There's no blame on you, Ramon. Just something I have to figure out myself.

Ramon: Maybe... ( _hesitantly._ ) You don't want this to be non-exclusive. ( _shrugs._ ) Ever thought about that?

Ryder: I... I don't know. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. ( _sits down._ ) It's my senior year and I have so much stuff to do, I simply don't have any time to think about what I want and what I need from you and that's not fair. I apologize for that. ( _looks at Ramon._ )

Ramon: ( _sits down next to him._ ) Ryder, it's cool. You have all the time in the world to figure stuff out. You don't need to apologize for that. ( _looks down._ ) I am sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten jealous.

Ryder: You got jealous? ( _frowns._ )

Ramon: ( _nods._ ) The day you were late, I knew you did something with Jake before. And him constantly calling you... I don't know. That's probably why I called Helen that day.

Ryder: ( _chuckles._ ) It's alright, really. I shouldn't have slighted him in the first place.

Ramon: ( _looks at him._ ) Hey, you have to think of yourself, too.

Ryder: ( _distraughtly._ ) But what if I don't know how to think of myself? I don't even know who I am, because I always wanted to live up to someone elses expectations.

Ramon: ( _nods slowly, then looks at Ryder._ ) Then how about I help you figuring yourself out? We could still proceed having a bit fun together. But only with each other. ( _quickly before Ryder can say anything._ ) Still nothing exclusive. Just... a little more private. ( _looks up._ )How does that  
sound? ( _smiles._ )

Ryder: ( _grins._ ) That sounds amazing.

[ _they look at each other for while._ ]

Ramon: ( _while still looking at Ryder._ ) Shower?

Ryder: ( _nods and gets up._ ) Shower.

[ _they disappear into the showers._ ]

 _Football Field, Halftime Show is about to begin_

[ _the spectators are happily talking and waiting for the third period to begin, the Cheerios are seen gossiping jolly, until suddenly all the lights go out and everyone becomes silent. Suddenly, one floodlight gets turned on again to show Kitty in a long, beautiful dress walking towards a microphone in front of the bleachers where the spectators are sitting, Zach is seen sitting on a stool behind a piano next to the microphone, the spectators look at Kitty in confusion and stun._ ]

Kitty: ( _stops at the microphone to look at the many spectators who are there to watch the game, she deeply inhales and begins talking, her facial expression is stony and painful._ ) This song goes to all women and girls out there who have been sexually molested, assaulted or even raped in their life and I ask you to stand up and sing with me, if you ever felt that way. We need to make a statement. We need to end this. ( _looks at Cassidy who's sitting in the front row._ ) This song goes to our society that always tells us to stay quiet about this kind of topic and to hide it. That society that sometimes even tells us it's our own fault. This goes to every single person out there that thinks they'd know how it feels. That thinks they can give advice to you or even blame you. Because you don't know how it feels. ( _closes her eyes._ )

[ _everyone stares at her in astonishment, as Zach starts to play the first notes on the piano._ ]

 **Til It Happens to You** by _Lady Gaga_

 **Kitty:**

You tell me it gets better, it gets better in time  
You say "I'd pull myself together, pull it together", you'd be fine  
Tell me, what the hell do you know? What do you know?  
Tell me how the hell could you know? How could you know?

[ _she closes her eyes, her facial expression is full of pain._ ]

Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels

[ _she opens her eyes again, the Crescending Outcasts Girls line up behind her and start harmonizing._ ]

Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real  
No, it won't be real, won't know how it feels

[ _some women get up from their seats and walk towards Kitty, they line up behind her, some other women join._ ]

You tell me hold your head up, hold your head up and be strong  
'Cause when you fall you gotta get up, you gotta get up and move on  
Tell me how the hell could you talk, how could you talk?  
'Cause until you walk where I walk, it's just all talk

[ _even a few students join the performance._ ]

 **Kitty (Women and Female Riverdale High Students):**  
Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels  
Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real (How could you know?)  
No it won't be real (How could you know?)  
Won't know how I feel

[ _the camera shows the reactions of the spectators, most of them look very moved and touched, some girls even start to cry, Cassidy looks very impressed and a tear rolls down her cheek._ ]

Till your world burns and crashes  
Till you're at the end, the end of your road

[ _Kitty looks angry and hurt._ ]

Till you're standing in my shoes  
I don't wanna hear a thing from you, from you, from you  
Cause you don't know

Till it happens to you, you don't know how I feel, how I feel

[ _almost all female spectators got up from their seats and took place behind Kitty, all the floodlights get turned on again._ ]

How I feel  
Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real (How could you know?)  
No it won't be real (How could you know?)  
Won't know how it feels

[ _even Kiara and the other cheerleaders have walked to Kitty by now._ ]

Till it happens to you  
Happens to you  
Happens to you

Happens to you  
Happens to you  
Happens to you (How could you know?)  
Till it happens to you  
You won't know how I feel.

[ _everyone gets up and cheers for her, Kitty looks relieved and touched._ ]

Kitty: ( _quavery voice._ ) This song was for Cheryl Parker.

 _Football Field, Last Period of the Game_

[ _the Riverdale Football Team managed to catch up a little with the opposing team, but they are still behind. Ken Tanaka is a nervous wreck watching the game, as suddenly Ryder manages to score a touchdown and the team is only one point behind the opposing team. Ken Tanaka seems to have found new hope again, as the next opening whistle resonates, the spectators are excited and thrilled by the game, suddenly Ramon gets the ball._ ]

Ken Tanaka: ( _roaring at Ramon._ ) Alvaréz, the Tiki-Taka! Now!

Ramon: ( _looks at Ryder._ )

Ryder: ( _nods at him._ )

Ramon: ( _grins confidently._ ) Now let's give them their Tiki-Taka.

[ _the football team manages to perform the Tiki-Taka well and to turn the game around. The Riverdale Football Team manages to win the game, everyone cheers._ ]

 _Auditorium_

[ _the whole school is assembled in the auditorium, Principal Cassidy is standing on the stage in front of them, everyone is serious and the mood is rather glum._ ]

Principal Cassidy: Dear students of the Thomas Riverdale High School, welcome to the debute of the first annual "Rape and Sexual Assault Awareness"-event at this school. ( _firmly._ ) At this event we will deal with the causes and consequences of sexual assault and rape – for the victim as for the perpetrator. We will listen to the victims of rape themselves and give those people the voice they've always needed. ( _looks directly into the rows of students and teachers._ ) We'll be making a statement for the whole of Lima. From now on, victim-shaming and rape jokes will be no longer tolerated at this school. I and my fellow colleagues will stand for that.

[ _everyone applaudes._ ]

Principal Cassidy: We can not force you students to follow those new rules, but we want you to believe in them. To listen to the victims. Listen to their stories. And to emphasize this: Please give special applause to Cheryl Parker, who attended school for the first time today, since her sexual assault got revealed.

[ _everyone applaudes Cheryl, who is sitting next to the other Cheerios again. She clearly doesn't seem that comfortable with all the attention, but looks as if she's a bit better than she was earlier this week._ ]

Principal Cassidy: This whole campaign is about solidarity. ( _looks around._ )With this in mind, please welcome with me the Crescending Outcasts. ( _leaves the stage._ )

[ _Jennifer_ , _Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Zach are seen entering the stage, the applause slowly decreases._ ]

Jennifer: ( _walks to the microphone._ ) This song is for you, Cheryl, and to all the other victims of rape or sexual assault who are attending this school.

 **Words As Weapons** by _Birdy_

 **Jennifer with Crescending Outcasts harmonizing:**

I feel your knife as it goes right in  
Cut to my core but I'm not bleeding

 **Kitty (with Marley)** **with Crescending Outcasts harmonizing** **:**  
All that you say trying to make me small  
(Well, the bigger you get the harder you fall)

 **Marley with Crescending Outcasts:**  
You use your words as a weapon dear

 **Jennifer with Crescending Outcasts:**  
But your blades don't hurt when you have no fear

 **Ryder with Crescending Outcasts:**  
You think that you're deep under my skin  
You're trying to keep me suffering

 **(Kitty) with Zach and Crescending Outcasts:**  
If you use your words as a weapon  
Then as a weapon, (I'll shed no tears)

[ _Cameron and Rose get up from their seats in the audience and walk towards the stage, Rose and Jennifer are holding hands, Cameron and Marley exchange a glance, Marley looks down and smiles._ ]

 **Rose with Cameron** **with Crescending Outcasts harmonizing** **:**  
You have my heart but I lock it up  
This burning flame has been burnt enough

[ _Jake and Ramon also get up and join the performance._ ]

 **Ramon** **with Crescending Outcasts harmonizing** **:**  
My window's cracked they can be replaced

 **Ryder** **with Crescending Outcasts harmonizing** **:**  
But your arm will tire throwing stones my way

 **Ramon with Ryder and Crescending Outcasts:**  
You use your words as a weapon dear  
But your blades don't hurt when you have no fear

 **Kitty with Crescending Outcasts:**  
You think that you're deep under my skin  
You're trying to keep me suffering

 **Jennifer and Rose with Crescending Outcasts:**  
If you use your words as a weapon  
Then as a weapon, I'll shed no tears  
Woo...

Woo...

 **Jake:**  
I feel your knife as it goes right in

[ _Kayla and Tyler hesitantly get up and join the performance, a lot of other students who can identify with the song also join in._ ]

 **Kayla and Tyler with Crescending Outcasts:**  
You use your words as a weapon dear  
But your blades don't hurt when you have no fear

 **Kitty (with Zach) with Crescending Outcasts:**  
You think (that you're deep under my skin)  
You're trying to (keep me suffering)

 **Jennifer with Ryder and Crescending Outcasts:**  
If you use your words as a weapon  
Then as a weapon, I'll shed no tears

 **Jennifer:**  
I'll shed no tears.

[ _everyone applaudes, Cheryl looks deeply moved and touched._ ]

 **Songs**

 **Tag, You're It** by _Melanie Martinez_ sung by **Cheryl Parker**

 **Dollhouse** by _Melanie Martinez_ sung by **Kayla Brooks and Zach Lewis**

 **Stitches** by _Shawn Mendes_ sung by **Ramon Alvaréz and Ryder Lynn**

 **Don't Be So Hard on Yourself** by _Jess Glynne_ sung by **Jennifer Howan and Rose Sullivan**

 **Elastic Heart** by _Sia_ sung by **Cameron Ashworth and Marley Rose**

 **Til It Happens to You** by _Lady Gaga_ sung by **Kitty Wilde**

 **Words As Weapons** by _Birdy_ sung by **Crescending Outcasts, Kayla Brooks and Tyler Morrison**

 **Guest Cast**

 **Special Guest Stars:**

 **Simon Baker** as **Matthew Lewis**

 **Grace Gealey** as **Sally Brooks**

 **Paris Hilton** as **Herself**

 **Lena Headey as Lucy Lewis**

 **Djimon Hounsou** as **Dr. Philip Brooks**

 **Julianne Moore** as **Amanda Bette Cassidy**

 **Niecy Nash** as **Janet Whitfield**

 **Sean Penn** as **Frank Byers**

 **Guest Stars:**

 **Andrea Denver** as **Sean Agosta**

 **Dave Franco** as **Mark Finley**

 **Patrick Gallagher** as **Ken Tanaka**

 **Colton Haynes** as **Jackson Lewis**

 **Lucien Laviscount** as **Josh Edwards**

 **Billie Lourd** as **Lindsay Buckingham**

 **Andrew Rannells** as **Francis Hurley**

 **Chloë Sevigny** as **Sharon Parker**

 **Amanda Seyfried** as **Nancy White**

 **Amandla Stenberg** as **Kiara Williams**

 **Bella Thorne** as **Cheryl Parker**

 **Ellen D. Williams** as **Ellen Putney**

 **Bryant Wood** as **Lance Johnson**


	8. Episode 8: Contradicting Conventions

**Episode 8: Contradicting Conventions**

 _written by Jacob Ludwig_

Announcer: So here's what you missed on GLEE! Since everyone seems to kind of have sorted their personal little struggles out in the last week, the Cre- scending Outcasts are finally able to take on Sectionals on their very own! But... are they really? The freshly got together teenie-lesbians seem to be floating on cloud nine, while some kind of spark happened between Cameron and Marley. Not quite sure what that was about, but thankfully I'm not the one who's in charge here. Oh well. Anyway, Zach really upset his lovely family and Jake is currently a sad and lo- nely puppy – not completely unjustified, though, but let's not get into that. There's also that problem of the two still missing members and- woah, this actually doesn't look too good, does it?

And that's what you missed on GLEE!

 _Hallway_

Kitty: ( _while holding her phone to her ear and impatiently walking up and down, mumbles._ ) Now pick the god-damn thing up...

Marley: ( _is seen walking towards the choir room, notices Kitty and approaches her, leans against the locker next to Kitty._ ) Rule number one: _Never_ call the guy first. ( _as she watches Kitty only giving her a deadly glare._ ) Remember? At least that's what you told me in sophomore year. ( _grins._ )

Kitty: ( _stops the call by swiping with her finger on her smartphone and pur- ses it._ ) It's not a guy. It's Cheryl. Although she asserted she'd attend school this week, she wasn't there in Cheerios-practice. ( _frowns._ ) And she's been ignoring my phone calls the whole day.

Marley: ( _raises her eyebrows._ ) And how many exactly were that?

Kitty: Two. ( _looks at Marley._ ) Okay, maybe three.

Marley: ( _sighs knowingly._ )

Kitty: ( _slams her locker door shut._ )Okay, perhaps I called her fifteen times, but you know what? I don't care what you or anyone-

Marley: ( _raises her hands soothingly._ ) Kitty, it's alright. I know this is important to you.

Kitty: ( _loses a bit of tension and leans against her locker._ ) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, it's just... ( _shakes her head slightly._ ) You know, it's whatever. ( _about to start walking._ )

Marley: ( _stops her by softly touching her arm with her hand._ ) Clearly, it's not. Come on, Kitty, you can talk to me about it. ( _smiles._ )

Kitty: O-okay. It's... ( _searches for the right words._ ) I can see so much of the younger version of myself in Cheryl and I can't just let her give herself up like that. I mean, not even her own parents support her. ( _bottom lip begins to shake._ ) And... and now she's isolating herself and probably going to transfer and I don't know how to help her and I feel so useless and- ( _stops abruptly._ )

Marley: ( _softly grabs her by the shoulders._ ) Kitty, look. You already did so  
much. _You_ alone changed the whole school environment. ( _nods at a banner tied up not far away._ ) You see that PSA hanging over there? It's only there because of the "Rape and Sexual Assault Awareness"- event you alone were responsible for. You're doing everything you can and that is one hell of a lot. Cheryl just needs some time and space. She needs to figure it out herself, before she will be able to return to school. ( _looks at Kitty._ ) It's going to be okay. ( _firmly._ ) _She's_ going to be okay.

Kitty: ( _nods softly._ ) Okay.

Marley: ( _grins._ ) And now you're going to let yourself get hugged by me.

Kitty: ( _chuckles._ ) Fine.

[ _they hug._ ]

Kitty: ( _sniffs warily._ ) You don't smell like your usual disgustingly cheap May- belline-perfume.

Marley: ( _after they parted, awkwardly._ ) Well, my... my mom got a new job at a local perfumery.

Kitty: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) Then that must be a pretty unsuccessful perfu- mery, because you smell like the muskiest deodorant I've ever smelled and I dated Puckerman's bigger and not-as-hot brother. ( _narrows her eyes._ ) I know there's something shady about you, because you smile like you just got blessed by Jesus, Mother Mary and all the prophets at once and it's really starting to creep me out.

Marley: ( _uncomfortably shifts from one foot to another._ ) It's nothing. Really.

Kitty: Shame. ( _starts walking._ )

Marley: ( _follows her._ ) Okay, okay, since you seem so incredibly interested, I will tell you. ( _stops Kitty._ ) But only, if you promise to not tell anyone. I don't want to make a big fuss out of this.

Kitty: ( _sighs._ ) Don't you have your own personal drag queen to tell this kind of stuff?

Marley: ( _sulkily._ ) After a six-hour-phonecall Unique's phone ran out of battery.

Kitty: ( _sighs again resignatedly._ ) Okay, fine. You've got twenty seconds.

Marley: ( _giggles excitedly._ ) Okay, so after last thursday, when Cameron and I had to step in for the originally booked band - to enormous success, if I might add – he asked me, if I want to help him preparing something for Sectionals, so yesterday we met and rehearsed some duets and my mom made cake and then we went outside and-

Kitty: Stop! Your time is up!

Marley: ( _hushes._ )

Kitty: ( _frowns._ ) So... you and puppy-eyes?

Marley: Sh-sh! ( _quickly glances around, then giggles happily._ ) Yes! Like... I was sure that something happened back then, when we sang our first duet and I am so, so glad it was good.

Kitty: ( _tilts her head slightly._ )Don't get me wrong, I am happy for you and all, but... what about Bob the Man-Slut?

Marley: ( _shrugs._ ) We decided that we shouldn't be in a relationship, but remai- ned friends. Like adults do.

Kitty: ( _receives a text message and gets her phone out of her pocket._ )

Marley: ( _keeps on talking while Kitty's staring at her phone_.) Obviously, I will always have some feelings left for him, but the era of me and him be- ing a couple is definitely over. We tried two times and it didn't work. It's not meant to be. And then there's Cameron and ah- he's so nice and considerate and tall and-

Kitty: ( _slowly shakes her head._ ) Oh no, no, no, no...

Marley: ( _indignant._ ) Excuse me? Kitty, you know I love you, but I will punch-

[ _Kitty shows her her phone and Marley gasps._ ]

Marley: He can't be serious about that...

Kitty: I really hope for him he isn't.

[ _they rush towards the choir room together._ ]

(school bell rings.)

 _Choir Room_

[ _Zach is standing next to Kayla in front of the rest of the club, as Kitty storms in, followed by Marley._ ]

Kitty: ( _angry, with her phone still in her hand._ ) Are you god-damn serious about this? I thought, after last week you were on my side, Zachary. ( _glances at all the other girls in the room._ ) I thought you were on _our_ side!

Zach: ( _surprised and aghast._ ) I... I only asked her, if she'd like to join the  
club. That's it.

Kitty: ( _still angry._ ) That's it, my ass! This _bitch_ here just ruined the life of a- nother girl. She's the reason, why that particular girl is too scared and ashamed to attend school anymore. She's the reason for the reawa- kening of that same girls trauma. ( _glares at Kayla._ ) And because of what? Because she _slushied_ you?

Unique: ( _gets up._ ) I have to agree with the Kitty-pan here, because _that_ chick here – ( _points at Kayla._ ) is the literal devil!

Ramon: ( _with his hands in front of his mouth._ ) Someone film this and upload it on YouTube. The Kardashians who?

Jake: It's not exactly her, who published the pictures in front of the whole school, though. ( _shrugs._ )

Marley: ( _glares at him._ ) Oh shut up, Jake, no one's talking to you.

[ _Rose and Jennifer exchange astounded glances, Jake flinches._ ]

Zach: ( _approaches Kitty, softly._ ) Kitty, look. You may not like her – which is completely understandable – but we still need two more members to be able to compete at Sectionals and like Unique herself said – she got the vocals and you can't deny that.

Unique: Oh, don't you dare using _my_ words with your white-ass-mouth in this situation! ( _indignant._ )

Ramon: But isn't that exactly the problem? At least half of us don't like her or can't approve of the things she did to Cheryl. We never heard her sing, so how do we know, she doesn't suck? ( _skeptical._ )

Rose: She surely has to be some kind of goddess, if that's the price for de- stroying our peaceful, yet tumultous dynamic.

Kayla: ( _after staying quiet the entire time._ ) Okay, enough.

[ _the turmoil subsides._ ]

Kitty: ( _snide._ ) Oh, so princess can actually speak for herself.

Kayla: ( _closes her eyes for a moment, then begins to talk._ ) You guys may or may not like me. Neither you have to approve of the things I did, nor the things I stand for. ( _firmly._ ) I am not sorry for what I did and if you hate me for that, that's fine by me. What's not fine by me, though, is you underestimating my talent.

Cameron: ( _nods slowly._ ) Well said.

Jennifer: ( _carefully glances around._ ) Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should give her a chance. At least let her audition properly, so we can get an idea of her talent.

Rose: That's my sweet girl. ( _leans towards Jennifer who starts to smile; they kiss._ )

Ryder: ( _hesitantly._ ) And it's true. We need that eleventh member.

Zach: ( _hopefully looks at the others._ ) That's what I meant. Just let her show off her skills. ( _looks directly at Kitty as no one says anything against that suggestion, gently._ ) Kitty, would that be alright with you?

Kitty: ( _glances around the hopeful faces of the other club members, her  
arms crossed; then sighs._) One song. And if she doesn't bring it, she'll leave this room immediately. ( _glares at Kayla._ ) This isn't a place for petty slut-shamers.

Zach: ( _sighs in relief, nods at Kayla._ ) Alright, Kayla. The stage is yours. ( _he- sitantly sits down next to other club members._ )

Kayla: ( _nods._ ) That's all I need, thank you. ( _looks at the band._ ) Hit it!

Kitty: Yikes...

 **If I Ain't Got You** by _Alicia Keys_

 **Kayla:**

Mhm...

Mhm...

Mhm...

[ _she has her eyes closed and looks really emotional and passionate._ ]

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things

[ _she opens her eyes, Zach looks at her encouragingly, she starts standing a little taller._ ]

Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby

[ _Ramon looks at Ryder impressedly, Ryder still doesn't look convinced._ ]

Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young

[ _Jennifer lets her head rest on Rose's shoulder._ ]

Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them

[ _suddenly Jake starts harmonizing, Kayla nods at him happily._ ]

 **Kayla with Jake:**  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

[ _Kayla starts walking around in front of the club, Ramon starts harmonizing as well._ ]

 **Kayla (with Jake and Ramon):**  
Some people want it all  
But I don't (want nothing at all)  
(If it ain't you, baby)  
(If I ain't got you, baby)  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just (want everything)  
(But everything means nothing)  
If I ain't got you, you, you

[ _Cameron also joins the song, while he's singing he's occasionally glancing at Marley, who notices it and blushes, Unique notices it and taps her shoulder laughing._ ]

 **Kayla with Cameron (and Jake and Ramon):**  
Some people want it all  
But I don't (want nothing at all)  
(If it ain't you, baby)  
(If I ain't got you, baby)  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just (want everything)  
(But everything means nothing)

 **Kayla:**  
If I ain't got you, yeah

[ _Rose exclaims a loud 'yas!', even Kitty and Unique look a bit impressed, still not pleased._ ]

If I ain't got you with me, baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me, baby...

[ _Cameron, Jake, Jennifer, Ramon, Rose and Zach cheer looking really impressed, Marley and Ryder reluctantly clap, while Kitty and Unique remain silent._ ]

 _Choir Room_

Ramon: ( _smiles._ ) Not bad.

Rose: ( _nods, impressed._ ) Not bad at all.

Jennifer: ( _blown away._ ) You call that _not bad_? That was amazing! ( _smiles._ )

Kayla: ( _smiles gratefully, but doesn't say anything._ )

Unique: ( _after collecting herself._ ) Oh please, it was good, but nothing extraor- dinarily special. I would've nailed that song in my sleep.

Ryder: I have to agree. That was undoubtedly a good performance, but I don't know, if it's enough for Sectionals.

Jake: ( _annoyed._ ) Perhaps, if you'd get your head out of your biased little  
butts-

Kitty: ( _flares._ ) Did you seriously just call us biased, Slutterman? Does some- one have to reveal some of your paltry secrets first, so your lukewarm, probably already worn out from whoring-around brain will finally be able to show some empathy? Like your failed, pathetic try of winning Marley back for example?

Jake: ( _looks at her in shock and humiliation._ )

Unique: ( _gasps._ ) Oh, she did not just say that...

Zach: ( _steps inbetween, before the situation can escalate any further._ ) Okay, before Kitty rips Puckerman's testicles off, I think we should vote on whether Kayla should be allowed to join the club or not. ( _glances a- round._ ) Let the majority decide.

Kitty: ( _glares at him, but doesn't say anything._ )

Zach: So... ( _hesitantly._ ) Who's against Kayla joining the club?

[ _Kitty and Unique immediately raise their hands, Marley and Ryder follow more hesitantly._ ]

Zach: ( _relieved._ ) Okay. Now, since the majority seems to be in favor of Kayla Brooks joining the club... ( _looks at her._ ) ...welcome to the Crescending Outcasts, girl!

[ _those in favor of Kayla cheer happily, while the others don't seem too pleased, but stay silent._ ]

Jennifer: ( _is the first to get up and hug Kayla, who flinches at first, but lets the hug happen._ ) Everyone deserves a second chance. You are not an exception. Welcome to the team!

[ _some others get up to hug or welcome her or say other nice things._ ]

Kayla: ( _smiles._ ) I won't disappoint.

Rose: ( _gasps, whispers to Jennifer._ ) Oh my god, did she just... actually _smi- le_?

Kitty: ( _suddenly gets up._ ) You know what? This is absolutely amazing. We already got a chronic cheater... ( _looks at Jake._ ) _..._ anda republican in this club. ( _looks at Zach._ ) Then let's add the more diabolic black Kylie Jenner to this lovely bunch now! ( _looks at Kayla and hugs her._ )Kayla, I am so happy you're joining the club! ( _turns around to the rest of the club._ ) Who's next, you guys? A member of the Ku Kux Klan?

Unique: ( _nods and does a preach-it-gesture._ )

Jake: ( _sighs._ ) Kitty, can't you just leave it?

Kitty: ( _sits down and folds her hands, shrugs._ ) Just saying.

Ramon: If we ignore the offending parts of that statement, she's right with the point that we need another member to compete.

Rose: ( _raises her eyebrows._ ) Oh, did someone did his homework?

Unique: Christiano Ronaldo spilling the truth here. What about Tyler Banks? Is he still angry with us?

Cameron: ( _frowns doubtfully._ ) I'm not entirely sure. Last time I talked to him was like two weeks ago and back then, he didn't exactly seem happy, but he was still hurt and disappointed about no one listening to him and everyone telling him to shut up all the time. ( _looks at Kitty and Zach reproachfully._ )

Zach: ( _shrugs._ ) He basically asked for it, though.

Kitty: Have to agree with the Zodiac Killer here. A Katy-Perry/Funny-Girl-  
medley at Sectionals? Thanks, but no thanks.

Marley: ( _looks at Kitty and Zach and then back to the others._ )We really did not treat him well, did we? ( _ruefully._ )

Cameron: ( _shakes his head slightly._ )

Unique: And his voice was s d...

Jennifer: ( _optimistic._ ) Maybe this is the week of second chances. Just like we gave Kayla her second chance, we could make it our mission this  
week to get Tyler to give _us_ a second chance!

Marley: ( _nods in agreement._ )

Zach: I think we can all agree with Mother Mulan. ( _gets up and writes "Mis- sion Tyloncé" on the board._ )

Ramon: ( _frowns._ ) How are we going to get him back, though? When he quitted, he really did not seem too keen on rejoining. Like, at all.

Jake: Good point.

Unique: He's a musical-sucker, who's into drama and probably some theatrical cheesiness. Just give me one day and I'll have something up my rain- bow-colored sleeve. ( _winks._ ) Trust me – the queen got y'alls backs.

Zach: Okay, so Unique will take care of that part... ( _writes her name next to "Mission Tyloncé", turns back around._ ) ...which only leaves us with the problem of our non-existent songlist for Sectionals. Any ideas for that?

Kayla: Isn't Sectionals like this weekend? ( _frowns._ )

Jake: Yup.

Kayla: ...And you start coming up with songs _now_?

Ryder: ( _shrugs._ ) That's how this works all the time. Just roll with it.

Jennifer: ( _smiles._ ) I am still stunned by Jake's and Kitty's performance of Eu- phoria from two weeks ago.

Rose: ( _coughs._ )

Jennifer: ( _laughs._ ) Oh, and by the performers of course. Especially the short red-haired one. ( _they kiss._ )

Unique: Aside of the sudden eruption of lesbian love - yas girls, let's bring so- me dancing! ( _cheerful._ )

Marley: ( _nods smiling._ ) That's how we won Regionals back in sophomore year.

Jake: ( _not as convinced._ ) And how we lost Nationals the same year.

Kitty: Don't let your dong hang like that, Puckerman. Although I'm currently salty at you, I have to admit that as dancing partners we're invincible.

Jake: We used to, yeah. ( _hesitantly._ ) But I am completely out of practice  
and there's a lot going on and I... I don't know, I don't want to let you guys down.

Ryder: ( _looks at him worriedly, but doesn't say anything._ )

Zach: ( _notices that Kitty_ _looks like she's about to snap at Jake, clears his throat and glances around._ ) Might here be anybody else, who would consider themself a slightly-better-than-mediocre-dancer and who  
would jump in, if Jake doesn't want to?

[ _there's a short moment of awkward silence, because everyone saw Jake dancing and no one thinks they could live up to that._ ]

Rose: ( _hesitantly._ ) Ramon, didn't you tell me last week, when we talked a- bout the musical-episode of Grey's Anatomy, that you used to take HipHop-dancing-classes?

Unique: ( _tilts her head._ ) Grey's Anatomy? I bet not even Marley watches this cheesy white bullcrap.

Rose: ( _combatively raises her fists towards Unique._ )

Ramon: ( _blushes._ ) I... Uhm... Yes you could say that. ( _quickly._ ) But I quitted dancing like... one and a half years ago.

Rose: You still got some moves, don't you?

Ramon: I... I guess. ( _uncomfortably shifts in his chair._ )

Kitty: This is dumb. No offense, new guy in club I never talked to, but you can be as good of a dancer you want to be, you won't be as good as Jake.

Cameron: ( _glances to Jake, who's silently staring at an empty space in the  
room._) Well, if Jake doesn't feel comfortable with dancing, Ramon's our best choice.

Kitty: ( _looks at Jake, seeking for help; gives up, when he doesn't say any- thing._ ) Okay, fine. We'll start practicing the choreography as soon as we've come up with a setlist.

Ramon: ( _eyes widen, glances around._ ) Wait, isn't anyone going to ask _me_ a- bout this?

[ _no one does._ ]

Zach: ( _writes "Dancing with the not-so-stars" with the names of Kitty and Ra- mon behind it on the board._ ) Now this only leaves us with the songlist- problem. Any ideas except for dancing? ( _looks at Rose._ ) And before you can ask, we won't do a Nightcore-TV-show-opening-medley.

Rose: ( _gasps, offended._ )

Jennifer: I've heard that, at Sectionals competitions, a duet as the opening num- ber never turned out unsuccessful.

Marley: ( _nods slowly._ ) Finn and the other alumni told us the same before our  
own first Sectionals.

Unique: ( _excited._ ) Oh damn right, Marley and I are always able to pull some kil- ler-duets! Might as well do that at Sectionals! ( _Marley laughs and they high-five._ )

Kayla: ( _hesitantly._ )I don't mean to bum you guys out, but those juries are u- sually sluts for lovey-dovey romance songs.

Ryder: ( _raises his eyebrows._ ) Well, no doubt Marley and Unique could create some romantic tension up there, but perhaps those duetting should actually have some real life romantic chemistry? To make it seem, you know, more real and all?

Kayla: He might have a point there.

Jennifer: ( _looks at Rose._ ) Well, Rose and I could give it a try.

Zach: Well, look around Mr. Romantic Chemistry, and you'll find that literally the only two persons in this room, who don't look like they're about to go for each others throat any second and still manage to give off some romantic vibes, are Puppy-face and the less interesting Martha Stuart. ( _nods at Cameron and Marley, who exchange an awkward glance._ )

Jake: ( _notices it and looks even more sad._ )

Jennifer: ( _tilts her head._ ) What about me and Rose? We could pull it off as well.

Marley: ( _surprised._ ) Do you mean Cameron and me?

Kitty: I hate to admit it, but Zach's right.

Jennifer: ( _frowns._ ) Guys?

Ryder: Also – you guys are interracial, which gives us the diversity advanta- ge.

Jennifer: Rose and I are interracial as well-

Zach: ( _looks at Cameron and Marley scrutinizingly._ ) Do you think you can pull it off, though?

Kitty: ( _raises her eyebrows._ ) I don't mean to be a bitch here, but two years ago you were already supposed to sing a duet on Sectionals and we all know how that ended.

Marley: ( _sighs._ )We've been through that and I only screwed up, because you sewed my dresses tighter.

Ramon: ( _frowns._ ) Excuse me?

Marley: ( _looks at him._ ) Long story.

Kitty: ( _sighs._ ) Ah, the goold old days...

Cameron: ( _quickly looks at Kitty and Marley._ ) Despite that... ( _exchanges a glance with Marley._ ) Well, we actually already practiced some duets, so fin- ding the right song won't be that hard.

Unique: ( _claps excitedly._ ) It's decided then! ( _everyone but Jennifer and Rose nods in agreement._ )

Jennifer: ( _indignant._ ) Excuse me? Why can't Rose and I just-

(school bell rings.)

Zach: Ugh, finally.

Kitty: Geez, this session felt like it was never going to end...

[ _everyone starts leaving, Jennifer and Rose are left sitting alone._ ]

Jennifer: ( _dumbfounded._ ) What just happened?

Rose: ( _frowns and only squeezes her hand._ )

 _Hallway_

Jake: ( _stands by his locker looking depressed and demotivated, closes his locker to find Kitty standing behind the door, startled._ ) God, Kitty, you need to stop with this!

Kitty: You, my dear, need to stop with _this_. ( _points with her finger at him._ )

Jake: ( _frowns._ ) I'm sorry?

Kitty: ( _with her hands on her hips and narrowed eyes._ )I mean your attitude.

Jake: ( _sighs._ ) Kitty...

Kitty: Oh no, don't you _dare_ Kitty-ing me!What in the _world_ makes you not want to dance at Sectionals? This mess of a club needs our flawless- ness on stage.

Jake: I already told you. ( _sadness flashes in his eyes._ ) I don't want to let a- nyone down.

Kitty: ( _leans against the lockers, comforting._ ) Look, Puckerman, I know  
you've been going through a lot of crap lately. I mean, first you orga- nized us the choir room and no one even considered thanking you for it, then your best friend seems to have replaced you for an even hot- ter, Brazilian version of yourself and now your ex-girlfriend has a new flirt, who literally doesn't seem to even have any kind of flaw at all. O- kay, I get it. Your life is miserable and that's why you feel like that.

Jake: Thanks for telling me again, I almost forgot. ( _turns to leave._ )

Kitty: ( _grabs him by his shoulder._ ) Wait, I am not finished yet.

Jake: ( _sighs and turns around to face her, raises his eyebrows._ )

Kitty: Okay, so here's the thing: I completely understand that you feel down because of all of this right now. I probably also wouldn't care, because I am a stone cold witch, but- ( _mischievous._ ) -what if. _.._

Jake: What if what?

Kitty: ( _excited._ ) Okay, I'll spill! Sowhat if I told you that a certain talent scout of no other school than the Los Angeles Academy of Modern Dance will be showing up?

Jake: ( _looks at her stunnedly._ ) You're... You're kidding, right?

Kitty: ( _shakes her head with a sovereign smile._ )

Jake: Wow, that's... that's kind of a big deal. ( _scratches his head._ )

Kitty: ( _observes her fingernails._ ) Yeah, kind of a big deal. You know, on that best-dance-college-on-the-entire-West-Coast-level of big deals.

Jake: ( _looks like he considers something, torn._ )

Kitty: ( _grins and raises her eyebrows._ ) So? Still pitying yourself?

Jake: ( _after a long pause, it obviously pains him to say this._ )Kitty... Thank you for telling me about this and I surely wish you all the luck in the world, but-

Kitty: ( _narrows her eyes._ ) I don't like where this is going.

Jake: I... I can't do it. I am really not in a good shape right now and I don't even know, if I want to go to college at all. My mom can't even afford a new television, not to mention a drivers license or me going to college.

Kitty: ( _concerned._ ) Jake...

Jake: Kitty, it's alright. ( _touches her by the shoulder._ )Thank you and... good luck. ( _forces a smile and leaves._ )

Kitty: ( _looks after him and bites her lip pensively._ )

(school bell rings.)

 _Auditorium_

[ _Unique is coaching the Crescending Outcasts to rehearse a performance created by her, a poorly composed mash-up of I'll Cover You by the cast of Rent and Stay by Rihanna is playing in the background._ ]

Unique: Okay, now five, six, seven, eight! Step, spin, hop and snap! Step, spin, hop and snap! ( _walks from one side of the auditorium to the other, a whistle hanging around her neck, and scrutinizingly watches the help- less Crescending Outcasts trying to keep up with her complicated per- formance, stops by Ramon, who's dancing a bit... inappropriately and winking at a blushing Ryder._ ) Iglesias, stop humping the air, you're supposed to caress it!

Ramon: ( _stops and catches his breath._ ) How the hell am I supposed to _caress_ the air?

Unique: ( _ignores him and moves on to Jennifer, who fleet-footedly manages the choreography._ ) Jen, stop dancing like the less Caucasian, more gay version of Tinkerbell! The focus of this performance has to lie on _this_! ( _does a little pirouette._ )

Jennifer: ( _tries to dance a little clumsier._ ) Uhm... I'm... sorry?

Rose: ( _accidentally knocks Ryder down with her foot while trying to do a pi- rouette on one leg, gasps in shock and helps him up._ ) Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you alright? I feel like Jabba the Hut in here...

Ryder: ( _takes her hand, gets up and rubs his shoulder._ ) Damn, now that's  
what I'd call a roundhouse kick...

Unique: ( _notices them talking, approaches them and blows the whistle loudly._ ) No flirting until you can perform this choreography in your sleep, ca- dets!

Rose: I just knocked him to the ground and wanted to make sure he's al-

Unique: ( _blows her whistle right into Rose's face._ ) You're not here to make  
friends, Sullivan! If you didn't hear a bone breaking, this guy here is none of your business!

Rose: ( _mutters._ ) Sir, yes, sir!

Unique: ( _looks at Ryder through narrowed eyes._ ) Same goes to you, mister.

Ryder: ( _nods and returns to dancing, exchanges an annoyed glance with Ro- se._ )

Unique: ( _blows her whistle again, Ryder and Rose flinch._ ) I saw that, you filthy skanks! ( _continues her hunt, chuckles to herself._ ) Ah, I love this job...

[ _the rehearsal continues; after some other accidents involving Marley, Zach and a dust mop, a distraught Unique blows her whistle._ ]

Unique: Okay, okay, okay, stop! ( _louder._ ) Stop!

Marley: ( _smiles happily._ ) Are we already finished? We really did well! ( _cheer- fully._ )

Unique: ( _glances around and exchanges a disturbed glance with Kitty, who simply shakes her head slowly._ ) Almost... little change of plan: The girls to the left side, dem boyzzz to the right. ( _walks towards the center of the stage, the Crescending Outcasts do as told._ ) Okay, so what I want you to do now: Every girl picks a guy as her partner, we're taking the lovey-dovey easy-cheesy route.

[ _Marley and Cameron exchange an adorable glance, Kayla and Zach nod at each other, Kitty blows Jake a kiss, who twists his mouth._ ]

Jennifer: ( _exchanges a short uncomfortable glance with Rose, then to Unique._ ) Uhm, can't Rose and I be each others partners? I mean... we're kind of dating and I don't see why we should pick some random guy who  
we've never really talked to. ( _looks at Ryder and Ramon apologetical- ly._ ) No offense, you guys.

Unique: ( _rolls her eyes._ ) Girl, you really want to do this?

Jennifer: ( _enraged._ ) Yes, I do! Tell me one reason, why Rose and I can't dance together!

Unique: ( _sighs._ ) I'll Cover You is originally sung by a man and a woman, while I Have Nothing is sung by Whitney Houston – Jesus have mercy with her lovely soul – about a man and we're going to do exactly the same.

Jennifer: ( _angry._ ) That's the reason? Are you kidding me?

Zach: Damn, here we go...

Rose: ( _softly touches her arm._ ) Jen, it's okay, I can dance with Ryder-

Jennifer: ( _shakes her arm off._ ) No, this is not okay! ( _glances around and looks into the faces of the others, angry and a bit bitter._ ) Just because a  
song was sung by a heterosexual couple or a heterosexual woman doesn't mean it can't be interpreted in a new and modern way! Same with the duet for Sectionals! You didn't even _consider_ letting a same- sex-couple sing our leading number at the competition, because...  
Well? Because of what, actually? Because they are better singers than us? Maybe that's what you tell yourself, but we all know the real rea- son: You think it would be too controversial. You don't want to deal with this kind of problem, because you think you're not involved in it. But guess, what – you are. ( _shakes her head slowly._ ) The point is, it's not easy to be respected as a same-sex-couple, especially as two fema- les. And if this is a club I am not even allowed to dance with my girl- friend in, I am not sure, if I want to be a member of that club.

Kayla: ( _distraught._ ) Oh boy...

Jennifer: ( _waits for anyone to say something, chuckles bitterly, as no one does._ ) See, you didn't even realize your mistake and you don't do it now.  
( _shakes her head again and turns to leave, looks at Rose askingly._ )

Rose: ( _looks really torn, glances around, then looks to the ground ashamed- ly._ )

Jennifer: ( _nods slightly in disappointment._ ) Okay. ( _leaves._ )

[ _the Crescending Outcasts silently watch her leave, especially Marley looks sad and thoughtful._ ]

Ramon: ( _as the door shuts down behind her._ )Okay, I think I'm speaking for all of us, when I say I did not see that coming.

(school bell rings.)

 _House of the Lewis'_

[ _Lucy, Matthew and Jackson Lewis sit by the dinner table, Zach hesitantly approaches the door, then knocks it two times and enters._ ]

Matthew: ( _glances up._ ) Son, take a seat. You kept us waiting.

Zach: ( _quickly grabs a chair and sits down in front of them._ ) Sorry.

[ _an awkward silence occurs as Zach sits down, his family looks at him expectantly, Zach seems to struggle with himself._ ]

Matthew: ( _raises his eyebrows._ ) So? You wanted to talk to _us_ , remember? We will give you twenty minutes, but when those are over, you won't be welcome in this house anymore.

Zach: ( _gulps._ ) Uhm... where do I start?

Jackson: ( _dismissively._ ) Let's start right at your birth...

Matthew: ( _silences him with a glare, then nods at Zach._ )

Zach: ( _sighs._ ) Okay, phew... I... I am sorry that I screwed up your business dinner. I was acting... ( _clearly has to bring himself to talk._ ) ...immatu- rely and spoiled and I'll make sure to never behave like that again.

Matthew: You really were acting immaturely.

Lucy: ( _quickly glances at Matthew, then nods satisfiedly._ ) It's okay, honey.

Matthew: ( _glares at her and simply narrows his eyes at Zach._ ) Go on.

Zach: ( _hesitantly._ ) And... I will make sure to attend any business dinner to come and to never talk to you or... ( _clenches his fist under the table as he notices Jackson smirking at him._ ) ...any sort of authoritarian person again in that tone.

Matthew: ( _raises an eyebrow._ ) And?

Zach: ( _exchanges a desperate glance with Lucy who's not looking into his eyes._ ) What else can I do to not make you kick me out? Just tell me!

Matthew: ( _sighs._ ) Besides that, you won't ever skip any sort of business event again or contradict us in any sort in public. ( _leans forward and looks at Zach, as if he was a small child._ ) Did you get that?

Zach: ( _nods._ )

Matthew: ( _louder._ ) Did you get that?

Zach: ( _grinds his teeth._ ) I won't ever skip any sort of business event or con- tradict you in public. ( _hesitantly, as he notices Jackson's gleeful face._ ) Yes, I... got that.

Matthew: ( _nods slowly._ ) Then you're allowed to stay. You won't need to pack  
your stuff. ( _looks at Zach intensely._ ) For now.

Zach: ( _gulps and gets up hesitantly._ ) Thank you.

[ _turns to leave, as he leaves the door, Jackson gets up and follows him out of the room; as Zach wants to enter his room, Jackson blocks his way by leaning on it in front of him._ ]

Jackson: ( _with dismissively raised eyebrows._ ) You really don't think you come off this easy, do you?

Zach: Well, yeah, actually I do. Our parents seemed pretty chill.

Jackson: ( _narrows his eyes and forces Zach closer to the wall._ ) Do you know how the rest of that dinner went down?

Zach: You ordered dessert and watched Barbie Fairytopia?

Jackson: Philip Brooks cancelled the dinner. He actually _agreed_ with you and black Marie Antoinette, can you believe that? ( _snorts._ ) Called us ra- cists and said that he'd never clinch any kind of deal with us.

Zach: Oh, how could he say that!

Jackson: ( _hisses_.) You better cut off that lousy self-pleased smile, because no, Mom and Dad aren't even the slightest bit of chill at all. ( _corners Zach now._ )They are literally watching you anywhere you go... ( _grins._ ) and they are waiting for your sorry ass to make even the tinest mistake, so they can kick you out for good.

Zach: ( _mouth is dry, not able to come up with any sort of snarky remark, sim- ply gulps._ )

Jackson: ( _pleased with himself, lets go of Zach and turns to leave._ )

Zach: ( _slowly exhales, has to retain his composure._ )

Jackson: ( _stops in the doorframe to his room, turns around with a smirk._ ) Oh, and before I forget about it: I heard your glee club attends an impor- tant competition this week.

Zach: ( _mimic is unreadable._ ) How do you know about that?

Jackson: ( _does a wave with his hand, then grins._ ) Break a leg, then. I heard that this years jury was particularly critical. ( _raises his eyebrows and closes his door._ )

Zach: ( _watches the closed door for a short while, then punches the wall and buries his head in his hands._ )

 _Hallway_

[ _Jennifer is seen walking through the hallway, completely absorbed by a SMS-conversation she's having with Rose, when suddenly Marley approaches her._ ]

Marley: ( _friendly._ ) Hey...

Jennifer: ( _looks up, sighs in resignation._ ) Did _they_ send you? God damn it, eve- ryone knows no one is able to be angry at you! Especially not me.

Marley: ( _shakes her head._ ) No, they did not send me. I wanted to talk to you.

Jennifer: ( _sighs, looks down, then looks at her._ ) Okay?

Marley: ( _deeply inhales._ )Well then, let's jump right to it: I thought about the things you said in rehearsal yesterday and... I couldn't let go of it, be- cause you were right.

Jennifer: ( _smiles._ ) You think that?

Marley: ( _nods._ ) Yeah, of course. I think, what you meant to say yesterday, was that you don't want Rose and yourself standing in the background of Cameron and me, only because you're a same-sex-couple. ( _notices that Jennifer is about to say something,_ _quickly continues talking._ ) And I... I completely understand that. How can it be fair that Cameron and I get chosen for the lead performers, only because we're of different sexes? So I... ( _smiles apologetically._ ) I came up with this idea: Why don't the four of us sing one song together? I mean you, Rose, Came- ron and me. That way we'd have the fair amount of romance, as well as the fair amount of representation.

Jennifer: ( _stays silent, needs to think, before she starts ranting._ )

Marley: ( _hopeful._ ) So... what do you say?

Jennifer: ( _slowly._ )You say you understand my problem, but the truth is... You don't. I was not only angry that everyone preferred you and Cameron over Rose and me. I think what's even worse than that, is that no sing- le one of you would even _consider_ us singing a duet together at Sec- tionals. You're automatically taken for granted, while people like me need to go bananas first in order to get noticed.

Marley: ( _sad and embarassed._ ) I...

Jennifer: ( _softer._ ) Look, I know that you're not trying to be mean or anything, because you are a good person, Marley. I can feel that. It's just... you have a privilege you aren't aware of, which makes you talking about how you can understand my situation sound not only slightly ignorant.

Marley: ( _nods slowly, seems to think about what Jennifer just said._ ) I... I did not mean to...

Jennifer: ( _sighs._ ) I am sorry. It may sound a bit harsh, but it's impossible for you to relate to this position.

Marley: Maybe, but... what do you think about my suggestion that we all share the song? ( _tries a smile._ )

Jennifer: ( _unhappy._ ) I... I... Gosh, you make this so hard. My problem is that you and Cameron automatically got chosen for this, while Rose and I first had to fight for it. That's not fair and I can't support that. ( _stops wal- king._ ) If anything, I want a fair competition for this duet. I don't want to be dependent on your mercy.

Marley: Jennifer, I wasn't trying to... ( _helplessly searches for the right words._ )

Jennifer: ( _looks at her hopefully, thinking that she might understand the prob- lem._ )

Marley: ( _just shuts silent._ )

Jennifer: ( _looks at her and sighs._ ) See you, Marley. ( _leaves._ )

Marley: ( _sadly_ _watches her leave._ )

(school bell rings.)

 _Choir Room_

Jake: ( _enters the room hesitantly._ ) Ryder? Dude, why did you text me? Did Mrs. Rose forget your cabbage again?

[ _when Jake enters the room, he suddenly freezes as he sees his brother, Noah Puckerman, going through the shelves of records and albums and looking around, as he notices him entering._ ]

Puck: ( _grins._ ) Sup, little bro?

(screen goes black.)

Jake: ( _doesn't move, straightfaced._ ) What are you doing here?

Puck: ( _puts the record he's holding in his hand back into the shelf._ )You  
know, a little bird told me you and your friends started a new move- ment at this school. ( _grins._ ) So I figured I might check on you, just to watch how you've been coping so far.

Jake: ( _crosses his arms, still straightfaced._ ) Yes, we did start a movement, although I can't see how that's any of your business.

Puck: ( _simply continues talking._ ) That little bird also told me that you're about to pass the chance to get on the best dance college of the whole West Coast up.

Jake: ( _tenses._ ) Who told you?

Puck: I don't think that matters right now. ( _starts walking closer towards Ja- ke._ ) What _does_ matter, though, is that you kick yourself in the ass, get up and make the best out of that opportunity!

Jake: Ryder called you, didn't he?

Puck: ( _nods._ ) He told me you made this decision, because you're struggling with some kind of personal crisis right now. ( _seriously looks Jake into the eyes._ ) Jake, what's going on with you?

Jake: ( _suddenly gets angry._ ) Why the hell would _you_ care about what's going on in my life? This whole past year you didn't even bother to call me one single time. And now that I'm finally managing to stand on my _own_ feet - without your or anyone's help – you're worrying about my well- being?

Puck: ( _also raises his voice._ )Well, apparently, you're _not_ able to stand on your own feet. Otherwise, you would get up and take that chance, be- cause god knows, people like us don't get many of those.

Jake: ( _stays silent, bites his lip in anger._ )

Puck: ( _now standing right in front of Jake._ ) Look, Jake. I joined the army,  
Finn died... Last year treated us all roughly. ( _shakes his head._ ) I am not trying to use this as an apology, though. I left you all by yourself, when you needed me the most.

Jake: ( _bottom lip is shaking._ ) You did.

Puck: ( _looks down._ ) Yes, I did. ( _then looks at Jake determinedly._ ) But I am here now. And I will _always_ be here for you from now on. ( _hugs Jake firmly._ )

Jake: ( _tenses at first, then gives in to the hug, tears start to form in his eyes._ ) Puck...

Puck: ( _lets go of Jake and looks at him._ ) If there's one thing I learned from my whole high school experience: Even if life and everyone around you treats you like total crap, you've gotta make the best out of it. I... I know it's hard, but... ( _collects himself._ ) Jake, Finn really liked you. All of you. He saw your potential. ( _firmly._ ) Don't waste this potential, only because something isn't going well in your life. There will _always_ be that something. ( _deeply exhales._ ) Okay?

Jake: ( _needs to collect himself._ ) I... I need to go to geography class. ( _turns to leave._ )

Puck: ( _smirks._ ) Oh, not this easy, Mister. ( _grabs his guitar._ )

 **Carry On** by _Fun._

 **Puck:**

Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
And I found you with a bottle of wine  
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the Fourth of July

( _Jake holds in._ )

You swore and said,  
"We are not,  
We are not shining stars."  
This I know,  
I never said we are

Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back

( _Jake turns around and smiles._ )

 **Puck (with Jake):**  
If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
(Carry on)  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
(Carry on)

Carry on, carry on

 **Jake:**  
So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night  
At a bar off 75.  
And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,  
All our neighbours and wives.

[ _suddenly the door opens and Artie and Tina enter smiling and laughing, they hug Jake happily, Puck watches them joyfully._ ]

 **Puck with Artie and Tina harmonizing:**  
But I like to think I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I've been cheated on.

 **Puck with Jake:**  
And it's nice to know when I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don't roam these streets,  
I am not the ghost you are to me.

[ _Mercedes and Quinn enter, Mercedes straightly approaches Jake and gives him a warm hug, while Quinn first kisses Puck on the cheek and then hugs Jake._ ]

 **Jake (with Puck and Alumni):**  
If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone.  
(Carry on)  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
(Carry on)

 **Jake:**  
Whoa!

[ _Mercedes cheers._ ]

My head is on fire but my legs are fine.  
After all they are mine.

 **Jake with Puck:**  
Lay your clothes down on the floor,  
Close the door, hold the phone,  
Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us now.

[ _Mike enters, Jake laughs happily and they perform a small dance impro together._ ]

 **Jake and Puck with Alumni** [ _Brittany and Santana join the group, hugging Jake and singing along happily._ ] **:**  
'Cause here we are  
We are shining stars  
We are invincible  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day  
When we're miles away  
Sun will come  
We will find our way home

 **Jake (and Puck with Alumni):**  
If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone.  
(Carry on)

 **Puck (and Jake with Alumni):**  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
(Carry on)

[ _everyone enjoys themselfes._ ]

 **Jake and Puck with Alumni:**  
Oh woah, oh woah

 **Mercedes (Jake and Puck with Alumni):**  
No one's ever gonna stop us now (Carry on)  
No one's ever gonna stop us now (Carry on)  
No one's ever gonna stop us now

 **Jake and Puck with Alumni:**

Carry on.

[ _happy and joyful group hug._ ]

 _Choir Room_

[ _the alumni are standing in front of a silent Glee Club. The Crescending Outcasts examine them skeptically, the new kids more confused and curious than critical._ ]

Mercedes: ( _hands on her hips._ ) Now this ain't how I would've imagined our glo- rious return.

Kitty: Oh, We're unbelievably sorry. We forgot to put out the confetti guns and the signs that have „Thanks for completely forgetting and letting us down" written all over them. ( _smiles coldly._ )

Kayla: ( _looks at her with widened eyes and silently mouths „Damn"._ )

Zach: ( _raises his eyebrows._ )Shots fired.

Santana: ( _takes a step forward._ )Oh now excuse me, Mrs. Found-Some-White- Girl-Shade-While-Plucking-Some-Flowers, we didn't come here for you to sass at us like that! Remember you're talking to National Cham- pions right now, who just dropped everything going on in their personal social lives to come to this rotting place that somehow managed to call itself High School to help you ungrateful and ignorant little rodents pre- paring for Nationals, because damn- if what we've been told is true, you're in deep doo-doo right now! And by 'deep' I mean some really deep doo-doo. Like "Having to compete in less than five days and still needing to find one more member and having to come up with three frickin' songs for Sectionals"-deep. You know, that kind of doo-doo.

[ _everyone in the room is holding their breath and looking at Kitty who's looking straight-faced and not saying anything, waiting for her to reply._ ]

Kitty: ( _gets up and walks towards Santana, who's watching her through nar- rowed eyes._ ) God, how I missed your endless-rants. ( _they hug._ )

Unique: ( _leaps up and gives a joyful shout._ ) Y A S !

[ _Jake, Marley, Ryder and Unique get up and greet the alumni joyfully, the alumni join in the happiness, as they laugh at and hug each other. This continues for a short, happy while until the Glee Club members return to their seats; the new members are still looking confused._ ]

Ramon: ( _hesitantly exchanges some glances with his fellow club members._ )Okay, so... Did I miss something?

Mike: Yeah, I don't think we've been introduced yet.

Ryder: Oh right, well... ( _smiles._ ) In front of you are standing the star alumni of the Glee Club of our old school.

Jennifer: ( _admiring._ ) The ones who won Nationals?

Puck: ( _nods proudly._ ) Damn right, the ones who won Nationals.

Quinn: ( _adds smiling._ ) For the first time in Lima history. ( _then a bit skeptically._ )Probably.

Ryder: ...Anyways, they are legends.

Tina: Exactly! ( _determined._ ) Legends that heard of your new Glee Club and are determined to help you win Sectionals!

Brittany: ( _alarmed._ ) I thought it was world domination!

Santana: ( _softly rubs her arm._ )

Marley: ( _after making sure she's not wrong._ ) But... Aren't some of you guys missing?

Kitty: Yeah, I'm kinda missing the faces of the gay Brangelina, Ladylips and Flopchel Berry.

Quinn: ( _exchanges a quick glance with Mercedes._ ) They couldn't make it.

Jake: Because of... what exactly?

Tina: ( _blurts out panicky._ )Cholera.

Marley: What?

Artie: What Tina... ( _softly touches her shoulder._ ) ...is trying to say here is that a lot of stuff is going on in Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Sam's lives right now, but they will visit as soon as possible.

Tina: ( _whispers, so only Artie can hear._ ) I'm sorry, I can't stand lies.

Artie: ( _slowly pats her shoulder._ )

Mercedes: One way or another, we need to know what kind of stuff we are wor- king with. Or doo-doo, as Santana lovingly called it. ( _nods at Unique._ ) Unique girl, show us some star power and tell us what you got so far!

Unique: ( _singing the word out like a high belting note._ ) Nothing!

Santana: ( _nods and shrugs._ ) Totally called it.

Cameron: ( _surprised._ ) That's not entirely true, though. We do have rehearsed that performance to get Tyler back.

Brittany: ( _slowly shakes her head at him._ ) Sorry to break it to you guys, but... that performance sucked. I don't even need to watch it to know that much.

Unique: ( _offended._ ) Uhm... Excuse me, Barbie?

Quinn: Correct me, if I'm wrong: You chose some completely overdone pop song and mashed it up with a popular love song out of a way too  
cheesy musical... Let's say Rent? ( _slowly noods in satisfaction as she looks into eleven baffled faces._ ) That's what I thought.

Kayla: Forget our beloved black girl magic, because that was some spooky white girl witchcraft.

Mike: ( _raises his hands apologetically._ )Look, we're not saying that idea is completely horrible. I mean that guy you're trying to win back seems musical-obsessed and like a sucker for theatricality. For all we know you call him Matyler Carey. ( _Unique looks at Zach reproachfully, he just shrugs with widened eyes._ ) So it's an obvious choice.

Santana: A pretty lame one as well.

Mercedes: And it won't be the one that makes your friend rejoin this club.

Unique: ( _salty._ ) What's your oh-so-glorious plan then?

Quinn: ( _grins._ ) Oh, don't worry about that, because we got it. Listen up...

 _Courtyard_

[ _it's lunch break and most students of the Riverdale High School are at the courtyard, chatting and chilling. Tyler is seen sitting with his friends, Quinn, Jennifer and Tina are seen sitting on the staircase near them, suddenly Jennifer starts playing her guitar._ ]

 **Stay Stay Stay** by _Taylor Swift_

 **Quinn:**

I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.

[ _the students notice her and turn around to watch her sing, Quinn smiles at Tyler who blushes._ ]

I threw my phone across the room at you.

 **Tina** [ _joins in and also smiles at Tyler._ ] **:**  
I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,  
But you stayed. [ _she points at Tyler._ ]

[ _Brittany and Santana join the three girls sitting there, happily dancing._ ]

 **Santana:**  
This morning I said we should talk about it.

 **Brittany:**  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.

[ _Mercedes joins the girls and they all get up and start moving towards Tyler and his friends who look befuddled._ ]

 **Mercedes:**  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said, "Okay, let's talk."

 **Tina** [ _looks at him invitingly._ ] **:**  
And I said

[ _Tyler gets up and starts walking away, the girls follow him, he starts harmonizing with Tina._ ]

 **Tina withTyler:**  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.

[ _the alumni girls stop walking._ ]

 **Tina:**  
But I think that it's best if we both stay.

[ _Tyler stops as well and turns around to look at them._ ]

 **Tyler:**  
Before you I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,

[ _he turns around again to walk away further._ ]

Who took all of their problems out on me.

 **Unique** [ _smilingly_ _walks towards him from the side, he notices her and can't help but smile, when he sees her smile._ ]:  
But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'.

 **Tyler with Unique:**  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to

[ _Marley and Kitty enter the courtyard and take Tyler's hands while leading him towards the Crescending Outcasts Girls._ ]

 **Marley with Tyler:**  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.

 **Kitty with Tyler:**  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.

 **Kitty and (Marley) with Tyler:**  
(Oh) But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, (stay)

 **Jennifer** [ _makes him sit down next to her._ ] **(with Tyler):**  
You took the time to memorize me:  
My fears, my hopes, and dreams.  
I just like hangin' out with you (all the time)

 **Rose** [ _lets her head rest on his shoulder._ ] **:**  
All those times that you didn't leave;  
It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you

[ _she smiles at him impishly._ ]

For my whole life.

[ _the Alumni girls are walking towards him._ ]

 **Brittany:**  
Stay.  
And I'll be loving you for quite some time.

[ _suddenly they move to the side to make room for Unique._ ]

 **Unique (with Tyler)** [ _Tyler gets up again and the girls follow him._ ] **:**  
No one else is gonna love me, when I get (mad, mad, mad)  
So I think that it's best if we both (stay, stay), stay, stay, stay, stay

 **(Kayla) with Tyler:**  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)

[ _Tyler turns around, smiling, to face them, the girls look happy as they are building a line in front of him._ ]

 **Tyler and (Unique) with Crescending Outcasts Girls and Alumni Women:**  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best (if we both stay).

[ _the song ends with the girls and Tyler standing in front of and smiling at each other._ ]

Unique: ( _shyly._ ) Well... I... I don't know how to say this, but it's, you know, kind of the message of this song, but... Would you like... stay?

[ _the girls are holding their breath while waiting for him to reply._ ]

Tyler: ( _stays silent for a while, glances over his shoulder to his friends, who muster him with raised eyebrows, then exhales with a smile._ ) ...Yes, I'd love to.

[ _the girls cheer and they share a warm group hug until Josh, Mark and Sean get up and walk towards them._ ]

Josh: ( _clears his throat._ )

Tyler: ( _turns around._ ) Oh, Josh...

Josh: ( _looks at him._ ) You seriously going to pull this off? ( _nods at the Glee girls._ )

Santana: Oh boy...

Tyler: Josh, I...

Mark: We thought you only sang with them last week because of Cheryl, but now you seriously want to rejoin them again, because some random chicks sing a song with you? ( _wrinkles his nose._ )

Tyler: ( _sighs._ ) It's more than just that.

Sean: Are you kidding me? One of them isn't even a real chick! ( _nods at Uni- que, who simply rolls her eyes._ )

Tyler: ( _tenses._ ) What did you just call her?

Sean: ( _snorts._ ) Not a real chick, that's for sure. I could swear I was able to see a dickprint through those leggins.

Tyler: ( _stares at him with his mouth open._ )

[ _there's a short silence._ ]

Unique: ( _sighs, pretends to be annoyed, but is hurt inside._ )

Santana: ( _suddenly takes a step towards the boys._ ) Okay you guys, listen up now, because I will only say it once: I don't know what's up with you jackass-faced idiots and neither do I know what's going on with loud Nicki Minaj's lady-parts. But do you want to know, why I don't give a dying monkey's fart about it? Because I am over it. Okay, I get it. This is high school. It's totally important to you to _know_ what's going on in her pants. I bet you can't _sleep,_ because it must bother you so much! But do you want to know, why I am not knocking that scar on your  
neck that obviously comes from your parents parenting methods or the obvious sexual tension between egg-eye and broad Bruno Mars? Be- cause it's none of my frickin' business. So take the nose out of _her  
_ pants,... ( _nods at Unique._ ) ...let _him_ do what he likes... ( _nods at Ty-  
ler._) ...and try to fix the problems in your own pathetic lives.

[ _a shamefaced silence comes up, Santana looks very satisfied._ ]

Sean: ( _raises his eyebrows._ ) Are you finished?

Santana: ( _smiles._ ) Yes. Unless you want to hear it again...

Sean: ( _grins._ ) Good. ( _nods at Mark._ )

[ _Mark and Sean throw slushies into the faces of Santana and Tyler._ ]

Josh: ( _to Tyler._ ) See, this is what you are now. ( _grins at Mark and Sean._ )  
Let's head off. ( _they leave._ )

Marley: ( _gasps._ ) Not the cranberry one...

Quinn: ( _looks at the disgusted Santana and the shocked Tyler, sighs._ ) Some things never change...

 _Girls Bathroom_

[ _the Crescending Outcasts and Alumni all gathered in the bathroom to clean Santana and Tyler up._ ]

Santana: ( _curses in Spanish._ )

Tyler: ( _resignedly._ ) I guess that's one parade example of karmic distribution.

Santana: ( _continues to curse in Spanish while Brittany tries to clean her up be- hind her ear._ )

Tyler: You know, the punishment sent by the gods for acting selfish and whi- ny. ( _sighs._ )

Marley: You were not acting selfish, Tyler. ( _looks guilty._ ) We really did not ap- preciate you enough.

Kitty: ( _stops wiping his shirt for a second._ ) Although you have to admit that some ideas were utter bullcrap, diva boy.

Tyler: ( _stays silent for a short while._ ) ...Some ideas really were a bit over the top sometimes, weren't they?

[ _everyone nods._ ]

Tyler: ( _looks down._ ) Gosh, I'm sorry for flipping out on you guys.

Rose: And we're sorry for acting like ignorant dickheads. Aren't we, Zach?

Zach: _(startled._ ) No, we're not? _(glances around while everyone in the room is looking at him demandingly._ ) Okay, fine. Yes, we are.

Cameron: ( _claps Tyler on the back._ ) Glad to have you back, dude!

[ _everyone cheers happily and welcomes Tyler back to the club._ ]

Marley: ( _raises her voice._ ) And while we're at it – I mean apologizing, being generous and all that fluffy stuff – Jennifer, I need to tell you something in the name of all of us.

Jennifer: ( _surprisedly looks at her._ ) Eh?

Marley: It was wrong of us to automatically assume a straight couple should sing the duet at Sectionals. You drew our attention to that and we want to thank you. ( _smiles._ )

Cameron: ( _quickly exchanges a glance with Marley._ ) So Marley and I had the idea that the four of us – You and Rose versus Marley and me –  
should compete against each other and whoever turns out to be a win- ner...

Jennifer: ( _completes his sentence._ ) ...sings the duet at Sectionals, right?

Cameron: ( _nods._ ) Exactly.

Marley: ( _hopeful._ ) So... do we have a deal?

Jennifer: ( _exchanges a glance with Rose, who looks at her encouragingly, then looks at Marley, smiles._ ) Yes. Yes, we have a deal.

[ _they hug and everyone cheers._ ]

Tina: ( _loud._ ) NO I AM NOT CRYING YOU ARE CRYING!

Jake: ( _has watched Marley and Cameron with a painful look in his eyes, ex- changes a glance with Puck who nods at him knowingly and encou- ragingly. He then deeply inhales and clears his throat._ ) I also have so- mething to say.

Kitty: Oh look, Depri-Man is still able to talk? ( _raises her eyebrows._ )

Jake: ( _ignores her._ ) I know I've been pretty down lately, because a lot of stuff has been going on in my life. ( _quickly glances at Ryder, who looks a bit guilty, and Marley, whose facial expressions don't tell anything a- bout her feelings._ ) But... I am not going to let these things get in the way of our win at Sectionals. ( _smiles._ ) Screw what I said two days ago, I am _going_ to dance.

[ _the club cheers happily and relievedly, especially Kitty._ ]

Ramon: ( _sighs deeply in relief._ ) Oh my god, thanks dude... ( _hugs Jake, who  
looks taken by surprise first, then returns the hug._)

Artie: ( _grins knowingly._ ) Looks like you just needed some assist starting after all.

Kitty: ( _rolls her eyes._ ) Shut it, Hawkins.

Mercedes: No, but seriously – now you better slay, because you are damn well prepared for Sectionals!

Unique: Yas queen, damn sure we are! ( _excited._ )

Puck: ( _grins._ ) Now build a circle, y'all.

Jake: ( _hesitates skeptically._ ) Isn't that more some kind of... New-Directions- thing?

Quinn: Nah, show circles are common in the show choir scene. ( _everyone looks at her, she runs her fingers through her hair uncomfortably._ ) I... I read that somewhere, you know.

Kayla: Nerd.

Brittany: To make it different, we could use another word instead of 'Amazing', though. How about 'Rainbow Unicorn Power United'? ( _smiles happily._ )

[ _no one looks too impressed, but no one dares to say it._ ]

Santana: That... might be a bit too long, honey. ( _pats her wife's arm lovingly._ )

Brittany: ( _looks bashfully to the ground._ )

Tyler: ( _shrugs._ )I like the united-part, though.

Mike: Why not take that then? ( _glances around, no one seems to argue._ ) Alright then. ( _grins._ )

[ _they form a show circle and exclaim the word „United!" instead of the usual „Amazing!"; Brittany shouts „Unicorn!" instead; everyone cheers._ ]

(school bell rings.)

 _Girls Bathroom_

[ _the Crescending Outcasts and Alumni leave the bathroom. When Jennifer is about to leave, Brittany and Santana block her way and ask her to stay._ ]

Santana: Teenie-lesbian, wait!

Jennifer: ( _stops walking and turns around._ ) Are you talking to me?

Brittany: Yeah. We need to talk to you for a sec. From fellow lesbo to another lesbo to bi-corn.

Jennifer: ( _looks at them puzzledly._ ) Okay?

Santana: About that duet at Sectionals to be exact.

Jennifer: ( _sighs._ ) Isn't this topic almost stale now? The four of us will compete and the winner gets to sing the duet. Easy as that. ( _smiles cheerfully._ )

Brittany: ( _exchanges a glance with Santana._ ) Yeah, about that...

Santana: ( _quickly._ ) You and Rose can't sing a duet at Sectionals.

Jennifer: ( _frowns._ ) Excuse me?

Santana: ( _a bit softer now._ )Look... We know how you must be feeling right now. I mean, who could understand the struggles of a teenie-lesbian more than an ex-teenie-lesbian?

Brittany: ( _helpful._ ) An actual teenie-lesbian probably.

Santana: ( _hushes her softly._ ) Jennifer was your name, wasn't it?

Jennifer: ( _nods._ )

Santana: Okay look, Jennifer. We know the troubles you're facing right now.  
We've both been there in high school. Hell, we're married now and still need to fight to be noticed and taken seriously.

Brittany: So... we understand that you want to sing with Rose at Sectionals. ( _raises her fist._ ) For the pride!

Santana: Still... ( _slowly._ ) It might be the best decision, if you retreat and let the straights take over for once.

Jennifer: ( _puzzled._ ) Didn't you just say you know what I'm going through? This whole being-noticed-and-taken-seriously-thing?

Santana: Yes, we do. And it's important that you'll always keep doing that. You know, fighting for your rights and all that. ( _exchanges a glance with Brittany._ ) But sometimes... sometimes your desires need to take a step back, when it's best for the team.

Jennifer: ( _crosses her arms._ ) Why would us singing a duet be bad for the team? It would make us stand out and be an awesome statement in the mat- ter of LGBTQ-rights movement.

Santana: ( _nods._ ) Yeah, of course it would be.

Jennifer: Did you know? Five years ago a show choir only consisting of lesbian girls won the Regionals in Washington DC! ( _excited._ ) The world is  
changing and we can contribute to that!

Brittany: I really hate to break it to you, because you are sweet and small and smell like my favorite biscuit, but... this is Lima. A hillbilly dump in the middle of America's pampa.

Jennifer: ( _starts to doubt._ )I wouldn't exactly call it like that...

Brittany: Don't get us wrong. I mean, we absolutely adore the message you want to spread with this. It's about equality and it's a sign the world needs more people like you. ( _softly._ )

Santana: But sadly this place is just not ready for it.

Jennifer: Then... then we have to make a start here. Even this place is going to have to change and we can be the ones initiating that change. ( _still hopeful._ )

Santana: Sweetie, of course your duet would have a huge impact on the show choirs and probably the population of the whole city as well. ( _gently._ )

Brittany: ( _looks a bit sad._ ) But would it be worth losing Sectionals, because the jury is too stuck-up and medieval?

Jennifer: ( _nods determinedly._ ) I think so. Even if we should lose, we'd still make a big impact.

Brittany: ( _raises her eyebrows._ )You may think that, but does your team think the same?

Santana: Look, some of them are living their final year of high school right now. Their dreams will burst like bubbles, should they lose Sectionals. Not to mention the six other hopeful kids in there who probably feel for the first time like they _belong_ to something.

Jennifer: ( _confused and suddenly feels guilty._ ) I... I'm not sure...

Santana: ( _notices that they made Jennifer reconsidering her decision, puts her arm around Brittany._ )

Brittany: ( _softly touches Jennifer's arm._ ) Try to give this a thought.

[ _Brittany and Santana leave, Jennifer is left standing in the bathroom looking puzzled and guilty._ ]

(school bell rings.)

 _Hallway_

Jennifer: ( _watches Marley, who is seen standing at her locker, takes a deep  
breath, then approaches her._) Hey...

Marley: ( _looks at her and smiles._ ) Hi Jen. Already excited for our sing-off this afternoon? ( _grins._ )

Jennifer: ( _hesitantly._ ) Yeah, well... About that... ( _looks down._ ) You and Cameron can have the song.

Marley: ( _chuckles._ ) Is this some kind of confusing battle strategy? Because you know, I am bad at those.

Jennifer: ( _looks at her._ ) No, I'm being serious. You two should sing the duet at Sectionals.

Marley: ( _shocked._ ) Jen, no, I thought we talked about this... Whoever wins the sing-off, wins.

Jennifer: ( _has to bring herself to talk._ ) Marley, that's the thing. There won't be a sing-off. I realized you were right. Cameron and you are just the safer choice. If we want to win Sectionals, you need to sing the duet.

Marley: ( _shakes her head slowly._ ) I... I'm not sure, if...

Jennifer: ( _looks at her pleadingly._ ) Please don't make this so hard for me. Just... just take the song.

Marley: ( _nods sadly._ ) Okay. We will sing the duet.

Jennifer: ( _nods._ ) Okay. Good. ( _turns to leave._ )

Marley: Jen, wait.

Jennifer: ( _turns around._ ) Yes?

Marley: I... What happened? ( _confused and unhappy._ ) I thought you wanted to make a statement. Cameron and I can't do that.

Jennifer: I really did want to make a statement, but... ( _forces a smile._ ) ...I think this place is just not ready for it yet. ( _walks away._ )

Marley: ( _sadly watches her leave._ )

(school bell rings.)

 _Oakwood High School_

[ _the day of Sectionals. The Alumni and the Crescending Outcasts are late and rushing through the Oakwood High School, searching for the auditorium._ ]

Santana: ( _while walking, angry._ ) Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to let the guy with the sense of direction of a dead pigling decide the  
way?

Ryder: ( _is leading the way, defensively._ ) You could have taken the lead any- time!

Kayla: ( _stops in front of a large door._ ) Guys, I think I found it!

Tina: ( _from the back._ ) She what?

Artie: She found it!

Kitty: She found it?

Kayla: For god's sake, yes I found it! Now let's bloody enter, before the whole hall knows we're here!

[ _they enter the auditorium, the competition hasn't begun yet, but they are already announcing the jury as the newcomers take their seats._ ]

Announcer: ...Ladies and gentlemen, she doesn't only help kids, she also likes to work with them! Please welcome with us the lovely and gracious Me- lanie Garcia, our favorite animal rights activist at profession!

[ _the crowd cheers as a small, chubby woman who's wearing a colorful dress and looks a bit dazed, gets up. Especially Brittany and Jennifer seem to receive her with cheers._ ]

Announcer: ...freshly married and now back from Vegas, give it up for Mr. Lima – first and probably only openly gay underwear model in Lima – Mr. Jack Wilson!

[ _a handsome young man gets up and flexes a few times, everyone cheers, especially the girls seem to be fond on him._ ]

Kayla: Yummy.

Announcer: And last but not least... her motto: fear her or be her – please welcome with us top lawyer Pamela Harris!

[ _a tall, thin woman wearing a pantsuit gets up and salutes the crowd who welcomes her with excited cheers, Zach gasps loudly._ ]

Zach: ( _terrified._ ) Oh my god, I know this woman!

Kitty: ( _frowns._ ) Duh, of course you do! That's top lawyer Pamela Harris! My mom is obsessed with her doco soap.

Marley: ( _gasps._ ) Oh my god, mine too!

Ramon: Mine too!

Zach: No, no, no, I don't mean it like that! ( _eyes widened._ ) She's-

[ _the Crescending Outcasts and Alumni look at him questioningly as the Unitards enter the stage and the crowd erupts in cheering and it's too loud for him to get heard._ ]

Mercedes: Excuse me, wha-

 **You My Everything** by _Ellie Goulding_

 **Frida (The Unitards):**

Could have given me something  
You my everything  
You left me kneeling, mhm (Oh, oh-oh)  
I was one of those people  
You, my everything

For what it's worth  
For what it's worth  
For what it's worth

[ _Kitty, Marley and Unique exchange impressed glances._ ]

(Ba) You were my backbone when (Ba, ba, ba)  
My body ached with wearyness (Ba, ba, ba)  
You were my hometown when (Ba, ba, ba)  
My heart was filled with loneliness (Ba, ba, ba)  
Just as the dark was rising (Ba, ba, ba)  
I heard you close the door again (Ba, ba, ba)  
Just as the light turns off  
I know who I dream of (Oh, oh-oh)

 **Harmony (The Unitards):**  
Could have given me something  
You my everything  
You left me kneeling, ah (Oh, oh-oh)  
I'm just one of those people  
You, my everything

 **Frida:**  
You, my everything

 **Harmony:**  
You, my everything

[ _Ramon and Ryder gulp simultaneously._ ]

You are my only hope  
The truth that dealt the consequence

 **Frida (The Unitards):**  
I know you don't feel the same  
You're sensible but it doesn't make sense (Oh, oh-oh)

 **Frida with Harmony:**  
I know I'm gonna weep my heart out  
You know I'm gonna try much harder

 **Frida:**  
But it isn't the stuff in my head  
Pulling me under this time

 **Harmony:**  
Could have given me something  
You my everything  
You left me kneeling, ah

 **Frida (with Harmony):**  
I'm just one of those people  
(You, my everything)

You, my everything  
(You, my everything)

 **The Unitards (Harmony):**  
You, my everything  
You, my everything (Oh)  
You, my everything ( **Frida:** Woah, oh woah)

You, my everything (Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh)  
You, my everything ( **Frida:** Oh woah)  
You, my everything

 **(Frida) and Harmony:**  
Could have given me something  
You my everything  
You left me kneeling, (ah)

 **Harmony (with Frida):**  
I'm just one of those people  
(You, my everything)

You, my everything

 **Frida and Harmony:**  
You, my everything!

[ _the crowd erupts in loud cheering, the Crescending Outcasts clap slowly with widened eyes._ ]

 **Spectrum** by _Florence + the Machine_

 **Harmony:**

When we first came here  
We were cold and we were clear  
With no colors in our skin  
We were light and paper thin

And when we first came here  
we were cold and we were clear  
With no colors in our skin  
'Til we let the spectrum in

 **Frida:**  
Say my name

[ _Jake mouths "Damn"._ ]

 **Harmony:**  
And every color illuminates

 **Frida:**  
We are shining

 **Harmony:**  
And we will never be afraid again

 **Frida and Harmony:**  
Say my name  
As every color illuminates  
We are shining  
And we will never be afraid again

[ _the Crescending Outcasts sink deeper into their seats._ ]

Say my name  
As every color illuminates  
We are shining  
And we will never be afraid again

 **Frida (with Harmony):**  
And when we come for you  
(We'll be dressed up all in blue)  
With the ocean in our arms  
(Kiss your eyes and kiss your palms)

 **Harmony (Frida with The Unitards):**  
And when it's time to pray (Time to pray, baby)  
We'll be dressed up all in grey  
With metal on our tongues  
And silver in our lungs

 **Frida:**  
Say my name  
And every color illuminates

 **Harmony:**  
We are shining  
And we will never be afraid again

 **(Frida) and Harmony:**  
(Say my) name  
As every color illuminates  
We are shining  
And we will never be afraid again

Say my name  
As every color illuminates  
We are shining  
And we will never be afraid again

 **Frida (The Unitards):**  
And when we come back we'll be dressed in black  
And you'll scream my name aloud (Woo)  
And we won't eat and we won't sleep  
We'll drag bodies from a ground

 **Harmony:**  
So say my name  
And every color illuminates  
And we are shining  
And we'll never be afraid again

Say my name  
As every color illuminates

 **Frida and Harmony:**  
Say my name  
As every color illuminates  
We are shining  
And we will never be afraid again

Say my name  
As every color illuminates  
We are shining  
And we will never be afraid again

 **Frida and Harmony (The Unitards):**  
Say my name (Oh woah)  
We are shining (Oh woah)  
Say my name (Oh woah)  
Say my name (Oh woah)  
And we will never be afraid again

 **Harmony:**

Say my name.

[ _it's raining applause, the Crescending Outcasts and Alumni look intimidated._ ]

Cameron: ( _eyes widened._ ) It was nice knowing y'all.

 _Green Room_

[ _after the performance of the Disneynauts the Crescending Outcasts head towards the green room to prepare for their own performance._ ]

Zach: ( _panicky._ ) We're screwed, we are... completely boned! This compe- tition is over.

Jennifer: ( _tries to comfort him with some other members._ ) Okay, the Unitards did pretty well and I certainly wouldn't underestimate that Frozen-med- ley of the Disneynauts, but... ( _exchanges a glance with Marley._ ) We're at least equally as good.

Rose: The Olaf-Cosplay perhaps was a bit too much, though. And it means something, when even _I_ say that.

Zach: ( _hysterical._ ) No, no, no, you don't get it. It's... it's because of the jud- ges. One in particular, it's-

Kitty: ( _grins._ ) Does the lawyer make you little skank nervous?

Zach: It's not just that, it's... ( _takes a pull on the bottle of water Cameron is handing him._ ) Pamela Harris, that woman, she's... she's the personal lawyer of my parents.

Tina: ( _cheerfully._ ) But...but that's a good thing, isn't it? She knows you and is therefore more likely to let you guys win! ( _looks at Zach._ ) Tell me it's a good thing!

Zach: _(tears his hair.)_ No, it's... a few days ago my brother kind of... threa- tened me by saying that the judges won't be easy on us. The whole week I was wondering, what he could have been referring to, but... but now I think I know what he meant.

Artie: What would be...?

Zach: What my family does best. ( _gulps._ ) Corruption.

Ramon: ( _shocked._ ) _What_?

Zach: ( _panicky._ ) I think he's... he's going to pay the judges to make us lose.

Mercedes: ( _has to lean onto the table._ ) Oh boy...

Kitty: _(gets up and pushes Zach furiously.)_ I don't know what the hell is go- ing on with you and your little horde of dumptards, but I know this  
much: Only because you spoiled little brat are fighting with your family, we're going to have to lose Sectionals? Tell me how that's fair!

Jake: ( _looking seriously pissed._ ) Could have told you all we never should have let him join.

Unique: True, huntie! ( _looks at Zach with narrowed eyes._ ) Once a troublema- ker, always a troublemaker.

Ryder: Preach.

Mike: ( _exchanges a short glance with Puck who nods at him, then steps in between Kitty and Zach._ ) Hey, hey, hey, let's all calm down a bit now, okay?

Kitty: ( _spiteful._ ) First he drags this outing minx along... ( _looks at Kayla._ )  
...and now he's the reason why we're going to lose Sectionals and  
you're telling me to calm down a bit? This boy is Satan's spawn!

Jennifer: I'm pretty sure, it wasn't Zach's intention to make this kind of thing  
happen.

Santana: ( _angry._ )Either way, Punk-Toad's big brother decides to act like a little bitch to make you lose – so what! Newsflash: Sitting in here and bla- ming each other for something inevitable won't help you scrubs win this competition! ( _glances around to look in the scared and insecure faces of the Crescending Outcasts._ ) I'll tell you what you're gonna do now, you scared, little maggots. You will get out on _this_ stage now and sing like it's the last song you'll ever sing. Did you get that?

Ramon: ( _rueful._ ) Yes, Ma'am.

Puck: Can we hear a 'United' now? ( _raises his eyebrows._ )

Zach: Wait, what about Jackson? We can't just let him get through with this! ( _desperate._ )

Santana: ( _smirks._ ) Oh, trust me. Auntie Snix still got some tricks up her sleeve...

 _Auditorium, Behind the Curtain_

[ _it's almost time for the Crescending Outcasts to perform._ ]

Tyler: ( _approaches Ramon, smiles bashfully._ ) Hey... I think I'm owing you an apology...

Ramon: ( _surprised._ ) Nah man, you're good. I mean... I cheated on your best friend. Solidarity and all that stuff.

Tyler: Well... ( _sits down next to him._ ) Looks like that girl has never _really  
_ been my friend after all. ( _looks at him._ ) I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to flip on and judge you.

Ramon: ( _grins._ ) Apology accepted. I get that often. ( _laughs silently._ )And I am sorry for... you know, not trying to make things up with you.

Tyler: I also could have approached you, so I think we both kinda screwed up. ( _grins._ )

Ramon: ( _nods._ ) You're probably right. ( _then scratches his neck seductively._ ) If you wanna make _out_ instead of making up, I'd be down for that,  
though.

Tyler: ( _raises his eyebrows._ ) A little bird told me you're actually spoken for right now. And besides that, I'm not gay.

Ramon: ( _eyes widen._ ) Wait, who... who told you? ( _quickly._ ) I mean no, of  
course not.

Tyler: ( _chuckles._ ) The cheerleaders spill some hot gossip, you don't even know, man...

Rose: ( _sees Jennifer sitting by the side, watching Cameron and Marley pen- sively, approaches her._ ) Hey, I... I think I need to talk to you.

Jennifer: ( _looks up._ ) Oh, that's... that's good, because I need to talk to you as well.

Rose: Me first. ( _sits down in front of her._ )

Jennifer: ( _does a 'go ahead'-gesture._ )

Rose: ( _hesitantly._ ) Okay... how do I word this correctly? ( _suddenly._ ) This is new to me.

Jennifer: ( _surprised._ ) What?

Rose: ( _quickly glances around._ ) I... I've never been in a relationship before. Let alone a lesbian relationship. So... this whole... _thing_ is really new to me and I... I want to apologize for not supporting you, when you  
spoke up about gay rights and all that stuff. I... I asked around a bit on Tumblr and all my angry lesbian friends on there told me you were  
right. I'm sorry for not having your back.

Jennifer: ( _smiles gently._ ) Rose, I know. Okay, I admit I was a bit disappointed at first, but... soon after I figured out what was going on with you and I completely understand. This... this is new to you. Of course you don't have to jump into some fight you don't even understand and I am sorry for making you feel like you had to.

Rose: ( _firmly._ ) From now on I will fight with you, promise. ( _grins._ ) I'll be your Parabatai. ( _leans forward to kiss Jennifer._ )

Jennifer: ( _lets the kiss happen, then pulls back and frowns._ ) I'm sorry, I'm still not that schooled in all your... stuff, but wouldn't Parabatai be like... sisters?

Rose: ( _shrugs._ ) After watching Game of Thrones I am what you would call hardened regarding that topic.

Jennifer: ( _grins._ ) If you say so.

[ _they kiss._ ]

Jake: ( _approaches Ryder, who's sitting alone on a chair and trying to pull his sleeves up symmetrically, sits down a chair next to him._ ) Hey.

Ryder: ( _looks up._ ) Oh, hey.

Jake: ( _stays silent for a while, then looks at Ryder._ ) It was you. I know it.

Ryder: ( _blushes._ ) Wha-what? What was I? I don't know what you're talking ab-

Jake: ( _chuckles._ ) I know you called Puck and the others and first I was angry at you for doing that, but now I'm... thankful.

Ryder: ( _smiles in relief._ ) I'm... I'm sorry. I just noticed you've not been feeling well lately and that I probably am one reason for that, so I figured I needed some help from the outside.

Jake: ( _nods slowly._ ) And you were right for doing so. So... ( _looks at him._ ) Thank you.

Ryder: ( _nods._ ) You're welcome. That's what best friends are for, aren't they? ( _smirks._ )

Jake: ( _tilts his head._ )

Ryder: Jake, I am still your best friend and you are mine. You'll always be. Just because there's some... ( _quickly glances to Ramon, then back to Jake._ ) ...stuff going on in my life right now, doesn't mean, I'm not your best friend anymore.

Jake: I...

Ryder: Did you get that, big boy?

Jake: ( _grins._ ) Got it. I'm sorry for thinking otherwise.

[ _they hug._ ]

Marley: ( _notices Cameron walking up and down panicky and repeating his li- nes of the duet slowly to himself, startles, walks towards him and sof- tly touches his shoulder._ ) Hey, are you... are you alright?

Cameron: ( _panicky._ ) No, I am not. I am about to sing in front of... how many? At least one hundred people! Before I joined this club I never even sang out of my bedroom and now there are these one hundred people and I need to be good, because Zach's brother is acting like a jerk and it's so much pressure and-

[ _Marley leans forward and kisses him, Cameron shuts silent._ ]

Marley: ( _after they pulled back._ ) Cameron, back in my sophomore year I also had to sing a duet at Sectionals. I know how you're feeling right now. But... disregarding the fact that I fainted at that same competition and made my team lose it...

Cameron: ( _shocked._ ) _What_? That certainly is not-

Marley: ( _calmly continues talking._ ) ...I'm telling you it will be fine, okay? Last week you sang in front of Paris Hilton. This week it's in front of one hundred people, so what? You still got me. Just focus on me and... you will forget about everyone else. ( _smiles._ ) Promise.

Cameron: ( _gulps and nods._ ) Okay.

Kayla: ( _approaches Kitty._ ) Hey...

Kitty: ( _looks up, groans in annoyance._ ) Oh now what the hell do you want?

Kayla: I... I think the two of us started off the wrong way. I am not some... cra- zy bitch who runs around and outs people, because she secretly gets a kick everytime she does so. And I am sorry, if-

[ _suddenly the theme song of Kim Possible starts playing, Kitty pulls her phone out of her pocket, sees the name showed on the screen and immediately answers the call._ ]

Kitty: Cheryl? ( _walks away from Kayla._ )

Kayla: Kitty, wait, I... ( _realizes Kitty's attention is with Cheryl now and sadly walks away._ )

Kitty: Where the hell are you, girl? ( _nervous._ )

Cheryl: I... I am sorry. For not showing up at school I mean. You... you really said some great things last week and I can't even find the words, be- cause I am _so, so_ thankful for everything you did, but...

Kitty: ( _nods slowly._ ) You're not ready yet.

Cheryl: ( _stays silent for a while._ )

Kitty: You just nodded, didn't you?

[ _another pause._ ]

Kitty: ( _hesitantly._ )Look, I... I know this is not easy for you and... and hell, the worst is probably yet to come, but... some amazing things happened at this school last week. The whole environment changed and... and I really _do_ think you should be able to return to your old life.

Cheryl: What... ( _voice breaks, she speaks a bit softer now._ ) What if I don't  
want to return to that old life, though?

[ _the lights go off and on again and the signal for the Crescending Outcasts to take their_

 _places resonates._ ]

Jake: ( _rubs his hands._ ) Showtime.

Kitty: ( _sadly._ ) Cheryl I... you seriously chose the worst moment possible to have this conversation. I... I can only tell you that much that the Glee Club will always accept you for the person you are and support you no matter what.

Cheryl: ( _snorts disbelievingly._ ) The Glee Club. Fantastic.

Kitty: Cheryl...

Unique: ( _brushed by Kitty and ends the call for her._ ) Focus, girl! Crap's about to go down and you can't think of anything else but making a phone call? Boo, you whore.

Kitty: ( _flares._ ) What the hell? This call was important! I will rip your wig off your ignorant, filthy-

[ _the curtain opens._ ]

Kitty: ( _looks daggers at Unique, but takes her place._ )

 **Little Talks** by _Of Monsters and Men_

[ _the fast parts of the song are played as a fast dance performance starring Jake and Kitty (a bit similar to the performance of Valerie), while the slower parts are sung with the spotlight on Cameron and Marley._ ]

 **Crescending Outcasts:**

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

 **Marley:**

I don't like walking around this old and empty house

 **Cameron:**  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear

 **Marley:**

The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake

 **Cameron:**  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes

 **Marley:**  
And some days I can't even trust myself

 **Cameron:**  
It's killing me to see you this way

 **Cameron and Marley:**  
'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

 **Crescending Outcasts:**  
Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

 **Marley:**  
There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back

 **Cameron:**  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks

 **Marley:**  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past

 **Cameron:**  
We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love.

 **Marley:**

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right

 **Cameron:**  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

 **Cameron and Marley:**  
'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

 **(Crescending Outcasts) Cameron and Marley with Unique and Crescending Outcasts:**  
(Hey!) Don't listen to a word I say  
(Hey!) The screams all sound the same  
(Hey!) Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

 **Crescending Outcasts:**  
Hey!  
Hey!

 **Cameron and Marley:**  
You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon

 **Unique:**  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

 **(Crescending Outcasts) Cameron and Marley with Crescending Outcasts:**  
(Hey!) Don't listen to a word I say ( **Unique:** Yeah!)  
(Hey!) The screams all sound the same  
(Hey!) Though the truth may vary ( **Unique:** Oh!)  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

 **Unique:**

Bodies safe to shore!

 **(Crescending Outcasts) Cameron and Marley with Crescending Outcasts:**  
Don't listen to a word I say  
(Hey!) The screams all sound the same ( **Unique:** Oh, they all sound the same!)  
(Hey!) Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

 **Cameron and Marley:**  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.

[ _the crowd cheers ecstatically and Cameron and Marley smile at each other._ ]

 **Radioactive/Numb** by _Imagine Dragons/Linkin Park_

 **Jake:**

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

 **Jake with Ryder:**  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

 **Ryder:**  
This is it, the apocalypse

 **Jake:**  
Whoa

 **Ramon (Zach) with Crescending Outcasts:**

I've become so numb (I can't feel you there)  
Become so tired (So much more aware)  
I'm becoming this (All I want to do)  
Is be more like me (And be less like you)

 **Jake and Ryder with Crescending Outcasts:**

Woah oh, oh, woah oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Woah oh, oh, woah oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

 **Tyler:**

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

 **Jake and Ryder (Tyler):**

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow (Every step that I take is another mistake to you)

 **Jake and Ryder (Tyler with Zach):**  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow (And every second I waste is more than I can take)

 **Jake:**  
Whoa

 **(Ramon) and Ryder with Crescending Outcasts:**

(I'm waking up), I feel it in my bones  
(Enough) to make my system blow

 **Ryder with Crescending Outcasts:**  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age

 **Ryder with Crescending Outcasts (and Tyler):**  
Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, (I'm radioactive, radioactive)  
Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, (I'm radioactive, radioactive)

 **Zach:**

And I know  
I may end up failing, too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

 **Tyler:**

Mhm...

 **Ryder (with Tyler):**

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, (straight from inside)

 **Ramon (Zach) with Crescending Outcasts:**

I've become so numb (I can't feel you there)  
Become so tired (So much more aware)  
I'm becoming this (All I want to do) ( **Jake:** Welcome to the new age, to the new age)  
Is be more like me (And be less like you) ( **Jake:** Welcome to the new age, to the new age)

 **Jake and Ryder with Crescending Outcasts (Tyler):**

Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

 **Ramon and Ryder with Crescending Outcasts (Zach):**

Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!

[ _the crowd cheers ecstatically._ ]

 **What's Up?** _b_ y _4 Non Blondes_

 **Kayla:**

Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination

 **Unique:**  
I realized quickly when I knew I should  
That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man  
For whatever that means

 **Kitty:**

And so I cry sometimes, when I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out what's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

 **Rose (and Kitty):**  
And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
(And I take a deep breath and I get real high)  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
(What's going on?)

 **(Kayla) with Crescending Outcasts:**  
(And I say), hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?

 **(Kayla) with Unique and Crescending Outcasts:**  
(And I say), hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?

 **Kitty:**  
Ooh, ooh ooh

 **Kitty with Kayla:**

Ooh, ooh ooh

 **Unique:**  
And I try, oh my god do I try  
I try all the time  
In this institution

 **Kayla:**  
And I pray, oh my god do I pray  
I pray every single day  
For a revolution

[ _the song breaks down to showcase Jennifer's beautiful voice._ ]

 **Jennifer:**  
And so I cry sometimes, when I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out what's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

 **Jennifer and Rose:**  
And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high

 **Kitty (with Unique):**  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
(What's going on?)

[ _the song becomes fast again._ ]

 **(Rose) with Crescending Outcasts Girls:**  
(And I say), hey hey hey hey ( **Unique:** Hey-hey-hey)  
I said hey, what's going on?

 **(Kitty) with Crescending Outcasts Girls:**  
( **Unique:** Oh) (And I say), hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, ( **with Unique:** what's going on?)

 **Jennifer with Crescending Outcasts Girls (Rose):**

And so I wake in the morning and I step outside (And I say hey hey) ( **Unique:** Oh)

And I take a deep breath and I get real high (Hey hey)

 **Rose (Unique):**

I say hey, what's going on? (And I say)

 **Kitty with Crescending Outcasts Girls (Kayla):**

And so I wake in the morning and I step outside (And I say hey hey)

And I take a deep breath and I get real high (Hey-hey-hey)

 **Kayla:**

I said hey, what's going on?

 **Kitty:**

Ooh, ooh, ooh

 **Jennifer (with Rose):**  
Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
(For a destination.)

[ _the Crescending Outcasts receive standing ovations and are overcome with joy, the Alumni look proud._ ]

 _Hallway in front of the Conference Room of the Judges_

[ _Jackson Lewis is seen walking towards the judges' conference room wearing a confident grin and repeatedly glancing around to see, if someone's following him. Suddenly, the Alumni, lead by Santana, come from the other side of the corridor and block his way._ ]

Puck: ( _nods at him._ ) Jackson Lewis?

Jackson: ( _narrows his eyes._ ) Who wants to know that?

Quinn: Let's say... some bystanders interested in a fair competition.

Jackson: I don't know what you're talking about.

Tina: ( _crosses her arms._ ) Oh, we all know exactly what you're about to do. So don't even try to play the fool, because we see you, Jackson Lewis.

Jackson: ( _grins._ ) You don't know anything, gook-girl. Now let me pass.

Mercedes: ( _narrows her eyes._ ) Oh no, no, no, oh _hell_ to the no. Over our poor, cold bodies we're gonna let you pass.

Santana: ( _clears her throat._ ) Okay, Jackson. You do seem like a smart little boy, even if your stupid bun-chin may suggest otherwise. You are angry at your brother. We get it. That evil, little boy dared to screw up some- thing important to you, in two weeks everyone will probably have for- gotten about. You probably feel super superior and powerful, because hey – your dick may not be able to bring you luck, but money always will. And that's completely fine! I mean, we don't try to criticize your ugly branded bowtie, because not even Blaine Anderson is wearing these disgusting clothing pretzels anymore. We also don't make fun of your ridiculously deep voice which makes you sound like the gayer version of Batman and I didn't even know that was possible, before I got to know you. And neither do we try to bring your down, because your personality is, like a wise person once said – I mean myself – utterly intolerable and a disgrace in the history of humanity. And why don't we do it? ( _smiles._ ) Correct. Because we are decent human be- ings. And as those decent human beings we are asking you politely and professionally, if you could grab your bowl of 'Ban the gays'-sti- ckers and get your pathetic, petty butt out of this building and let us decent persons enjoy a competition these young and naive little rats prepared for. ( _smiles._ ) Do we have a deal?

Jackson: ( _out of concept._ ) I... You... you can't stop me for paying the judges. I have pepper spray for middle-classed slobs like you.

Santana: ( _groans in relief._ ) Now thank you, that's what we wanted to hear.  
( _grabs under her shirt and pulls out a small electronic device._ )

Jackson: ( _startled._ ) What is that? If... if that's a weapon, I promise you're all go- ing to jail!

Santana: ( _rolls her eyes._ ) Just the good old 'recording device strapped under my boobs'-trick.

Artie: So, if you still want to pay the judges, go ahead. We have your confes- sion on record.

Brittany: And you're not going to pass 'Go' and neither you're going to collect your $200. You're going straight to jail.

Jackson: ( _panicky._ ) This... this is not over!

Mercedes: Better get used to it, because the New Directions are back in town! ( _smirks._ )

 _Judges' Conference Room_

Pamela Harris: ( _slams her fist on the table._ ) Disgusting! Absolutely disgusting!

[ _Pamela Harris – passive aggressive lawyer and convinced vegetarian out of plant hate._ ]

Pamela Harris: ( _clearly not happy to be here._ )This is what your PE managers spend your time on these days! Atrocious.

Jack Wilson: ( _looks into his selfie camera while picking his perfectly white teeth with a toothpick._ ) Calm your strict tits, Pam.

[ _Jack Wilson – painfully gay underwear model and proud owner of the successful book series „Make it big by loving the dick"._ ]

Jack Wilson: ( _raises his eyebrows at Pamela._ ) I mean, after all these kids are only expressing themselves – just like you do in court.

Pamela Harris: ( _narrows her eyes._ ) Don't you dare comparing my work to this... _non- sense_!

Jack Wilson: ( _rolls his eyes and checks his hair in the camera._ )

Melanie Garcia: ( _smiles absently._ ) How are we supposed to choose a winner here,  
when all clubs were special in their own way?

[ _Melanie Garcia – born-to-be activist for anything oppressed and no, the smell you're sensing is not marijuana._ ]

Melanie Garcia: ( _looks at Pamela oddly._ ) Pamela, from this angle your head looks like a giant garbanzo.

Pamela Harris: ( _looks at her disgustedly._ ) Mrs. Garcia, do you know that smoking pot can put you to jail?

Melanie Garcia: So does voicing your opinion.

Jack Wilson: ( _gasps._ ) Shots fired.

Pamela Harris: ( _waves her hand like she's trying to banish an annoying insect._ )  
Enough of this rubbish!

Jack Wilson: ( _nods._ ) I agree with Pam for once. We're here for a reason.

Pamela Harris: ( _nods fiercely._ ) Exactly. We need to choose the winner for this waste of a competition. I for one really enjoyed the club with the stupid name. Unitards was it. ( _raises her chin._ ) Those aspiring girls remind me of young Pamela Harris' who got told the lawyer business is not made for girls! I can relate to their struggle and they found the perfect balance between feminism and modern pop music. ( _sighs deeply and gazes into the distance._ ) Their songlist reminded me a bit of myself.

Jack Wilson: ( _shrugs not impressed._ ) They were a bit over the top, if you'd ask me. Trying too hard to, you know, find that balance and overshooting in the end.

Pamela Harris: ( _narrows her eyes._ ) I'm surprised you even know that word.

Melanie Garcia: ( _smiles lovingly._ ) I liked the... the... Dumbonauts. Their performance was so colorful and heartwarming.

Jack Wilson: You mean the Disneynauts. Another stupid name. But yeah, their per- formance was cute. ( _grins._ ) Especially their lead singer.

Pamela Harris: ( _rolls her eyes._ ) Oh, please. You are blinded by the drug influencing you and the... alternative lifestyle you chose when you were young. ( _forces a cold smile._ )

Jack Wilson: ( _shrugs defeatedly._ ) Could be. What about the Crescending Outcasts, though? I really liked the statement they made, when they let two fe- males sing the final notes of their ending song.

Pamela Harris: ( _groans in annoyance._ ) Do you have to find a so-called 'homosexual' meaning in everything? God, you people are everywhere. I don't need a show choir shoving people like you even more in our faces than the- re already are!

Melanie Garcia: ( _smiles graciously._ ) I enjoyed their dancing. I especially couldn't take my eyes off the pink velociraptor.

Pamela Harris: ( _triggered._ ) I... I can't even tell anymore what drug that is, may the  
Lord have mercy with you, Melanie.

Jack Wilson: ( _sighs in exhaustion._ ) I can already tell we won't find an agreement anytime soon. Maybe it's for the best of all of us, if we just get straight to voting.

Melanie Garcia: ( _smiles._ ) I love voting.

Pamela Harris: Agreed. ( _after a short pause._ ) You just used the word 'straight' which is another word for the most common sexuality in this country. Does that mean you support those 'straight' people, Mr. Wilson? ( _looks at him scrutinizingly._ )

 _Stage of the Auditorium_

[ _The time has come for the winner to get announced. The show choirs are anxiously waiting until suddenly Pamela Harris enter the stage holding an envelope in her hands._ ]

Pamela Harris: ( _walks towards the center of the stage, takes the microphone and  
clears her throat._) I'm going to have to take the flight to Washington in two hours, so let's make this as short and bearable as possible. ( _o- pens the envolope with in disgust stilted fingers._ ) In third place we ha- ve... the Disneynauts!

[ _the Crescending Outcasts and the Unitards clap along with the audience as the leader of the Disneynauts, a handsome boy in a Sven-onesie, steps forward and takes the trophy out of Jack Wilson's hands, who pats his back reassuringly._ ]

Pamela Harris: ( _waits until the crowd calmed down._ ) And now the moment you've all been waiting for... the first place goes to... ( _takes a short break, then continues talking._ ) ...oh screw this, I need to get my flight. The first place goes to the **Crescending Outcasts**!

[ _Classic winning montage in slow motion: the Crescending Outcasts first can't believe they won and just look at each other in disbelief as the audience begin cheering (especially the Alumni) until suddenly Unique jumps forward, takes the trophy and cheers happily. The Crescending Outcasts are overcome with joy, celebrate and cheer for their victory. After a while, the beginning notes of On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons start playing._ ]

 _Auditorium_

 **On Top of the World** by _Imagine Dragons_

 **Tyler** [ _enters the stage._ ] **:**

If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you

 **Ramon** [ _enters the stage next to him and grins at him._ ] **(with Tyler):**  
You'll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
(How long of time is left for you)

 **Cameron:**  
I've had the highest mountains

 **Marley:**  
I've had the deepest rivers

 **Cameron and Marley:**  
You can have it all but life keeps moving

 **Kitty:**  
I take it in but don't look down

 **Artie and Mike with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**  
'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt

 **Ryder and Zach with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

 **Jake:**  
I'm on top of the world.

 **Puck:**  
I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something

 **Quinn and Tina:**  
I coulda gave up then, but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause

 **Puck:**  
I've traveled all this way for something

 **Mercedes:**  
I take it in but don't look down

 **Artie and Mike with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**  
'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt

 **Jake and Puck with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

 **Unique with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**

Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah

 **Unique with Kayla, Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**

Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah

 **Artie and Mike with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**  
( **with Mercedes:** 'Cause I'm on top of the world), 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt ( **Mercedes:** Oh!)

 **Ramon and Tyler with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay ( **Unique:** I've been waiting to smile)  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me ( **with Mercedes:** if I can)  
Been dreaming of this since a child ( **Unique:** Yeah!)

 **Brittany and Santana with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**  
And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

 **Jennifer and Rose with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**  
And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground ( **Kayla:** Oh yeah!)  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

 **Cameron with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts (and Marley):**  
'Cause I'm (on top of the world), 'ay  
I'm (on top of the world), 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
(Paying my dues to the dirt)

 **Puck with Alumni and Crescending Outcasts (and Quinn):**  
I've been (waiting to smile), 'ay  
Been (holding it in for a while), 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
(Been dreaming of this since a child)

 **Alumni and Crescending Outcasts:**  
I'm on top of the world.

 _Parking Area in front of the School_

Kayla: ( _glances around, sees Zach sitting on the stairs alone, a bag lying  
next to him on the ground. Kayla looks relieved and she approaches him._) Hey, Zach!

Zach: ( _looks up and smiles weakly at her._ ) Hey, Kayla. What's wrong with you?

Kayla: ( _frowns._ ) Why would something be wrong?

Zach: You're... you're smiling. And that's freaking me out.

Kayla: ( _pokes him in the sides._ ) Haha. Very funny. ( _grins at him._ ) You won't guess what just happened.

Zach: ( _raises an eyebrow_.) I probably won't, but I bet you're about to tell me?

Kayla: ( _excited._ ) So... my dad just called me and he told me... ( _can't bite back the smile._ ) ...he and Sally are getting divorced!

Zach: ( _jumps up, gasps._ ) Are you serious?

Kayla: ( _nods happily._ ) And that only because of you! You made me speak up to my family and I think that's what made Dad see through Sally's fa- cade... ( _more serious._ ) I want to thank you for that.

Zach: ( _hugs her._ ) Oh Kayla, I am so happy for you.

Kayla: ( _after they released each other, scrutinizing._ ) And you're sure you're not being a sarcastic asshole?

Zach: ( _grins._ ) Almost positive.

Kayla: ( _nods smiling._ ) I can work with that. ( _then points to the bag next to  
him._) What is that, though?

Zach: ( _sits down again._ ) Oh, that's... that's nothing.

Kayla: ( _sits down next to him._ ) Lewis, I may not know when you're telling the truth, but I can tell, when people aren't alright. ( _looks at him._ ) Zach, what happened?

Zach: ( _gazes into space._ ) Jackson must've told my family what happened at Sectionals and... ( _clears his throat._ ) They kicked me out, Kayla. ( _nods slowly._ ) My own family kicked me out.

(screen goes black.)

 **Songs**

 **If I Ain't Got You** by _Alicia Keys_ sung by **Kayla Brooks with Cameron Ashworth, Jake Puckerman and Ramon Alvaréz**

 **Carry On** by _Fun._ sung by **Jake Puckerman and Noah Puckerman with Alumni**

 **Stay Stay Stay** by _Taylor Swift_ sung by **Alumni Women, Crescending Outcasts Girls and Tyler Morrison**

 **You My Everything** by _Ellie Goulding_ sung by **The Unitards**

 **Spectrum** by _Florence + the Machine_ sung by **The Unitards**

 **Little Talks** by _Of Monsters and Men_ sung by **Cameron Ashworth and Marley Rose with Unique Adams and Crescending Outcasts**

 **Radioactive/Numb** by _Imagine Dragons/Linkin Park_ sung by **Crescending Outcasts Boys**

 **What's Up?** by _4 Non Blondes_ sung by **Crescending Outcasts Girls**

 **On Top of the World** by _Imagine Dragons_ sung by **Alumni and Crescending Outcasts**

 **Guest Cast**

 **Special Guest Stars:**

 **Simon Baker** as **Matthew Lewis**

 **Kate Burton** as **Pamela Harris**

 **Liam Jolley as Jack Wilson**

 **Lena Headey** as **Lucy Lewis**

 **Octavia Spencer** as **Melanie Garcia**

 **Guest Stars:**

 **Dianna Agron** as **Quinn Fabray**

 **Andrea Denver** as **Sean Agosta**

 **Dave Franco** as **Mark Finley**

 **Colton Haynes** as **Jackson Lewis**

 **Lucien Laviscount** as **Josh Edwards**

 **Kevin McHale** as **Artie Abrams**

 **Heather Morris** as **Brittany Pierce**

 **Amber Riley** as **Mercedes Jones**

 **Naya Rivera** as **Santana Lopez**

 **Mark Salling** as **Noah Puckerman**

 **Harry Shum Jr.** as **Mike Chang**

 **Jenna Ushkowitz** as **Tina Cohen-Chang**


End file.
